Love Below Heaven
by KittyLuffy
Summary: Not your average Angels and Devils fanfic. Feelings between an angel and a devil? It's love below Heaven. This is a ZoLu lemon rated M for sexual boyXboy action eventually, SanLu, LucLu, swearing, and bloodshed. CHAPTER 19 Brings us to DAY #2!
1. Carefree Paradise

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece. I don't own Heaven or Hell either...

Summary: Luffy is an angel who lives a great life in Heaven. What happens on a fateful day when his world flips and there's no turning back? (I know this is vague...)  
Chapter Summary: Luffy goes through a regular day in Heaven. (this is even more vague)  
Warnings: Fluffy ZoLu (ZoroXLuffy boy on boy), a little bit of blood, and lots of plot clues you must remember

KittyLuffy: HYO! Hi everyone! I don't know how I ended up writing this!  
Vivi: Writing what? And are you the one who sent me this letter?  
KittyLuffy: Yes. Hi, Vivi, I'm KittyLuffy.  
Vivi: Oh, nice to meet you. What have you written that you want me to help with openings and endings?  
KittyLuffy: *puffs up in pride* Since the beginning of this summer, I wanted to write a complicated AU ZoLu fic.  
Vivi: Oh, I love a good ZoLu in the summer.  
KittyLuffy: Right, right? So, I started in June and was going to post the first chapter when I remembered my other fanfic. I wrote a chapter a week and had trouble until it abruptly stopped. I thought, hey, why not just write it all at once before posting it?  
Vivi: Makes sense.  
KittyLuffy: So, I wrote chapter after chapter *starts to deflate* and after over one hundred and seventy complicated pages, I'm still not done. *fully deflated*  
Vivi: Wow. You've been working hard all summer, huh?  
KittyLuffy: *nods* But it was worth it! I shall finish something for once in my life! Enjoy the first chapter everyone!  
Vivi: Enjoy. I'll read along with you.

* * *

Love Below Heaven

Chapter 1: Carefree Paradise

"Come back as soon as that basket is full. Got it, Luffy?"

"Okay, Ace, as soon as it's full."

"One more time."

"As soon as this basket is full, I come right back home."

"Good." Ace ruffled his little brother's raven hair, right underneath his golden halo. Both boys had a shade of dark, black hair that contrasted with the pure, white wings on their backs. They were born and bred in Heaven and lived with Makino, an angel with dark seaweed green hair, in a house that was not too big and not too small. They lived happily and knew nothing of pain, suffering, and loss. It _was_ Heaven after all.

"Ace?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I eat the over-ripe ones I find on the ground?" Ace let out a sigh and took his hand away from Luffy's head. Then he grinned in an "I know you too well" type of way.

"Sure, Lu, why not? The ground is always clean in Heaven." The little brother jumped up and down with joy, with a fairly large whicker basket swinging to-and-fro on his arm. Flapping his white wings in happiness, Luffy gave Ace a quick kiss on the cheek before leaving the house and heading down the dirt road to head to Marshmallow Tree Forest. Ace began waving good-bye from the doorway, but he fell to the ground with a soft thud, fast asleep.

Luffy skipped down the road, his unique robe fluttering around him. His chocolate brown eyes seemed to sparkle as he thought about all the marshmallows he'd be collecting that afternoon. His feathery wings fluttered in excitement as the boy walked along, mindlessly humming off tune.

"Luffy!" The angel boy stopped and looked around for the voice that had called his name. Before he found the owner, though, the said owner sprang from behind a blueberry bush and jumped on the unsuspecting teen. The two crashed and Luffy tumbled to the ground, laughing along with his surprise attacker as the basket rolled into the flower-filled field off the road.

"Chopper! I'm glad you could come!" A little reindeer, wrapped in a greeting hug, giggled and gave a happy flap of his small wings. On his head, with his antlers and ears poking through, he wore a pink hat with a white 'X' on it. Right above that was his glowing golden halo. This was Chopper, one of Luffy's best friends in Heaven; they could be found playing together somewhere in the afternoons.

Luffy, still on the ground, waited for the smaller body to climb out of his hold before he attempted to get back to a standing position. Grabbing at the air with his hands, the angel boy tried his hardest to rise, but to no avail.

"So," Chopper asked with a smile, "did I scare you that time?"

"Yes; a little," was a grunted reply. Luffy dropped his arms and a cute pout crossed over his face. After a few minutes of silence, the angel stated the obvious. "I can't get up." He scratched at an old scar under his left eye. He didn't know when or how he had gotten it, and no one would tell him either. It was a mystery scar that hadn't hurt and had healed easily, but Luffy's face would bear the scar forever.

"Do your wings get heavier when they get bigger?" Chopper asked, peering down at his buddy.

"Not really," was the answer, "just a little bit more bulky."

"Oi! You having a little trouble there, Luffy?" came a new voice from further up the path, slowly coming towards the two.

Chopper padded quickly over to the newcomer's side and squealed, "Sanji, good timing! Luffy is stuck and can't get up. Can you help him?" Sanji laughed as he came upon his best friend who was trying again to stand. Reaching down with two helpful hands – a silver ring on the finger of his left and a gold one on his right –he had Luffy back on his feet in one smooth movement.

"Seriously," Sanji said, pulling Luffy into a noogie, "my wings are bigger than yours and I can get myself up." The blonde looked down at the raven-haired boy in his grasp who opened his mouth to give his smartest response.

"Well, you're two years older than me, so you have probably fallen _waaaaay_ more times than I have." Sanji grinned and let the younger boy go.

"You are seventeen now, Luffy; you can't be a child forever you know."

"Yes I can," Luffy chirped, giving his wings a little flap to get any dust particles off.

"Well," Sanji mumbled, looking at his best friend's outfit like he always did, "you can be clueless all your life." The two others laughed dumbly at that.

What Sanji always wondered about was the angel "uniform" Luffy wore. Luffy, a seventeen-year-old male angel, still wore the standard child angel garb: a loose, lightweight, dress-like robe. When you turn ten, you have a choice to wear a button-up shirt and pants or a t-shirt with shorts. You could get a belt if you needed one, or a sash if you didn't like belts. Luffy had broken this age-old tradition and stuck with the childish dress. The only difference between what our special angel wore and what female angels wore was the length and the cut. Women angels would choose between a short sleeve, long sleeve, or sleeveless dress past the knee or some type of t-shirt with a long skirt. Their shirts or dresses had a V-cut or a box cut. Luffy had a rounded cut of a male's t-shirt and his robe stopped a little above the knees. The one similarity between all the clothes was that they were all as white as pure milk.

"Where are you two planning to go today?" Sanji asked, sauntering over to pick up the fallen basket across the road. He was going to hand it back to Luffy, but the black-haired angel was holding Chopper. Putting the little reindeer in the basket, Luffy then took it from the blonde with a smile.

"We're gonna go pick marshmallows in Marshmallow Tree Forest!" Chopper said excitedly, squirming in his basket seat. Sanji's eye – his left eye, the only one showing at all times – widened in mock surprise and his swirly eyebrow rose.

"You are? How fun that'll be."

"Yeah," Chopper laughed.

"We'll collect lots," Luffy added.

"Sanji, can you get my basket for me? It's behind the blueberry bush."

"Sure, Chopper."

"Thank you," the reindeer said as he was handed his small basket.

"Ready to go?" Luffy asked his basket passenger, looking down as the other looked up.

"Uh-huh," was the answer. Sanji grinned before realizing he had to be places too.

"You two have fun. I have to get back to the Baratie with these peaches Rika's mother gave me." Sanji revealed a bag almost hidden between his fluffy wings. The Baratie was a restaurant that Sanji co-owned with a famous chef named Zeff. They were the best cooks on that side of Heaven and since Heaven has no use for money, you could drop in for a quick bite or a free six-course meal (in Luffy's case) any time you were hungry. "Then I have to pack for a two-day trip."

"Another one of your 'short trips'?" Luffy whined, knowing his best friend liked to go on them at least once a month.

"C'mon, Luffy, it'll only be two days. I'll bring back souvenirs for both of you, alright?"

The two angels nodded at the sound of trinkets and finally said their good-byes, leaving down the path. Sanji waved, his gold ring glinting in the sunlight, before he started walking again.

"Let's hurry," Luffy said to Chopper as he broke into a jog, "there may be more people than us wanting the best marshmallows." The two giggled childishly as they entered the Marshmallow Tree Forest with empty baskets.

* * *

**Down in the darkness of Hell, where strange beasts lurk and dead bodies are a regular sight along the winding and puzzling gravel roads, a certain devil was bored.**

**This devil had long, spiraling ram horns of blackened bronze spiraling from his head and large ebony bat wings coming from his shirtless back. He sheathed his three blades as he listened to the agonized screams of his victim who fell to the ground with deep cuts and gashes. This fellow devil writhed in pain and gave one last gasp before dying of blood loss. The devil still standing yawned and resumed his slow walk along the forest road towards his home, where a nice hot bath and multiple assassins awaited his return. **

**This devil was known as the Demon Devil and he definitely had earned that name fair and square. He had a heart of ice and eyes of coal-black. He never wore a smile and if he did, it was the smirk of satisfaction as he watched countless demons, devils, and beasts die shrieking.**

**Yes, the Demon Devil was bored, bored enough to wish – which no devil ever did. And what he wished for was a toy that would make his boredom go away and never return. Yes, a toy that would never break and would always be fun to play with. But what he classifies as a toy may differ from what we think as a toy. It is not a board game or a deck of cards. What he wants is either a strong opponent that will last longer than two minutes or an innocent soul – in other words: a person.**

* * *

The sun was starting to cast long shadows in Heaven and Luffy realized he had to finish up quickly. Chopper had filled his basket some time ago and had fallen asleep propped up against a tree, sweet sugar coating the reindeer's snout. Luffy, on the other hand, was a sticky mess of marshmallow, tree bark, and… Luffy.

The angel boy just couldn't cram enough of those cylindrical sweets into his system. He had gone through half the forest, picking up all the bloated treats on the ground and eating them without a second thought – or even a first one. Luffy's basket was never full, for whenever he was going to put two in, six came back out and traveled up to his mouth. Chopper had tried to stop him every time the action was caught, but now that the little reindeer was fast asleep, Luffy had absentmindedly emptied his basket again.

_I have to go see Zoro,_ Luffy thought, filling his basket to the brim in a matter of seconds with a quick sweep of his arm, _I took too long_! Briskly, the larger angel woke up the smaller one and said, "I'm finished; you can go home to sleep now. Thanks for keeping me company." The reindeer nodded sleepily before rubbing his eyes with a hoof and picking up his little basket.

They both headed for home in the same direction, but separated when there came to be a break in the road. Chopper waved good-bye and traveled home to his grandpa, Doctor, and his grandma, Doctorine. How happy would they be to see the haul of marshmallows? He trotted down the road and picked up speed when he saw his home with lights lit in the windows.

Luffy sprinted back home to Ace, who was patiently waiting for his brother to come back home after four hours. Ace was standing in the doorway of the house, watching for his younger brother to come up and over the small rise and fall in the road you could possibly call a hill. Luffy was easy to spot, with his large basket of marshmallows dropping a few every step and that dress-robe. Ace grinned as he remembered last month when he went on a walk through town with his little brother and two women told him he should put Luffy in some pants.

"He's got underwear on," Ace had answered with a chuckle, "and besides, he looks happy in his… dress-thing." Ace really didn't know what to call it, but he knew that it was unique to his brother and it made him delighted.

The said brother in the dress (I don't know what to call it either) came dashing up to his older brother and shoved the basket in his face. Turning on his heel, Luffy was about to leave when Ace grabbed his sleeve. "Calm down, Lu. Aren't you going to stay for dinner at least?" Luffy shook his head and his halo bobbled in the air.

"I'm gonna eat at Zoro's. And I might not be coming home." Ace nodded and let his little brother go, watching him dash back down the path.

"Makino, we'll be eating without him again," Ace told the woman cutting up carrots in the kitchen.

There was a light laugh and Makino replied, "I thought so. He really does love Zoro."

"Even more than your great cooking."

"Maybe he'll eat at home tomorrow."

"Yeah."

Ace turned back to look at his brother running up the small hill. He called a thank you for the marshmallows and Luffy turned to respond, but the sight his eyes met with was rolling white treats and Ace sleeping peacefully on the ground again. With a wide grin, Luffy sped towards Zoro's house, where Zoro wasn't expecting his little lover.

Zoro was planting a pea plant in his front yard in which he grew a small garden of foods you couldn't just go out and gather. He lived alone in a two-story house with a fair amount of extra space if someone was to come over and visit.

"ZOOOROOOOO!" The green-haired man looked up when he heard his name and saw an approaching dot coming towards his home. Zoro wiped his brow and exited his garden as the blob got bigger and took the form of a certain black-haired angel. This angel hurdled towards him until they finally collided in a hello hug. They crash-landed on the ground with smiles and laughs until Luffy got up. Zoro chuckled and righted himself by pushing himself up with his wings. Luffy gasped in surprise.

"How'd you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Get off the ground with those _huge_ wings!"

"Well, I used my _huge_ wings to pull myself up." Zoro leaned back until he fell, but he propped himself back up by pushing on the ground with his wings. Luffy nodded at his lover's tutorial. Plopping onto the ground, Luffy gave it a try. Zoro couldn't hold in a smile as the smaller angel pouted and struggled to rise.

"Sanji can get up too," Luffy mumbled through his exertion.

Zoro laughed and held out a hand. "There's no problem with asking for help. I'm sure anyone would be willing to give it." Luffy took hold of the soil-covered hand and was effortlessly lifted off the ground and into a strong embrace. He felt his halo move out of the way when a light kiss was planted on his head.

Not wanting to be outdone, Luffy stood on his tiptoes and lip-locked with the green-haired man who had to bend down slightly. They broke apart and Zoro licked his lips.

"You went to pick marshmallows today, didn't you?"

"Wow, how did you know, Zoro? I did!"

"Well, your kiss was very sweet and quite sticky…" Zoro paused and looked at his little lover. Luffy was a pure sticky mess from halo to the hem of his dress. "You need a bath, Luffy."

"Aw, befooooooore dinner?" Luffy brought out his puppy eyes that made his angelic being radiate with angelic POWER. Zoro couldn't resist.

"After dinner. You obviously haven't eaten anything because Ace would have cleaned you up without any arguments. What would you like?"

"Zoro Food!" Luffy cheered as they entered Zoro's house.

After a quickly cooked, quickly eaten, quickly remade, quickly eaten again meal of vegetable stew and fresh bread, the two chatted about the past two days they hadn't seen each other until they realized Luffy still needed a bath.

"Do I have to?" Luffy whined as Zoro grabbed his sticky hand and dragged him to the upstairs bathroom. The ebony-haired angel was about to use his trump card, but that plan was shattered by a light kiss on the cheek.

"I can't sleep with someone who will get the bed sheets all sticky." Luffy's wings flapped with joy as he took the hint.

"Yay! Sleepover with Zoro." Zoro grinned as he watched Luffy bounce into the bathroom. Zoro filed the white porcelain bathtub with water a perfect soaking temperature and went to go get a towel. Before he could, Luffy reached out and gripped at one of Zoro's wings, making the older man stop.

"What is it?"

"W-well," Luffy stuttered, his face turning a shade of pink, "I wanna take a bath with Zoro." The two were silent before Zoro replied.

"If you really want to, I will." Luffy turned strawberry red. Zoro always asked if Luffy wanted to do something that would push their relationship the tiniest bit further. If Luffy wanted to hug, they would hug. If Luffy wanted to kiss, they would kiss. If Luffy wanted to sleep with Zoro, they would sleep. The question of Luffy really wanting to or not only stopped when things became regular. Now, that question came up again.

Luffy smiled and, with the blush still on his face, gave Zoro's wings a hug. "Yes, a bath with Zoro!" The green-haired man scratched his head and repeated his question just to make sure.

"Do you really want to?"

"I do," Luffy answered, nodding his head into his lover's wings.

"Then we'll need two towels." The smaller angel let the bigger one go to his room and get the desired towels. When Luffy was alone, he grinned to himself and tried to pat away his blush. He had done it. He took a really big step with Zoro today! He giggled quietly and decided to get to work on shrinking his wings.

When you are an angel, you have a beautiful set of white wings on your back that grow until you reach twenty years of age. They can get pretty big and bulky, so there is a convenient way to do everyday jobs like putting on a shirt or random things like fitting in a really good hiding place: shrinking your wings. At age ten, you are given a gold item that you will make a contract with; Zoro has a thin bracelet on his left wrist and Luffy wears an anklet on his right ankle. All you have to do is concentrate on your item and transfer your wings into it, making an angel look almost human, except for a halo defying gravity above his or her head. You can shrink your wings for three or four hours at a time, but some angels don't even bother trying to shrink their wings unless completely necessary.

Luffy was concentrating on his anklet when Zoro came back with a stack of towels and washcloths. He placed them on the toilet seat and proceeded to shrink his wings until they were gone and a black swirl with three feathers coming off of it appeared on his bracelet. He unbuttoned his dirt and sweat covered shirt and let it drop to the bathroom tiles. His little prince was trying so hard to make his wings go down, but his heart was beating so loudly within his chest, he couldn't focus. Zoro was oblivious as he unbuckled his belt, slipped off his pants, and…

"Luffy? What's wrong?"

"N-n-nothing! Just thinking of food, food, yeah food. Food is all!" Luffy yelled as his wings shot back to full size and his face turned cherry red. Zoro didn't understand why Luffy wouldn't look at him, but got into the water with a content sigh. Luffy faced the doorway and slowed his heart, making him able to shrink his wings. When the little emblem appeared, he hurriedly tried to wrestle off his dress. Zoro flicked a little water at his lover as he waited for the other to finish.

"Zoorrooo, it won't come off."

"It must be because of how sticky you are." Luffy tensed as he heard the splash of water and then squelching steps come towards him. "Lift your arms please." Luffy did as he was told instantly and the robe that was stuck in a position over his head left his skin altogether. Standing in his gray boxers, the little angel fidgeted; he was sure Zoro must have been staring at him.

"Thanks," Luffy mumbled, turning to glance at Zoro getting back into the tub with a small towel around his waist. A towel! Luffy was a bit disheartened by this fact, but was able to lose all traces of shyness. Throwing off his shorts, Luffy cannonball-ed into Zoro's lap. Two halos clanked together as the two shared a light kiss in the tub before Luffy turned around to rest his back on the older man's clean, well-built chest. After ten minutes of quietly sitting and squirting water onto the bathroom floor, Luffy was bored.

"Zoro?"

"Hm?"

"Um… do you have anything to talk about that we didn't already talk about at dinner?"

"Not really…. Oh, how is your brother doing?" Luffy perked up.

"Ace? He's doing really well in finding people who want ships in a bottle. He made two yesterday and gave one to a guy with funny hair that looked like a cactus and a little girl with short, red hair. Today, when I gave him the basket of marshmallows, he fell asleep right in the doorway and dropped them all." The black-haired boy giggled as his lover lazily wrapped his arms around him. Zoro brought himself forward and licked one of Luffy's rosy cheeks.

"That sounds pretty exciting, but I remember why we're in here in the first place."

"Oh, right! I'm all sticky."

Zoro nodded and reached out of the tub to grab a washcloth and a bottle of soap. Pouring a little of the soap onto the washrag, Luffy tried to sit still as he got a rub down. He could almost feel the marshmallow leave his skin and be replaced by lilac soap scent. Once Zoro had finished, he dumped the rest of the soap into his hands and started scrubbing it into Luffy's hair, which had been inflicted with the worst of the marshmallow mess. After a while, Luffy's raven hair had turned almost white with bubbles.

"Zoroooo, this is boring," Luffy whined as Zoro checked his scrubbing handiwork.

"Well, what could make this a more thrilling bath?"

"If I could eat the soap," Luffy answered, spitting out some of the bubbles that had dripped down his face and into his mouth.

"Are you still hungry?"

"You know I'm always hungry."

"That's true." They both stopped when there was a knock on the front door. Another knock and Luffy stood up.

"I'll go get see who it is," the soap covered boy chirped, stepping out of the bath.

"Ah! Luffy!" Zoro cried as Luffy slipped on a puddle his dripping and earlier squirting had created, crashing down on the chilly tiles.

"Is everything okay up there?" called a voice down from the hall below.

"Yes, Vivi," Zoro answered back, quickly throwing a towel over Luffy as fast steps came up the stairs, down the hallway, and two angels peeped into the bathroom to see what had happened anyway. "I knew you two were going to do that." The newcomers, Vivi and Robin giggled.

"Taking a bath together, I see," smiled the calm and collected Robin who glanced down at Zoro's towel and towel-covered lover. With a flutter of her fully-grown wings, her head was filled with bubble bath fantasies.

"Yep. Because I went to pick marshmallows with Chopper today!"

"Did you eat the ones on the ground again?" Vivi asked with a worried frown on her face.

"Ace said I could, so I did. The ground is clean, isn't it?"

"It is, but that doesn't mean you should eat things off of it." Vivi sighed and Robin chuckled.

"Do you mind if we quickly finish up?" Zoro asked calmly, pinning Luffy's towel down as the younger angel tried to get up.

"Oh, sure, we'll wait in the kitchen. I brought some mangoes from my tree at home."

"Yay, Vivi Tree Mangoes! How did you know I was hungry?"

"She didn't," Robin said, brushing at her bangs, "I was coming over to talk to Zoro, she spotted me, and wanted to come along."

"I brought a gift, didn't I?"

"Sure. Now let's leave these two to… 'finish up'." Robin elongated, 'finish up' for emphasis on something that didn't exist. Vivi squealed and the two boys mentioned didn't get it. Robin shut the bathroom door as she and the blue-haired angel left to peel a few, if not all, the mangoes in the kitchen.

"Now," Zoro said, uncovering Luffy when the steps had stopped and a sound of a kitchen cabinet being opened and closed was heard, "let's get all that soap out of your hair." Luffy didn't move, so Zoro poked his little prince's nose. "What's wrong? Did you get hurt when you fell?" Luffy shook his head, making the last of the un-popped bubbles fly out of his coal-black hair.

"I was just thinking…" the little angel paused and thought. "Just thinking that I want Zoro to put me back in the bath." The green-haired angel grinned as the other blushed, lying still on the cold tiles.

"Alright. Only if you want me to." The little angel's halo bobbled a yes. Zoro effortlessly picked Luffy up and plopped him in the tub. Luffy laughed and got a mouth full of soap as Zoro poured a cup of warm water over his head. The soapy boy sputtered and the one in the towel chuckled and rubbed the wet head before another splash of water was applied. "We better hurry down to Vivi and Robin."

"Bleh… yeah, and those Vivi Tree Mangoes."

"And the mangoes."

"Can I stay in a little longer?"

"Sure, but why?" Luffy was already thinking ahead. He blew bubbles under the water before answering.

"No reason. Just because the water is nice."

"Okay… I'm going to go get changed then." Zoro paused and looked at their pile of clothes on the floor. A puddle had crept its way over to the small mound and soaked everything. It didn't matter for Luffy's marshmallow covered clothes, but it did for Zoro's clothes. "You need clothes, don't you?"

"Um, no, I'm fine."

"You're not planning on sitting in the bath the whole night."

"Maybe."

"But then what about the mangoes?" Luffy stood up instantly.

"I totally forgot about the Vivi Tree Mangoes!"

"It's only been around three minutes since we talked about them."

"Really? Well, now I'm hungry."

"Then let's go get some clothes. You'll have to wear mine; yours are a wet, sticky mess." Luffy was going to sit down again, but Zoro decided the best idea was to just pull him out. The little angel whined as he was wrapped in a big fluffy towel and pushed down the hall to Zoro's big room where a fairly large chifarobe sat in a corner.

They went to it and Zoro opened it to reveal: three white button up shirts, three pairs of white cotton pants, two pairs of white PJ bottoms, three tank tops/undershirts, two sashes, and two pairs of shoes. The other daily things were in the drawers of the wardrobe.

Luffy watched as Zoro stared at the three identical shirts before choosing the one in the middle and putting it on. In a quick second, Zoro released his wings and was on to choosing a pair of pants. Luffy shivered as a light breeze from the open bedroom window blew through his towel and around his bare legs. Of course, his lover noticed this and grabbed one of the remaining shirts and threw it to the smaller angel.

"Put this on." Luffy did so after fully drying himself off. It was fairly big, and could easily be mistaken as a dress on Luffy's thin and lengthy frame. Zoro looked it over and then glanced at the pants in the closet, knowing they wouldn't fit Luffy and probably be dragged along the floor.

"I think this'll be fine," Luffy announced, buttoning up the front of the white shirt and releasing his wings.

"If you say so," Zoro replied, passing Luffy a pair of boxers that could easily substitute as shorts. Hopping around the bed, Luffy put those on too. Zoro finished dressing and the two traveled down the stairs to where the two girls were waiting patiently in the kitchen.

A plate of golden fruit sat in the middle of the small dining room table and Luffy headed directly for it, as if magnetized to the food. Vivi stared and blushed as she saw what Luffy was clad in, but her thoughts were crushed by a voice of truth.

"His clothes were a terrible mess of marshmallow, so I had to lend him my clothes." Zoro scratched his head as he watched the two women deflate and Luffy inhale mangoes as if they were inhale-able. The black-haired boy then spit out the pits back onto the plate, fully cleaned without a speck of fruit left (which is pretty much impossible). "He's too small to fit into my shirt; it goes down to his knees," Zoro continued, " And his body's too small to fit into my pants."

"I bet you could both fit together into your pants," Vivi breathed as she took a cloth from the kitchen counter and wiped Luffy's mouth with it like a babying mother. Zoro didn't hear her lewd comment.

"Thank you," Luffy chirped with a flap of his wings, "and thank you for the Vivi Tree Mangoes too!"

At the same time, Zoro and Robin asked, "Why do you call them Vivi Tree Mangoes?"

"Well, I dunno. But she's Vivi and mangoes grow on trees that Vivi grows at her house, so, Vivi Tree Mangoes?" Luffy cocked his head to the side, not understanding his own answer. Vivi laughed and Zoro contemplated the explanation.

"I guess that makes sense," the green-haired angel said, resting his wings on the wall behind him. Robin, who had moved back into the kitchen, realized why she had come in the first place.

"Zoro, may I speak with you?"

"Huh? Sure."

"Vivi, can you play with Luffy for a while?"

"I'm not a little kid, Robin. Vivi doesn't have to play with me."

"Then, Vivi, can you cut up the remaining two mangoes for him?"

"Sure."

"Yay! More Vivi Tree Mangoes!"

Zoro and Robin left for the living room as the two other angels began to do catch-up chatting.

Robin took a spot on the blue couch on one side of the room while Zoro closed the kitchen's sliding door. He knew that what the black-haired woman had to say was between them only, so the other two should stay out of it. Zoro chose the red armchair facing the couch and the two older members of the house stared silently at each other before Robin spoke.

"So, Zoro, how have you been faring through the summer? It has been a few degrees warmer than usual."

"I've been faring, as you put it. I work in my garden and try not to fall asleep out in the sun for too long."

"I see…. And how have you been doing with your relationship with Luffy? Does he know?" Zoro scratched his cheek in thought. The two questions were completely unrelated, so Robin's attempt at easing into the main topic failed.

"Luffy has been getting us further along, you could say. And, no, I don't think he knows." Robin sighed with relief and brushed at her bangs with a fidgety hand.

"Do not let him know just yet. Better yet, if he is unable to find out, we should be out of the red."

"Right, but I'm just not sure he won't find out, even with the way I've hidden it."

"Zoro," Robin's voice was dead serious, "You did a great job hiding it; you have shown it to me. I have not told the authorities because I know what would happen. Luffy, on the other hand, has no reason not to." Zoro nodded and listened as a sound of a plastic cup hitting the floor and an alarmed squeak came from the kitchen.

"He won't suspect anything because he'll never search my house."

"Just make sure you keep the secret hidden, alright? I cannot do anything to save you if it is reported."

"Yeah. I don't want Luffy to get hurt."

"And neither do I." The two sat in silence, listening to the two oblivious angels in the kitchen, cutting mangoes and talking in excited whispers.

* * *

At the time when Zoro and Robin were having their conversation, Vivi and Luffy were having theirs.

"So," Vivi asked slowly as Zoro was closing the kitchen door, "how are you doing?" She took out a clean knife to cut the remaining mangoes and listened for a reply.

"I'm just hungry right now, but today I went marshmallow picking with Chopper!"

"I know; you told me that in the bathroom. But what I mean is how are you doing with Zoro?" Vivi began to slice into a golden fruit as Luffy got up from his chair to get a cup of water for himself.

"Zoro and me? Well…"

"Yeah?" Luffy got two cups and turned around to reach the sink. His cheeks were getting pinker, but he didn't want his friend to see.

"We had our first bath together today," Luffy whispered, turning on the tap to make his voice even more muffled.

"Yeah," Vivi whispered back, "I know. Anything else?"

"Well, I'm planning on surprising him sometime next month."

"Like, how?"

"Um, something that could bring us closer together."

"Yeah, yeah, like what?" Vivi had finished cutting her first mango and was about to take her cup of water from Luffy when he answered.

"Like… 'Doing it'?" Vivi dropped the cup she had just accepted. The water splashed onto the wood floor and the plastic cup rolled as Vivi squeaked in happy surprise.

"Really? After three years, six months, ten days? Finally? Oh my gosh! You're really thinking about it, Luffy?"

"Y-yeah."

"I'll have to bake you a cake, or maybe Sanji will make you one if you ask him."

"You think he would?"

"Sure, I mean, he's a cook isn't he?"

"The best one in Heaven." The two secretive whisperers giggled and while Luffy cleaned up the water spill, Vivi cut into the second mango.

* * *

"Bye Robin and Vivi!" Luffy waved to the two female angels who were walking through the darkness.

"Bye Luffy and Zoro!" Vivi called back, waving the arm that didn't have an empty basket on it. "I hope your 'plan' goes well when you get to it!"

"Thanks! I hope so too!" Zoro eyed Luffy. Plan? The two watched as the girls disappeared from view. Zoro let out a yawn and Luffy did too, since yawns are contagious.

"Are you tired?"

"A little. We talked with them for a long time. And I had Vivi Tree Mangoes."

"Do mangoes make you sleepy?"

"No, but they don't make me hyper either."

"I see."

The two re-entered the house and went up to Zoro's bedroom, their wings shrinking into sleeping mode as they walked and bounced up the stairs. The blue emblem of a halo and three beams of light appeared on their gold items. Stripping, Zoro got into a pair of pajama pants before joining Luffy, who had already tucked himself into the blankets. They shared a kiss before Zoro switched off the lamp that had been on since the bath four hours ago.

"Did I ever let out the bath water?" Zoro asked his lover lazily, wrapping his strong arms around the smaller angel.

"I don't think so," Luffy answered in the dark, grasping one of Zoro's hands securely. They snuggled closer together.

"Oh well; I'll drain the water tomorrow. Good night, Luffy."

"Good night Zoro. See you in the morning."

"Yeah, in the morning."

Before Luffy drifted off to sleep, he thought to himself, _I love Zoro_.

"I love you, Zoro."

"I love you too, Luffy."

The two angels fell asleep in their carefree paradise.

* * *

Vivi: Wow, I got to be in the first chapter! People usually forget about me or use me a lot later.  
KittyLuffy: Well, you're really cool. By the way, how did you like the ZoLu?  
Vivi: Cute fluffy goodness! And what were Robin and Zoro talking about?  
KittyLuffy: You'll have to wait find out. Comment please! No ZoLu hating allowed.  
Vivi: Right. And stay tuned for the next great chapter. *scans through next chapter*  
KittyLuffy: Hey, Vivi! Don't read it yet! *chases Vivi* See you next chapter everyone!


	2. Hide and Sink

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, but I did buy some merchandise...

Chapter Summary: The group plays Hide-and-go-seek, but a certain angel goes missing...  
Warnings: Fluffy ZoLu again, terrible play on words, and lots of plot clues you must remember

KittyLuffy: And here is chapter 2!  
Vivi: *clapping* Yay! Now that KittyLuffy edited it over five times to make sure everything is perfect, it's up on the web for you readers.  
KittyLuffy: Vivi, don't tell them how many times I... sigh, probably still has some mistakes too. *sobs comically*  
Vivi: Oops. Now she's crying. Um, please enjoy the second chapter. I'll read with you.  
KittyLuffy: *stops crying* You'd read instead of caring about me?  
Vivi: Well, you didn't let me read it earlier.  
KittyLuffy: True. Please enjoy the second chapter to the fullest everyone!

* * *

Love Below Heaven

Chapter 2: Hide and Sink

"Not it!" all the angels yelled at pretty much the same time as they shrank their feathery white wings.

"Not it, not it, not it!" Luffy added, his black emblem appearing before everyone else's. The ebony-haired boy had the most perfect plan out of all the perfect plans that had come before this one. Before any other angel could, he began to run for the stairs to find the special hiding spot that was flashing 'winner' in his mind.

"Fine," Zoro said with a grin, "I'll be it." He shrank his wings and reclined on the living room couch.

"Count to a hundred, Zoro," Vivi told the green-haired angel when her wings were gone from her back. She waited until he had closed his eyes before she took off for the garden.

"And you'll never find me," Chopper chirped, dashing from the living room and crashing into Sanji who was looking for a kitchen hiding spot. "Sorry Sanji."

"Shhh… now we have to relocate." Chopper giggled as Sanji picked him up by the antlers and headed for the back door of the house.

Zoro kept his eyes closed and started to count. He listened closely to the multiple pairs of feet going this way and that around his home. Why they had chosen Zoro's house for Hide-and-go-seek was a mystery to him. Maybe because it was the one place everyone seemed to like gathering at when they had the time. Maybe that was why he had the biggest house even though he was, besides Robin, the only one of the group that lived alone. Maybe Luffy could live with him.

While the list of 'maybes' went on their merry way through Zoro's head, steps went along the hallway upstairs, doors were opening and closing, and then there was a loud crash of something breakable breaking. The green-haired angel's face twitched as he wondered what he'd be cleaning up later.

"Seventy-three, seventy-three, seventy-three," Zoro repeated as he lost track of his thoughts. Maybe Luffy had just broken something. Maybe Luffy was hurt. Maybe Luffy had broken – His eyes shot open as he realized there was really only one item upstairs that could break to make that type of shattering noise.

"Aw, Zoro opened his eyes early!" Chopper whined. The reindeer had been trying to sneak into the downstairs bathroom when the older angel had spotted him, or so it seemed. He had the perfect idea for a hiding spot too! In the bathroom, near the shower, there was a fairly large laundry basket that he could have hidden in. At least he could save it for a later game.

Zoro, without a word to the small angel, shot off the couch and zipped up the stairs and down the hall. He saw from a distance that the closet was closed, but he still had his doubts. He never reached it though. When he passed the bathroom, he stopped and stared. His eyes met the sight of… the bathroom sink in pieces and a certain pink-haired angel trying to mop up the water, spraying from the pipes, with her dress. It wasn't working at all and the floor began to create streams of water in the grout between the tiles.

"I'm so sorry," Perona mumbled, giving up on the water idea and taking off her little crown from underneath her halo. She attempted to use it to pick up the smaller shards of the sink, which was an idea that worked much better.

"No," Zoro answered with a sigh of relief, leaning himself against the frame of the door, "it's okay. Are you all right?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine." Zoro and Perona laughed together as they felt any troubled feelings leave through the ceiling of the house. Zoro pushed himself from the doorframe and bent down to help the other angel pick up the pieces of white porcelain.

Everyone else joined to aid the clean up after Chopper had spread the news that Zoro had peeked. No one knew what to say about the scene that they found upstairs. It was too bizarre to write off as something natural, even for this strange group of angels.

"How in the world did you manage to break the sink?" Conis asked, filling her garden basket with bigger pieces of the said sink.

"Well, I wanted to hide behind it – or something like that." Heads turned to stare at Perona as she flipped one of her long pigtails over her shoulder and kept picking up sink pieces.

"But… it was bolted down," Sanji voiced.

"It tipped over when I touched it with my foot to hide here!" Perona defended, motioning to the corner of the bathroom where the sink really couldn't hide an angel, even when they had shrunken their wings.

"I don't think I could even hide there," Chopper whispered to Vivi, who nodded.

"But there is one person who would probably try to hide there."

"Nojiko!" Chopper put a small shard in his plastic collecting cup and set it on the wet floor before rushing over to the angel standing in the bathroom doorway. Nojiko accepted the hug as she looked at the mess and mass of people.

"Hello, everyone," She said, scanning the crowd of faces peering up at her, "I just dropped in because Robin said you all were playing Hide-and-seek." Conis nodded and Vivi gave a small frown.

"I wanted Robin to come, but she said she had an important something to do today." Nojiko responded with an absentminded nod and realized that one very easy to spot, very easy to get annoyed by, and very easy to lose food to person was missing. She had come in talking about him and he wasn't even there. _Would he miss out on his favorite game?_ Nojiko wondered, _No way!_

"Where's Luffy?" she asked slowly, checking the bathroom one more time. Everyone paused and searched around. The black-haired angel boy was not anywhere to be seen.

"Probably downstairs," Sanji offered with a twitching grin, resuming the picking up of a small pile of debris, "You brought some of your lovely tangerines from home, didn't you? If they're not with you, they must be downstairs with him." Nojiko sniffed her faintly citrus-scented hands in wonder before replying.

"You could tell?"

"As a cook, I can always smell good food. Luffy, on the other hand, just has a good nose so he can find and eat anything considered edible for an angel." Everyone laughed at that, but Nojiko and Zoro had a bad feeling forming in their minds.

"Do you think he's still hiding?" Zoro asked no one in particular, listening hard for any movement from the kitchen. "Chopper, did you see him when you were finding everyone?"

"Well," Chopper huffed, "I yelled pretty loudly when you cheated. I knew where Sanji was, where Vivi was, and you were with Perona. I had to search a little for Conis though. Maybe he hid in a good place like Conis did."

"I doubt it," Vivi stated, "He didn't get that much of a head start." Perona stood up from her spot on the floor, quietly bounded past Nojiko, and made her way through the house.

"He's not in the kitchen!" There was the sound of steps. "He's not in the dining room; the basket of tangerines is on the table! And it's still full of tangerines!" More steps. "He's not in the living room or downstairs bathroom either! Luffy, where are you?" There was no answer and the angels in the bathroom heard the opening and slamming of the house's backdoor.

Zoro's heart clenched as he waited for a laughing, smiling, ebony-haired boy to bounce into the scene and say, "You couldn't find me! I had such a good hiding spot!" but he didn't. Zoro stood up. Vivi stood up. Sanji turned to face the bathtub.

"Do you think he's all right?"

"He may think it's a trick and won't come out because he thinks we're still playing."

"But, he would never pass up food."

"Sorry…" All heads turned to the mumbling Sanji, "I promised him that he'd get a treat if he won."

"WHY, SANJI?" everyone screamed, save for quiet Conis and Perona, who was downstairs.

"Well, all these years, whenever we play Hide-and-go-seek, Luffy always tries to hide in the most obvious places. I mean, why do you think the sink was unbolted when Perona got here?" The bathroom was silent until Conis spoke up.

"Hide and… sink," she breathed in wonderment of such a terrible pun. The angels sweat-dropped as they imagined how clever Luffy thought he'd be to hide behind the sink. Vivi covered her face in distress and Chopper squealed as he saw the mood darken.

"Is everyone okay?" the reindeer asked anyone listening, "Oi, answer me!"

"We're fine," Nojiko replied, letting out a tired sigh.

"But where'd he go next?" Zoro asked, setting down his basket full of porcelain pieces on the floor.

"He… did he ever go back down the stairs?" Vivi wondered. The green-haired angel's heart began to pound again.

"Luffy," Perona called from outside, "You won, so come out!" There was still no answer.

Zoro ran out of the bathroom, grabbing Nojiko as he passed her. They flew down the stairs and Zoro halted in front of the downstairs bathroom, tossing the lady angel in. He followed close behind her, shut the door, and locked it. Sighing, he and leaned against the cold wood, trying to calm his racing nerves. Nojiko, knowing what was happening, sat on the toilet seat, crossing her arms in thought.

"This wouldn't have happened if Robin was here," Zoro said quietly. "If Robin were here –" Nojiko slapped the marble counter and the sound reverberated through the enclosed space.

"If I had come sooner, this wouldn't have happened!" They heard a knocking and Zoro waited for someone to speak. When no one did, he cracked open the door and stole a peek at an empty living room. No one was at the door and the knocking had stopped. Quickly, he closed it again and faced Nojiko to resume their conversation.

"No one was there," the green-haired angel told the other.

"Well, it doesn't matter; probably just Chopper trying to be funny."

"Yes…" There were the sounds of many hurried footsteps from upstairs. Chopper's squeal could be heard and Perona raced back into the house through the front door and bolted up the stairs. "Anyway, I should have been watching him."

"Yeah, why weren't you? You have the free pass of being his boyfriend, so no one will suspect you of keeping a close watch on him."

"Nojiko, please don't get angry at me."

"Right, right, we're in Heaven." Zoro gave the purple-haired angel a confused look. "I mean, I have no right to be angry right now. We need to find Luffy before anyone else does. Before they snoop and find it by accident." The sounds of Perona and Chopper coming down the stairs laughing could be heard, followed by more pounding.

"I don't think it's the door. But it doesn't sound like footsteps either." Nojiko nodded and decided to cross the red line before they went on their Luffy hunt.

"So, do you think he found it?" she whispered with a ruffle of her wings.

"He could have."

"You said you hid it well."

"Well, Robin approved of it."

"I have yet to see it. Robin is too lax with you." There were yells from the living room to the bedroom and excited cries back, but the two in the bathroom paid no heed.

"We need Robin here. Everything is fine with Robin here." Zoro said, looking down at the floor.

"I already said I'm here in her place. She sent me because she felt bad vibes. Trust me as much as you trust her, okay?"

"Alright."

"Sorry for not being as great as Robin, but shouldn't we go search for your missing boyfriend now?" Neither moved from their spots and knew there was only one place Luffy could possibly be.

Zoro sighed and tried to stay calm before there was a loud crash in the living room. Chopper burst out laughing.

"Found him!"

"Wh-what?" Nojiko gasped in surprise, "Hurry, open the door, Zoro!" Zoro did and the sight that met their eyes was another odd one. "You found him… Chopper?"

"Yup!"

"Where was he hiding?"

"He was under the floor boards under Zoro's bed. Then, he got stuck and couldn't get out. We only heard him because he was banging on the ceiling until it –"

"Gave way?" Zoro finished. Then Zoro realized there was a slight problem and ran out of the bathroom and to the couch where the biggest pile of rubble could be found.

"Is he okay?" Nojiko asked.

"He fell on the couch," Perona stated, brushing the debris off the red armchair so she could sit down, "so he should be just fine."

"Shishishishi, I'm free!"

"Luffy, are you sure you're all right?"

"Zoro, you're such a worryworm! I'm fine. I just got a little stuck, mph!" Luffy was muffled by a hug from his lover.

"It's worrywart, Luffy," Vivi corrected as she came down the stairs. The black-haired angel gave the best nod he could as the 'protecting/I'm glad you're safe' hug became a bear hug.

"Zoro, you worrywart… I'm – gah." Everyone downstairs heard Luffy's back crack. Zoro let go and all the angels giggled at the comical scene of the poor man of the couple shaking his boyfriend who was turning as white as his dress-thing.

"Luffy," Conis called from the upstairs bathroom, "Nojiko is here and she brought tangerines."

"Yay! Nojiko Bush Tangerines!" Everybody burst out laughing and watched as Luffy revived instantly and slithered from Zoro's grip. The little angel ran for the kitchen, spotted the tangerines on the dining room table and changed direction. Chopper and Perona followed him, knowing they wouldn't get any of the fruits if Luffy were left alone with a full basket of food.

"Does he always say that?" Nojiko asked anyone listening as she exited the bathroom and sat in the armchair Perona had left.

"Say what?" Sanji asked as he and Conis came down the stairs.

"Nojiko Bush Tangerines."

"Well, I have my Vivi Tree Mangoes, Robin has her Robin Vine Grapes, so you have your Nojiko Bush Tangerines." Conis gave a giggle as she imagined herself presenting Luffy with her special watermelons from her garden.

"Do you boys get any of your food named?" Nojiko asked, curious about why Vivi only named girls' foods.

"Sanji-sama's Restaurant Meal."

"Zoro… Food."

"Zoro Food? That's it?"

"Yeah?"

"Why is yours so short?"

"I don't know…"

"I think mine is the longest."

"True, Nojiko, but why are we contemplating all of this?"

"C'mon you slowpokes," Perona called from the dining room, "I can only hold Luffy off for so long!"

"He can have mine," came four of the five voices in the living room; Nojiko didn't bring one for herself.

"Suit yourself," Chopper chirped back.

The five realized that they were now left to clean up the mess of the fallen ceiling, on top of the bathroom sink situation. They all sweat-dropped as they wondered what it had looked like when Luffy had fallen through the second floor.

"I guess we're left for all the clean up," Sanji whistled, picking through wood, plaster, and other parts of Zoro's bedroom floor.

"I guess so," Nojiko nodded, crossing her legs and making herself comfortable in the red armchair.

"I think I'll finish up the bathroom," Vivi offered. "Conis, come with me."

"Alright."

"And I think I'll check the damage done to the floor of my room."

"Come right back down and help me when you're done, Zoro. I can't clean this all up by myself."

"Fine, Sanji."

Zoro made his way up the stairs, letting his wings expand to normal size, the black emblem gone from his bracelet. When he saw the damage, he knew that he couldn't possibly sleep in his bed anymore. There, a gaping hole could be viewed, overshadowed by the bed, but seeable nonetheless. Zoro wondered how Luffy had even wiggled his way between the floorboards to begin with, but his little lover was capable of doing almost anything impossible.

"You see how bad it is?" Sanji called up to Zoro, "Be glad the bed didn't fall too; that would have crushed Luffy for sure."

"Don't say that," Nojiko cried angrily, her fist connecting with Sanji's jaw.

"Buh! Ow, Nojiko."

"Uh… oops. Sorry, Sanji. I forgot we were in Heaven for a second there."

"Forgot?"

"Um… never mind! Just go back to cleaning up the mess."

"Right. Zoro, come down here now that you've seen the damage."

"Got it!" Zoro called back, wondering what Nojiko meant exactly, since she had said something similar in the bathroom.

"_Right, right, we're in Heaven."_

_

* * *

_

There were arrangements made that Zoro would stay at Sanji and Zeff's house while a repair group patched up Zoro's second floor. No one wanted to risk Zoro's home collapsing, which was why he was relocated. He had no protests though, only specifically asking to lock the hall closet upstairs.

"Please don't touch it," he had told the repair angels before packing a bag with what he needed and left with Sanji. The repair angels didn't even think about what could be in the closet and immediately got to work on repairing, and maybe remodeling, the messes of the living room and bedroom. Everyone else had gone home after everything was pretty much cleaned up, so the house was now empty of the afternoon's inhabitants.

Luffy had given Zoro a kiss on the cheek and with his puppy eyes radiating his angelic POWER, he told his boyfriend he was sorry for breaking the ceiling. Everyone "awed" when Zoro gave the black-haired angel a hug and said, "The ceiling doesn't matter as long as you're all right."

As the two walked, Zoro wondered what Sanji's house was like. Sanji was more a friend of Luffy's than a friend of his; heck, Luffy and Sanji had been best friends since their wings were tinier than their halos. The blonde lived with his cooking partner, Zeff, who would always wear a hearty grin when watching people eat his food at the Baratie, so he couldn't be a bad man, right? Zoro glanced at Sanji who didn't look at all like a devil of a guy.

Sanji played with the silver ring on his left hand. He twisted it around in circles on his middle finger as they walked. Why he had been chosen to house Zoro was a mystery to him. Sure, it would be easier to keep track of the green-haired man, but Zoro might get in the way of some other things. No one knew about his other life, so maybe that was why he had seemed the most trustworthy to keep Luffy's boyfriend for a while. Hey, even Luffy was fine with the arrangement. Best friend status with Luffy had always been pretty nice.

It took the two twenty minutes to stroll to Sanji's house, which was one story and, from a bird's eye view, said to be shaped like a bubble goldfish. The house was painted an outrageous shade of orange, but Zoro could only stare at the door. The thing was wooden, but on it was painted the most intricate ocean scene with fish swimming about.

"Who painted that?" Zoro mumbled in fascination.

"Oh, the famous little Miss Goldenweek painted that for us."

"Ah, I have one of her paintings at my house."

"I guess we have a little something in common," Sanji laughed, opening the door and ushering Zoro in. Zoro stepped in and wandered through the hall to find it filled with scenes of the seas and oceans of the imagination. Whales and schools of fish, mermaids playing with dolphins, everything sea-like was painted in that house. There were also trinkets and appliances that went along with the theme. Jellyfish figurines and starfish lay around on counters as decorations; a shell-covered lamp could light up the living room when the sun went down.

"All of these were made by?"

"Yup, Miss Goldenweek. She wanted to paint the walls for us when we offered her a lifetime supply of rice crackers and green tea. The decorations, the starfish and things, those were given to us by Ririka." Sanji watched how Zoro lightly touched the painting of a whale. Zoro's emerald green eyes were so bland. Sanji couldn't watch anymore and turned his head away in hidden disgust. "You want something to eat?"

"No thank you, just somewhere I can put my bag down."

"Right. You'll be sleeping in my room, so I'll show you where it is." Zoro looked at Sanji and smiled.

"Can I guess?"

"Sure." Zoro traveled past a triangular living room, the large kitchen, and the rounded dining room. He passed the bathroom and two more doors before he came to stop in front of a door where a large elephant fish was painted.

"Is it this one?" the green-haired angel pointed, so childlike in his little game. Sanji covered his mouth with his right hand and nodded. He couldn't show Zoro how much he was frowning. Zoro opened the door and found a room filled with books on sea life and cooking. There was a bed somewhere in the middle of the floor where he set down his bag. Noticing only one bed, Zoro looked to Sanji who was attempting to clean up the cluttered room by closing a few of the open books on the carpet. "Where will you be sleeping?"

"Oh, me?" The blonde peered up at Zoro with his one uncovered eye. "I'll be on the couch." _If I ever go to sleep_, Sanji added to himself.

"I'm so sorry. I should have gone with Luffy."

"No, no, it's fine. Actually, I think it's better that you're here."

"Why?"

"Um… you can actually be fed," Sanji stuttered, realizing he had almost given Zoro a reason for some type of suspicion.

"Right. Luffy might not have let me eat anything."

"Yeah," Sanji laughed nervously, his gold ring twinkling in the light from an open window. "Sure you don't want anything to eat? It's five-thirty after all."

"Nah, but can I read some of your books? It'll give me something to do while I'm here. Of course, I'll go into town or tend to my garden in the daytime, so I wont intrude in your home for too long."

"Sure, sure, whatever. Enjoy my room." Sanji's warm façade began to melt away as he stared at Zoro. He exited the room quickly and shut the door behind him. In the quiet hall, Sanji felt alone. The blonde frowned openly and sank down to the floor, wrapping his wings around him like a protective cocoon. He looked at his two rings and took a shaky breath before getting to his feet and running out of the house.

Zoro innocently flipped through the pages of Sanji's books.

* * *

"Thanks for letting me come on such short notice, Robin," Nojiko said when Robin opened the door to someone's knock. It was two o'clock in the morning and one of the darkest hours of Heaven's nighttime.

"That is quite alright," the older angel answered with a smile, "I was expecting you to come."

"You should have been there! It was so nerve wracking to not be able to –"

"Shhhh. Come inside before you tell me everything."

"Right! This is a secret organization after all."

"Shhhh, Nojiko." The noisy angel entered her friend's house and made her way to a black leather couch that was very comfy. Robin followed after she had locked the door and chose to sit in a leather armchair of the same model. The two stared at each other before Robin opened her mouth to speak.

"Tell me what happened." Nojiko nodded, explaining in great detail from what had happened when she got to Zoro's house that midmorning to what was arranged when she left in the late afternoon. Robin nodded and asked a few questions, but otherwise it was a civilized storytelling.

"And so now Zoro is staying with Sanji. I think Sanji's pretty trustworthy and doesn't know about the problem. Zoro won't tell him anything, so we should be safe for now," Nojiko finished.

"I'm sorry I could not go to the Hide-and-seek game today, though I am glad I spotted you to go in my place," Robin apologized, fingering the golden pendant on her necklace.

"Right, I'm your replacement," Nojiko smiled sourly, "Zoro said the same thing."

"Did he now?"

"Yeah, he said it would have been better if you were there instead of me."

"He cannot have meant it badly," Robin countered, "it is just that I have been there for him longer than you have."

"I've only been in the organization for seven months, so what? I can be just as helpful as you."

"Now, now, do not be so bitter; you may be suspected by the authorities. Keep a calm smile on your face and a level head or else people might report you, Nojiko."

"Oh, so I have to hide my real self? I guess in Heaven you can't be angry at all. Maybe I should act suspiciously!"

"Nojiko, quiet down," Robin warned quietly.

"No, I got it! I'll turn myself in to the authorities! If they won't give me back my –"

"NOJIKO!" Robin got up from her seat and slapped the wound up angel. Nojiko let out a cry as her cheek began to sting. She looked up to see Robin's face shadowed by malice that no angel was fit to wear. "Nojiko," Robin repeated in a commanding voice, "settle down right now or I'll be forced to take you down to Hell and kill you."

"Y-you wouldn't," Nojiko stuttered with an indignant smile. Robin leaned down until their noses were touching.

"You wanna bet?"

"I'm sorry… I won't say it again." Robin turned and sat down in her chair again with a small sigh, that scarily calm smile on her face.

"No worries. I understand your pain and frustration, but please keep your outbursts to a minimum."

"Got it."

"Now, we better get to work on figuring out what our next move should be. Wine?"

"No thank you."

"Suit yourself." Robin got up and headed to her kitchen where she kept a few bottles of illegal wine in a locked cabinet. Alcohol of any sort is not permitted in Heaven, if any angel even knows about its existence. She poured herself a glass and sauntered back over to her seat. Nojiko was silently touching her tattoo that she had hidden under her ¾ cut sleeves.

Sanji snuck away from Robin's house.

* * *

KittyLuffy: And we end it there.  
Vivi: Oh my! What are all these clues? What will they lead to?  
KittyLuffy: You'll have to leave a comment so I'll update faster. (hint hint) I like comments because they keep me going.  
Vivi: But that pun was bad. Hide-and-go-seek to Hide-and-go-sink? *scolds KittyLuffy for a few minutes*  
KittyLuffy: I will still love puns. Please look forward to the next chapter that will be up soon.  
Vivi: After she edits it around ten times.


	3. Gold and Silver Lives

Disclaimer: One Piece belongs to Oda-sensei, but Heaven and Hell is a different story...

Chapter Summary: Sanji goes away on one of his three-day trips while Zoro and Luffy have a little gardening date.  
Warnings: ZoLu, absentminded killing with bloody scenes, TONS of swearing (but for good reasons), and evil girls. Oh, and those plot clues.  
Note for the future: _Any section italicized means it's a flashback. There will be lots of them, but don't skip over any or you'll miss something. 0_0_

KittyLuffy: Gosh, I was going to post this sooner, but then a blackout hit! I need to save more often...  
Vivi: She lost all of her corrections on this chapter and half of chapter twen- *gets a hand over her mouth*  
KittyLuffy: Shhhhhhh! *smiles happily* Thank you everyone who reviewed! Have a cyber hug! *offers cyber hug*  
Vivi: Now, tell ALL the readers about the oddity of the chapter.  
KittyLuffy: *still holding arms open* Right. **This is Chapter 2.5 only because I wrote it a few chapters after this one. I didn't want to move every chapter up one, so it became Chapter 2.5. It fits into the story perfectly, just was added later. There is nothing super special about this chapter than the other two chapters before it.  
**Vivi: So, enjoy. I'll tell you my thoughts at the end. Even though I read it ahead of time...  
KittyLuffy: Vivi! One last note. Sorry for the mass amount of swearing. I hate to swear, but if you think about it, swearing makes sense in H- *gets a hand over her mouth*  
Vivi: Don't you start spoiling things now!

* * *

Love Below Heaven

Chapter 2.5: Gold and Silver Lives

"Zeff," Zoro said, walking out of the living room and into the kitchen, "where did Sanji go?" Zeff, who was cutting carrots for a two-person meal, paused to reply.

"He's gone on one of his expedition trips. I like sending him to see new places or take part in special events. I don't let him leave for too long though, or else he may never come back." The chef chuckled and began to cut at the carrots again. Zoro scratched his head, realizing the one who was supposed to be in charge of him was gone.

"Zeff?"

"Yes, Zoro?"

"I'm sorry for intruding in your house. I came because Sanji said I could stay, but now that he left and isn't here right now… I can stay elsewhere if you want." Zeff laughed again and grinned at the nervous green-haired angel.

"Don't be worried; I don't mind. Anyway, Sanji will be back in three days."

"Huh? That's a short trip."

"Yup, never longer than three days. I can't lose my cooking partner for too long."

"Right. Do you want me to set the table?"

"Please." The two got to their jobs putting out plates and cutting vegetables, seeing a conversation would go nowhere. Both were thinking about things that would be happening the next day, sure that the plans they had set would be perfectly time consuming.

Zeff was thinking about going out with three baskets and wandering around the roads, looking for any ripe food he came upon. Heaven was abundant with fresh fruit, oddities like marshmallows and chocolate balls, and, if you were lucky, a carrot or two might be hiding in the ground. Of course, if you went to a different part of Heaven, food would change and angels may not even have a clue that your fresh foods existed unless they had a good marketplace. Fortunately, the small town Luffy and his friends lived in was a fine place that had a nice town square used for anything from trading to random traveling circuses.

Zoro's plans were a bit different. He was going to check on his garden for the first time since he had been staying at Sanji's house. He had called Luffy and they had planned a gardening date, just the two of them. It was bound to end with Luffy attempting to eat everything, but fun nonetheless. Maybe they would take a walk if there were no pruning or weeding to be done, stop by Robin's house and have a chat with her. It would mostly be one of those days finished up at the Baratie and Luffy could leave happy with a full belly. A regular, but grand, day.

The soup finished cooking and Zeff ladled it into the bowls Zoro had put on the table. The angels took their seats across from each other and stared at the empty chair Sanji would have been sitting in. There was an awkward silence as the two realized that, without Sanji, they really had no connections to one another. Zeff coughed and stared at his silverware.

"It was made quickly, so I'm sorry if it's not top notch," he said, seeing his reflection upside-down on the curve of his silver spoon.

"No, no. The fact that you made dinner all by yourself is enough. I'm sorry I didn't come sooner, I could have helped peel potatoes or something."

"You are a guest in this house," Zeff pointed out, finally reaching for his soupspoon, "there is no way I could let you work."

"Alright, but can I help out if I choose to?" Zeff chuckled as he watched the green-haired man across from him blowing at the steam rising from the soup.

"Fine, you've got me there."

The rest of dinner was a great chatting success, talks about Sanji and Luffy, so nervous feelings were forgotten by the time the bowls were empty for the third time.

"We sure eat a lot, don't we?" Zeff sighed, leaning back in his chair.

"But we work hard, so we need the strength."

"Keep up with those two rascals." Zoro paused and realized something.

"I'm the same age as your rascal."

"True. Strange you don't feel like a kid to me. The little Eggplant always is so childish I can forget he's eighteen."

"He's nineteen."

"Right. Nineteen." They had another good laugh as they cleaned the dishes together. After everything was spick and span, Zoro decided he'd go on a night walk. Drying his hands on a dishcloth, Zoro headed for the front door. "Where you going?"

"Hmm? Oh, just gonna take a night walk, maybe see the stars or stop at Robin's house for a quick chat." Zeff nodded and let the green-haired angel go. When he was completely out of sight from the kitchen window, Zeff went to the denden mushi located in his room. Unlike most angels, he had a special transponder snail that he had gotten through the organization. Boy, did it help at times like these. He quickly dialed the number and waited for a certain blonde to pick up.

"What do you want, you Shitty Old Man?"

"Is that the way you talk to me, fucking Eggplant?"

"Yeah, it is, now why are you calling? I'm in the middle of a night run." There was a grunt, the sound of a strong kick, and then a howl of pain.

"So, that was the noise of your prey dying? I can hear them from across the line! You're slacking on technique."

"Shut it, Old Man. These guys don't need anything more than a light kick to the jaw before they're frothing." Zeff sighed; Eggplant still had that childish logic about him, thinking that if the thing was bleeding or if the thing was frothing it was gonna die. Obviously the night run consisted of demons, their howls as clear as day on the special denden mushi.

"I want a full report later; you seem busy."

"YOU JUST NOTICED THAT? Shit! Bye Geezer!" Sanji hung up and Zeff was left with a smile on his face. Sanji was doing fine, so why had he worried? Maybe it was because of the conversation at dinner, talking about how Sanji and Luffy had been best friends for so long and every weakness (not that Zoro knew) attached to that. Friendship, lies, deception, losing, letting something slip. All of these had been present in one memory or another the dinner buddies had chatted about. Maybe that was why Zeff felt the need to check on his little Eggplant down in Hell.

* * *

"Who was that?"

"No one important."

"It must have been important for you to get out your baby denden mushi in the middle of our fight."

"Can it, Shit Head," Sanji growled, his fangs bared.

"What did you just call me? Me, the famous Don Krieg?"

"Shit Head, Walking Crap, you can choose from a list of names I have."

"Just because you defeated my demons doesn't mean you'll be able to beat me!"

"Seriously? A food pun at this time of night?"

"Huh?"

"Oh, I'll **beet** you alright, then fry you up and serve you like you were from a five-star restaurant! Food puns. Don't make fun of me like that." The blonde began to murmur to himself and kicked at an already dead demon near his foot.

"Um… can we get back to the fight?"

"Alright," Sanji growled with a flap of his bat wings, "I don't feel like having this go on all night. I have a contest to win you know."

"To the death!" Kreig cried, running at Sanji with his great battle spear. He wasn't able to even swing the massive weapon before he saw a foot collide with his face. Stunned and unstable, the heavily armored man fell onto his back, flailing to get up, but he was stuck. Sanji, a wide grin on his visage, finished off the overconfident man with one quick smash kick to the neck. Kreig stopped thrashing and immediately went limp.

"Stupid bastard," Sanji mumbled, taking a butcher knife from his leather belt to sever the dead man's head off and stuff it into a bag, "didn't have any speed. What a waste of my time." Sanji looked in his sack and counted the rolling heads. One… three… five… six, six heads. Just four more before he'd win the bet. Dashing away from the gory scene of dying demons and a headless man who had a bounty on his head, Sanji went searching the gravel roads for some more pricey kills.

It wasn't long before he had all ten heads. Laughing at how fast he had collected them, he imagined gloating in the face of his competitor. That bastard would feel sorry he wanted a fight! Seeing the house in the distance, Sanji gasped. There were lights on!

He ran down the path and slammed open the door when he got to the hut, finding a devil lying on the bed in the center of the room, pretending to read a book. It was obviously an act because the book was upside-down. This devil put the book down and lazily stared at the blonde with a frown. "You're late."

"Shit! How did you finish before me?"

"You just wanna admit that you lost now?"

"Hell no! I know what happened, you cheated, didn't you?"

"Cheated? I only sat in my house with the door unlocked. You're the one who ran off to find your prey."

"Then where are your heads, huh? If you didn't move, how could you have collected them?" A claw pointed to the coffee table and Sanji looked to see fifteen heads resting silently there. He gaped; the contest was ten heads, not fifteen! "You filthy shit for brains!"

"Hey, I haven't started gloating yet, have I? You should be thankful I didn't go to thirty. Duck." Sanji ducked and the book the devil had been reading on the bed went over his horns and something behind him cried out.

"More?"

"Yup," the Demon Devil replied, getting off the bed to cut the new foe in two, "just had to leave my door unlocked and yell once. This makes sixteen."

"They can't all have bounties, can they? Some must be no-name low-lives."

"Nope. Check the newest and oldest wanted poster magazines I have. All there, even this guy." The devil held up the new head before setting it on the table.

"I can't believe it; the Demon Devil lives up to his reputation, but still lives in the smallest shit hole ever," Sanji said sarcastically, trying to make light of his humiliating situation.

"My house is big enough for me. Hey, you want some V7?" Sanji looked down at himself and noticed his blue shirt and black pants were covered in blood. Crimson covered his face and hair too, but he couldn't see it. Was the Demon Devil making fun of him? The blonde shook in rage, seeming like the heat would rise to his horns and light them on fire like candles.

"Are you implying that I got injured?"

"Hmm? All that blood isn't yours? I was sure you'd gotten hurt it took you so long."

"You gloating bastard!" Sanji flung his shoes at the laughing devil. One collided and the other missed and crashed into the bookshelf on the side of the room.

"Now, now, no need to be a sore loser," the Demon Devil laughed, "let's have something to drink, I'm parched."

"Sure, only if you don't go berserk and –"

"That was a one time thing! You spiked my drink!" Sanji shrugged as a bottle slammed down on the coffee table and a head or two bounced off.

"I didn't do anything to that bottle, or the other twenty you drank that night."

"Fucking liar," the Demon Devil scoffed, flapping his black wings in agitation. He held out a bottle of beer to the other devil who slowly pushed it away with a thoughtful glint in his eye. "What is it?"

"Actually, seeing how nice it is tonight, I wanna smoke instead. Has been a while since I did that." Sanji grinned.

"A while?"

"Yeah, like I've told your shitty face before, Heaven doesn't even know what cigarettes are. Even if they're the jewels of my life, I'd get caught by the authorities." Sanji sighed and dug around in the pockets of his pants until he found a pack and lighter.

"Oi, don't smoke in my house," the Demon Devil said, watching the smelly smoke waft around his sensitive demon nose.

"Sorry," Sanji said, taking a long drag, "I'll go outside then."

"Lock yourself out while you're at it!" the devil yelled after the blonde, who walked out the front door and into the chilly night.

Sanji stood outside and smoked, fully enjoying the feeling he had been without for the past four weeks. It had been four weeks since he had come down to Hell, hadn't it? The blonde gazed at the gold ring on his right hand and the ominous red X mark showing up on its smooth surface. He remembered the first time he had come to Hell with Zeff. He had been ten back then and now, nine years later, he was still alive and well.

"_Little Eggplant, what do you think? This is Hell."_

"_Wow! Everything is so dark, even the sky! Do they have eternal darkness like I read in the books you gave me?" Zeff sweat-dropped. _

"_Sanji, those books were examples of what Hell isn't like." Sanji laughed and ran on the gravel path. He could feel the little rocks, even under his shoes._

"_I forgot. Anyway, this is so awesome!" He flapped his bat wings and touched the stubs of horns on his head. It was the first time he had transformed into being a devil. It was actually easier than he expected. All he had to do was get a silver ring from the sort of scary skeleton guy and – bam! – he could become a black winged, awesome horned being. It was so amazing he couldn't fully believe it. Of course, he had been preparing for years, late nights of training in foot combat and chopping techniques in the kitchen with the knives. Now, he was finally getting into the real action of it all. _

_He gazed up at the hazy sky and saw the sun, an intensified red the shade of a ripe tomato. He stared at it for a while, not watching where he was going at all. He stumbled over something and face-planted onto someone._

"_Sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going," Sanji apologized, getting off the person who had cushioned his fall. He stared at the dead body, blood still drying in a big gash down its face. Sanji was terrified. It was bloated and bloody, collecting flies and just lying in the middle of the road. Zeff covered the boy's mouth before he could scream._

"_Eggplant," he whispered in the thrashing boy's ear, "this is not a game. This is Hell and something like this, a dead body, two, three, four of them, is a common sight. Don't panic, only get used to them." Sanji's eyes were filling up with tears, seeing that the devil had not been given a proper burial or even been pulled off the road for that matter. Gazing at the full span of the gravel path, the blonde was speechless. A battle must have taken place, for there were more than a dozen corpses littering the road like trash. Hiding his face in Zeff's coat, Sanji didn't look again until they reached the house they would be staying at for the week. _

Such a memory was common for Sanji when he was in Hell. Sure, now there was much more he could do, had to do, in the world of carnage, but it hadn't been fun until around two years after he first arrived. It was nightmares and trauma before then.

Sanji clenched a claw and shrunk his wings. A deep olive green symbol of a bat wing surrounded by three triangles appeared on the surface of the silver ring on his left hand. Staring at both rings, he saw how they contradicted each other. There were angels and devils, animals and demons. Gold, the purity of Heaven. Silver, the mist of Hell. But as it was, the blonde was stuck between both worlds; the organization had seen to that.

"Damn GO," Sanji murmured, letting his bat wings out so the silver ring was blank again, "giving me this mess." The cigarette finally burned too low for Sanji to keep smoking it. Tossing it to the ground and stomping it out, the blonde returned inside to the devil, who was on his third bottle of ale.

"That took you longer than usual," the Demon Devil sneered, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, "you feeling the defeat?"

"Nah, just thinking about how I'm going to kick your shitty ass next competition."

"Sure, whatever. Could you get me another bottle?" Sanji went over to a small ice chest and took out two bottles of beer. Throwing them to the not-yet-impaired Demon Devil, he sat down on the bed. "Thanks."

"Don't thank me until you're wasted and I turn you on your side so you don't die."

"Humph, bastard."

* * *

Luffy was playing with his halo, contemplating the idea at hand. Was he actually going to do it? He had decided it was the best thing he could think of. He couldn't be alone with Zoro. It would be too hard to hide his blushing cheeks. How dare Vivi do this to him!

Throwing the book, Luffy covered his head with a pillow, face beet red from what he had read – or seen. Everyone knew that Luffy was incapable of reading big books, so, if he was going to read anything, it would have to be either a picture book or a comic book. Vivi had decided he needed to learn some 'important things' when he had time.

"Take these and study up. Don't let anyone see them, not even Ace," Vivi had whispered to him, slipping him a small black bag of books one day on the road.

"Not even Ace?" Luffy had asked, surprised at such a comment. Vivi nodded and had gone on her way, leaving the other angel with a mystery bag of things to read.

Now that he had read the first one, he knew why Ace should not be told about such items. Uncensored and without plot, the naughty things that the books contained clouded Luffy's thoughts. He imagined himself, in one of those situations, feeling –

"NOOOOOOO!" Luffy screamed into the pillow.

"Luffy?"

"GET OUT!" the flustered Luffy yelled, throwing the pillow at Ace, who had been climbing up the ladder to his younger brother's loft bedroom. Ace promptly fell back down the ladder. Luffy had a special attic bedroom after sharing a room with Ace for only five years. Ace had then decided he wanted his own room and Luffy was tossed upwards.

"Ace, are you all right?" Makino asked from the kitchen, sweeping a floor that was already clean.

"Yeah, just got a pillow to my face."

"Okay, as long as he's all right too."

"Lu, are you okay?"

"I'm FINE, just DON'T COME IN! STUPID VIVI!" Luffy got off his bed and dumped the contents of the mysterious bag onto the floor. Five books in total fell out. One bottle of something and two boxes of something else hit the carpet as well. Luffy picked up the bottle and read it out loud.

"Lu…bricant. Lubricant?" His face exploded with color as he realized what it was. Vivi had stuff like this? He could imagine her face as she filled the bag with all the stuff he needed to study up on. He was putting everything back, including the book he had read, when a note slipped from the pages of one of the other books. Picking it up, he saw Vivi's handwriting.

Dear Luffy,

I see you have begun to read the books I have given to you. If you are reading this note that means you must have read at least one of them. Are they any help so far? I know they might fluster you, so if you have not read them all, please save XXXXXX for last. Also, the other things in here are for you to keep around. Store them in Zoro's house or in your room, you never know where

Luffy stopped reading and slunk over to his bed. Shrinking his wings, he hid in the small space under the furniture. It was so embarrassing! How could he face Zoro alone? He couldn't. He just couldn't. Zipping down the ladder and into the kitchen, Luffy quickly called the number of his savior. The denden mushi rang and a man picked up.

"Hello?"

"Is Rika there?"

"Rika? Yes, she's here. I'll go get her."

"Thanks." There was a pause before Rika came on the line.

"Hello? This is Rika."

"Rikaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

"Huh, Luffy? You okay?"

"I need you to come to Zoro's house tomorrow, okay? I can't be alone with him." Rika giggled at the thought. Even though she was a child in terms of her size, she was much smarter than Luffy.

"You've been together for, like, three years already. Why call me for help now?"

"Vivi gave me… learning material and it freaked me out."

"Oh." Rika began to laugh outright. She and Vivi were the royal troublemakers when it came to making Luffy flustered. He didn't know it, but she was in on the whole thing. "Have you read XXXXXX yet? I chose that one." The little angel girl heard funny noises from her denden mushi. The snail wore a blushing face and hopped around on the table. When Luffy had finally calmed down, he spoke.

"Y-you chose XXXXXX?"

"Yup!" Luffy sighed in relief. It was probably the calmest one. In his out-of-it state, he wondered if Vivi had told him to read it last as a cool down book, an end to all his learning.

"So, will you come tomorrow to Zoro's house?"

"If you have a time. I don't think I'll be free in the morning."

"Oh. I need someone to be with me starting at nine in the morning… hmm…" Rika's snail made a sad face. It was also a problematic thinking face, so Rika had an idea.

"I can call someone for you."

"Really? I would have called Sanji, but he's gone on one of his trips."

"Yeah, I've got someone in mind I know can go."

"Thanks Rika. I'm going to go up and read another of those… educational books."

"Right." They both hung up and Rika's mother came into the study where her daughter was cracking up.

"Rika? Who was on the phone?"

"Oh, just Luffy. He's so funny! I gotta call Vivi now."

"Okay, don't be too long; it's almost time for bed."

"Alright."

Luffy, after hearing that he wouldn't have to be alone with Zoro, traveled back to his room. Makino stopped him before he got to the ladder.

"What is this about educational books?" Being an avid reader, she knew everything there was to classifications of books. She also knew that Luffy wouldn't be reading them, or any sort of book that had to do with learning.

"Um… a game where we look up a word in the dictionary and research it?"

"Al… right then, just making sure everything is okay." Luffy thought about it and he blushed. Makino raised an eyebrow, but accepted Luffy's quick nod before he climbed up the ladder to his attic bedroom.

He read two more of the books before he went to bed, squeaking and hiding whenever things got too hard for him to comprehend. He went to sleep uncomfortably that night, head filled with dreams of the vulgar sort. When he woke up for the tenth time, he decided to just stay awake until morning.

* * *

"Hey, Luffy, don't eat the parsley!" Luffy put down the plant he had been planning to eat and gazed at the ground in guilt.

"Sorry, Kuina."

"Honestly. I turn my back and then I catch you trying to eat something that you shouldn't!"

"I'm sorry. I won't do it again."

"That's what you said the last twenty times." Zoro entered his garden to see this scene. Kuina, the daughter of Heaven's greatest gardener, was reprimanding Luffy for trying to eat something like he always tried to. The green-haired angel sighed. When Luffy noticed his boyfriend, he got off his knees and jumped the newcomer.

"Zoro, Kuina is being mean to me again!"

"Zoro, Luffy is being an idiot again."

"Both of you, I can't fix your problems." Kuina and Luffy froze. No one was going to win by asking the mediator. Zoro gave Luffy a kiss on the cheek before peeling the black-haired angel from his shoulders. "We should get to work."

"Already on that," Kuina chirped, puffing out her small chest in pride. "The weeds are growing near the violets and peas. Bugs need to be controlled on the roses and near the strawberries. Things that are ripe are the potatoes and half the carrots."

"Good, good. Thanks Kuina." Kuina heard a small amount of uncaring in the angel man's tone. With a clenched fist, she walked up to him. He looked down at her with questioning eyes.

"Just because I'm younger than you and a lot smaller doesn't mean I'm not a better gardener than you!" Zoro laughed at that.

"You have the advantage of being the best gardener's daughter, of course you're better. You have the age of learning on your side too."

"Are you calling me a cheater? And I don't think Luffy learned anything when he was young." They both turned when they realized that a certain angel was not being watched at that moment. Luffy slowly took the carrot away from his mouth and tried to replant it in the ground. Kuina went up to him and hit his head with her fist.

"Listen to me!"

"I'm sorry. It just looked so good…" Luffy pulled it out of the ground and took a bite. Kuina's face turned white in shock that he'd do that, right in front of her, while she had him by the collar. He held the half-eaten carrot out to her. "It _is_ good, want some?" A comical chase ensued.

Zoro watched, getting a shovel from his small shed next to the house. While the two were fighting over the carrot, he checked the bugs and decided that if he flicked them all off, they were bound to come back in a day or so.

"Luffy, can you go get a can?"

"A can, Zoro?"

"Yes. And Kuina, get yourself a shovel to weed."

"I hate weeding."

"Then you can do the bugs."

"I like weeding, I meant to say."

"Let's get to work."

The morning activities started. Luffy was in charge of picking off all the aphids, earworms, and other bugs and putting them in the jar he had gotten. Kuina had the simple job of weeding, but there were lots of weeds in the garden and she was determined to get all of them. Zoro himself was shoveling for potatoes until Luffy got jealous and they switched. Soon, the morning turned into afternoon and a new face came along.

"Hi, Luffy. I'm here like you wanted."

"Shhhhhh. Rika! It's nice to see you came here… all on your own." Rika giggled and flapped her wings, choosing to play along with the idea.

"Yes, Luffy, I've come by my own choice."

"I had nothing to do with it." Kuina and Rika sweat-dropped at that; way to make it obvious.

"Hello, Rika-chan. Have you come to pick up Luffy or…?" Zoro couldn't think of any other reason she would arrive.

"Nah, I was just bored and came to help out in Zoro's garden." She smiled cheerfully and Zoro surveyed the said garden. Mostly everything was done.

"Well, I don't think you made it to the gardening session, but I think lunch at Robin's is next on the agenda. Are you hungry?"

"I am!" Luffy raised his hand as if he was in school. Kuina smacked him on the head and the hand went down.

"I'm not done weeding! There are about sixty more patches I haven't gotten to."

"Kuina, you can do them later," Rika offered, waving her hand in a mute message for the dark blue-haired girl to come over.

"Fine." Kuina thought it had better be a juicy secret if Rika was going to stop her gardening tizzy. Rika mouthed the news in her friend's ear. The little angels flapped their wings and grinned evilly. "Does Vivi have any plans other than that?"

"Nope. She said we could do anything else."

"Sounds fun. Let's start soon." The girls nodded and followed the boys down the path to Robin's house.

* * *

Luffy plopped down on his bed when he got home. He was still hungry after a Baratie dinner, but was too stunned to get up. Luffy had had a fine morning, filled with picking bugs off of leaves and digging up Yukon Gold potatoes, but his afternoon was terrible.

Rika reminded him about the books while they were walking to Robin's house. When there, he felt awkward about the eating arrangements. There were only four chairs at Robin's dinner table, so it was suggested by all three girls that Luffy sit in Zoro's lap.

After a troublesome lunch of Zoro getting to eat nothing, it was on to chatting and eating grapes in Robin's big orchard. Being not much of a grown-up talker, Luffy went to go pick grapes, but he was followed by a nosy Rika and a commanding Kuina. They asked him the worst questions he didn't want to ever answer. Did he? Does he? Doesn't it? Don't they? Later, when he thought he was safe with Robin, _she_ started asking him questions too!

Zoro seemed oblivious to it all, not understanding the scared stiff expression Luffy wore to dinner at the Baratie. It didn't make matters any better when Robin requested the main dish to be spaghetti. Not the spaghetti! Luffy tried to forget the uncomfortable matters of the afternoon by eating as much and as fast as he could, keeping Zeff on his toes. But after he took a short water break, Zoro decided Luffy needed a quick cleaning before he started up again. Luffy had the most awkward tongue bath ever and, for once, did not lick back. Kuina threw up in the bathroom, Robin laughed, and Rika pointed out to Zoro that Luffy's neck was dirty too.

Finally, after the day where all the girls were against him, he just barely made it home without exploding. Sure, he was bright red with embarrassment, pale with shock, and woozy from running right after eating, but he was still alive. He flapped his wings and touched his halo just to make sure.

"Burabura Burabura Burabura."

"Hello? Oh yes, Luffy's here." Makino walked to the ladder and called up to Luffy, "Vivi's on the denden mushi!"

"Can you pass it up?" Luffy croaked. Makino did so and left the boy to talk to the girl who was also against him.

"Hi, Luffy?"

"Hellooooooo Viviiiiiiiii."

"Whoa, you don't sound so good."

"I'm noooooooooot."

"What happened?" Luffy told her all the day's events and she listened attentively, asking strange questions and making noises that sounded like muffled laughter.

"And so, that was my day."

"Sounds like you need something to calm down your nerves."

"Yeah, I wanna go down and ask Makino for a snack when we're done talking."

"No, that's not what I meant. Maybe a book would be good? You know, one that makes you fall asleep in the middle of reading?"

"Yeah, that might be good with a snack." Vivi thought about how much food she'd find in all her books when she got them back.

"No, after your snack. You don't want to fall asleep and leave some food uneaten do you?" Vivi's denden mushi made a shocked expression.

"Of course not! I'll read after I have my snack."

"All right then, I'll let you do that." They both hung up, but Vivi immediately called Rika. The plan had worked.

Luffy ate a snack of two watermelons Conis had dropped off that afternoon, then he searched his room for any books he had. Makino, after getting a call from Vivi and hearing about the arrangement, had cleaned out any piece of reading material from Luffy's room, save for that small bag of 'educational books'. Finding that was all he had, Luffy looked through all the covers and found XXXXXX, which had a black cover with six blue 'X's on it. He knew it had to be a cool down book Rika had chosen for him, so settled down in bed to read and fall asleep.

No one in that house got any sleep that night.

* * *

Vivi: I get to make Luffy flustered without even being there! *laughs*  
KittyLuffy: I love writing about an embarrassed Luffy too.  
Vivi: But what a mysterious past Sanji has. A cookie for you if you were expecting that.  
KittyLuffy: And a thing about Kuina. She technically should be older than Zoro (and dead), but in this she is twelve (and alive). Rika is eight in comparison.  
Vivi: Review and get a cyber hug from the both of us! *holds out arms*  
KittyLuffy: C'mon, you know you want a hug from two sixteen-year-old girls! See you next chapter!  
?: I want a hug!


	4. Vivi and Luffy's Secret Phone Call

KittyLuffy: Thanks for leaving a comment as usual **Nezkov Sou**! *gives a cyber hug* And everyone else, thank you also.  
Vivi: A-and we have a g-guest.  
Sanji: Ah, that (one-sided) hug was delightful, Vivi-chwan~!  
KittyLuffy and Vivi: ... *back away slowly*  
KittyLuffy: Here is Chapter 3 Part 1 everyone. It is split into two parts because I want you to stop for a few seconds.  
Vivi: Only a few seconds?  
KittyLuffy: *nods* Just a little anticipation time. Now, Sanji...  
Sanji: Yes, KittyLuffy-swan? *eye becomes heart*  
KittyLuffy: Go catch up on the story if you want to stay. *watches Sanji scurry off* Enjoy Chapter 3, you loving people!

* * *

Love Below Heaven

Chapter 3 Part 1: Vivi and Luffy's Very Urgently Important Secret Phone Call

The denden mushi rang and its quite annoying voice echoed through the halls of Vivi's house. The blue-haired angel was in the library room at the time, reading a book about a sky fox named Suu and its adventures with a chivalrous camel named Eyelashes. Putting it down, she got up and headed towards the living room where the transponder snail was kept.

"Burabura Burabura," went the denden mushi, "Burabura Bura–"

"Hello?" Vivi asked with a smile on her lips.

"Vivi? Vivi? Vivi?"

"Yes, yes, yes?"

"Vivi, is that you?"

"Yes, it's me."

"Phew. I was scared it might be your dad."

"Really? Do we sound anything alike?"

"…well…"

"He is my father, but obviously a grown man. Are you calling me a grown man?"

"…well…"

"Then are you calling my father a teenage girl? Huh?"

"Well, no…"

"Then how come you think we have the same voice?" Vivi screamed into the receiver. The denden mushi on Luffy's end jumped up and down in comical rage. Nervously, the raven-haired boy waited for the thing to calm down before apologizing.

"S-sorry?" Luffy heard a sigh and his snail made a tired face. Then, it suddenly smiled and relayed to Luffy Vivi's chipper emotional change.

"It's okay. So, what's up?" There was no answer before an inaudible whisper was mouthed.

"… ..."

"What was that?"

"… ..."

"One more time."

"I said … ..." Vivi realized she wasn't getting anywhere.

"Luffy, I'm alone."

"Well then," came a whisper, "become even aloner."

"…Why?"

"Because I have… very urgently important secret news."

"Like what?"

"Are you aloner yet?"

"Luffy," Vivi said as she moved herself into her bedroom, "aloner is not a word."

"I thought so," was the quiet reply. Vivi shut the room to her door and peered around to make sure her father was not hiding somewhere. Finding it safe, she began to talk to Luffy again.

"Okay, we're safe. I'm alone in my room, now hit me."

"Whyyyyyyyy?" Vivi sweat-dropped as her denden mushi's eyes grew big and teary in a puppy dog pout to go along with the cutest whine in all of Heaven (probably).

"It's a figure of speech. It means to go ahead and tell me what you wanted to."

"Oh!" There was a laugh before Luffy's voice got really quiet again. "Are you ready to hear my very urgently important secret news that can only be between the two of us?"

"Yes," Vivi replied, plopping down on her bed.

"Tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?"

"Yeah. Zoro is going back home tomorrow."

"I know, we've known that since last week. He's been at Sanji's for, like, three weeks, one day, eleven hours."

"Uh-huh." Luffy took a deep breath and paused for a few moments. Vivi rolled onto her stomach and kicked her legs in the air, being careful not to hit her fluffy white wings. What could the little ebony-haired angel be saying? The voice on the denden mushi talked at a normal volume. "Remember what I told you that time when you and Robin came over with Vivi Tree Mangoes?"

"At Zoro's house around a month ago… OH. MY. GOD." Vivi sprang off her bed and flapped her wings in anticipation of what Luffy was getting at.

"Since he's going home tomorrow, I thought I should give him a welcome home gift."

"Yes, yes, yes?" Vivi touched her halo.

"Come out of the closet and go, "Surprise!" or something."

"Yes, yes, yes?"

"And then … ..."

"What?"

"… ..."

"… ...?"

"Yes, … ..."

"I didn't say anything. Could you say that again?" Vivi looked at her denden mushi and saw that its mouth was moving, but no sound was coming out. She smacked it lightly and asked Luffy to repeat himself again. The same thing happened the next time. Finally, Vivi got the idea to put the snail's mouth to her ear and what she heard made her squeal.

"And then we 'do it'."

"Finally! Three years, seven months, eighteen days! It took you that long, Luffy!"

"Shhhhhhhhhhhhh. Someone might hear you. It's a surprise, so Zoro can't know."

"Right, he can't know. But wow, jumping him first thing when he gets home." The denden mushi's face turned red and made noises that sounded like stammering and sputtering of a cute, embarrassed manner. "Now, now, Luffy, tell me more of your plan. Jumping out of the closet can't be the furthest you've gotten."

"The 'doing it' is further than that."

"I know, but how do you get there? Do you say something or do you just grab him and shove him down on the bed?"

"I wouldn't hurt Zoro!"

"I never said that." Vivi was spinning around her room, a frown on her face as her mind raced. What was Luffy thinking, hoping everything would turn out correctly if he just went "Surprise!" while popping out of the closet? "Good thing you called me."

"Huh?"

"You SO need my help."

"You'll help me, Vivi?"

"Yes, with everything before the sex." Luffy sounded like he hit a wall or the floor with his head. Vivi watched as her snail's mouth moved and a new voice could be faintly heard.

"Everything okay, Luffy?" a woman's voice called to the muttering angel.

"Yeah, Makino!" he called before talking directly into the phone to Vivi. "Shhhhhhhh! Don't say that!" Vivi giggled; he needed so much help.

The angel girl left her room and headed to the house's library, taking the phone with her just in case her father was randomly looking for her. She scanned the rows of novels before going down to the one labeled 'Romance'. Vivi grabbed seven of her favorites and traveled back to her room.

"Now I've got information you'll need."

"Information?"

"Yes, how to get all romantic and things like that. Wait." Vivi remembered something important.

"What is it?"

"Luffy! Do you have those books I gave you a couple months ago on the road?"

"THOSE? I HAVE THOSE!" Luffy was yelling into the receiver and Vivi's snail was turning red with embarrassment yet again. "We need THOSE?"

"Of course!"

"That was a dirty trick, you and Rika!" Vivi laughed as Luffy told of his terrible experience with XXXXXX. Then, it was time to get to work.

The two chatted back and forth. Book pages were flipped and notes were jotted down on both sides. It went on all afternoon until Vivi's father called her for dinner.

"I gotta go, but see me at the pathway with the blueberry trees tomorrow morning, okay?"

"Okay, Vivi, the blueberry trees."

"One more time."

"Meet Vivi at the pathway with the blueberry trees tomorrow morning."

"Blueberry?"

"Yes, blueberry. That's what you said, right?"

"Uh-huh. Good thing Zoro won't be back in his house until nighttime!"

"Right! That'll make points seventeen and forty-two work out great!"

"Don't forget six, twelve, and eighty-four too."

"Oh yeah. Bye Vivi! Thanks for your help."

"No prob." They both hung up with giggles and Vivi's denden mushi's eyestalks dropped and its eyes closed. Vivi skipped to the dining room where her father and a family friend, Pell, waited for her before they began to eat.

"Hello, Pell," the blue-haired angel said, sitting down for the great-looking meal.

"Hello, Vivi," came the reply.

"What were you doing in your room all afternoon?" Cobra asked his daughter who was wearing a wide grin on her face.

"Hmm? Oh, nothing much," she giggled and heard a knock on the front door.

"Quaaack!"

"It must be Carue," Pell voiced as he cut into his spinach and cheese biscuit, "he went out to get some blueberries for dessert later tonight."

"Vivi, Sweetie, will you go get the door for him?"

"Sure," Vivi answered, getting off her chair to help her pet duck get inside the house. She opened the door and the sight she saw made her gasp in surprise. Carue was covered from head to toe in a sticky mess of blueberry innards. In his bill was the biggest basket in the house filled past the brim with big berries, small berries, and unripe ones too. The angel girl put her hands on her hips and laughed. "Carue! What were you doing?"

"Quaaaaack!"

Cobra and Pell could hear the two at the door, somehow conversing back and forth. "What do you think Vivi was really doing all afternoon?" Pell asked, knowing his friend.

"My daughter isn't one to lock herself up in her room, so I had to snoop. It sounded like she was talking to that Luffy boy, but what they were talking about! Point number this, point number that, I had no clue what they were saying. But she looks so happy; it must have been a great phone call." The two men chuckled as Vivi passed the dining room with her large duck.

"I have to give Carue a bath, so here are the berries."

"Thank you, Carue."

"Quaaack!"

"Quaaack!"

"Quaaaack?"

"I guess I said something wrong? I don't speak duck." Everyone laughed at Pell's joking before the two men got back to dinner and the younger members of the household went into the bathroom with a load of towels and shampoo.

* * *

KittyLuffy: ... ...  
Vivi: Not you too!  
KittyLuffy: No, not me too. So, leave a comment on what you thought of the Very Urgently Important Secret News.  
Vivi: And what did Pell say to Carue at the end?  
KittyLuffy: *shrugs* I dunno. You guess. Anyway, Part 2 will come really soon.


	5. Wait… where's my porcelain dish?

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, or Ne Pec as my mother accidentally read the main logo...

KittyLuffy: Ta da! Chapter 3 Part 2! *Spins around and showcases title* Did you take your momentary break?  
Vivi: *claps* Yes! I can't wait to read it. And comment on it *cough cough stare*  
Sanji: Neither can I!  
KittyLuffy: Wow, already done catching up?  
Sanji: Of course! You can trust Sanji-sama to get the job done quickly.  
Vivi: Then what happened in the eighteenth paragraph of chapter 2? *watches Sanji leave to reread*  
KittyLuffy: Well, here is Part 2. Have fun with the two best friends!

* * *

_Love Below Heaven _

Chapter 3 Part 2: "Wait… where's my porcelain dish?"

_I am so gonna punish Carue_, Vivi thought as she stood by the blueberry-less blueberry tree grove near the path.

* * *

"Vivi?"

"Sorry, just me."

"Oh, hi Sanji."

"Hello Luffy. Are you waiting here for Vivi?"

"Yeah, but I don't think I'm in the right place."

"Why not?"

"Because I've been waiting here for five hours and I'm hungryyyyyyy."

"Where did she say to meet you?"

"The pathway with the blueberry trees."

"Then why are you standing at the pathway with the blueberry bushes? …That used to have blueberries on them."

"Because I couldn't find the blueberry trees. There was a spot with trees that looked exactly like them, but they had no blueberries on them."

"Not one?"

"Not one."

"Luffy, if they looked exactly the same, just without blueberries – ah, never mind."

"Well, she scientifically said to meet her at the blueberry something, so I am, or I thought I was, but she's not coming."

"I don't believe so. And Luffy?"

"Hmm?"

"She _specifically_ told you, not _scientifically_."

"Oh… oopsies."

"That's alright. But you do know that, to get a location correct, you need to stick with the object that won't move from the ground, okay? As your best friend, I would know your ways, but I don't think Vivi would, no matter that she can _almost_ reach your thought process."

"Sanji? I ate all the blueberries on the bushes while I was waiting, so what do you have in that basket?" Sanji ignored being ignored and realized the basket on his arm held food for Rika's mother. This was bad; Ririka probably wouldn't mind Luffy eating her food.

"Um… it's made of wood."

"I know the basket is made of wood. What is _in_ the basket?" Luffy sniffed a yummy smell that wafted from the basket. "Mmmmmmmmm; smells good."

"It's not for you." Sanji squeezed his eyes shut as he heard the too familiar whine.

"Hmmmmmmmmmm?"

"Luffy, I'm not looking."

"Mmmmmmmmmmm?"

"Not in a million years."

"Mmmmmmmmmmm."

"I'd cover my ears too if I could."

"Mmmmm –"

"FINE! Just take it! Just no puppy eyes and stop the whine!" Sanji pushed the food basket into Luffy's arms before opening his eyes again to see Luffy's childish puffed cheeks and an empty basket. The blonde watched the other angel swallow and give a contented sigh.

"Yummy."

"Y-you ate it while I had my eyes closed, didn't you?"

"… No."

"That's alright. I'll just go back to the Baratie and make her a new one."

"Who a new what?"

"Do you have any idea what you just ate?"

"No."

"Wait… where's my porcelain dish?"

"Right here." Luffy took it from behind his wings and handed it to the shocked Sanji. It was even cleaner than it had been nine years ago when Sanji had been making lasagna that had burned to a crisp and stained his poor dish for what Zeff thought would be forever.

"Wow." That was all Sanji could say.

"So, do you think I should go find Vivi?"

"She's probably gone home." Luffy gave a forlorn look Sanji couldn't stand. "Oh… don't worry." Sanji's gold ring sparkled in the sunlight as he ruffled Luffy's head of hair. Then, the black-haired angel tensed and Sanji stopped.

"Hey, Sanji? What time is Zoro gonna go back to his house?"

"Um… after dinner at the Baratie I guess. Can't send him off without a meal."

"And… and when would that be?"

"Around six maybe?"

"SIX?" Sanji's halo jumped at Luffy's shocked outcry. "At SIX?"

"Yeah?"

"Sanji," Luffy whispered in the blonde's ear, "can I tell you a secret?"

"Sure," Sanji breathed, his spiral eyebrow twitching in anticipation.

"Me n' Vivi made this awesome plan, but it has to be at eight o'clock Zoro gets home." Sanji nodded.

"Why exactly eight?"

"Vivi said he'd be a bit tired and want to read a book in bed."

"Why a book?"

"And so it would be the best time to go, "Surprise!" and jump out of the closet."

"Why the closet?"

"Then it would be the perfect time for us to … ..."

"… ...?"

"Yeah, … ..." Sanji's jaw dropped.

"No way, … ...?"

"Yes, … ...!"

"You must be kidding me, Luffy."

"Nuh-uh, I'm not kidding. I'm totally serious."

"… ... with that guy?"

"Don't call Zoro 'that guy'!"

"Sorry, sorry. It's just so sudden. Three years, seven mo –"

"No, not that again!" Luffy covered his ears and turned away. "Vivi already said that!"

"Oh, okay. Who knows about this? Ace? Vivi?"

"Only Vivi. I don't think I can trust Ace with such important news. Maybe later."

"Okay. But I have to make you a cake or something. This has to be the biggest news in Heaven's history!" Sanji began to babble about how he had watched Luffy grow up since the first days he could remember. Then he went through what would have to be done in celebration for after the biggest night in Luffy's life. A party? A dinner? A dinner party?

"S-Sanji," Luffy sputtered, "I don't even know if it's gonna work."

"No worries! As your best friend since you were eleven months, sixteen days, I'll help you out tonight by keeping Zoro from going home until eight!"

"Really, Sanji?"

"Yup, and maybe I'll give him something nice to give to you." Sanji imagined a container of fresh whipped cream or maybe a tube of frosting. He flapped his wings as he imagined how kinky those would be.

"Well, I gotta go to Zoro's house now and practice jumping out of the closet."

"Right."

"Bye Sanji, and thanks!"

"Bye, Luffy! Hope everything goes well." Luffy ran off to Zoro's empty house, his wings ruffling in the wind.

Sanji watched as his best friend turned a corner and was out of sight. The blonde angel's face became worried. Luffy was going to have sex, okay. But with Zoro? Sanji's mind weighed the two things at hand: Luffy's happiness and his own problems. Luffy's happiness won out by far and Sanji started ambling back to Baratie, still thinking.

The blonde looked at the casserole dish in his basket. It was so white, like almost everything else in Heaven. The clothes, the clouds, the wings, the hair on the authority angels' heads. Yes, everything in Heaven seemed so drawn to white, but what was it about such a bland color that made it the epitome of pure? Sanji could only guess why as he traveled along the dirt roads back to the Baratie. Luffy was the most innocent thing in Heaven and, somehow, he made everything he touched radiate with vivid color.

Then, something within Sanji's heart seemed to drop. Stopping, Sanji clenched at his shirt. Some type of hidden feeling tried to swim its way back to the surface of the blonde's heart. It wasn't long before Sanji realized what exactly it was. Pushing it back down into the depths, he waited until the sad frown on his face was able to turn back into a smile. Luffy was only a best friend.

* * *

Vivi: He went by the word 'blueberry' instead of 'tree'!  
KittyLuffy: Uh-huh. So like him... *shakes head knowingly*  
Vivi: Please comment on... what you thought of Sanji's Porcelain Dish?  
Sanji: Yes, please do. KittyLuffy-chan, I have questions about my part in the plot...  
KittyLuffy: You'll just have to be as stumped as the readers are, Sanji-kun~ Hope you enjoyed, everyone! Next chapter will come out after heavy editing.  
Vivi: And her school classes are starting soon, so she'll be dealing with that too. Again, I'll ask you to please Comment!


	6. Go Through the Closet and go Surprise!

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece. I do not own Heaven. I do not... well maybe I do own Hell.

Chapter Summary: Luffy prepares for an exciting night with Zoro. Uh-oh, what was that crashing noise?  
Warnings: Not so fluffy ?Lu, intended rape, swearing and not so many plot clues

KittyLuffy: *Half dead and resting head on Vivi's lap* Gyo... School. Junior year... Anime and Manga Club... not many OP fans...  
Vivi: Don't worry, you'll live.  
KittyLuffy: This chapter killed me. It's one of the hardest chapters for a while.  
Sanji: Is that why it took you three weeks to update?  
KittyLuffy: *ignoring* Thanks to many people who joined the reading crew. I know people joined the reading crew because they left **COMMENTS**.  
Vivi: Something more important to the chapter *reading off paper*: **There is a ?Lu scene that you will not be given warning for. KittyLuffy doesn't like when people put {Lemon} because it break the mood and reminds you that you're reading something.**  
Sanji: Vivi-san and I will read with you as usual, so we don't know what has been planned.  
KittyLuffy: ZOLU RULES THE UNIVERSE! Please read and enjoy the raging feelings as the plot thickens and thins. *falls asleep*

* * *

Love Below Heaven

Chapter 4: Go Through the Closet and go, "Surprise!"

"Surprise!" Luffy wore a grin on his face as he popped out of the upstairs hall closet. He peered at the bathroom door with a small frown. That wasn't going to work. He went back into the closet to hide again.

"Surprise, Zoro!" Luffy jumped out with his arms in the air. No.

"Surprise!" Luffy bounced out of the closet and partway down the hall in an attempt at an earlier opening. No.

"Surpriiiiiise!" Luffy ran a few steps out of the closet and found, that by doing so, he crashed into the wall. He slammed into it and fell onto his butt, halo bobbling above his head. "Ow. That won't work either," the angel boy mumbled, getting to his feet and entering the closet again, closing the door behind him.

The ebony-haired angel had been popping out of the closet for hours. He knew that was probably what Vivi would have wanted him to do. Practice. As everyone in Heaven knew, Luffy didn't like to practice at all. But, as Ace, Sanji, and Vivi probably knew, Luffy would practice for years if it had something to do with Zoro.

Inside the dark closet, Luffy put his back against the door. Fall out of the closet? Slam the door open? Creep out behind Zoro? There were so many options that the little angel had not gone over with Vivi.

"Surprise!" Luffy twirled out of the closet and hit the wall again. Crawling like an injured puppy to Zoro's room and jumping onto the bed, the angel pouted to himself. Why was it so hard to pop out of a closet and go "Surprise!"? His eyes drooped as he looked out the window and saw the sun at the highest point in the sky. _It must be around two_, Luffy thought before curling up into a ball and falling asleep. The black emblem on his anklet turned into the blue one and he had an afternoon nap.

After a few hours, Luffy woke up with a start. He fell off Zoro's bed and his halo hit his head. He sat up and rubbed at a bump hidden beneath his hair. Something was a bit different about the room he knew so well, disorienting him profusely. To begin, the walls were no longer white, but instead a pretty shade of mint green that was probably inspired by Zoro's hair… Luffy giggled as he realized it was still Zoro's room, but a bit remodeled.

Luffy turned on the lamp that was a pull chain instead of a switch. He gazed at the new bed he had slept on and looked underneath it for the changes in the floorboards he had broken through three weeks before. The angel could no longer see the wood and realized that a large rug was covering the floor. He backed up and saw that it was a circular rug with a large Chinese dragon on it – or what looked like a dragon; Luffy really couldn't tell because the large bed was in the way, obstructing most of the picture.

Then, the little angel searched the wall until he found a very, very new clock where the old one had been. The old one had been an antique the same color as the floorboards with a circular face clearly depicting all the numbers. This new one was silver and metallic, with no numbers and only large tic marks to show what time it was. Flustered, Luffy counted on his fingers how many numbers a clock should have and where the little hand was. It was around six o'clock. Only two hours left until Zoro arrived home.

"Well," Luffy said aloud to himself, "now that I had a nap, back to my practice!" He let his wings out and gave them a few flaps before shrinking them again.

Back into the closet the angel went. "Surprise!" Back out he came. "No," he said once more, shuffling back into the closet. This repeated over and over like it had previously. Finally, Luffy gave up with a huff. He sat in the bathroom this time, a new sink installed and the walls had changed color again, this time a light blue of a clear summer sky. The angel hadn't a clue that calling Vivi was an option, nor did he realize he could just wing it. After his pouting, he felt the power to go on and shut himself in Zoro's hall closet again.

"Surprise, Zoro!" Luffy shouted, hopping out of the closet and miming a hug. Hmm, almost there. Into the closet he went. Then, the little angel boy had an idea. Maybe if his wings were out, Zoro would like it more. If feathers and white were more of a focus, maybe Zoro wouldn't mind if Luffy messed up in the process of coming out of the closet (obviously, Luffy gets smart when he loses it). No, he couldn't make a mistake on such an important night!

The wings were a good idea though, so, in the darkness of the closed closet, Luffy bent down and touched his anklet. His wings shot from his back and he heard a crash behind him. Quickly opening the door in front of him, Luffy stood out in the hallway and turned to view the damage done. Zoro's prized vase was in pieces.

Luffy crouched and slowly shuffled forward on the balls of his feet, picking up a shard with a shaking hand. He remembered well the day Zoro had stuck it in the closet.

"_Now, Luffy," Zoro said, pointing to the vase he was putting in the closet, "I don't want you to touch this." Luffy's halo bobbed a yes as he gave his green-haired lover a hug._

"_I won't."_

"_Are you sure?"_

"_Yep. I'll listen to whatever Zoro says." Luffy nuzzled his head into Zoro's shirt before a question popped into his head. "What's so special about this vase?"_

"_Well," Zoro answered slowly, trying to figure a good argument, "it is my prized and only vase, so I want to keep it forever. Also, if you broke it, you might get hurt and I don't want that."_

"_Okay," Luffy giggled, thinking about how funny an idea it was to have a prized vase, "I won't touch Zoro's prized vase." _

Now, Luffy had tears welling up in the corners of his eyes as he stared at the glazed clay that sat in his hand. What was he gonna do? Zoro was going to be so angry. Maybe even as angry as Vivi had gotten when Luffy tried to eat one of her romance novels. Nonetheless, Zoro would be terrified at the sight of the broken vase. Luffy felt his heart grow heavy and he chucked the piece of vase back into the closet.

"Stupid vase," he grumbled, sitting down and crossing his arms in a pout, "breaking at such an important time." He glared at the broken shards as if his scolding would will them back together. It didn't work.

"_Why don't you try some glue_?" asked a high-pitched voice in his head. It was the first time Luffy had heard such a thing and looked around to make sure he was alone. Finding no one but himself, he had to say the voice had a pretty nice plan.

"Good idea!" Luffy answered, shooting up and running downstairs to where Zoro kept his glue – or had kept his glue. The little angel searched through every cupboard and drawer in the kitchen, but found nothing except an old glue stick that had dried up long ago. Luffy sat down at the dining room table and scrutinized the lone glue stick. How would he ever patch up the vase? It had shattered into, like, five million pieces! He wiped away his tears and calmed himself down.

"_Why not try hiding it in the closet_?" the little voice squeaked.

"Yeah, why not?" Luffy replied, going back upstairs to try his next attempt to get rid of the large problem at hand. He surveyed the closet space, noticing that there was a nice looking right back corner he could push the broken vase into. Then, maybe a pillow from the bed would be enough to cover the evidence.

With sure hands, the angel boy began to scoop all the pieces of vase onto his dress-thing. One fairly odd shaped piece nicked his finger and he cried out at the sight of the thin line of red coming from his pinky. He quickly stuck it in his mouth and brought it out again before continuing to gather the miniscule splinters he could see. Finally, after the pieces were more or less on his clothes, he shuffled farther into the closet and dropped all the pieces into the corner. They made a loud crash as they hit the wood, but he didn't worry; he was the only one in the house anyway. But there was something a little weird when Luffy kicked a big shard into the pile: the back wall of the closet moved.

Jumping back, the black-haired angel was surprised; when did solid wood closet walls shift? Making sure he hadn't imagined it, Luffy kicked the corner wall again and gasped as he overestimated the thing. The cover on the wall crumpled with the force of the blow and fell forward onto the pile of vase. What was revealed was a mysterious black hole in the corner of the closet big enough for a Sanji, with his wings shrunken, to fit through.

Fascinated, Luffy picked up the fake-wood plastic cover that had hidden such a large gap in the wall. The angel flapped his wings happily as he thought of the great spot the hole would be when they played their next game of Hide-and-go-seek. With the cover concealing the space, no one would be able to find him and Sanji would give him a great treat for winning. Luffy's mouth watered as he dreamed of what scrumptious food his best friend would make him.

With a shake of his head, his thoughts cleared and he gazed at what he held in his hand. Luffy used the plastic to nudge the pile of vase pieces into the opening and out of sight. They made no sound as they disappeared and Luffy giggled in delight. What a wonderful Mystery Hole it was! But curiosity always gets to an angel like Luffy. He wondered why the ceramics hadn't clattered when they went into the blackness. There was the two-foot space between the two floors of the house, right?

Luffy shrunk his wings before crouching down and crawling farther into the closet. Carefully, the angel stuck his hand into the black hole and waved it around. He hit something and quickly pulled back, grabbing at the item he had touched.

Going back into the hall, he saw his hand was filled with green leaves from some type of strange bush, covered in rust-red splotches. Luffy squinted at the red dots and brought it up to his nose. Dried blood? He glanced at his finger and saw that the crimson had stopped flowing. It had to be blood though, the smell was right. Luffy put his tongue near the leaf, but pulled back before he actually licked it. Ace and Vivi had told him never to attempt to eat or drink something that no one had offered him unless he knew for sure it was edible, like the blueberries or marshmallows.

Then, the angel realized what was wrong. It wasn't the fact that there was dried blood on the leaves, but rather that he had leaves in the first place. Why did he grab leaves when there should have just been air and pieces of vase? It called for an investigation. It called for an adventure. Luffy really loved adventure.

If the hole could fit a Sanji, how could it not fit a Luffy? Without a second thought, Luffy crawled into the closet, closed the door behind him, and, in the darkness, tumbled halo first into the Mystery Hole.

Luffy found himself on his back in a bush. The ceramic pieces were there, but he had been able to roll out of the way before hitting any of the sharp shards. The angel was dizzy from rolling and shook his head, halo spinning. The leaves rustled as he sat up and peered at a gravel road. After a few moments, he was on his feet and skipping along the path, his bare feet unused to the feeling of such a cutting substance. But Luffy paid no heed as he went this way and that, checking out everything he could in the strange place he had ended up in.

"Wow," Luffy gaped, looking up into a scarlet sunset covered with gray clouds.

"Wow," Luffy squealed when he came upon a gnarled old tree with a bark as dark as his hair.

"Wow!" Luffy huffed when he spotted a vine that looked like it had something edible on it. He moved closer and found there were round fruits, the same type of grapes that Robin had at her house. The angel picked off a few and popped them into his mouth one by one, grimacing at how sour they were; nothing like Robin's sweet grapes. He spit out the seeds and kept traveling, naming things Mystery Plant or Mystery Rock.

He stopped by a riverside after getting lost in an odd forest and dipped his hand into the murky liquid. What he came out with was a dead fish and an eyeball. Crying out in shock, Luffy threw both objects at a Mystery Tree. Luffy gazed at his hand and noticed that it was coated in oil. He wiped his fingers along the sharp and dying grasses that scratched at his feet, trying his best to clean them off.

_I wanna go home_, Luffy thought, meandering through the darkening forest, finding another gravel road. But he had no clue where he was and decided it was best to just keep on going. He came to a halt when he saw a stunning purple flower. The angel was going to pick it, but it shot forward and attempted to devour his skinny hand with its razor sharp little teeth. It growled as Luffy gasped and pulled back as swiftly as he could. He gazed at his bleeding fingers and sat down on the other side of the gravel road, as far away from the killer plant as possible.

"I wanna go home," he whined quietly. The wound began to sting in the chilly air and Luffy started to cry. It was a failed adventure, a mean adventure that hadn't been any fun at all. Then, he heard movement from the bush next to him.

* * *

The Demon Devil was almost done with his 'daily rounds'. Well, that's what he called them. To anyone else, it just seemed to be the most dangerous devil in the eastern region of Hell getting lost and killing anything that crossed his path. The devil scratched his head, noticing that he was back to the same tree he had seen an hour before. What was wrong with the forest? What was wrong with the gravel roads?

"Shit…" the Demon Devil mumbled in agitation as another living object hurdled towards him and was sliced in half by one of his blades, "The moon is rising." Of course he had past-perfect night vision, but the bigger beasts of the shadows that took twice as long to kill came out when the violet moon rose above the black trees.

A new coat of blood splattered the Demon Devil's bare chest, but he kept walking, oblivious to any hidden dangers he knew were thinking thrice about attempting to attack him. Then, he smelled something interesting. His special demon nose was accustomed to blood and smoke, but this seemed a little different. What was special about this aroma? It was… sweet. A sweet scent. Like nothing he had ever smelled before. He flapped his bat wings in anticipation and began to track the scent.

Running silently on the gravel, he saw signs that something had been destroying the plant life in a zigzag pattern along the roadside. Then the smell veered off the path to Rainbow River. He found a recent dead fish and ate the fresh eyeball that someone had discarded carelessly. _No devil or demon would waste food like this_, the Demon Devil thought, catching a fresh scent of the weird something on the musty wind. Yup. It was definitely an oddity.

Spotting a person in white, the devil looped around in a wide ark, making sure he could not be seen, not even his spiraling horns. _Good thing it's dark_, the devil grinned to himself, taking a position in a bush on the roadside behind where a female being with short black hair under a glowing halo was attempting to pick a Lagarious like it was a daisy. Possibly, it was an angel who had somehow made their way down into the world of carnage.

"Stupid little bitch," the Demon Devil breathed, sinking his claws into the ground while watching the potential girl yelp and stumble backwards. She wore a white dress that would be classified as illegal to wear in Hell. Whatever was categorized illegal in Hell meant that someone would come up and kill you if they thought it was against the laws. There were only a few rules in Hell, so devils would make up their own or just kill people they randomly saw on the roads.

The angel sat right next to the bush the devil was hiding in, making the black-winged being become deadly silent. He didn't breathe as the angel murmured a few words to herself and began to cry.

Something was up with this angel though, the Demon Devil noticed. She may have had a halo defying gravity above her head, but she didn't seem to have any wings on her back. Maybe that was why she was in Hell; she had done something so sinful they took her wings and shoved her, unprotected, into the world of carnage. It was fine by him. He stared at her back as she whimpered and shook, probably scared out of her wits.

It was too perfect. Blood dripping from injured fingers, the sobbing, and the fact that it was an angel. The Demon Devil shivered in delight. He wanted it. He wanted to taint such a pure object, such a pure toy. _Just what I wished for_, he thought. Soundlessly slipping off the black bandanna he wore on his left arm, the devil got ready to spring at the poor angel.

* * *

Luffy swiveled his head quickly to look at the bush where the rustling came from, but was hit by a surprise-attack blindfold. Squealing in terror, he was pushed into the gravel with a thud as strong arms pinned him down.

"H-huh?" Luffy stammered as something put a sharp knee on his stomach and kept him from moving while the blindfold was securely tied behind his head. He waved his arms wildly as he tried to get away from his attacker, but to no avail. The angel boy somehow got a hold on one of the being's horns, but pulled back as soon as he registered it as a foreign object.

A calloused hand grabbed his soft one and gripped the wounded fingers, making the angel gasp in a breath. Luffy could not stay quiet as a talon dug into a cut, the stinging ache becoming more of a stabbing pain. The hand harassment seemed to go on for quite a while before his fingers were finally feeling the cold wind again. Tears dampening the cloth hiding his eyes, Luffy brought the doubly abused hand to his chest. It felt like it was flowing blood, but he didn't want to see, couldn't actually.

Then, the angel boy felt the knee slowly lift from his belly. He felt a claw wrap around his waist and he knew that something bad was going to happen if he didn't get away. Balling his uninjured hand into a fist, Luffy began to beat at the odd leathery wings of his captor who threw him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes (with only one potato).

"L-let me go!" Luffy shrieked as the devil made his way to his home, intent on corrupting the little angel as soon as possible. When the Demon Devil had an agenda, somehow he managed to find correct locations fairly quickly, so the little hut was in view within minutes.

The Demon Devil only met with three assassins on his roof and killed them all one handed, even with a struggling and talkative girl over his shoulder. The devil flapped his wings with slight annoyance as he felt teeth nip at them. It would be nice to put down the bulky angel that was actually starting to get irritating.

The devil found the house key in his pocket and unlocked the door, revealing a crumpled dead body from the day before on the ground. Kicking it outside with a nod, the Demon Devil decided the house was as clean as it could possibly be at such an important time. The devil also made sure to lock the door behind him, just in case some idiot killer tried to barge in while he was 'sleeping'.

The Demon Devil tossed the blabbing angel girl on his bed and lit the six lamps to dimly light the room. Next, he went into the bathroom to wash off all the blood that stained his chest. Shrinking his bat wings in a way similar to that of angels (not that he knew that), he touched the middle gold earring on his left ear, waiting until he saw a dark green emblem of a simplified bat wing surrounded by three triangles appear. Then he picked up a washcloth from the edge of a dirty bathtub and turned on the tap.

The halo-ed being scooted off the bed and hit the dirt floor with a thump, making it all too obvious she had still neglected to take off the blindfold. The devil left the murky water in his sink running as he sauntered over to the crawling angel. Taking off his rope belt, the Demon Devil threw the angel back on the mattress and tied her hands to the bars at the head of the bed. It was average bondage, but this time the victim wasn't a screaming and fear-driven devil. Instead, it was a confused and talkative angel.

"Ow, that hurt! Untie me right now, whoever you are, whatever you are! What are you gonna –"

"Let me wash up at least, you noisy angel," the Demon Devil butted in, flapping his wings in frustration. Luffy was far from silent as he attempted to free his hands. Nothing seemed to work at all and he began to think that he was in a situation far worse than he would have been if he had just told Zoro the prized vase had shattered.

Luffy imagined what his captor looked like. The angel couldn't see anything, but he envisioned a big hairy monster with sharp teeth and large black wings. Luffy's lip began to quiver as he scared himself with his own creative power. Helpless, he listened to the splashing water come to a dripping stop and booted footsteps make their way to the bedside.

A squeak escaped the angel's lips as he felt ghostly touches make their way down his arms and finally firmly bring his chin up. The devil gave the angel a good looking over. Nice looking face, nice feeling skin, nice smell, nice body… body? The Demon Devil realized that the being in the dress was not a girl, but a boy. Everything about Luffy was feminine, his slender arms and legs, his silky hair, but his chest just didn't cut it for a teenage girl. It was as flat as a board.

"You're a boy?" The Demon Devil asked Luffy in a monotone voice, staring the angel's blindfolded eyes.

"Yeah…" came the confused reply too low to be a girl's, "I am?" The devil didn't care at all, but had never started such a thing with another man. He had no clue what would make his victim moan in submission. But at least the angel was cute and innocent, and those were always factors that could cancel a few things out.

"You a virgin?" was the next question posed. Before Luffy could reply, he felt a hand seize something important to the male anatomy in between his legs and he gasped in surprise. There was a chuckle and the bed squeaked as the devil sat down. "I guess you are." The sound of boots being kicked off in random directions made Luffy cringe. The monster didn't sound like he was going to leave very soon.

"S-Stop," Luffy commanded with a shaky tone. Waving his hands, he tried to free his wrists from the rope binding holding him in a position that made him more than just immobile. He bit his lip as he felt his legs grabbed by claws that pushed his dress up to his stomach. A sensual tongue made its way up a thigh before an answer came.

"Why should I?"

"B-because I don't l-like it?" The angel tried his best not to move when he felt a hot breath on his neck.

"Not yet you don't," was a growled reply before the Devil Demon claimed Luffy's lips. The halo and horns clanked together as the true fight began.

Luffy struggled violently as his captor began to feel his chest with a sly hand. The devil had fun feeling the movements of the angel, lips still locked in a strong kiss. The taste of a male angel was actually quite stimulating. Finally, the angel boy felt his head swim from lack of oxygen and his body began to lose function. He'd definitely try again if the monster climbing on top of him would let him breathe!

Said monster felt the body under him start to slow and knew it was the perfect moment to try out a few things he had thought of in that short period of time. The Demon Devil positioned himself on top of the angel with his knee rubbing against the all-too-virgin crotch. With a devilish tongue, the devil slipped into Luffy's mouth and deepened the kiss.

Luffy couldn't stand it; the friction between his legs made his face heat up. He squeezed his eyes shut from under the blindfold and then rapidly opened them again as he felt something pry open his lips and enter his mouth. It was a tongue! Before he could attempt something with his newfound fear-turned-oxygen, there was a tweak of pain that made him moan into the kiss.

The devil had twisted one of Luffy's nipples and earned more passage into the hot cavern. It was a nice mouth, tasting of something similar to sour grapes. But there was also something new he could taste, past the grapes. Was it the taste of innocence? Eventually, the Demon Devil needed air and traveled out of Luffy's mouth.

The angel was flushed and panting as he tried to inhale as much air as he could. He was still in a shocked state of surprise at what the monster seemed to be doing to him. Luffy felt claws scratching up his legs and trembled in fear. He couldn't place his finger on it, but it seemed like he was in one of Vivi's more rigorous romance novels, just he didn't want to be. Luffy tried to talk again, oblivious to the devil's concentration on thinking of what to do next.

"Why'd you do that?" he heaved, still catching his breath, "I don't like it." A claw cupped his cheek and stroked at his soft skin. Luffy shivered while struggling to free his hands again, still with the only success being that his wrists began to chafe on the strong rope. "Stop! I don't want this!"

"It doesn't matter what you want." Luffy opened his mouth to protest, but another violent lip locking ensued. He didn't have a choice? Zoro always asked him if he really wanted something, but this monster wouldn't even stop to a well-made(?) protest. Luffy didn't know what to do; his abductor was so different from anyone he had ever met. "What's wrong? You've given up?"

"No, not yet."

"Well, you better. It'll hurt you less later." There was another pang of pain and the angel cried out. The monster laughed.

"Don't do that," the black-haired angel panted, "it makes me feel… funny." The Demon Devil raised an eyebrow. Getting his nipple twisted made the boy under him feel funny? It was an adorable statement in the way that made the devil grin. The angel didn't seem to have a clue what was really happening.

"Heh, you're so damn cute and innocent."

Luffy tensed as a rough hand assaulted his chest some more before moving to caress the back of his neck. He had no clue why his body was responding oddly to the haunting touches of the monster, but he didn't like it. He felt fingers play with is nipples once more and whimpered as his legs reacted by latching onto the leg causing friction down below.

"Oh? What's this?"

"S-stop."

"Why?" the devil asked, breathing into the angel's ear with a high amount of lust coating his words, "You seem to like it."

"No I don't!" Luffy yelled, gritting his teeth, as he was unable to do much else.

"But you do, just look at what your body is telling me." The Demon Devil unsecured Luffy's legs from his own before he slid off the bed and onto the floor. He put his head on the angel's chest and flicked a pert nipple with his tongue. Luffy shivered as he felt saliva soak through his dress.

The angel's breaths hitched as a claw touched his groin in a way that was much more tormenting than the knee had been. Chuckling, the Demon Devil danced his talons on top of the tent Luffy's boxers was making. "You're already hard from a bit of simple play. Hell, I still have you fully dressed."

Luffy didn't like the sound of where that last sentence was going. His mind was starting to fall off the edge of sanity and common sense, but he struggled to not give up. No matter that his body was starting to send "maybe I do like this" signals to his brain; he didn't want to continue.

"Don't!"

"Don't what?" the devil asked, looking up at the blindfolded face with a sneaky smile.

"Don't… take off my clothes."

"I never had the idea," the Demon Devil enthusiastically lied, walking his fingers up Luffy's chest until he reached the collar of the dress, "but it's a good one."

"N-no," Luffy exclaimed, all too easily taking the bait, "W-wait!"

"Why should I?" The devil didn't listen for an answer. Using his claws, he shredded Luffy's dress down the center, exposing the angel's chest. Red lines began to appear after a few moments, scratches that marked Luffy as the Demon Devil's property. The ebony-haired angel screamed in distressed fright before his lips were stolen again. After their lips parted, the devil pushed away the ripped cloth and admired the unmarred skin. It was so tantalizing. But there was still one more piece of clothing in the way of full exposure.

"How about these shorts come off?" the devil asked as he snapped the elastic waistband; Luffy shuddered, desperately trying to free himself from the belt tying him to the bed. He felt his wrists begin to bleed, but didn't give up. He wanted to get out of the situation as soon as possible. "Nah, let's leave that for later."

Instead, a claw slithered into the boxers and Luffy moaned loudly as his manhood was roughly grabbed and squeezed, arching his back as he tried to sit up. He couldn't see what was happening, but he definitely knew it shouldn't be happening. It couldn't be happening. What had he planned for the night that seemed years ago? What had he practiced? Coming out of the closet and going, "Surprise!" all those times? What had he wanted to do after that? Tears came to Luffy's eyes as his body betrayed him and the devil continued with growing libido.

The angel's mewling reached the Demon Devil's ears and he enjoyed the noises, a total lusty sadist. He stroked the quivering cock, wet with precum, and watched the angel's jerking movements caused by the obvious pleasure he was feeling. The devil didn't want the cries to stop, but looked at the lips before bending down for another kiss. Staring at the black bandana, there was a pang of wonder to see the boy's eyes, but the Demon Devil decided that might ruin the mood.

Luffy couldn't keep his body from reacting; he had well crossed the line of complete oversensitivity. Hands above his head, he felt the injured one grabbed and a claw lightly trailed down the palm. It made Luffy feel even funnier than before and he felt his face grow hotter and heard his breath hitch. The monster captured him in another kiss and their teeth clinked together as Luffy desperately struggled to keep the list of things happening to his body at a minimum.

"Don't do that," the devil purred, breaking the kiss early to begin a trail of hickeys down the angel's unmarked neck. Luffy's whole frame twitched at the new action. The angel felt his body reach an overload. Feeling teeth nibble faintly at the nape of his neck and now the hand reaching around his back to thumb a previously abandoned nipple, Luffy thought he could have lost focus on the hand fondling his manhood down below.

The Demon Devil felt the angel's erection reach its climax point, but knew it would spoil his fun. He kept rubbing as he had been, listening to the angel try to plead for him to stop. Finally, it was too much for Luffy to bear.

"I-I," the angel panted, a tight knot situated low in his stomach about to snap, "I f-feel, ah!" Luffy would have released if it weren't for fingers blocking the path. The black-haired boy convulsed with pain and his hips bucked as he tried to break away from the thing that was making his urge impossible.

"Wanting to get with the program a little late, angel."

"It… it hurts!"

"Does it now?" The Demon Devil squeezed Luffy's oversensitive shaft and the angel shrieked.

"Aaah! Stop!"

"Well, I feel like listening to you scream a little more." Luffy complied as the devil fondled his balls, laughing all the while. The angel felt like his body was going to snap in two.

"Pl-please," he begged quietly, "let me go."

"Call me Master."

"M-master, let me…"

"Let you what, my toy?"

"Le-let me c-cum!"

"What a horny slut you are," the Demon Devil smiled, "we'll have a lot more fun than this tonight." Letting go as slowly as possible, the devil gave the angel his wish.

Luffy took ragged breaths as he came violently into the Demon Devil's claw. The devil pulled out of the ebony-haired angel's boxers and gave a wet talon a lick. A salty liquid that held the taste of a twisted victory; the Demon Devil liked it.

"Good job, my toy," the devil remarked, "but you must feel awfully ashamed cumming in a stranger's hand." Luffy didn't reply, tired from the painful endeavor. "No one will love you now that you've been tainted by another man."

Luffy tensed and looked in the direction of the voice. "What do you mean? He'll still love me!" The devil chuckled.

"Well, well, you have a lover? And a fucking guy at that. He'll hate you forever after I'm finished with you."

"No! Why won't Zoro love me anymore?" The Demon Devil jumped away from the bed as he heard the name.

"Zoro?"

"Why won't he love me? I wanted you to st–"

"Zoro, huh?" Luffy felt claws wrap around his neck and he began to rapidly lose breath. His vision would have blurred if he could see past the blindfold. "Zoro," the devil hissed, "he won't love you after this. He won't even look at you after what I've done to you."

"He won…t?" Luffy rasped right before he passed out. Head lolling to the side, the ebony-haired angel didn't hear the reply as the claws removed themselves shakily.

"No, Zoro won't," the Demon Devil snarled to the unconscious angel.

The devil sighed while resting his back against the wall. He felt his heart speed up. Zoro? Zoro? Zoro? No way could it be Zoro. Could it be true? The Demon Devil's mind raced and he touched his horns to calm down. The little brat had to be lying. But he didn't want to know the answer; just in case it was the one thing he didn't want to hear. Staring at the angel, the Demon Devil decided to just get the cursed boy out of his house. Out of his world.

* * *

Luffy felt himself hit the ground with a hard thud. His wings shot from his back as soon as they felt they could be released. He tried to open his eyes, but he found that there was something covering them. He raised his hands when he heard a gruff command.

"Don't you dare touch the bandana or I'll kill you." Luffy's body shook as he remembered what had happened. He scrabbled away from the voice of the monster, but his wings got caught in a bush. A bush? Where were they? A claw grabbed his middle and dragged him a few feet before giving him a small push. "I'm going to take the blindfold off and you're gonna just go forward, got it?"

Luffy's body trembled with fear as he felt the knot behind his head being slowly untied. What was in front of him? A pit of fire? A hungry pack of wolves? A scene too terrifying to ever be forgotten? The blindfold slipped off and he felt a small nudge from behind, but he didn't budge.

He peeked into the darkness until his eyes adjusted to the night and sight of a tree. _I gotta get away,_ Luffy thought, hurriedly shrinking his wings. Taking the first crawling step towards what seemed to be a big Sanji-sized hole in a tree trunk, something inside his heart made him stop.

"What are you waiting for? You want me to kill you?" the devil snarled, giving Luffy a shove that sent him sprawling. Luffy's conscience was scared to death, making it impossible for the angel boy to function correctly. He tried to get up, but fell back down with a thud. The impatient demon hefted the angel up with strong arms. The angel's body went rigid and Luffy wriggled away, screaming in fear of going through the monster's molesting again. But who was this mean monster who had done all those terrible things to him?

Luffy tripped on his own feet and went tumbling into the hole in the tree. Glancing back at the person he had only imagined as a monster, he awkwardly rolled through the Mystery Hole. What he saw made his eyes grow wide. The Demon Devil made the same expression as the angel disappeared. Luffy's back hit Zoro's closet floor. He was back in Heaven.

* * *

Vivi and Sanji: Whoa, that was intense.  
KittyLuffy: *still sleeping* ZZzzoro... ZZzzoro...  
Vivi: Oh, she's sleeping.  
Sanji: Um... she usually says to please leave a comment.  
Vivi: Poor Luffy. I never wanted that for him. *reading off paper* The next chapters will be up much faster than this one.  
Sanji: *also reading* KittyLuffy-chan worked very hard on this chapter, making it obviously M, so if you didn't like it, stick around.  
KittyLuffy: ZZzzoro... I hope you... guys enjoyed... this chapter...


	7. So He Went to Read a Book

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece. I love Luffy's dress-thing, so I may own that...

Chapter Summary: Zoro is sent home after a meal at the Baratie. What type of surprising night awaits him? And what is with Vivi's intuition?  
Warnings: Implications with a banana, Mass Trauma, Wussy-Zoro, and a few plot clues  
Note: _You get to read pieces of the book Zoro is reading. It is italicized, but is not a flashback._

KittyLuffy: Augh! It's a chapter of confusion.  
Vivi: She had trouble figuring this chapter out.  
KittyLuffy: I was going to post it on Friday, but I went to my friend's house and it ended up being the worst sleep over of my life.  
Vivi: We don't care. Anyway, another chapter split in half. Remember to pause for a breather.  
Sanji: *sales pitching* I can't wait to read this, can you?  
Vivi: We'll read with you.  
KittyLuffy: Enjoy chapter 5 Part 1 everyone who is still here after Chapter 4 - which I hope is all of you!

* * *

Love Below Heaven

Chapter 5 Part 1: So He Went to Read a Book

"Bye, Zoro!" Sanji and Vivi called happily, waving as the green-haired angel left down the beaten path. It was seven-thirty and already they could see the stars in the sky.

"Don't forget to give Luffy what I gave you… if you see him!" Sanji yelled, receiving a nod.

"And have a good time with your… book!" Vivi added, getting a nod in her direction as well.

"Thanks!" Zoro cried, finally returning the wave, a banana gripped in his fist.

"You're welcome!" Zeff called back while dropping his hand. Sanji and Vivi jumped with surprise; Zeff should have had the nickname "Sneaking Master" for how many times he had popped out of nowhere. The three angels went back into the Baratie to finish up dessert before Zeff began to pick up plates for Sanji to scrub clean later.

"Well," Sanji said, picking at his teeth with a toothpick as he rested an elbow on the white tablecloth, "I think that was successful."

"Yes," Vivi answered with a sigh, "We were able to keep him here until seven-thirty. It takes about half an hour to get to his house from here if you walk slowly, so I think we're safe."

"Good thing you came along when you did though; I had just run out of random topics to talk about."

"Call it women's intuition. I knew he'd probably be sent home 'after dinner', but I didn't have a clue when 'after dinner' would be."

"I hope Luffy's prepared to jump out of that closet."

"Yes, I do too. I wasn't able to see him today, so we didn't get to go over the finishing touches of the plan."

"But how did you know Zoro would want to go home and read a book at this time anyway?" Sanji asked, fingering his gold ring. Luffy had told him about that and when the blonde had jokingly asked Zoro what he'd do as soon as he got home, "Read a book," was the actual reply he got.

"I know Zoro just as well as you," Vivi said with a shake of a finger, "maybe even a little better."

"Well I know Luffy a lot better than you, so we're even."

"I guess… but…" Silently, they both peered out the window and watched the dark purple sky start changing to the shade of deep sea blue.

"Well," Sanji said after a while, getting up from his chair, "I better help Zeff with the dishes then go pack my stuff."

"Pack?"

"Yup, but only a three-day trip, Vivi," Zeff butted in, wiping his hands on a dishtowel.

"Three days?"

"Yeah, don't worry. I'll be here tomorrow for when Luffy and Zoro…" the blonde twirled his hand in the air as he couldn't find the right words for what would be happening with the two angels the next day.

"No, I'm not worried," Vivi said, shaking her head, "It's just that you're going on a trip too?"

"Too?" Sanji asked, raising his swirly eyebrow. Zeff put the towel under his chef's hat that was sitting nicely atop his head.

"Yes. I went to Robin's house today after giving up on waiting for Luffy and she told me that she and Nojiko were going away this weekend too. Saturday, Sunday, Monday, right?" Both men looked at each other nervously.

"I guess I won't be going away, huh Zeff?" Sanji laughed lightheartedly, spinning around in a circle before facing Zeff.

"That's right, Sanji," came a chipper reply, "I forgot I needed your help this weekend with the menu!"

"Oh yes, the menu!"

"Need to change the menu!"

"A fresher menu!"

"Make a better menu!" Both men left the main hall of the Baratie laughing as Vivi sweat-dropped. When it came to it, the two could be pretty strange. She got up and pushed in her chair. It was getting time for Carue scolding time.

"Bye, you two! I gotta be getting home."

"Bye, Vivi," Sanji answered.

In the Baratie's kitchen, the boys immediately stopped laughing as they heard Vivi's footsteps recede and made sure her glowing halo was out of sight.

"Zeff," Sanji hissed, "I thought you said it was going to be okay."

"Well, I heard the girls were going to go next weekend."

"Obviously not!"

"How should I know when they change their plans?"

"I dunno, but at least Vivi knew about it. Think of how terrible it would have been." Both were silent as they thought about the disasters that would have followed.

"But now we have to change the menu," Zeff said sourly. "We just changed it last week."

"Well, tell the regulars we had some better ideas or something."

"Right, right, the menu change is the least of our problems."

"The least…" Sanji's mind drifted to Luffy and what the night had to bring.

"You going to help me with the dishes, Eggplant?"

"Sure, after I get a little fresh air."

"Alright; you don't look so good. I'll start on that menu."

* * *

Zoro found the door to his house open. It was normal in Heaven for doors to be unlocked, most of them not even having a lock, but having it swing in the wind was unusual. He lifted an eyebrow and turned on a hall light. When he went into the dining room, a lone glue stick stood on his table, but he thought nothing of it. It wasn't until he switched on the light in his kitchen did he know a little black-haired troublemaker had been in his house.

Picking up a pot, Zoro placed it on the counter before beginning to close all the open cabinets and drawers. What had Luffy been doing? The contents of everything was out of order and shuffled around so badly that Zoro thought it would be best if he just left it until morning. He put the banana Sanji had given him on the counter with the pot and headed to the stairs. As he passed the dimly lit living room, he stopped and saw something was wrong.

"Where's my couch?" he said aloud, moving towards two large beanbag chairs and tripping over a large exercise ball he had never possessed before. There was no blue couch and the coffee table was switched out with a kotatsu._ At least my red chair is still here_, Zoro sighed in relief, checking out the new wallpaper of triangles and swirls. He turned on the living room light and went around the room, seeing the clock on his wall was now a digital clock on a small chest that probably held all the books from his old table. The lamp on top of it was new too. He flicked it on and saw that it was much better than his old one. He flapped his wings happily and headed up the stairs to see what else was different.

Into the bathroom Zoro went, spying a new sink and a long, fluffy blue rug that had been placed on the slippery tiles to match the painted walls. He went out and saw a new lamp in his room was already on. No one was to be seen in the bedroom, but the light had definitely been on for a while. Was it Luffy's doing?

The green-haired angel went to his chifarobe and sweat-dropped as soon as he opened it. Seven sets of everything he had previously owned were there. Seven shirts, seven pairs of pants, seven sashes… On one of the sashes, there was pinned a small note. Zoro picked it off of the cloth and read it out loud the best he could – the script was terrible.

"Dear Zoro. We have… redid your floor, redecorated… 'cause everything was too whitey. Don't you know Miss… Gol… den…week - Goldenweek said this year's color green? Just like your… hair! Come over some… time with fruish… no, fresh vegibles so we can have a meal… togother. Oh, bring Lu… ffy, Luffy too.

Love, Rika."

Zoro read the note again silently before tossing it on his bed to shuffle through the other drawers. Everything was new, even his gardening gloves.

Then he came upon a small gift-wrapped package in a drawer that had previously been empty, a note written in much nicer handwriting was taped on top. He was careful to take this off the package and read it.

"Dear Zoro, I know that you and Luffy have been moving steadily on your relationship. Please take this for future use and have fun in your redecorated room.

From, Ririka."

He looked at the package and went over to sit on his bed. Under the light of the new lamp, Zoro ripped at the wrapping paper until he found what was inside. A tube of lube. Zoro blushed and tried to wrap it back up again, failing because he had taken the paper off carelessly. Where would he put such a thing? He imagined Rika's mother laughing at him as she made the new bright yellow sunhat he had found in a different drawer.

"Oh well," he said, putting it under his pillow with the two notes, "now I can get to reading." He looked up to check what time it was and gazed at the new clock. _Luffy will have trouble with this one_, Zoro chuckled before he counted the number of tick marks to the hour hand and the number of tick marks to the minute hand. It was around eight-ten.

Next, he went to a new bookshelf filled with his books. There were some new titles mixed in with the classics, but everything was in alphabetical order, even Luffy's picture books. With a finger, Zoro touched each binding until he found one in section L.

"Love Below Heaven?" He slid it out of its place on the shelf and the whole row collapsed. It was a pretty thick book and he knew it would probably take a month to read. The angel touched the silver letters on the hardcover and read its title again. "Love Below Heaven."

Putting it on the bed, Zoro shrunk his wings until the blue sleeping emblem appeared. As he changed into his pajamas, he realized he was forgetting something. Why had his door been open? Why had the cupboards and drawers been out of order? Where was Luffy? Hadn't the two hinted at dinner that he'd see Luffy? Where was the little angel? _Probably went home_, Zoro thought simply, finding the new gray comforter much warmer than his old one.

In the lamplight, he opened the book to the first page. It was not like a regular book, a blank first page, a blank second page, a copyright third page, and a table of contents fourth page. No, this book started on the back of the cover, with no pages ripped out. Zoro found this peculiar and vowed mentally that he would read this book, from start to finish. He began to read.

_My head was ripped from my body before I could let out a simple scream. His eyes were glowing a shimmering red and those were the last things I saw with my crying ones before I died. _

Zoro closed the book and looked down the hall, thoroughly chilled. What type of book was it? The first thing he read was a character dying. He looked back at the cover with its innocent silver letters. _Love Below Heaven_ was printed in cursive font. He tried again with the next paragraph.

_I truly loved him and I guess that made me blind to his real intentions. He would sit and listen to me talk, always asking why we angels were so chatty, but I never answered him, thinking it was a theoretical question. Did I annoy him enough for him to kill me? Was it my fault that I'm lying here crumpled and bleeding on the floor of his house? I thought angels were flawless. _

The green-haired angel stared at the last sentence for a few minutes before going on.

_Now he's leaving. I don't know how I can see if I'm dead, but I can. He is holding my wings in his arms, my prized white wings I've always tried to keep clean, even if we are in Hell. I want to call to him to give them back, but I can only gaze; I cannot raise my arms to stop him from taking my wings and leaving me dead on the floor._

_I watch him go and would have sobbed if I could, but I can't. His three earrings glint in the moonlight as he opens the front door and walks out. Where is he going and what about me? I thought he loved me. I truly loved him, but I guess that made me blind to his real feelings._

Zoro already felt sympathy for the main character, but where would the book be going? Would the main character dive into the past and explain everything that led up to this point or would the main character be reborn? Zoro couldn't tell and settled down to read as much as he could before his eyelids would begin to droop.

It was an interesting first chapter. The main character was musing and staring at the door of the house the lover had left swinging open and closed. On every swing open, the angel tried to sound optimistic. On every swing closed, the angel realized the truth shattered any hope of being positive. Finally the door shut itself in the wind and the angel was left, dead and alone, wishing to cry.

Zoro got halfway through the second chapter before he was rubbing at his heavy eyelids. It was much like the first section in the fact it was present tense and first person, though it seemed to be a different person speaking of the same story. Closing the book, he moved three pillows from behind his head so only one was left. Turning off the little lamp, he noticed there was still light coming from the hall.

"Better turn off all the other lights," the angel mumbled, promptly switching the lamp back on and hopping out of bed to go down the stairs. Off went the downstairs hall light. Off went the kitchen lights. Off went the living room lights. Up the stairs again and off went the bathroom light. Finally, all was dark except for his bedroom tableside lamp. As he made his way back to his room, he heard a loud thump in the hall closet.

Zoro froze at the noise, firmly terrified at the fact he had forgotten about the horrors his house held. That one thing that made him worry for hours on end. The hall closet that had shattered his peaceful life and made him aware of things normal angels would never hear a single word about.

_Robin told me nothing could come through_, he thought, turning back and switching the bathroom light on again. He waited for something monstrous to burst through the locked closet, but nothing did. He sighed in relief; maybe his useless vase had just fallen over. But he could hear something, a sound of cloth rustling across the hardwood floor in the closet.

He went over to the door and touched the knob. As if the air carried a verbal message of urgency, Zoro turned the handle swiftly and found it was unlocked. But he and Robin were the only ones with the key. Robin would have relocked such an important door if she were going to check on what was inside. Zoro's skin crawled as he remembered the open front door and the mess of pots and pans in the kitchen. The light in his bedroom had been on, meaning some little angel had definitely been upstairs…

"Luffy?" Zoro yelled, slamming open the closet door and peering into the darkness. His night vision had yet to adjust when something barreled into him, pushing him back into the hall.

"Zoroooooooooooooooo!" Luffy wailed, hugging the green-haired angel's waist with all his might. "Zorooooooooooooo!"

"Luffy, what's wrong? Are you alright?"

"Zoroooooooooooooooo!"

"Shhh, it's okay. Are you alright? Can you tell me what happened?"

"Zoroooooooooooooooo!" Luffy was shaking violently and began to sob. Zoro scooted them into the bathroom, which had the most amount of light. He hugged his boyfriend tightly and wished that it were only a spider or something harmless Luffy had seen.

"It's okay," Zoro whispered, nuzzling Luffy's hair with his cheek, "everything is going to be fine."

No matter how important it was, Zoro didn't want to look down at Luffy's physical state. He imagined his little lover missing an arm or a leg or bleeding dangerously onto the new blue carpet. But he couldn't look; horrified that whatever had scared Luffy would scare him too. He needed to be strong in such a disastrous situation.

"Zoooroooooooo! Zoooroooooooo! Zooorooooooooo!" Luffy screamed over and over again, hands scrabbling to latch onto said person in an eternal hug. Was it going to be a dream? Was it all going to be a Mystery Happening? He vividly remembered the feelings of a tongue and a pair of crafty claws violating his body. Luffy shut his eyes tighter than they already were and shrieks came from his mouth.

"Luffy!" Zoro cried as he felt helpless, "Luffy, calm down! Luffy, everything is going to be okay. Luffy, you're safe. Luffy, listen to me."

Luffy couldn't hear him at all as his mind went into a state of total insanity. He could see that face behind his eyelids. Even with his eyes shut and streaming tears, he could see that face. It was staring at him with an eerie smirk that promised death.

Zoro held him the whole time. He realized his murmuring could do nothing and stopped trying after an hour. Luffy was too far gone. Zoro then began to think of looking down, to see if Luffy was calling out his name in pain. But he still couldn't do it.

The one thing that Zoro knew would get past the barrier Luffy had put around his mind was rocking. Every child knew the feeling of being rocked, be it from a cradle or a mother's arms. Luffy loved the sea from the one time he went on a trip to see it when he was eight.

"_It was amazing!_" he had told Zoro in their first months of meeting each other, "_blue as far as you could see!_"

Zoro laughed to himself; where had that Luffy gone? What Luffy was he rocking? Was it even still Luffy? Luffy felt himself being rocked, as if he was on a boat that was riding the calming seas, but it only did so much to stop his shaking.

"Zorooooooooooooo! Zoroooooooooooo! Zorooooooooooooo!" the black-haired angel continued howling until his voice gave out. Then he rasped until his lungs gave out. Zoro rubbed Luffy's back and continued the calming motion even after the boy had gone totally limp. Finally, the little angel fell into a fitful sleep.

Zoro felt Luffy's hug go slack. The sun could be seen from the hallway, casting a glowing beam of light on the floor as it made its way up into the sky. Zoro slowly moved out of the bathroom and set his lover on the new bed in the bedroom. He wished he could put Luffy under the covers, but he didn't know if the boy had any injuries that would be affected by intense movement. But he knew he had to check.

The green-haired angel's eyelids closed as he looked down at the floor. He kept his eyes focused on the blackness of his mind before he attempted anything. After what felt like an eternity, Zoro decided to make his move. Angling his head in a way that would make him view Luffy's sleeping form, Zoro took a wavering breath before opening his eyes. What he saw made his heart stop.

Tear's streaked the Luffy's face that had flushed from all the crying he had done. Hs clothes were in tatters, held loosely by a makeshift belt of rope. What was under the shredded dress? A deep gash? A small knife? His hand shaking, Zoro untied the belt and gently pushed away Luffy's robe of a dress. He scanned the red scratch marks on his lover's chest and followed the path until he reached Luffy's hands. There were bandages – bright red bandages.

Instantly, Zoro jumped into panic mode. Luffy _was_ hurt. Luffy had been hurt. All he'd done was rock the angel back and forth as the fingers that had dug into his back bled past bandages that wrapped them. Were there still fingers under the bandages? Too scared to check, Zoro looked past Luffy and spied the book on the bed.

_Love Below Heaven_ innocently flashed its cover in the morning sun. Zoro clenched his teeth as he dashed down the stairs, thinking of the first chapters of the book he had begun to read the night before. Had Luffy witnessed the terrors of Hell like the main character in the story had?

* * *

Vivi and Sanji: The title of the book Zoro is reading is the title of the fic!  
KittyLuffy: Yup. But past that, did you forget about Luffy when Zoro was having his nighttime reading?  
Vivi: Yeah. It was calming and made me want to fall asleep. Until the thump in the closet.  
Sanji: Why was Luffy yelling Zoro's name through the traumatic screaming and crying?  
KittyLuffy: Find out in the second half of Chapter 5! Oh, and leave a comment for me!


	8. Straw Hat Salvation

Chapter Summary: Zoro needs help. So quickly the older friends assemble to assess the traumatized Luffy. And what is with Robin's intuition?  
Warnings: Luffy in a depressing state, Jittery Zoro, talking plant death, and very big plot clues

KittyLuffy: Part 2 of Chapter 5. Is your heart still beating rapidly from your short pause?  
Vivi: *nods* I'm as scared as Zoro is in the story.  
Sanji: Luffy's not gonna... *gets hand slapped over mouth*  
KittyLuffy: Enjoy the depressing Chapter 5 Part 2. And please comment afterwards.  
Vivi: Throwing that at them before we even start reading?

* * *

Love Below Heaven

Chapter 5 Part 2: Straw Hat Salvation

Promptly, Zoro dialed for Robin on the denden mushi in the living room. He listened to the ringing as he thought about everything terrible that could possibly happen to Luffy. Maybe the angel on his bed wasn't sleeping but –

He heard a knock on the front door and left the ringing snail to answer it. There was really no reason for the green-haired angel to go open the door, since the person could have entered on his or her own, but he felt like the company of another being would help ease his jittery nerves. Then, Zoro thought about why he wanted someone. Luffy was injured. He couldn't keep the person with him. He'd send them for help, but who was help past Robin?

"Hellooo~" a chipper voice called, "Any one, or any two people in there?" Zoro opened the door as quickly as he could and found a smiling blue-haired angel standing on his doorstep. Vivi noticed the angel man was still in his pajamas, even though it was nine o'clock in the morning. She giggled before gazing up to see his expression. Her smile swiftly faded when she saw Zoro's face. "What's wrong Zoro?"

"Nojiko. Bring Nojiko. Luffy is here. I'm calling Robin right now. Hurry." The words came out in short, rapid sentences that were frightened and urgent. Zoro watched as Vivi turned around, shrinking her wings so she could sprint as fast as possible. She knew it had to dire if Zoro didn't even say hello to her. _Nojiko_, she thought, taking a shortcut she knew, _something's wrong_!

Zoro followed the angel girl with his eyes until she was out of sight before returning to the denden mushi, which had someone answering on the line.

"Hello? Hello?" the snail mouthed, "Is anyone there? It is Robin."

"Robin? Robin? I'm so glad you picked up! Come over as quickly as you can. I need you here. It's terrible."

"Zoro? Is that you?"

"Yes. It's me. Hurry, hurry, hurry. I need you here."

"Slow down, calm down. What is wrong?"

"Luffy…"

"Luffy?"

"Luffy," Zoro choked out, "he found it."

"He found it? What did he find, Zoro?"

"He found the portal to Hell!" Zoro screamed into the receiver.

Robin didn't even hang up before she was out the door and on her way to Zoro's house. Using her full-grown wings, she gave them a strong flap before her feet left the ground and she was soaring. The woman knew that things were going to get rough and she needed to be the first one to get there if the portal was going to be kept a secret.

As Robin glided, her mind was in a tizzy of confusion. Zoro hadn't given her any more information than the fact Luffy had found the portal. Had he just located the portal or actually gone through it? She shivered at the bloody memories of things that could happen to an angel who gets lost in the world of carnage. Robin hoped Zoro was just overreacting to the situation like Nojiko was known for doing, but something, maybe women's intuition, told her that what she would lay her eyes on was going to be even worse than it looked.

Zoro hung up and loitered at the front door in hopes of seeing the people he needed. He waited for a few minutes before he turned and shuffled back into his house. _Of course they won't instantly be here_, he thought. He went into the kitchen and picked up a plastic cup that was on the floor. As he was filling it with nice, calming water, there was the sound of footsteps at the front porch. Zoro dropped the cup into the sink and ran back to the door, wanting to see the black hair of Robin or the light purple locks of Nojiko. Instead, another color showed up.

"Hello, Zoro!" a blonde beamed, waving a ringed hand, "I'm just here to check on you! Did you see Luffy? Did you give him the banana?"

"Sanji, come quick! Luffy. You're his best friend; go see him!"

Sanji stopped in front of the other angel, a concerned look crossing his face. "What did you do to him last night?"

"No, it wasn't me; just go upstairs. He's in my room." Sanji dashed in and up the stairs, his mind thinking of the comical terrors he might see. No doubt he hadn't a clue that he'd find his best friend in shambles.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?" Sanji shouted, falling to his knees and picking up one of Luffy's bandaged hands. There was no answer from downstairs, leaving Sanji to wrack his brains. No one night of lovemaking could do this to anyone, especially Luffy. What could have been done to leave the angel boy in such a state?

Luffy's body held the telltale signs of the one thing Sanji hoped wasn't possible in Heaven. The black-haired angel's neck was blotched with hickey marks and red lines where fingers had closed around his slender neck shown brightly. His chest had been touched as was obvious by the shredded clothing and red scratches. All that Sanji could see was a rape victim, sleeping like an angel after a scary night. But Zoro… Zoro was no rapist, was he?

Luffy's hands and wrists were in the most terrible condition from what looked like being tied up, but Sanji quickly noticed something was off. The fingers of the ebony-haired angel's left hand were bandaged in a sickening red and both wrists were wrapped up tightly, the same amount of scarlet covering the should-be white bandages. As anyone experienced in getting hurt would know, even the reddest blood turns rust brown as it dries. But no matter how Sanji stared or felt them, the bandages were not damp in the least.

Sanji brought the sleeping angel's mainly bandaged hand to his nose and inhaled a familiar scent of V7 potion. But why would Luffy's hands be wrapped in bandages soaked in such expensive stuff? Besides being pricey, you could only find that miracle medicine in…

Sanji shook his head away from the thought, but it stuck in his brain like it had superglued itself there. In Heaven, rape was a one in a million thing. The blonde looked down at scratches covering Luffy's legs, traveling up the inner thighs to where his boxers were intact. _At least his shorts are still on_, Sanji sighed. Still concerned, Sanji gave Luffy's hand a squeeze for luck before reaching to see if anything was hidden under the untouched-looking shorts.

Luffy's eyelids fluttered open and then slowly closed again. He moaned and tried to turn over, but his hand was in the possession of someone. Who was that someone? Luffy looked and all he could see was a black silhouette in the light of a sun. His mind warped the vision of Sanji, turning his best friend into a big hairy monster. Then he remembered the face, _that_ face, which belonged to the actual being he had imagined as a hairy monster. Luffy screamed and tried to pull away, but this person held on tightly.

"Luffy? Luffy? What's wrong?" Sanji whispered, pulling his hand from Luffy's waist and watching the smaller boy squirm and shake. The black-haired angel turned his head away from the window, away from his best friend, and away from the blinding sun. "It's me, Sanji!"

"Zorooooooooooooo," was a whined reply as Luffy began to sob again. "Zorooooooooo."

"He's not here right now," the blonde cooed in an unflustered voice, "but I can be here for you." He petted Luffy's hand.

"Zoroooooooooooo."

"No, Sanji."

"Zorooooooooooooooooo." Sanji frowned as he guessed that Luffy had been like this for a while. He slowly let go of Luffy's hand and turned around to face the chifarobe. Opening it, Sanji searched for something, anything that would calm his friend. _Something of Zoro's_, the angel thought, rummaging through the shirts and sashes before opening a drawer, _something that smells like him_. Too bad he didn't know that everything was brand new. In the bottom left drawer, Sanji found a straw hat, a red ribbon wound around it.

"Perfect," he whispered to himself before turning and placing it carefully over Luffy's face. "Luffy, I'm here," Sanji said in his best Zoro impersonation, "I'm Zoro here, by your side. Everything's going to be fine."

"Zoroooooooooooooo."

"Yes, yes, it's me."

"Zorooooooooooooooo." Sanji sat down and was about to stroke Luffy's hair when footsteps pounded up the stairs and came down the hall.

"Sanji?"

"No, I'm Zoro!" Sanji quickly countered, motioning to the newcomer to say nothing past that.

"Well, then, Zoro, I am going to have to ask you to leave."

"Zorooooooooooooooooo!" Luffy cried out, reaching with his bandaged hands for someone who was not there. Sanji grasped an outstretched hand and gave a small 'Zoro laugh'.

"Ha ha, Luffy, I'm still here. Don't worry."

"Zoroooooooooooooooo…"

"That's right, Luffy, never fear." Robin watched the small scene before motioning to the hat that covered the boy's face.

"What is the hat for?"

"The hat? I think the sun behind me made it so he couldn't tell who I was. He still can't," Sanji whispered, lightly kissing Luffy's palms. Robin closed the blinds and motioned for the blonde to move, which he didn't.

"Zoro said Nojiko was coming, so only the two of us should be here."

"Why?" Sanji asked, his swirly eyebrow furrowing in disgust, "You think I'll let you two be alone with a Luffy in this state?"

"Yes," Robin replied curtly, sitting down on the ground next to the blonde. She reached for Luffy's hands, but Sanji pulled them out of her reach.

"They're fine. Not bleeding at all."

"The bandages were white before; there are no such things as colored bandages."

"They were soaked in V7, a lot of it, so they're red. Don't touch them."

"V7? Even I can't afford more than a small bottle."

"Yeah, me neither, but that's not the problem. I think he's been… raped." Robin stared at Sanji with growing eyes. Raped? The woman got up quickly and mumbled something.

"You handle his physical state. I'm going to ask Zoro about Luffy's mental state."

"Mental state?" Nojiko was standing in the doorway to the bedroom, gasping for breath after running all the way to the house. Vivi was right behind her, taking a seat where she stood to take a breather.

"Nojiko," Robin sighed with relief, "I'm glad you're here. Stay with Luffy, will you?"

"Sure," Nojiko panted, flopping down on the bed, right next the Luffy.

Zoro came rushing up the stairs and almost tripped over Vivi. He was able to stop himself before he collided with her, but he had no passage to his room when the blue-haired angel suddenly let her wings out.

"Is he? Does he? Fingers?" he asked in a jumpy tone.

"Don't worry," Robin lied calmly, scooting past Vivi to get to Zoro, "his external injuries will be fine. He's almost mentally stable." Zoro stared past the two women and looked at his boyfriend.

"Zorooooooooooo," came a weak moan from Luffy.

"I'm here," Sanji cooed, rubbing Luffy's hands comfortingly. Nojiko gave Sanji a confused look, but he paid no heed. "Everything is going to be okay."

"Zooooooorooooooooo."

"Zoro, we need to talk downstairs about what happened," Robin motioned with her eyes for the green-haired angel to follow her to the living room.

"Right," Zoro replied, turning to go back the way he had come.

"I'll come too," Vivi added, getting off the floor. Zoro paused and glanced past Vivi to gaze again at the scene of the three angels in his bedroom.

"Just go back to sleep," Sanji softly ordered Luffy, hoping that if the angel got more sleep he'd return to sanity.

Luffy fully closed his eyes on command and saw that face again. It stared back at him, eyes widening and mouth opening as if to shout something to him. Luffy opened his eyes quickly and all he could see was strange yellow straw of a hat. He had never seen it before, so he wanted to touch it, make sure it was real. But Luffy didn't want to see anything beyond the hat, scared that the first thing he'd see was _that_ face.

"Zorooo?" Luffy mumbled, feeling a hand squeeze one of his own in response.

"What is it, Luffy?" Sanji and Zoro asked at the same time.

"I…" Zoro let Vivi pass him.

"You?" Sanji was silent and let the real Zoro talk.

"Yeah…" Luffy sighed dazedly, feeling his hands being let go.

"You what?" Zoro asked.

The little angel touched the hat with a shaking hand and pressed it closer to his face. "I… saw."

Zoro felt like his head was going to split from the build-up of thoughts. "If only" thoughts. If only he had been more careful. If only he had double locked the door. If only he had made sure Luffy wouldn't touch the closet. If only he had blocked the portal better. If only the portal wasn't there. If only there was no such thing as the portal.

"What did you see, Luffy?" Zoro questioned, briskly going back down the hall and into the bedroom. Luffy didn't answer and instead let his hand travel along the rim of the hat. It had a nice, wide brim, perfect for keeping the sun off when gardening in the afternoon. His fingertips touched the ribbon and he followed it until he came back to where he started. Luffy tried thinking of Zoro checking on the vegetables and flowers in the garden he loved so much. The image quickly faded away.

"Zoro?"

"Yes," Zoro replied sharply, falling onto the bed and crawling forward to gaze down at the hat covering his lover's face. It was if Zoro wanted to trap Luffy under him with his arms as the only bars to a human cage until the answer was revealed. "What is it, Luffy?" He couldn't take it anymore. It was too sad to see the little angel everyone loved in such a depressing state. Zoro knew that what Luffy had to say was going to be important, so he had to listen, no matter how dreadful or disturbing.

"I saw…"

"I know you saw," Zoro whispered, stifling the tears he knew would fall, "but what did you see?"

Luffy's hand journeyed back to the rim of the hat. He grabbed it with a trembling hand and slowly began to move it from his view. He wondered why the friendly white walls were green. He wondered why tears that were not his hit his forehead. He wondered why he didn't scream when he looked directly at _that_ face.

The hat dropped off the bed, but Sanji caught it before it hit the rug. Luffy slowly touched Zoro's cheek that was dripping tears of powerless helplessness. The little angel blinked and stared up at the face of his lover before he felt a wave of exhaustion hit him and his eyes closed.

"…I saw you there… Zoro."

* * *

"Luffy, how do the squash flowers look?" There was no response. "Then how about the pumpkin buds?" Still no response. "You're the nearest to the pea plants, so how do those look?"

"Luffy," Zoro commanded gently, "answer Rika-chan's questions."

"Hmm? Zoro, I was looking at the clouds."

"That's nice, but it would be polite to pay attention to the living things around you, like Rika-chan."

"Hi, Luffy. I'm alive and trying to talk to you." Rika wore a big grin as she gave a little wave.

"Oh, really? Hi Rika." Luffy stared at a pea pod and waved to it. "I've never met a talking pea plant before."

"Luffy," Zoro sighed, turning around to see the one named using his index finger to 'shake hands' with the vegetable, "I mean the Rika standing near the tomatoes."

"Oh?" Luffy looked up and saw Rika, who was giggling at the funny sight she had just witnessed.

"Luffy, Zoro means me!"

"Your name is Rika too? I just made a new friend named Rika and she's a pea pot."

"You mean pea _pod,_ silly." Rika laughed, shaking her finger at the angel at least nine years older than her, "And it was me who was talking earlier, not the pea plant."

"Is that true, Rika?" Luffy asked the pea pod, looking at it with big eyes.

"Yeah," Rika said, pretending to be the plant, "I'm not actually talking."

"But you just said something."

"No I didn't."

"There you go again."

"Bleh. I'm dead now, so I can't talk."

"Rika? Zorooo! Rika died!" Luffy started tearing up and Rika regretted playing along.

"Hey," a stern voice said from behind the crying angel, "suck it up; it's just a plant."

"A talking plant," Luffy sniffed back, sticking out his tongue at the blue-haired girl talking.

"Kuina, don't make it worse," Zoro sighed, getting up from his spot at the bluebells to find a shovel to dig out some weeds.

"Sorry, Zoro," came a sarcastic answer, "I didn't mean to make your boyfriend come back to reality."

"I think he's gone again," Rika cut in, hopping over the greens of the rows of carrots to stand near the older girl. "See? The top of his hat is 100% seeable." Kuina looked and, sure enough, Luffy was gazing up at the sky again.

"Does he ever take that stupid hat off?" Kuina asked in Zoro's general direction.

"He sleeps holding it, so I guess that counts as off his head."

"And what would happen," the little angel girl said slyly, "if I were to take it?" She sneaked up behind Luffy and swiped it. His halo moved out of the way as she brought it to her chest and turned to run. Kuina maneuvered through the garden until she got to the little gate. Opening it quickly, she turned to see if she was being followed.

"Zoro?"

"Luffy, I'm here."

"Zoro?"

"Oh no. Kuina, throw the hat to Rika-chan."

"Zoro?"

"Hmph. Here, Rika."

"Zoro?"

"I'm here. Rika-chan, the hat."

"Zoro?"

"Yeah, here, Zoro."

"Zoro?"

"Thanks." The hat was quickly placed back on Luffy's head and he stopped repeating Zoro's name. Instead, he began to veg. He leaned back from the crouched position he was in and sat down in the dirt, right on top of the potatoes. Luffy gripped his hat firmly before lying down, his wings making sure the back of his dress didn't get too dirty.

Zoro sighed in relief and Rika gave a concerned glance at the black-haired angel whose glazed over eyes stared up at the clouds. Kuina gritted her teeth before re-entering the garden. She would have to do something soon, before Luffy rolled himself into a grave.

* * *

Vivi: Luffy turned into a human vegetable! *starts crying*  
Sanji: I'm glad Luffy didn't die. And I'm also happy I was able to help him through that hard moment.  
KittyLuffy: Yup. It's a sad chapter, but everyone learns to overcome a traumatic situation, right? And what did you readers think about the insertion of the straw hat?  
Vivi: *sobbing* Whab you shoulb be... thinging is ib you were... righ aboub Boro. (What you should be thinking is if you were right about Zoro.)  
Sanji: So, you people who guessed, leave a comment saying if you were right. I know I was wrong.  
KittyLuffy: Get ready for Chapter 6 - coming soon!  
?: Enough with the sales pitches!


	9. Deaging Lasagna

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece at all. Except for the fact Luffy's my older brother... but I still don't own him.

Chapter Summary: Luffy's mental state is going downhill. What happens on a certain night Sanji comes over with... dinner?  
Warnings: Confusion, eating inedible food, somewhat smart Luffy, no Zoro, bathroom floor licking

KittyLuffy: First off... **Neko11**, yay for friends, right? **yaoifan124**, please don't cry or die too much - more is coming up! And the amazingly awesome **Nezkov Sou**, thank you for liking me \(0_0)/.  
Vivi: Now, we've got another person with us.  
Usopp: And I won't tell you readers to comment if they don't want to.  
Sanji: But we still will. KittyLuffy-chan wants us to. She will comment on your comments unless it gives away the plot or something.  
KittyLuffy: That's right. Usopp, have you read all the chapters leading up to this one?  
Usopp: *nods* Yeah, but there seems to be something missing.  
Sanji and Vivi: Like what?  
Usopp: More like WHO!  
KittyLuffy: Well, everyone, here is Chapter 6!

* * *

Love Below Heaven

Chapter 6: De-aging Lasagna

"I need you and Chopper to go get me some grapes from Robin, Luffy."

"Huh? Why, Makino?"

"I want to make a fruit tart with all the "Get Well" foods we have. You ate Robin's grapes yesterday, so I need more."

"Let's go, Luffy," Chopper squealed excitedly, dropping his crayon and getting up off the carpet, "I wanna say hello to Robin!"

"You can go," Luffy said with a lazy flap of his wings, "I wanna finish my picture." Chopper shrugged and accepted the small basket Makino held out to him before heading out of Luffy's bedroom via the ladder.

"What are you drawing?" Makino asked, mazing through a floor littered with colorful crayons.

"Just a picture," Luffy replied simply.

"Of what?"

"A cowfish."

"Oh, like the one you saw at the aquarium?"

"Nah, like the ones I saw at the sea when I went to visit Uncle Shanks and sail around on his ship this summer."

"Oh." Makino gazed at the drawing and saw a blotchy black and green cloud of sorts. She knew Luffy was no good at drawing, but at least it made him happy.

He had been under his own imprisonment in the house for two weeks. Makino tried all she could to get him back outside, but Luffy always had an excuse. He wanted to take a nap, or watch Ace make a ship in a bottle, or draw a picture like he was doing now. Makino felt like it was something in Luffy's heart that made him put himself under lockdown, but there might be something else in play as well. Luffy had contracted a certain 'condition'.

"Sanji called and said he'll come for dinner tonight."

Luffy perked up. "Are we gonna have something special to eat?"

"I don't know. He said he's bringing something he's making himself."

"Not from the Baratie this time?"

"Nope."

"Then it's gonna probably be really good." Luffy touched the rim of his straw hat as he signed his name in the corner of his picture. "LUFFY", in all capital letters, was written in sea-foam green with the L backwards. Makino didn't point it out, but frowned to herself instead.

Luffy's mind had slowly been going down the ages. He would bring up landmark events that had already happened as if they would happen the next day or the following month, very strange for one of his usual antics. Makino thought this strange form of de-aging might be from the shocking traumatic experience he had gotten himself into, that, according to Robin, had turned the poor angel boy into a living vegetable for a few weeks after the happening.

"If you need anything," the dark green-haired angel commented as she left the room, "just come downstairs."

"Okay. Close the door on your way out." He heard the hatch door close quietly and listened to Makino's steps go down the ladder before he jumped up and shuffled through the top drawer of his desk. He had to write down that he'd talked about going to the sea with Shanks. He had a poorly written list with receding numbers and bullet points next to each of them. At number eight he wrote "Shanks and the sea trip."

Luffy gazed through all the numbers above eight until he got back to seventeen. At this number, he slowly read his little list.

-Play Hide-and-go-seek at Zoro's house with everyone.

-Go on the train with Zoro.

-Plan Sanji's surprise party.

-Figure out what to do for New Years.

-Plan out the summer with Zoro.

His eyes traveled down to the number fourteen.

-Talk about being Zoro's boyfriend.

-Conis' summer party.

-Talk an insane amount about Zoro.

-The pie contest.

Luffy brought his eyes back down to number eight and the three bullet points there. It was the age he was pretending to be that day, the pattern being he'd switch ages every two days. He only had two weeks before he'd be at an age he didn't remember anything about. What did he have to remember from being two years old?

The angel put the paper back in his desk before going to sit on his bed. It was a comfy twin-sized bed that got only half the use it should have. Luffy took off his straw hat and hugged it tightly while thinking of the room he was more used to: Zoro's room.

Zoro himself had yet to come visit him, but Sanji had come almost every day with food from the Baratie or items from worried friends and townspeople. Luffy felt uncomfortable tricking his best friend every chipper conversation or every night at dinner, bringing up things that they shared strong memories about as if they had yet to happen. He thought maybe Sanji would leave him alone, but it only seemed to make the blonde come more often.

"_Hello! Is Luffy free to play?" Sanji called, opening the front door and stepping into the hall. Without taking off his shoes like he should have, he ran into the living room. _

"_Ah, Sanji-kun, he's upstairs in his room," Makino said from the couch, arranging flowers in a vase. _

"_Again? That sounds so booooring," Sanji complained in a partially annoyed tone of an eleven-year-old. _

"_Yes, he has been reading a comic book since this morning. He said you lent it to him a month ago, Sanji-kun," Makino commented. _

_Luffy, who was actually just zoning out until he heard Sanji's voice, jumped off his bed and looked around for the book he had told Makino he had been reading. He heard the sounds of steps coming down the hall and knew there was only a little time. Feet came up the ladder, the hatch door opened, and Sanji's face popped up._

"_Hi, Luffy," Sanji said with a grin, seeing the black-haired angel reading _Market Man_ on a badly managed bed of rumpled sheets. _

"_Oh, hi Sanji. Just reading the book you lent me last month. It's really interesting."_

"_Where are you now?" Luffy felt like Sanji was trying to make him slip up, give a small part of the past a change. Wracking his brain, Luffy remembered he had never finished past page seventeen._

"_Just page fifteen."_

"_Really? You're a really slow reader, Luffy." _

"_Huh?"_

"_Makino-san told me you have been reading since this morning. Does it really take you seven hours to read fifteen pages?" Luffy was silent for a moment._

"_I-I was doing other stuff too," the black-haired angel stammered._

"_Like what?" Sanji raised his swirly eyebrow, questioning his friend._

"_Um…"_

"_I don't care, but it's dinner now."_

"_Really?" Luffy's face brightened with the mention of food. In his mind he really wasn't hungry, but with the game he was playing at, he had to eat until he was about to throw up._

"_Come on down," Makino called, "dinner's ready."_

"_See?" Sanji laughed, hurrying down the ladder. _

"_Did you bring anything?" Luffy asked._

"_Your favorite pie from the Baratie." _

"_Mint?"_

"_Yup." The two boys giggled like they were actually the ages they were pretending to be. Luffy felt a sad pang in his heart that Sanji was actually trying to set back the age clock as well, just for him._

"_Sanji-kun," Makino scolded, seeing Sanji still in his shoes, "you take off your shoes when you come into my house."_

"_Sorry, Makino-san." The blonde went to take off his shoes as Luffy sat down._

"_I heard dinner," Ace said with a yawn, coming from his room to sit down in his usual chair at the table._

"_Well, you heard right," Makino smiled._

"_Luffy, what age are you playing at now?"_

"_I'm nine," Luffy pouted, holding up all his fingers, "I'm not playing at any age."_

"_Sure you're not," Ace sighed as Sanji reentered the room, "you never counted on your fingers when you were nine." Luffy gulped as he realized his mistake. Maybe Ace had realized he was faking the de-ageing. Sanji didn't seem to notice as Makino came in with a garden green casserole._

Luffy closed his eyes and thought about how he'd play it out tonight. He used to be really talkative when he was eight, but now he regretted it. What did he have to talk about? Maybe the sea trip, but no, he had told Makino about the sea cow like it had happened a while ago. What would he do?

He touched his hat and thought about Chopper. The little reindeer would be staying for dinner as well. Chopper remembered when Luffy went on the trip, but not much before that. They had met a few weeks prior to that event. Tomorrow then, when Luffy changed to age seven, he had to act like he hadn't a clue who the little reindeer was.

Luffy exhaled and rolled onto his side, hat crumpling in his arms. All he wanted to do was make people stop worrying about him. It made him feel bad when people worried about him.

* * *

Sanji took his Fail Lasagna out of the oven and sighed. It was the only thing he could remember baking or cooking when he was ten that wasn't a confection. The blonde's mind traveled back to those days when he was just as just a trainee, learning everything he could from Zeff. He didn't want to go back to those days, but they had been nice while they lasted.

He packaged his charcoal and noodle dish and was about to leave the smoking kitchen when Zeff came in coughing. "Sanji, what did you do?"

"Just made some lasagna," Sanji mumbled innocently.

"And almost burned the restaurant down! You haven't sucked at making lasagna since you were ten!"

"That's kinda the point," Sanji said, pushing past his cooking comrade and heading for the back door.

"I expect you to clean up this mess before you get home!" Zeff yelled after him, spying dishes and pans covered in substances that could be called food if you squinted and didn't taste.

Sanji didn't say a word as he walked down the dirt path, the sun lowering in the sky. He was alone on the road and used the time to think of what he'd do when he got to Luffy's doorstep. Forget to take of his shoes. Show off his wings and say they grew last night. Call Ace a meanie for something or another. Shoot. Makino had said something about Chopper being there as well. Sanji looked at the basket on his arm and frowned. Oh well, he'd pull on Chopper's antlers and act like they were just little stubs.

As Sanji planned everything out, he spotted Chopper hurrying his way with a basket full of fat, purple grapes.

"Sanji! I knew I'd probably see you!" the little reindeer called out.

"Hi Chopper, did you go see Robin?"

"Yup! Makino said she needed some grapes for a tart. Hmm? What's that terrible smell?" Chopper's nose sniffed the air and followed the scent to the basket Sanji was carrying. "Bleh. What's that?"

"Lasagna."

"Lasagna? But that doesn't smell like lasagna. Oh, did Rika make it?"

"No, I did," Sanji replied with a calm smile. Chopper gave him a confused look.

"But it doesn't smell anything like it usually does."

"You'll understand when we get to Luffy's house."

"Oh, okay." Sanji watched the reindeer skip up the little hill with the basket of fruit swinging to-and-fro on his furry arm. Chopper didn't seem to have a clue about Luffy's terrible condition. Sanji bit his lip as the house became more defined in the dying light. Play along with the deranged Luffy and confuse Chopper or not play along after three weeks of doing so and not confuse Chopper? He didn't take off his shoes as he entered the house.

Chopper was helping set the dinner table with Ace when Sanji walked into the dining room. Ace looked up and saw the basket.

"What has the great chef Sanji made for us tonight?"

"Lasagna," Chopper chirped, flapping his wings happily. Ace sauntered over to Sanji and took the basket from him, inhaling the smell of smoke and who knows what else.

Covering his nose, Ace set the basket down on the table and asked, "What the – lasagna?"

"Yep," Sanji replied.

"Oh no you didn't," Ace glared and Sanji smiled, "you didn't, Sanji. This isn't the Fail Lasagna, is it?"

"Oh? I tried my beeest." Sanji ran down the hall to get Luffy before Ace could yell at him. He climbed the ladder and didn't bother to knock on the door before pushing it with his hand. Luffy was exuberantly coloring a picture with crayons. Sanji's face almost fell as he saw the sad sight, but was able to keep a smile going. Luffy looked up.

"Oh? Hi Sanji."

"Hi, Luffy. I brought dinner."

"I heard you made it yourself?"

"Yep. The most amazing chef in Heaven, Sanji-sama at your service!"

"What did you make?" Luffy asked, getting off the floor and heading towards the door.

"Lasagna." That one word almost made Luffy freeze. The one food that he could remember when he was eight was Sanji's lasagna. It had not been a happy dinner that night. Luffy mentally crossed his fingers.

"Oh, lasagna? How many times have you made it?"

"My first time. It's bound to be good. See you at the table." Sanji climbed down the ladder and went into the dining room, leaving Luffy alone to pale to the correct color of cooked lasagna noodles. Slapping his face, Luffy put on a grin like Sanji had and made his way down the ladder, jumping the last three rings before touching the ground, just like he used to.

Before reaching the kitchen, Luffy froze, his face wan again. That day way in the past he had been really hungry and come to dinner last, just like now. Once he saw the lasagna, he didn't even sit down before he had the thing in his mouth. He was the only one who had eaten it. Was Sanji testing him again? He swallowed before walking into the dining room, attempting to swipe it from the tabletop.

"Not so fast," Makino said, grabbing it out of his reach before he could get to it, "you can't be the only one to eat Sanji-kun's great lasagna."

"Sanji-_sama_," Sanji corrected.

"Yes, Sanji-_sama_'s great lasagna."

"You can't be serious," Ace gaped, expecting Luffy to grab at the lasagna, which he didn't, "you're not gonna make us eat the Fail Lasagna this time, are you?"

"Well, I didn't expect this to make it into Heaven ever again, so I guess we have the great chance of eating it… nine years later." Makino and Ace quickly glanced at Luffy who pretended he hadn't heard the conversation. He knew what they were trying to pull.

"It took me three tries," Sanji lied, "but I think I really got it."

"But after sixteen years, have you remembered to take off your shoes before entering the house today, Sanji-kun?"

"Ah, nope. I'll go do that now." Sanji got up and walked slowly down the hall, hoping Luffy would eat the lasagna like he had all those years ago.

"I'm confused," Chopper voiced, sitting on his seat with a pout on his face, "you guys have had this strange-smelling lasagna before?"

"I'm huuuuungry," moaned Luffy, pretending to die right there on the table.

"Wait for Sanji-kun," Makino ordered, her hands shaking at the thought of actually having to eat the thing that had made the real eight-year-old Luffy sick for a whole week. She decided she couldn't do it._ Now how do I get out of this mess_? Makino thought.

Sanji came back to the table and saw that the lasagna was still in Makino's grasp. Darn, he hadn't missed it.

"You gonna serve it yet?" Luffy asked, holding out his plate like he actually wanted some.

"Y-yes," Makino stuttered, putting the lasagna back on the table and picking up a knife. She stared at the knife for a few seconds before putting it down and saying slowly, "I-I don't believe this knife is sh-sharp enough. W-what do you think S-Sanji-kun? Is it a lasagna knife?" Sanji picked it up and took a good, long look. It was a perfect knife for lasagna.

"No, I don't think so," the blonde said with a knowing shake of his head, "not good enough for Sanji-sama's special lasagna."

"Why d-don't we go into the kitchen and s-search for a better knife?" Makino turned to go into the kitchen and Sanji got up to follow. Chopper, as curious as Luffy usually was, hopped off his seat.

"Sanji," he asked, unaware of what the two were trying to do, "what's the perfect lasagna knife?"

Now, only Ace and Luffy were left in the dining room. Ace fingered his hair as Luffy played with his hat. Finally, after what felt like an hour, Ace looked expectantly at his younger brother.

"You gonna go for it, Lu?" he asked, mouth curling in a smile of triumph, "or do you already know the outcome?"

"Hmm?" Luffy returned, acting like he had been too absorbed in his hat to pay attention.

"Sanji's lasagna, you gonna eat it while they're away?"

"Do you think I can?" Luffy asked with false excitement, reaching for the dish with a steady hand.

"Lu, your face is paling."

"Nah, it must be my hat and the light," Luffy countered, grabbing the lasagna and bringing up to his face. He shut his eyes tightly before shoving it all into his mouth as he had always been known for doing. His eyes watered as he tasted the most disgusting thing ever. _S-since I didn't eat it immediately_, Luffy thought, getting up from the table, _I guess I can change h-history a little_. Ace watched as Luffy ran for the bathroom.

"Don't you dare pretend to make a mistake and puke in my room," Ace warned as the three who had been missing came back into the dining room. Luffy didn't. He spat every bit of the Fail Lasagna into the trashcan in the bathroom and lay on the cold tiles, so wanting to clean his tongue on them.

"Luffy?" Sanji called, running into the bathroom to find the little angel on the floor, licking the tiles. "LUFFY?"

"Bleh. That was terrible," Luffy grumbled bluntly.

"So you think the bathroom floor tastes better?"

"A little." Sanji laughed with relief at the fact Luffy had spared himself from a terrible weeklong illness. "What is it, Sanji?"

"Oh, nothing. You just look funny licking the floor."

"Yeah, I guess it is a bit weird."

"Just a bit!" The best friends laughed together before Makino came behind Sanji.

"You two want fruit tart?"

"Sure!" the two boys cried happily, dashed back to the dinner table where Chopper and Ace were already munching on the edible food.

* * *

Sanji lay in bed, his eyes open, but only his left staring at the ceiling through the dark. His thoughts were stuck in a world where everything had to be more perfectly planned out than usual. Tomorrow, Luffy would be at age of seven. What had the two done together when Luffy was seven and Sanji was nine? A fishing trip at Swan Pond, but Luffy fell in and almost drowned. Sneaking into Ace's room to see if he had any really big hidden secrets, but Ace would most likely not play along. The first time they took a bath together and Luffy could remember it.

Sanji closed his eyes and let the darkness calm his nerves. Luffy seemed so clueless to the fact that he was de-aging that it scared the blonde into thinking about what might happen at age two, three even. And what would happen after one? Sanji imagined Makino going to wake Luffy up on that fateful morning and finding him dead, or just plain gone.

Luffy hadn't left his house in three weeks, most likely because of the scare in Zoro's garden the day before he locked himself in. Sanji remembered when he went to check on Luffy at Zoro's house, where he had been staying for the past few weeks, and finding only the green-haired angel there. Zoro told Sanji why Luffy was no longer staying at his home.

Rika and Kuina had come over to help Zoro garden the day before. Kuina had been moody that day, Zoro told Sanji, and she stayed long after Rika had gone home. After dinner she sent Zoro to go get her some of Robin's grapes. Luffy had been in a calm stupor, staring up at the clouds after Kuina had tried to steal his hat in the early afternoon, so, while Zoro was gone, Kuina tried to knock some sense back into Luffy's head. She went a bit too far, Zoro said. Kuina told Luffy that he was acting like an annoying kid, attempting to strike down on every mental bomb in Luffy's mind. "Zoro's worried about you and you're not helping him!" was what Kuina was yelling when Zoro had returned with the grapes, "He'll stop loving you if you keep acting like this!"

But that couldn't be the only reason why Luffy had stopped acting like a living vegetable and confined himself in his house. Sanji thought about how Luffy was mentally failing and the reasons why. De-aging every two days couldn't possibly be normal for a trauma-ridden angel, could it? The blonde mapped everything out in his mind and filled in missing pieces as best he could.

When Sanji went on the first day of the de-aging, Luffy talked about how excited he was at the thought of a "Hide-and-go-seek game on Tuesday". Sanji tried to convince him that no such game was going to happen, but the other angel explained that he had a great plan to hide under Zoro's bed and Sanji knew exactly what game Luffy was foreseeing.

Three days later, when Sanji went to check on his best friend again, they chatted about Luffy's first time sleeping in the same bed as Zoro. He was shy about it and said that it took a lot of his courage to ask Zoro if he could. Sanji just nodded and wrote it off as a small problem.

Two days after that though, Luffy was chipper at the fact Sanji had helped him look for the perfect one-year anniversary gift for Zoro the day before. Zoro would love a ship in a bottle, he laughed, even if Ace made it.

Sanji started going to see Luffy every day after that, watching the steady decline of events and occasions. Conis' summer party. Luffy trying to eat one of Vivi's romance novels to help him come up with a way to ask Zoro out. The first time Vivi introduced Zoro. Perona losing her crown and the three-day search all over town that followed. Carue and Chopper's mother hunt.

Sanji had played along with everything Luffy said, trying to act as normal as possible so he wouldn't scare Luffy who seemed oblivious to the fact his body wasn't changing with his mind. But there were those times Luffy didn't seem to make any sense. Sanji would comment or ask a question and get a response or answer that was nothing like the original. Take for example who fell into the punch bowl at Conis' party. It was Carue, not Chopper like Luffy had said. And then the time with the comic book. Luffy had read three pages and then, three weeks later, read four more. One week after that, he randomly read page thirteen and never finished the book. Luffy said he had been reading fifteen pages for seven hours; was that three suspicions in one?

Sanji sat up and got out of bed. Going over to his desk, the blonde turned on his small lamp on, filing through books and papers until he found something blank to write his thoughts on. It was a small, red leather notebook Luffy had gotten him for his ninth birthday. He took a pen from his desk and started writing out all his concerns and Luffy's memory errors. Pros and cons were there too, all on the pages that Sanji wrote with a shaking hand.

Finally, Sanji put down his pen and stared in horror at what he had written. There were so many things wrong with what Luffy had been doing, so many answers off target, so many things avoided. Dates that were mentioned on the first day of the two-day cycle that came before a happening talked about the next day. Some quirks that didn't match ages. Comments that only made sense in long hindsight.

Throwing the book at a wall, Sanji yelled in rage. He wasn't angry at Luffy, but at himself. Why hadn't he seen that something was terribly off? As Luffy's best friend, he thought he was the most trustworthy, the one who cared the most, the one who Luffy could always depend on. Instead, the ebony-haired angel had lied to him and he had fallen for it. What did the little angel have to hide that he'd trick his best friend? What was so terrible that he would want to fool everyone? What had Luffy been through in the world of carnage?

Sanji went to turn off the lamp he had been using, but in the dim light, he saw his silver ring. Staring at it, he thought about all it stood for, all it had to do with what had happened with Luffy. He wanted to chuck it out the window, but he knew he couldn't. Not after what he'd been through with the cursed thing.

The blonde flopped onto his bed, seething at his own stupidity. There was one thing that gave the whole situation of de-aging the crystal clear message that Luffy was only acting. The straw hat. The straw hat Sanji had found in Zoro's wardrobe and given to Luffy that fateful morning after… that happened. Luffy was never without it every single day the blonde had seen him, no matter what was happening. Sanji sighed before crawling under the covers.

"I'll catch him off guard tomorrow," he murmured as he drifted off to sleep._ Just wait and see_.

* * *

Everyone: Yay! Luffy is 'alive' again!  
Vivi: Luffy was faking his mental de-aging? And Sanji believed it?  
Sanji: He put up a pretty good act until I wrote it out. That straw hat; should have known!  
KittyLuffy: That Fail Lasagna... Comment on what you think it tasted like or is made out of.  
Usopp: Enough with the asking for comments! Now, about before. Where am I?  
Vivi and Sanji: *very bluntly* Right in front of us.  
Usopp: No! I mean in the story!  
KittyLuffy: *being stared at* Ah ha ha. Hope you readers enjoyed this chapter! Chapter 7 will be up soon.


	10. Forever Present

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, not even in my dreams. But I did ride Carue in a dream once...

Chapter Summary: Sanji is going to make Luffy stop lying, but what will do the trick?  
Warnings: Licking, yelling, stripping, absentminded killing, swearing, traumatized Luffy, and some plot clues

KittyLuffy: School is so tiring!  
Vivi, Sanji, and Usopp: Is it now...?  
KittyLuffy: No fair! None of you went to school, huh?  
Vivi: Anyway, let's answer those comments!  
Sanji: First one, , Zoro is taking it... in a way that doesn't help anyone. I want to kick Zoro's lame butt!  
Usopp: Okay... **Nezkov Sou**, what exactly is happening? Well, KittyLuffy, you explain.  
KittyLuffy: Luffy is pretending to change ages every two days. On Monday he would be... 14 and on Wednesday he would go down to 13. Sanji actually thinks Luffy is not faking the de-aging, so tries to not make anything seem overwhelmingly out of order for Luffy. Makino plays along because Sanji told her to and Ace thinks Luffy is faking it so doesn't play along.  
Vivi: And please update your story! KittyLuffy has been reading it since the day it came out.  
Sanji: **Neko11**, it was amazingly hurtful to my honor as Luffy's best friend to figure it out, but I'm still not sure... is he or is he not faking it? I'll find out this chapter.  
KittyLuffy: Did you read ahead, Sanji?  
Sanji: No... *runs away*  
Usopp: Last one, from **Vixen O. Chip** at Chapter 3 Part 2... KittyLuffy, answer it.  
KittyLuffy: Yeah, SanjiXLuffy gets no love, so needs more love. I'm a hardcore fan on almost any guyXLuffy, so it shall be that way! But ZoLu will always top anything.  
Usopp: Since I didn't get to answer anything before, **Nezkov Sou** and **Neko11**, the lasagna tasted like rancid fish guts put in a blender with sour pickles, overripe peaches, rusted metal, and horseradish. So probably like that putty.  
Vivi: Now enjoy Chapter 7, everyone!

* * *

Love Below Heaven

Chapter 7: Forever Present

Luffy was woken up by something licking his cheek. He groaned and opened his eyes slowly, noticing the curtains had yet to be opened.

"Carue?"

"Nope. Me."

"Sanji?"

"Just wondering if I could put you into a recipe I'm creating. You eat so many different things I thought you might taste good. You don't."

"Oh. Lemme sleep some more." Luffy rolled over as Sanji gritted his teeth. A seven-year-old Luffy would jump out of bed at five in the morning. It was almost nine.

"C'mon! We need to go feed the ducks at Swan Pond."

"Why? I don't wanna!" Another mistake. Sanji and Luffy's favorite pastime when they were young was going to Swan Pond – no matter if it was windy, rainy, or over a hundred degrees (F).

"C'mon! Up up up!"

"No no no!"

"Yes yes yes!"

"No no no!" Sanji had one more thing he was going to check with this 'too sleepy to lie' test he was doing on his best friend.

"I'll get Zoro to pull you out of bed!"

"Zoro won't do that." Bingo. Luffy didn't know Zoro until he was twelve. Sanji rose from where he sat near the bed and decided to wait until Luffy realized his best friend knew the jig was up.

"I'm gonna go help Ace with his ships in bottles, 'kay?"

"You do that."

Sanji opened the hatch and went down the ladder until he reached the floor. He wandered through the empty house and into the living room before sitting down on the fluffy purple couch the house was known for. It was the oddest couch any angel had ever seen. No one knew who made it, where it came from, or how old it was. It was just as Luffy called it, a Mystery Couch.

The blonde collapsed sideways and stared closely at the fabric with his eye, thinking about how unfair he had been to Luffy. To catch the other angel off guard was fine, but to use sleep depravity so he wasn't even ready to think up an answer was crossing the line. He felt bad, but it was for the best. Sanji had to know if it was all an act or not.

Ace and Makino had left to go view the biannual flower expo in the neighboring city, so they told Sanji they wouldn't be back until the next day. It was the perfect time to get the truth out of Luffy, when the ebony-haired angel had no one to help him. Sanji groaned at his good luck, wishing it had come a little later, when he had more time to plan.

Now came the scheme: getting Luffy and himself into the situations they had been in that day all those years ago. Sanji remembered the day well. How he was going to recreate it was almost beyond him. But, being who he was, the blonde had a few ideas he was going to give a try.

It was probably three hours before Luffy climbed down the ladder, or slipped down it. The angel boy had gone through a rough night of nightmares, so he hadn't slept as much as he needed to. Right after Sanji left the room, he had fallen back asleep almost instantly. It was a nice, dreamless three hours, but it didn't make up for the horror filled ones.

"Makinooooo, breakfaaaaaaaaast."

"Makino left with Ace to go see the festival."

"The festival?"

"Yeah, don't you know today is the Amazingly Beautiful Cloud Dancing Extreme Festival?"

"Oh yeah, yeah," Luffy yawned, not having a clue what he was agreeing to.

"Too bad we can't go to the ABCDEF," Sanji said forlornly, gazing up at Luffy from his spot on the couch.

"Why can't we go again?"

"Because you got grounded for breaking a vase."

"I did?"

"No. You ate the wedding cake Makino made for what's-her-name and what's-his-face."

"Riiiiiiight."

"You want lunch?"

"What time is it?"

"Around lunch."

"Nah, I'm not hungry."

Then, Sanji remembered the night before. Luffy had tried to eat the Fail Lasagna and licked the bathroom floor after spitting it out. Was Luffy out of it because he was sick, not because he was being tested too early in the morning? Sanji sprang off the couch, pushing Luffy's straw hat out of the way to get a hand to the angel's forehead. Nope, not hot at all. Staring at naturally pink cheeks, neither flushed nor pale, the blonde sighed. "What is it?"

"You're so out of it I thought you might be sick."

"I'm not sick."

"Well you seem like it."

"I'm not –" Luffy started before realizing whom he was speaking to. Luffy's eyes bugged from his head as he saw Sanji in front of him. The blonde stared back innocently. "SANJI!"

"Yeah, it's me."

"S-S-SANJI!"

"What's up Luffy? Sure you're not sick?" Luffy shook his head like a wet dog trying to dry off before dashing back down the hall and up the ladder to his room. Sanji was there. Sanji was downstairs. Sanji had woken him up a while ago. Sanji had licked his face. Luffy remembered the day Sanji had done that. When he was seven. Seven? Wasn't that the age – OH NO.

Luffy dove for his bed and hid himself under the covers, his wings creating a big lump under the blankets. This was not good. Had he let something slip in his half-asleep form? He shook his head again. No, he couldn't have.

"Luffy?"

"Yeah?"

"You wanna start now?" Start now? Start what now? Luffy grabbed at his hat and thought really hard, straining his brain into remembering things stored away long ago. What had he done on the day of ABCDEF when he was seven? He had eaten someone's wedding cake according to Sanji, so what did he do when he stayed home? Then he remembered. The two of them had made an apology cake. Wait, he didn't remember ever seeing the finished product. Did they really make a cake?

"Le-lemme get dressed!" Luffy called down to his tricky best friend.

"Okay, I'm gonna get the ingredients out of the fridge." So they were going to bake the cake. Luffy sighed in relief before realizing he didn't remember how to make a cake. The last time he tried to even cook food was when he was thirteen attempting to make Valentine's Day chocolate for Zoro. Sanji and Ace came just in time before he put foil wrapped eggs covered with vegetable oil into the microwave.

Luffy set his hat carefully on his bed before shrinking his wings to change out of his t-shirt and pajama bottoms and speedily put on his dress thing. He tugged at the collar and remembered that the monster had done the same, a month and a half ago. The little angel shivered as he thought about one of his many nightmares.

"No," Luffy whispered to himself, "I need to pretend that I'm seven." Putting his hat back on, a wave of calm enveloped him before he put on a cheery smile.

Down in the kitchen, Sanji was taking out items from bags he had brought from the Baratie and putting them into Makino's cupboards. He hadn't a clue if the angel woman kept the things they were going to need, so he just brought everything himself. He didn't want to destroy Makino's ingredients anyway, so this was the best option.

Sanji heard thumps coming from Luffy's room and knew he didn't have much time to hide the cloth bags. Dumping everything else onto the counter hurriedly, the blonde stuffed the bags under the Mystery Couch. Luffy would never look there, if he ever looked at all.

"Sanji," Luffy called as he came down the ladder, "did you find everything okay?"

"Yeah, just I can't reach the flour." Obviously, Sanji was tall enough to reach the cupboard with the flour, even the ceiling, but he was trying to create the chain of incidents from long ago.

"You can't? Why not try standing on a chair?"

"I am."

"Um, let me help." Luffy entered the kitchen to see the comical sight of Sanji on his knees, on a dining room chair, attempting to be short. The black-haired angel covered his mouth so he wouldn't start laughing, but it was just too funny! Luffy burst into a fit of giggles while Sanji stuck his tongue out at him.

"You said you'd help me. Gonna be on the top or the bottom?"

"Huh?"

"Who's on whose shoulders?"

"Uh… I'll be on top." Sanji so wanted to say something to that, but he didn't.

"Alright," the blonde said, getting off the chair and pushing it out of the way, "onto my shoulders then." Luffy stared at Sanji as he thought of what was going to happen. Could Sanji take all of his weight? Sanji gazed back as he thought of reasons why Luffy wouldn't want to get on his shoulders. Did he think he was going to hit his head again?

"Right-o…" Luffy made sure his hat was securely on his head before he shrunk his wings and climbed on Sanji's shoulders, immediately reaching the shelf the (brand new) bag of flour was on. With two shaky hands gripping the important ingredient, Luffy tried to stay balanced as the blonde beneath him wobbled. "Can't you stay still?"

"Sorry, you're just –" Sanji paused in his words and tilted back a little too far. He also briskly took his hands off of Luffy's ankles.

"WAAAAAH!" Luffy cried as he let go of the flour and windmill-ed with his arms. His hat fell off his head as he tumbled backwards. The (brand new, but already opened) flour bag dropped on Sanji's head and covered both of them in the white powder. Sanji coughed as Luffy hit the ground with the force that knocked the wind out of him.

"What was that for?" both shouted at the other.

"You let go, so I had to drop it!"

"Well, you were taking too long! You're heavy!"

"Oh yeah? You're all white!" Sanji acted surprised and looked at his clothes. He looked at his wings.

"Yeah, I was already white before," he scoffed, pretending not to know what Luffy meant.

"No, I mean your hair and your halo too."

"Really?" Sanji tried to look at himself with his eye and had no success. _You were supposed to be the one with the white hair_, Sanji thought as he burst out laughing. "Ha ha ha! You're right. I am all white!" Luffy joined in and the two chuckled off the incident.

After they had finally stopped, Luffy realized their problem. "Now how are we gonna make the cake? Don't we really need flour?"

"Hmm," Sanji replied, taking a blank sheet of paper out of his pants pocket and reading it slowly, "yeah, five cups of it."

"Hey," the ebony-haired angel grinned up at the ceiling, "since flour and flower sound the same, do you think we could use the flowers that grow near the tree in the backyard?" Sanji thought about it.

"Sure, that should do if we get five cups worth of flowers."

"Okay!" Luffy said, springing up off the kitchen floor and heading towards the back door, releasing his wings while he did so, "to the flowers!" Sanji followed close behind, getting ready for his next move.

That day, after they spilled all the flour on Luffy, they had gone out to the backyard to pick flowers for their cake. It had rained the day before, so there was a massive puddle under the tree. There was no rain this time, so Sanji had turned to the hose and created a pool of mud. He _had_ come early to set everything up of course.

"Oh, there they are," Sanji said, motioning to a patch of white daisies located right behind his mud puddle.

"Yup," Luffy answered excitedly, looking the other direction at a bed of orange poppies.

"Th-those are orange. Don't we want something white? The daisies are white," Sanji stuttered as Luffy dashed safely to the poppies and began to pick some.

"You can pick those. If we use both, it'll look even prettier."

"I guess," Sanji replied sullenly, trudging to the daisies he was sure to be picking alone. Just as he was going to jump over his puddle, he heard a scream. Turning quickly, Luffy rammed into him, pushing them both into the muck. Sanji was on the bottom again, drowning himself in the synthetic mud he had created. Luffy, who was safely on top, was holding his finger and sobbing.

"Sanjiiiiiiiiii," Luffy whimpered to the person thrashing below him.

"Bwhat?" Sanji asked as he surfaced, "bwhat iz it, Buffy?" He spit out some mud before he got an answer.

"A bee stung meeeeee. It huuuuurts!"

"A bee?"

"A beeeeeee!"

"A bee," Sanji sighed, slapping himself in the forehead at another miscalculation, "a bee stung you."

"Uh-huh."

"Here," Sanji mumbled sourly, scooping up a handful of mud, "this'll help." The blonde threw the muck at Luffy's face before he was pushed under again.

"Hey!" Luffy sputtered, spitting out as much grime as he could, "that wasn't my finger!" What happened next would have made Makino bring out her sharpest knife and block the door back into her house. The best friends had a mud fight.

Sanji managed to roll on top of Luffy, but the angel underneath already had a fistful of mud to throw. Sanji got it to the face and Luffy laughed, deserving another mouth of muck. They rolled and wet dirt flew in every direction. They crushed the field of daisies and ran around the yard throwing mud pies at each other. When they finally stopped, they were no longer angels. Covered in muck, they were earthen brown blobs from head to toe. Even their wings were just muddy lumps on their backs.

"I think," Sanji said with a content sigh and one last throw, "we need a bath."

The two angels rinsed off a bit of the mud with the hose, but most of it was plastered to their skin like glue.

"Do you think it'll come off with hot water?" Luffy asked, scratching at his arm and watching new muck fill in the miniscule clean spot he had just created.

"I'd think so," Sanji said, giving his wings a shake and splattering mud all over Luffy again. Luffy tried to do the same, but it hit the kitchen window. "We better clean up the house too."

"Uh-huh," Luffy replied, looking at the back of the house. Mud pies spotted the wall like… like an egg that exploded in the microwave. It definitely needed to be washed off before Makino got home – along with the whole backyard. Sanji turned the hose to Luffy and watched the little angel sputter as muddy water went up his nose. "Sanji! No fair!"

"It's only fair when you don't pay attention," Sanji answered, getting the hose turned in his direction. A water fight would have ensued, but Luffy squeaked in pain.

"Ow! I forgot about my bee sting!"

"I guess the mud really helped, huh?"

"Ow, ow, owie! Sanjiiiiiiiiiiii!"

"Alright, alright, we'll go inside and get you a band-aid or something." Sanji washed off their feet as best he could and the sopping wet angels entered the house, traveled through the kitchen, through the hall, past Ace's room, and stumbled into the bathroom.

It was a pretty big bathroom, split into two parts. A 'bath room' that had a full-room shower and a bathtub was blocked by a door so you could splash and spray water as much as you wanted. In the part in front of that, there was the toilet and a long counter with three sinks, each one with their own mirror-cabinet and random items. Makino's sink was the neatest, followed closely by Ace's and you would have thought a toothpaste tube had exploded all over Luffy's.

Sanji opened the door into the 'bath room' and Luffy went in. Sanji closed the door behind him and commanded jokingly; "Turn on the water while I get the towels."

"Right," Luffy replied, turning on the shower and watching water cascade to the tiles and spill down the drain. He gazed at the clear liquid closely, seeing that in moments it began to steam.

Luffy twitched in shock as the water turned into oil, a dead fish and an eyeball sliding down the bathroom wall. Rubbing his eyes, the horrid scene was gone and the serene hot water was drizzling again. Then, something hit him in the back of the head.

"Ack!"

"Why are you just staring at the water?" Sanji asked, seeing nothing fascinating about it.

"Did you just hit me with your halo?"

"Yeah, pretty cool huh? I can sorta control where my halo goes, can you?" Luffy tried, but failed. "Too bad."

"Oh well," Luffy shrugged, stepping up to stand under the showerhead.

"What're you doing?" The black-haired angel looked behind him to see Sanji shirtless.

"Um, getting off the mud?"

"You can't get mud off like that," Sanji sighed as if he knew everything, "you have to strip if you wanna get it all off." He undid his belt and Luffy's eyes got wide.

"Strip?"

"Yeah."

"Like…?"

"Yeah, like taking off your clothes. You weren't poisoned by that bee, were you?"

"No, I don't think so."

"It was a joke, Luffy."

"Oh."

"And c'mon," Sanji continued, going over to the bathtub and running the water, "if I ask you to turn on the water, I mean the shower_ and_ the tub."

"Right, right," Luffy murmured, not moving from his spot under the shower. Sanji turned his head slowly and stared at Luffy with his eye. This wasn't good. Luffy was pretty much cleansed of all the mud. Still, the plan had to be set in motion.

"You gonna?"

"Gonna?"

"Or do I have to help you?" Sanji jumped the off-guard Luffy in a soft hug. Luffy laughed and pried the blonde off before replying.

"I can do it myself."

"Good. I still need to get my pants off." Luffy looked away as he shrunk his wings to take off his robe. His mind was full of running water when he registered what exactly was happening. They were acting like when Luffy was seven. Seven. SEVEN. The angel froze, stuck with his dress covering his head. But he wasn't seven and Sanji wasn't nine; they were way past those ages. Luffy stifled a squeak as he thought about how awkward this was going to be.

Sanji knew what Luffy was thinking. It was now too obvious that Luffy was uncomfortable at the thought of being naked in front of his best friend. It was one thing that shattered the de-aging process. _You can't hide behind the safety of clothes_, Sanji thought, turning off the water for the bathtub before it overflowed.

Luffy stood where he was, in the position he was, his mind getting dizzy. Things mixed together as his face heated up, confusing him profusely. Wait, that's right. Sanji wears a towel when he bathes, just like Zoro. It was proven when everyone went to the hot springs together last, last winter. There was nothing to fear. Luffy quickly took off his dress thing and turned around. Sanji was NOT wearing a towel.

Luffy's halo flew off his head and made a dent in the ceiling. His wings also released themselves and smacked the wall in an insane attempt to fly. Sanji stared back and scratched his head in wonder. Whoa, did Luffy look discombobulated! _Perfect_, Sanji thought, standing up and putting his hands on his hips.

"Luffy, why do you still have your boxers on? Come oooooon!" Luffy's head was spinning as his face passed the fever point. He couldn't do it. He had to get out before this went any further. It might have been fine when they were little, but now, now – Sanji was HUGE! Luffy felt his worth as a man diminish to a small pile of ashes. Oh, how could this be?

Sanji watched as Luffy slid to the ground, his head hitting the floor, and a depressing aura smothered the room. Now the blonde was confused; what was up with Luffy? Was he finally going to give up the act?

"Do you have a secret you wanna tell me about?" the angels asked each other.

"Huh?" Sanji asked, caught off guard.

"You know what I mean," Luffy blubbered, turning his face to stare up at Sanji.

"What do you mean? I seriously don't know!" A shaky finger rose from the floor and pointed. "Oh."

"What's your secret?"

"Um… what's my secret?"

"Yeah. You heard me!" Sanji opened his mouth and then shut it again, a smile crossing his features. He realized what Luffy was trying to do. The blonde looked at Luffy's shorts, which were still on. Any man felt safe with his shirt off, but the underwear was a no-no. Luffy was avoiding taking his off, huh? A sly grin crossed Sanji's visage as he crouched and scuttled over to Luffy.

"You wanna know my secret?" Luffy didn't like the tone Sanji was using, nor the creepy smile on his face. Flopping onto his stomach, Luffy tried to get away by army crawling. But the floor was too wet! He could hear Sanji getting closer. Noooooo! Luffy felt a finger tugging at his boxers and stopped his attempt to get away. He turned to see Sanji, hair-raising grin, staring back, eye glinting. "If you wanna know my secret, how about these shorts come off?"

Luffy's breath became short and his eyes couldn't focus. He tried to scream but nothing came from his mouth when he opened it. There were those words again, those same words the monster had said, before… Luffy felt like he was drowning.

Sanji knew he had done something wrong when Luffy curled into a ball and began to shake. He got up and took a few steps back. "Luffy?"

"San…ji?"

"Yeah, Luffy?"

"Do you think… Zoro still loves me?"

"Huh?" Luffy got up and faced his friend, his mind a frenzy of nightmares and memories mixing together in utter confusion.

"Do you think Zoro still loves me?" Sanji was too stunned to answer. It was painfully plain to see he had stepped on a mental landmine in Luffy's head. Luffy grabbed his shoulders and tried to shake him, but he was trembling too much himself.

"Luffy, I think Zoro –"

"He hasn't come to see me. You have, almost every day. He hasn't called or even given you a note to give to me," Luffy mumbled as the words tumbled out of his mind. "Is he even worried about me? I don't want him to worry, but he could at least worry a little! Does that mean he doesn't love me?"

Sanji screamed at him, "Yes, yes, he does love you!" but he couldn't break through Luffy's thought process. Luffy answered his own question with his own answer he could only see as correct.

"He… might not love… me."

Letting go of Sanji, Luffy stumbled to the door and went dripping out into the hall. He passed the kitchen and saw his straw hat on the ground, lightly dusted in pure white flour. Picking it up, he stuck it on his head and went back to the hallway. The little angel traveled down the hall lifelessly until he got to the front door. He opened it and, as if he was solar powered, began sprinting down the dirt path.

Sanji, stuck trying to put on his pants, could only listen to his best friend slam the front door closed. At this rate, there was no doubt that Luffy would outrun Sanji. The blonde swore loudly as he turned off the shower and went into the kitchen. His feet were coated in flour by the time he had reached the denden mushi on the table. Dialing as quickly as he could, Sanji listened to the phone ring. One ring, two rings, three rings.

"Dammit!" Sanji yelled, smacking the kitchen table with a clenched fist, "Pick up, you fake, green-haired Bastard!"

* * *

It was getting time for lunch, so the Demon Devil thought it would be a nice idea to go fishing at Rainbow River. The murky oil trickled slowly over the fishing line and the bait, a floating devil's finger, bobbed up and down invitingly. What looked like a piranha swam near the finger, but didn't bite, probably seeing the string attached to what would have been a great meal.

"Damn," the devil swore to himself as he watched the fish swim away, "I almost had it." The Demon Devil gave his wings a flap before shrinking them so he could lie down. Unlike usual, it had been a little chilly this morning, the fog thicker than cotton candy, forcing the devil to wear a shirt. He didn't button it, but the yellow cloth that covered his top half had turned red a long time ago. Now, it just felt like a sticky mess, wet and bloody with only the first part of the day's rounds over. But he was too lazy to take it off.

Leaning back on the coarse grass, the Demon Devil was given time to think, since there was no one rushing at him or even in a sixty-three foot radius of him. He stared past the smoky clouds and gazed at the sun, wondering how that little angel was doing; was he staring at his sun too? In all the books the Demon Devil had attempted to read (before he shredded them to death with his swords), the sun in Heaven was supposed to be yellow and so bright you'd go blind if you stared up at it for too long.

The devil sat up; no, that wasn't what he wanted to think about. Not that little angel again. But he couldn't help it. That black hair, those chocolate eyes, that set of white wings, all of it made his heart flip for some reason – and not in a good, 'I'm gonna kill him' type of way. Something within the Demon Devil even brought that angel into his dreams at night, smiling, laughing, being quite cute and quite alive.

Maybe it was because that angel boy was the only victim in nine years the famous Demon Devil had not killed. No one knew about the white-winged being, but if the word got out, what would happen to the devil's reputation? He shuddered at the thought of more hotheaded devils and demons bugging him. What was it about the angel that was so terrifyingly…? That scar under a scared left eye flashed through the Demon Devil's head. Sighing, he watched another fish pass the finger without stopping. No, that wasn't it.

After an hour had rolled by, the Demon Devil's stomach contained a meal of five fish. He was still hungry though, so, as he walked around on the gravel roads, he only killed beasts that he knew were edible (I will not name them).

The devil had thrown off his shirt after another hour because it was starting to attract flies. He could kill flies, sure, but they were just so annoying in swarms that he decided there wasn't any reason to keep his shirt on. And who heard of burning in Hell? That was just an urban legend stupid angels in Heaven had made up to frighten their children.

He was chewing on a demon leg when he heard something foreign running across the path at the turn ahead of him. The Demon Devil dropped his food and advanced on the creature like a hungry hawk. But his horns tangled with some vines overhead and he was caught for a few moments too long. When he rounded the bend, which was hidden between two large blackberry bushes, there was nothing there. He sniffed the air and he couldn't smell anything. What had been there?

Then, he saw footprints in the gravel and realized he shouldn't be able to see such things. Peering more closely at the tracks, wet feet marked a trail from a random direction and stopped abruptly right there. The Demon Devil touched the road rocks and then sniffed his fingers. No scent. It had to be, but it couldn't be – Crystal Water?

Crystal Water was the term used in Hell for pure water past the stuff that the tap ran. It was scentless, tasteless, but very highly prized in the world of carnage for being able to clean wounds without getting infections or washing treasured garments in something not flammable. It was said that only the richest devils had Crystal Water, some enough of it to take a bath in. It was one of the many miracle things said to come from 'Heaven'.

"Come out!" the Demon Devil called angrily, "I don't like it when my prey is too scared to come out of damn hiding." He waited with his hands on his sword hilts, but no one came, nothing came. Gritting his teeth, he kept walking down the gravel road, killing one devil armed with a gun and another with a Viking battle-axe. They had strong scents of assassins, but it was an odor nonetheless. The devil tried to push the oddity out of his mind and focus on his daily round.

The sun was sinking low along the Righteous Mountains and the Demon Devil knew he'd have to start back home soon. Veering off the gravel road he was on, he thought, _I know a shortcut_. Strangely, even though his house was located in the forest, the shortcut went away from the woods and to the section of Hell called the Dead End Star. This shape wasn't really a star, but a 187-trail monster that didn't have one road that wasn't a dead end. They all met in a center point that was a football field sized pit of snakes, so anyone who got stuck in the Dead End Star was doomed one way or another if they didn't get off the path and make their own. The Demon Devil paid no attention and kept on a road he had found.

The sun went down and the sky turned a poisonous purple. The mist began to materialize in its attempt to hide hidden kinks in the road or make a stray devil veer into the lair of a hungry demon. The devil swore as he realized he should have taken those devils' eyes as a snack; he was getting a bit hungry.

The Demon Devil had been staring at the ground, walking towards what he thought would be his house, when he saw something odd in the moonlight. It was footsteps. He hadn't caught a whiff of them at all when he was walking, even lost in his thoughts. They traveled off the road, but this time they did not end abruptly. The Demon Devil felt his skin crawl with delight. The thing that had gotten away before was going to die anyway. He crept through the bushes, making sure to be as soundless as possible, postulating what the creature might be.

The footprints were not of a beast, so it had to be a devil. The only ones who really had Crystal Water were the rich bastards who lived high in the mountains or in mansions in big cities, so it had to be one of those if they still had enough Crystal Water to keep up their wet trail this long. A she-devil maybe, the prints were small enough, but they usually didn't have the money unless they were born into the wealthy families. So a spoiled brat she-devil was what he'd be killing? He smiled at the thought of ending her pitiful life that was so different from his.

He stopped when he heard a rustling some distance in front of him. There was another gravel road up ahead and when he looked up from behind the bushes he was currently situated in, he saw a lone Lagarious. It was sleeping, but its mouth was still open to show razor sharp teeth. They glinted white in the light of the moon, but the Demon Devil remembered a time when they had been red.

He looked to his left a few meters and saw an odd hoop floating in the air. It wasn't attached to anything, just floating there, glowing a soft yellow. He heard a shuffling from where the circle floated and the ring made a small movement as if magnetized to something below it. The devil's heart began to pound as he stood up immediately, not even trying to hide himself from his victim.

Luffy was shivering; his wings wrapped around him in an attempt to cover as much of his body from the cold mist as possible. He held his straw hat tightly in his hands, as if it was the force shielding him from the owners of the scary noises that he could hear all around him. He was wet and miserable, but didn't notice at all. Only one thing played in his mind.

He heard a loud shaking of leaves from the bush behind him and turned to look back. His night vision was poor, but he saw the hair, the mouth, the eyes. Luffy dropped his hat while getting up, but did not retrieve it. Slowly, he walked unsteadily towards the Demon Devil who rushed up to meet him.

"What the Hell are you doing here, angel?" Luffy collapsed in the devil's strong arms without an answer. The Demon Devil didn't know how to respond to the action, so lightly cupped the angel's cheeks within his claws. They stared into each other's eyes. He had seen the eyes only for a moment a month or two ago, but knew they should not be glazed over and blank coal-black pits of sadness, red from crying.

"I knew you'd come get me, Zoro. I-if I waited here, I knew you'd f-find m-me." Luffy paused and his lip started to tremble as tears began to roll down his cheeks. "You never came to see me. You never called. You never sent me a letter." The Demon Devil's glare softened as he became aware of the fact that the desperate rage wasn't pointing directly towards him – or was it? "Zoro, I'm so scared!"

The Demon Devil looked down at Luffy as the little angel buried his head in the masculine chest to wipe away the tears. The halo illuminated both of their faces as the angel brought his head up again, determined to be at peace.

"Zoro? Do you still love me? I need to know right now!" Zoro was speechless, but the face he gazed at was so frightened, so tragic, that his mouth opened on its own and the words flew from his stony heart.

"Yeah. I do."

* * *

Vivi: Ah, Luffy's back.  
KittyLuffy: Sanji did make Luffy come back to his senses...  
Sanji: *back from wherever he went* Yeah, but I made everything worse...  
Usopp: I'm glad Luffy didn't get killed while running around in Hell.  
Vivi: *punches Usopp* OF COURSE HE WOULDN'T DIE!  
KittyLuffy: Um... comments welcome, comments loved, comments answered.  
Usopp: Still a sales pitch.  
KittyLuffy: I tried to change it! I hope you enjoyed this, my lovely readers, and I adore the next chapter, so it will be up soon!  
Sanji: Or so she says.


	11. The Damn Rent

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, but could I create some of Sanji's recipes sometime?

Chapter Summary: Read the title of the chapter (0_0)\  
Warnings: ZoLu, demon and devil slaughter, lots of swearing, innocently cute Luffy, and those plot clues!

KittyLuffy: *panting* So, was it any faster than last time?  
Sanji: *with a timer* By one day...  
Usopp: I guess it's a little faster.  
KittyLuffy: YEAH! *does a Chopper happy dance*  
Vivi: Okay, to the comments! **VampireApple** is first.  
Sanji: Hmm... the chapter title sounds pretty interesting, so I think the chapter will be too.  
KittyLuffy: One of my favorites! And Zoro meeting Zoro? *smiles*  
Usopp: I was confused too, **I. Michaela**. Then KittyLuffy said this:  
KittyLuffy: Read this chapter and you will understand - I hope.  
Sanji: **Neko11**-swan! Thank you for the hug! Can I be your best friend too?  
Vivi: (Run Neko11!)  
KittyLuffy: **Nezkov Sou**, you had a lot of questions. All good questions, except for the comment "Sanji said the devil was a fake Zoro". Devil Zoro doesn't have a denden mushi (because he is too poor). And yay for your chapter 6!  
Vivi: Now, let us all read Chapter 8. It is bound to please one of us... *glances at Usopp*

* * *

Love Below Heaven

Chapter 8: The Damn Rent

"Damn," the Demon Devil said as he sliced a pack of demons into multiple pieces, "won't you guys just give up already?" The last of the beasts growled and bared its fangs. "I don't care."

The demon turned on its heel and ran back through the forest, but the devil was close behind. The Demon Devil actually did care if the monster went and got more of its buddies to try to kill him. He still wasn't in the mood for slaughtering more than fifty things a day, be they demons, devils, or trees (by accident).

Finally, the devil caught up with the beast and off its head flew, bouncing into a bush and rolling to a sloppy stop. It wasn't dead yet, so the Demon Devil sheathed two of his blades and took the third from his mouth. The bleeding head whimpered one last time before the bloody blade flashed in the sunlight and skewered the demon. The green-haired devil closed his eyes and listened for the sounds of anything attempting to come towards him or run. After nothing made a single noise, he shook his red sword clean before sheathing it.

His gold earrings swung as he turned his head from side to side, searching for anything to tell him where he was. There was a tree on his left, a tree on his right, a bush in front of him, and a bush behind him. The devil swore quietly as he chose to go left, just because the tree was a little bigger than the one on his right.

As he trudged along, the Demon Devil glared up at the sky. The sun was shining red as it always had. The fun thing about that was the fact you could stare directly at the crimson orb for hours without ever having to worry about going blind. Sniffing for familiar scents, the air was stale with the stench of blood and something else. No way could it be the stench of the witch.

"You lost again, Demon Devil?" It _was_ the witch. The Demon Devil glanced in the direction of the voice, but didn't stop walking. "Don't be like that," the voice whined.

"I will be like that," the devil growled back.

"Neither of you fear, the Devil Among Devils is here to save you!"

"Can it, Usopp," the two previous voices growled. The Demon Devil went straight up to the bush the third speaker was hiding in and pulled that devil out by his wavy horns.

"Ow, ow, ow! No need to do that!"

"Why are you hiding?"

"Because I was afraid you might kill me?"

"You have no right to be a devil."

"Hell-o! Pay attention to me too," the she-devil said, tapping her heeled foot in the bloody dirt, now in plain sight.

"Right. Stay there while I kill this weakling."

"Eek! Save me, Nami!"

"I thought you were the famed Devil Among Devils."

"I am, just not when it comes to you, Demon Devil."

"How did I even get that name?"

"Oh, just ask your chest about that." The Demon Devil did what the she-devil commanded and couldn't even see his own chest it was caked in so much blood.

"I see."

"I thought you would. Now, there is something _I_ would like to see." Nami held out a claw and flapped her wings with impatience. The Demon Devil stared up at the sun again and acted like he didn't notice the hand waving near his face. Finally, the said hand grabbed his un-earringed ear and began to pull violently. "Listen here, Zoro! If you want to live, pay the damn rent on time! You owe me for last month too you know!"

"Ow, I get it! Let go!"

"Not until you pay the damn rent!"

"I don't have the money right now to pay the damn rent!"

"Oh yes, you better have the money for the damn rent!"

"Have Usopp pay my damn rent!"

"He still needs to pay his damn rent!"

"Oi! I still have to pay my rent!"

"It's the DAMN rent!"

"I don't like swearing!"

"We don't give a damn!"

The three bickered until everything was straightened out. Usopp would pay for his rent for this month and Zoro's damn rent for last month, Zoro would pay for his damn rent this month, and Nami would not charge either of them for the terrible time she had trying to find Zoro as he got himself more and more lost in the forest he had lived in for at least ten years.

"Jesus," Nami sighed as she finally let go of Zoro's ear, "that wasn't so hard, was it?"

"You bitchy money-miser!"

"Don't make her angry again, Zoro. I don't wanna pay double."

"Good idea. Long-nosed Liar, you now owe double."

"DAMMIT!"

"Now you swear."

"There's reason to!" Usopp slumped to the ground with comical depression, numbers filtering out of his mouth as he counted how much money he was going to owe the red-haired she-devil. "34… 23… 42… 11,000."

"Stop counting and just make it a flat 15,000 belis," Nami said, giving her orange hair a casual flip.

"But that's like a thousand more than I need to pay!"

"Only a thousand? Well then, make it 20,000." The Devil Among Devils passed out twitching. The other two were going to leave him there, but he made a quick recovery and latched onto Zoro's arm.

"Hey Demon Devil, buddy, don't strand me in the middle of the forest all alone. You must know this place like the back of your hand, but I don't."

"He doesn't even know the palm of his hand," Nami sighed with a flutter of her bat wings.

"I do. It's just like yours."

"Are you comparing my delicate lady's hand to your stupid man claw?"

"Yeah, what about it?" Another fight started as the three ended up passing the vineyard owned by the rich she-devil who liked to travel to and from her mansion in the mountains and her country home in the town.

"Oi, you two, we've reached a landmark."

"Huh? Oh, it's Robin's house. She sent me a letter recently. She said she's coming to visit next week!"

"I've never seen her, and don't wanna."

"Don't be such a closed off bastard, Zoro."

"Witch, I don't want you to even tell her my name if she's just like you."

"I haven't and I still won't! We have better things to talk about. Like her really weird purple-haired friend for example."

"Do you mooch off of her too?"

"No I don't! Fuck you!"

"Well, go fuck yourself!"

"Guys, do you ever not fight?"

"You damn wish!"

The quarreling continued and Usopp was lost to it all. The two had so many swear words, he wondered if they were lost too. He peered around as they trudged along this road and that, wondering how nothing could possibly think to not attack them. He didn't want demons or other devils to pounce, oh no, but it was quite odd for the lunchtime brigade of demons not to show up on the roads. Even the usual devils, with bounties on their heads, weren't charging at them.

Eventually, the three reached a spot on the gravel road that branched into three parts. Usopp and Nami went one way and Zoro was about to choose between the other two when Nami pointed to the middle road.

"Zoro, you have to go that way if you wanna stay on your daily rounds," she suggested. Waving to the left lane she started walking, "That one just leads you home, but I don't think you wanna go there." Zoro smelled a lot of different scents coming from the left road and half of them were devils, a bad ratio of 1 to 1.

"Nami," Usopp tugged on Nami's tank top strap, "Zoro's going home." Nami turned around, her face raging and her fangs sharp.

"Zoro, you bastard! Get back to your rounds and kill people so you can take their money!" Zoro didn't stray from the left path. "Did you hear me? Fine then, I'm coming for your payment tomorrow!"

"Damn the damn rent!" Zoro called, taking a left at the next fork in the road.

"Damn you!" Nami shouted back, turning on her heel and heading for home. Usopp followed her, wondering why the fight had ended earlier than it usually would have.

Zoro slashed through a set of eight demons that had been waiting to pounce on him for a long while. He still couldn't see his hut when another wave lashed out at him, their teeth wanting blood and their bellies wanting lunch. Then he could see a snippet of his roof, or something on it.

A devil with unkempt blonde hair, dressed in a shabby navy blue coat was using a pike of sorts to try and punch a hole in the reinforced roof. His tongue was lolling out of his mouth and he seemed to be laughing like a maniac. Other devils, probably his minions, were trying a pry bar to the front door, most likely the back door too. More demons were on the lookout for the Demon Devil as well, making the house like a one-person-slaughter-nightmare, but to Zoro, it was just a nuisance.

"There he is!" the person on the roof screamed when he looked away from his strange work.

The pry bar people saw the Demon Devil coming at them, all three swords at the ready. They jumped away from the door and brought out multiple types of small weapons. Blow darts, grenades, guns, and even nunchucks. In a matter of seconds, all of them were somehow on the ground bleeding, screaming, or just plain dead. Only the demons who had chickened out and the guy who had yet to get off the roof were left.

"Hello, Demon Devil," the blonde said, hopping off the roof like it was the easiest thing in the world, "I have come for your head."

"_My_ head?" Zoro asked, raising an eyebrow, "Yours has a much higher price, Bellamy the Hi-something."

"Hyena! It's Bellamy the Hyena!"

"Whatever, just wanna die now?"

"No! Let me speak." Zoro took his sword from his mouth and sheathed all three blades; this was going to be a long speech, wasn't it? Bellamy took off his coat and threw it on the ground, revealing a startling pink shirt.

"I have come for your head, Demon Devil. It feels like we've met before – wait(!) it is because our bounty posters have been around so long and we have yet to be captured."

"I can kill you right now if that's what you want," Zoro commented bluntly.

"Shush." Bellamy droned on and on, about his life, about the lives of his minions, and even about the lives of some of the devils he had so mercilessly killed. Finally, the monologue-ing ended and Zoro finished yawning. "So, Demon Devil, is it really true you have cursed royal blood running through your veins? Or is it just a myth?" Bellamy glanced at Zoro's house and laughed.

"Can it, bastard."

"I didn't even say anything. Is it just me or does the prince have the poorest looking house in all of Hell?"

"Since I don't know any princes, I couldn't tell you."

"You want to fight Bellamy the Hyena?"

"Like ten minutes ago."

"Then let's fight, Demon Devil!" Before Bellamy could start his annoying laugh again, Zoro had already sliced him in half. He hated show-offs who took their mind off the battle the second they tried to scare their opponent. Zoro didn't wait for the blonde to hit the ground before he was fumbling in his pocket for the keys to his house. He found them and hurriedly opened the front door to find a scene his gut instinct had guessed would be there.

There _had_ been devils at his back door and they _had_ gotten past the lock. Now they were all pulling on a leg poking out from under Zoro's bed. Once they saw the Demon Devil, his eyes glowing blood red with rage, they dropped the limb and took out their weapons. A pocketknife, dual knives, and a …wristwatch? The devil with the watch hurled it and searched in his pocket for an actual weapon. He was about to take out a smoke bomb when his arm was severed off. Crying out in pain, he slumped to the floor and, as a blade came through his chest, collapsed on top of the leg still showing itself. The limb flinched and disappeared under the bed, out of the way of an oncoming puddle of blood forming around the newly skewered devil.

The other two turned to run, hoping their comrade would be the only one to lose his life, but Zoro was set on their deaths as well. He leaped over the dead body and followed them to the back door that they couldn't pry open fast enough. Their blood splattered onto the pages of some books that had been lying out, only because Zoro was too lazy to put them away.

"Don't move from under the bed," Zoro commanded, getting no response. With a sigh, he grabbed a broom that was leaned up against the wall and swept out the dead bodies as if they were dust. Once they had all been rolled out the back door, Zoro got down on his knees and found his little straw-hatted angel peering back at him with tears on his cute cheeks.

"Zoro," he squeaked, "they knocked and I told them you weren't home. Then they started attacking the house when I said I wasn't allowed to open the door."

"Didn't I tell you to be quiet when I wasn't home?"

"I was, but then they came. They knocked and sounded really nice. One even said he was a friend of yours."

"Don't tell me… in Heaven everyone is harmless."

"No, not everyone. Vivi got really angry at me when I tried to eat her favorite romance navel."

"I think you mean novel, but, if you do mean navel, I don't even want to know." Zoro was going to stand up again, but the angel reached over from his spot under the bed and grabbed a pant leg.

"Zoro, help me. I think I'm stuck." _Tug. Tug._ "Zorooooooooo."

"Okay, okay." Zoro got down again and grabbed the outstretched arms that extended out to him. Pulling the angel from under the bed was a harder task than it would have seemed. They were at it for at least twenty minutes before the white-winged being popped from the floor and landed on Zoro's chest. Luffy sat up and innocently straddled Zoro's body under him while he reached up with his hands and stretched, shrinking his wings with ease.

"Mmmmm. That was a very tight spot."

"Never. Go. Under. There. Again."

"I won't," Luffy laughed and gripped his hat while he fell backwards onto Zoro's legs as the Demon Devil tried to sit up. The green-haired devil grumbled as he went to take hold of one of the angel's scrawny legs to move him off, but instead wrapped a claw around the gold anklet.

"What's this?"

"Oh, it's my item."

"Item?"

"Yeah, what I have a contract with to shrink my wings." Luffy pointed to his back, which was wingless at that moment in time.

"I see. I have something like that too," Zoro replied, pointing to his three golden earrings.

"All of them?"

"No, just the middle one."

"What are the other two for?"

"Aren't you a nosy little thing."

"No, just a hungry one." Zoro froze from his position getting off the floor. Angels ate things? He had heard they never needed food because they never felt hunger like devils. Then again, his little angel was capable of 180-degree mood swings.

"Wh-what do angels eat?"

"Um… almost anything. I'll show you!" Luffy got up from the floor and headed for the front door.

"Wait right there!" Zoro cried, jumping and tackling the smaller boy to the floor.

"Huh? What is it?"

"You can't go outside like that. Never mind, you can't go out in general."

"What? Why not?"

"Because," Zoro answered simply, dragging Luffy across the floor and tossing him on the bed like a pillow. Luffy bounced and landed on his back, a frown on his face. He wasn't allowed to leave. No, he wanted to go outside and get food. Time to use the thing he hadn't used in a while. Turning to face the devil and sitting on his knees, he brought out the thing no one in Hell could possibly be prepared for.

"Buuuuuuuuut," Luffy whined, eyes growing big and sparkly, "I wannnnna goooooo." Zoro shut his eyes, but could still see the blinding light.

"What are you doing?" What was this strange POWER the angel was trying to use on him?

"Zoroooooooo, I wanna go outsiiiiiiiiiiide!"

"No, you can't. And stop whatever the Hell you're doing!" The light faded and the puppy eyed angelic pout turned into a regular one.

"Aw, why not? I'll be good and not talk to anyone."

"That's not the problem," Zoro replied, opening his eyes and glaring at the ebony-haired boy. Luffy cocked his head to the side and his halo followed suit, making him look funnier than he should have. _What's up with this angel?_ Zoro asked himself.

Luffy was still dressed in the same thing he had been in when he came through the portal in Angel Zoro's house: just his boxers. He had spent half a day, wet and cold, all alone and defenseless, in Hell. He hadn't even the decency to wrap himself in a blanket. Be it under other circumstances, Zoro would have jumped Luffy and made him submit there on the spot, but for now he had a different idea.

Rummaging through a small box that had been hidden under a pile of rust-colored shirts yet to be washed, Zoro searched for something he had actually used once already. Pulling it out once he found it, he turned back to the oblivious angel who was flapping his white wings happily. It was adorable, but the Demon Devil took a deep breath.

"Angel."

"Hmm? Me?"

"Yes, you. Could you put your leg out for me? The one with that contract item of yours?"

"Like this?" Luffy gingerly stuck out his way in such a scandalous fashion Zoro almost had his own blood covering his chest.

"Sure, sure, like that." Zoro came up to the bed and clutched the ankle. Luffy heard a click and when the claws were gone, there was something attached to his gold anklet. "Now where should I lock this?" the Demon Devil mumbled, searching the room for something that would make sense. Seeing nothing, he just held it in his hand and hunted again.

"A chain?" Luffy asked, touching the silver chain that didn't make any sense in his mind.

"Yeah," was the reply. Luffy heard another click and crawled to the edge of the bed to see the other end of the chain being locked onto a back bed leg, farthest away from both doors. "There."

"Huh?"

"You are now chained to my bed." Zoro said slowly, finding many things kinky about that sentence. Poor angel, bondage and now chains. Next it would be something like erotic clothes or something, right?

"But, I wanna go outside." Zoro realized the angel had a thicker skull than was imagined.

"You can't," the devil pointed at Luffy with a claw, "if you do, there's a 100%, no, 120% chance you'll die."

"Die?" The black-haired boy looked taken aback.

"Yes, so I have fixed you to my bed." That sounded so horrible. It went right over Luffy's halo as he began to pout again.

"I'm hungry and I wanna go outside with Zoro."

"I'll get you food, but you can't come. Just tell me what you eat."

"I wanna–" Zoro couldn't take the whining, it was so damn annoying! He tromped up to the bed and glared at Luffy with all his might. Like he thought, it didn't do a thing, so plan two was applied. The Demon Devil climbed on the bed and pinned Luffy down. It still didn't do a thing, so onto plan three.

"Remember when we had a little fun the first time you came here?"

"Fun? No, I would remember if something was –" Zoro tried not to sweat-drop.

"Okay. So it wasn't any fun for you. Remember when I blindfolded you?"

"Oh. Yeah, that time wasn't any fun a–"

"YES. THAT. TIME. Now, when I touched you here," Zoro said through gritted teeth, putting his knee between Luffy's legs, "do you remember what happened?" Luffy's eyes widened and he gave a small gasp. He blushed. Zoro opened his mouth to continue, but Luffy's mouth opened hastily.

"You told me you wouldn't love me anymore!" Zoro couldn't take it. Dropping down on Luffy, he lay there as the angel tried to push him off. "Look at me when I'm talking to you!"

Zoro's hand came up like a viper and in one swift motion Luffy's face was in his possession. "You are my toy," he growled, "understand? Toys listen to their masters, correct?" Within the devil's grasp Luffy gave a small nod. Zoro seemed really horrifying at that moment and the angel didn't want to make it worse (not that he hadn't already).

"Sowwy, Master." Zoro got a hard-on instantly from that. Finally, all the factors mixed together to equal the perfect naughty scene – which he couldn't have! Zoro got off the angel and left the house before Luffy saw how red his face was.

After getting himself lost in four seconds flat, without his swords, the Demon Devil swore loudly. "Shit! Where am I and what do angels eat?"

* * *

Nami landed down with a soft thump. It was five in the morning, the perfect time to get the damn rent money from Zoro, right before he left the house and got himself lost. The ginger-haired she-devil laughed quietly to herself as she thought to charge him extra for each dead body she saw rotting in front of the house. 1… 4… 9… wow.

Next, Nami took out her master key. It was the one key that she could open any door to any house she owned, which was seven houses. Of course, she had her own fairly large house, but she never counted it because it wouldn't make her any money. Usopp rented a house, Zoro rented one, Kaya rented one, Koza rented one, and the rest were guesthouses rented out for more than the monthly price. Nami always made sure Kaya paid the least and Usopp the most, just because it made for the best investing. But now she had to collect the damn rent from Zoro.

Silently opening the door, she gazed at the bed. A sizable lump was under the covers snoring quietly. It rolled over with a small grunt and scooted down in the blankets so it was fully covered. Nami sighed and put her hands on her hips; Zoro was awake and trying to hide from her huh? That would cost him extra!

The she-devil slammed her fist down on the lone coffee table and waited for Zoro to sit up. When he didn't, Nami clopped over the head of the bed and pulled on the covers. They were stuck fast and someone groaned. Frustrated that anyone would defy her for this long, she kept tugging.

"Zoro, you bastard! You need to pay the damn rent!" Finally the blanket came away to reveal, not Zoro, but a certain black-haired something. Nami gasped and leaped back, hitting the wall as she did so. The oddity pulled the covers back over naked shoulders and mumbled something while turning away from her, still asleep. It was definitely not Zoro.

"Shit!" Nami turned and saw Zoro with his arms full of the most random, yet easy to find, plant foods in the area. The orange-haired she-devil stared at him, then the person in the bed, and then back at him. Pointing at the being in the bed with a shaking finger, Nami opened her mouth and let the words fly.

"Dammit Zoro! Get your perverted items out of the fucking house before I come! I do _not_ want to see whores here!"

"He's not a whore, you bitch!"

"A he? You do boys now?"

"Shut it!"

"I will not! Just kill him and spare me the nightmares!"

"Hmm? Zoro?" The two devils were silent and looked to a lump on the bed. The covers slipped off and there sat a dazed and shirtless Luffy, still wearing nothing but his boxers. He stretched and looked around the room, seeing a new figure in the room that shouldn't have been there. Slowly, the angel re-covered himself with the blanket and whispered, "I'm not here. Don't mind me."

Nami shook with rage. What the Hell was Zoro trying to pull? She made a claw pose with both her hands and walked up to the bed, ready to rip the covers away without another thought. But Zoro noticed something before she did.

"Look out!" Nami was hit in the face by the blanket she was going to pull off. She crashed to the ground and was unable to see the white wings that had shot out of the black-haired boy's back. Zoro dropped the food he was still holding and silently motioned for Luffy to put his wings way, fast. He nodded and did so, arranging his legs to sit cross-legged on the bed.

Nami was still having trouble unlatching her wings from the blanket, but Zoro wouldn't help her, couldn't help her. Searching the room, he ran into the bathroom and grabbed a roll of floss. Breaking off a piece he thought was long enough, he ran and tackled the angel, covering a surprised mouth with a claw. Tying the floss to the halo floating above Luffy's head, the devil heard Nami get up from the floor and dropped the string.

"What the Hell do you think you'd doing Zoro? Right in front of me? I do not want to see a morning fuck between you and a damn guy prostitute." Nami held her brow as she felt a headache coming on. She glanced around the room until her eyes rested on a tipped over chair. Going over to it and righting the thing, the she-devil sat down with a sigh. Nami didn't even want to peek at the sight she imagined was happening on the bed, so she turned her head towards the blood-covered front door and just stared at that.

Zoro, who hadn't moved, began fumbling with the floss again. He secured it to a clump of hair in the back part of Luffy's head, successfully making it look like the halo was a fake. No devil or demon had a halo, so if he was able to make it look like a perverted desire… oh, this wasn't going to end well for him. Finally, he got off of Luffy and went to go get his money to pay the damn rent.

When Nami heard the back door to the house open and close, she expected the whore to be gone, dead, and being disposed of out in the yard somewhere. Instead, when she turned her head to look at the bed, Luffy sat there, playing with the floss that had been attached to his hair. Nami stared in wonder, getting up from her seat and knocking it back over as she neared the being.

Zoro came in with a bag and a paper and saw that Nami looked like she was going to pounce again. He dropped the sack, but he still was not in time.

"CUTE!" Nami shouted, grabbing the black-haired boy in a hug that instantly cut off his source of air. Luffy twitched as Nami took him off the bed and swung him around. "YOU ARE SUCH A CUTE PROSTITUTE! CAN I BUY YOU?"

Zoro let out a sigh and picked up his bag. Nami wasn't going to kill the angel; good.

"Zo… ro," Luffy rasped, feeling the last of his air leave his body.

"Nami, I think you're killing him. He's a bit different from you, so he doesn't have the lung span to block your bitchy 'cuteness hug'."

"Huh?" Nami let Luffy go and he flopped to the floor like a rag doll, gasping for breath, "Oops. Sorry, Sweetie." There was no reply, so Nami gazed at the bag Zoro had in his hand. She mentally smelled money. Mazing through the cluttered room, Nami stopped in front of the Demon Devil with an open claw.

"I have the damn rent right here."

"I can see that. I'm not stupid."

"True, you actually have a brain under those horns."

"Of course I do, I'm not sure about you though. Now pay up."

"Here." Zoro handed Nami the bag and she squealed in delight. She was about to open it when Zoro stopped her with words. "Wait, there's a paper that goes with it."

"A paper?" Nami asked, taking the paper from the other devil. On it was a picture of Bellamy the Hyena. Right below that was a bounty price of – Nami shrieked with happiness. "In here is the head of Bellamy?"

"Yeah, killed him yesterday when I came home."

"And to think I thought you were going to slack off! You've done well."

"It cost me ten minutes of his babbling though."

"Zoro, I'm hungryyyyyyy," a whine broke in.

"Right, right," Zoro answered, picking the angel off the ground and carrying him over to the floor where all the food had dropped. They never reached it. The chain did a great job stopping the little angel from getting to the door. Nami eyed the silver chain with interest.

"You've chained the prostitute to your bed?"

"He's not a prostitute," Zoro gave an exasperated sigh, throwing the weeping angel back on the bed and picking up the dropped food, "Just a damn unruly toy is all."

"Toy?"

"Oh, hello," Luffy waved at the she-devil, "I'm Zoro's toy." Nami paled and she bore holes into Zoro's back.

"What did you do to brainwash this cutie?"

"Nothing, he came like that."

"Sweetie, did he do something to you? Something you didn't like?"

"Well, he –" Zoro stuffed into Luffy's open mouth every food single item he had picked up.

"Zoro! Are you trying to choke him? Don't tell me you have something to hide!"

"I do, so I am. You have your damn rent money, so get out of my house!"

"Is that the way you treat a lady?"

"As if you were a lady!"

"She's a very pretty lady. Is your name, Lady?"

"My name is Nami and I think I'm going to confiscate you from this big, bad Demon Devil before he kills you." Luffy giggled and Nami swooned.

"Zoro wouldn't kill me. He loves me." The she-devil's face returned to normal and she grabbed Luffy by his halo.

"Zoro," she said a-matter-a-fact-ly, "doesn't love anyone. Whatever he did to put that thought in your innocent little head I shudder to think of, but it's not really love. He's just a lonely old Demon Devil with a perverted mind."

"What did you say? I'm not old!"

"Shush. He's never loved anyone and never will. I'm sorry to break your heart, Sweetie, but he doesn't have a heart to love anything. It's best if you move on." Nami stopped. She would have gone on if the black-haired boy's eyes hadn't gotten big as dinner plates and as sparkly as a 100-karat diamond under the beams of 78 spotlights.

"Zo-Zoro doesn't l-love me?" Both devils covered their shut eyes, but could still feel the angelic POWER coming at them at 500 mph.

"What is he doing?" Nami yelled over to Zoro.

"I have no clue, but he did this yesterday on a lower scale!"

"How did you make him stop?"

"I asked him to stop!"

"Well then ask him to stop!"

"Stop!"

"Zoroooooooooooooo! Nami is lying, riiiiiiiiiiiight? You loooooooooove meeeeeeeeeee, riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight?"

"Yeah, yeah! I love you, now just stop!" The light faded and when the two devils opened their eyes again, they saw a happy person bouncing on the bed.

"See, Nami? He does love me! I proved you wrong."

"You certainly did," Nami huffed with relief. This being wasn't normal. But she still wanted it. "So, Zoro loves you. I still think it's safer if you come with me. No telling what he'd do to you. What did he do with your clothes?"

"I didn't come in anything."

"Didn't COME in ANYTHING?"

"He means he wasn't wearing anything other than those."

"Oh. When did you capture this little darling anyway?"

"C-capture? Uh, two days ago." Nami froze. The cutie had been in just boxer shorts for two days? Chained to a bed and wearing a ridiculous fake halo? Zoro had strange tastes.

"Ah! I also have my hat!" Reaching under the blankets, Luffy pulled out his straw hat, a bit crumpled, but easily straightened back out again. He was just about to put it on his head when he heard Zoro yell.

"Stop!"

"Hmm?"

"I-it'll take off your fake halo!"

"My fake halo?"

"Yes! Your fake halo!"

"Zoro, you have tainted fancies."

"Shut the Hell up! Now don't put on your hat, alright?"

"Okaaaay."

"Aw, let the puppy put his hat on."

"No!"

"Aren't you a prick! Don't listen to him, you can put on your hat."

"Okay."

"Stop! I command you to stop! If you're my toy, you should listen if you don't wanna get punished later!"

"Sorry, Master." Nami spun around the room and crashed into a wall. She couldn't stop the blood dripping from her nose. Being a lecherous devil, she imagined how Zoro would have punished the cutie later – as in a hot, steamy night of power and submission. She squealed and Zoro blushed, knowing exactly what Nami was thinking about.

"Didn't you not want me to?"

"If he was a hooker (after my money), no, but he says he loves you and you did say you love him, so what's wrong? At least I know I can stop you if something goes awry. I have in the past and I will again if I have to!"

"Don't you dare try and interrupt something like that!"

"Like that? Oh, is he? No way does something this darling still have his –" To finish, Nami put a peace sign up to her mouth. Zoro knew the women's' term only because of Nami, but didn't want to look like an idiot so just said it out loud.

"Yeah, he is still a virgin." The she-devil gasped in surprise; she so suspected the black-haired boy to have been Zoro's love slave for the past two days.

"Oh, how can that be? You haven't tried anything on him yet? If you won't, I will."

"Don't you dare. I have done a few things, but we kinda just… stopped before it got too far."

"Stopped?" Zoro shook his head; he didn't want to think about it.

"The mood just died when the little guy passed out."

"Passed out?" Nami was dancing again, stopping at the bed to give Luffy a hug. "Sweetie couldn't handle it? How CUTE!"

"You have strange fancies, Witch."

"Nami?"

"What is it, Cutie?"

"I'm still hungry."

"Does that monster not feed you enough?"

"No."

"Just stay here while I go and get you something nice."

"Okay. I can't go anywhere anyway."

"Zoro, this will be covered by the extra money from Bellamy's head, but next time you'll have to pay extra."

"You bitchy money-miser!"

"I'd get to your rounds if I were you!" Nami cackled and took to the skies, heading back home as quickly as she could to get the needed food and maybe some clothes.

Zoro sighed and stared at Luffy, who was playing with the string on his halo again. There was so much responsibility in taking care of the toy he had wished for. But he felt like it would be worth it in the end. Luffy accidentally untied the floss from his hair and Zoro smiled as if he knew that was going to happen.

"Zoro. It came off."

"Okay, let me fix it."

* * *

Usopp slept happily, dreaming of beating back demons with only his words. He didn't know it, but Nami had been planning to drop in on him right after she got her payment from Zoro. Usopp's measly life was spared for another day.

* * *

Usopp: I... AM... HERE!  
Sanji and Vivi: *clapping* Yes, you and Nami-san made your appearances.  
KittyLuffy: And so did a whole string of swearing. *bows* Sorry, non-swearers. I don't swear either.  
Usopp: I... AM... A DEVIL!  
Vivi: I think that Luffy being chained to Zoro's bed is really funny. What do you great, commenting readers think?  
Sanji: Bellamy died. After a long speech. Don't you hate those?  
Usopp: I... AM... THE... DEVIL AMONG DEVILS! Wait, what type of awesome name is that?  
KittyLuffy: Um... a great one? Thank you for reading ZoLu fans and stick around for a Chapter 9 that will make lots of things make more sense!


	12. Slip Up in Reading

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, now or ever, not even after the two-year jump.

Chapter Summary: What is happening in Heaven at the same time of Chapter 8? What's up with Sanji, Robin, Ace, and... Zoro?  
Warnings: Swearing, Zoro being an idiot, no Luffy, sadness, lying, and plot clues galore

KittyLuffy: My life is SUPER busy this week... to the answering of the lovely comments!  
Vivi: **Nezkov Sou**, yay for chains! And Usopp coming into the story!  
KittyLuffy: And yes, I do love reading your fanfic. Forbidden Game Play is awesome!  
Usopp: **VampireApple**, I'm glad that scene happened because I don't have the money to pay Nami.  
Nami: What? But you have to pay the damn rent!  
Everyone else: Whoa! How did you get here, Nami?  
Nami: **Neko11**, obviously KittyLuffy didn't update soon, which is why I'm here. I love this story too.  
KittyLuffy: Thanks. And Luffy's pouting will be the death of us all, so be careful when it comes up. *nods knowingly*  
Sanji: And what is that wink implying? Will my heart finally be filled to the brim with love from a beauty like you?  
Usopp: Okay, Sanji... Next, **yaoifan124**. Laughing is good. But that evil grin scares me... on you and KittyLuffy.  
Vivi: And me too. *grins evilly*** IceDragon5683** don't be confused. Just know that Angel Zoro hasn't done anything for Luffy in three weeks.  
Nami: And Luffy is in Hell because he was looking for Zoro... one of the Zoros. I wanna read it now!  
KittyLuffy: Not yet, Nami. Lastly our newest person, **Head Games**! It is a bit wordy because I get carried away in plot clues... so much fun.  
Sanji: And now please enjoy Chapter 9! Everything hopefully will become less confusing for you confused readers.

* * *

Love Below Heaven

Chapter 9: Slip Up in Reading

It had been Hell in a certain part of Heaven. Three angels were feeling guilty and the rest were either unaware of the incident at hand or trying not to think about it. Luffy was missing and not just for an afternoon this time, no, it had already been half a day since the little angel had run away in only his boxers.

"I'm so sorry," Sanji said from his spot on the hallway floor when Ace and Makino walked into the house, "I pushed a little too hard yesterday and he hasn't come back." Makino dropped the pot of pink violets she was holding and the bag of soil slipped from Ace's grasp.

"What happened?" Makino asked calmly, trying to keep her bearings.

"We were in the bath and I must have done something to –"

"You didn't dare touch my little brother like that!"

"No, no. It was just… never mind. He ran away in only his shorts."

"He doesn't wear – oh, HE HAS BEEN DASHING AROUND IN ONLY BOXERS?" Makino turned as white as her dress and slid to the floor in front of Sanji. Ace tried to help her up, but she pushed his hands away. "I'm fine, just call the authorities." Sanji's heart skipped a beat. The authorities so soon? He couldn't let that happen.

"I have a better plan. Why don't we give all our friends a call and see if he ran to them for help?"

"Or just Zoro," Ace joked, realizing there probably wasn't that big of a problem. He picked up the soil and the plant and was heading for the backyard when he heard Sanji murmur something. "What was that?"

"Zoro doesn't have Luffy."

"He doesn't?"

"No. I called Zoro for two hours as soon as Luffy took off and he wasn't home. Finally, he picked up and said Luffy wasn't there. I've stayed here waiting for you two since yesterday and have been feeling bad the whole time."

"It wasn't your fault, Sanji," Makino offered, patting the blonde's shoulder as if everything would be corrected by lunch.

"I wish you were right. Ace, start calling people. Vivi, Chopper, Nojiko, even Zeff. I'm going to town to ask if anyone spotted him running around." Sanji got up and headed past Makino. She watched him as he shrunk his wings and started speeding down the path.

Ace gazed at the denden mushi on the kitchen table and wondered why Sanji hadn't called anyone the night before. Was he hiding something? He shook the thought out of his head; he knew Sanji for longer than Luffy had and the guy definitely didn't have anything to hide but himself.

o0o

"I feel terrible," Robin sighed into the receiver, "I did not have a clue something like that was going to happen."

"I don't think anyone did," Ace replied, finding that Robin was probably the best person to call in such emergencies as this.

"I hope Luffy did not go too far. He has fast legs for his age." Ace nodded before realizing the other angel couldn't see the action.

"Yeah, Lu does have great stamina. We can only hope he didn't run until his legs gave out." Both gave nervous laughs, but thought it all too possible.

"So, Sanji set it off," Robin continued, staring at her nails as she talked, "I would not have guessed that either."

"I don't know what he did, but he ran off before telling us."

"Where did he go?"

"To town. He thought Luffy would run by there. He also told me to call everyone we know to see if Luffy ran to a friend."

"Sorry, Luffy is not here."

"I gathered that. By the way, do you have any ideas to where he might be?" Robin paused and clenched her teeth. Of course she knew where he went, but she could only lie.

"Think of his past and where he was the calmest, had the best memories. When someone goes into a traumatic shock, they are attracted to where they think the safest place is, be it an abandoned barn or a hall closet…"

"Oh, good thinking. Thanks, Robin."

"No problem. I hope you find him soon, Ace." The angels hung up and Robin covered her face with her hands. She was half the reason such a problem had arisen. By talking to Zoro, she had left the most dangerous house in all Heaven empty and unlocked. The closet was double locked this time, but hadn't Luffy broken through one already?

Another thing she was also worried about was Sanji. He seemed to be able to think straight at such a terrible time where his best friend had gone missing. Was he really the harmless blonde she had thought him to be all these years, or had he finally slipped up?

Robin got up from her chair and, with a worried frown on her face, went to go pack a bag. She saw a purple vile on her dresser and slowly picked it up. Fingering it, the clear liquid inside sloshed in its hold. The V7 potion held half the key to the first mystery that had given birth to even more mysteries.

o0o

The calmest of the three who felt guilty was Zoro. He sat on his bed and watched the sun glint off the silver words on the cover of the hardcover book he had yet to finish. It had been a month and a week since he started reading it, but there was still a bookmark located in the first half.

Zoro had been jumpy and gone to see Robin the day before, hoping to get undefined feelings out into the open for interpretation. When the green-haired angel came home, his denden mushi was ringing loudly through the empty house. When he had picked it up, Sanji was screaming on the line.

"_Hel –" _

"_You."_

"_Who's call–"_

"_Zoro, you bastard." _

"_Huh? Sanji? Is that –"_

"_I've been trying to call you for two hours and you just now pick up?"_

"_I was at Robin's hou–"_

"_You Fucking Fake Bastard, do you understand how critical it is to be home at all times?"_

"_Wait, I'm lost. Start from the beginning and stop cutting me o–"_

"_Luffy ran away!"_

"_You told me he was de-aging or something. Does it have –" _

"_He was pretending! I tried to get the reason out of him, but I triggered something, a memory from when he was in that state!"_

"_That state? When he –" _

"_Yes, when he came back from Hell! I know about the portal, you bastard, and I only had to snoop the day after to find out!"_

"_You know about the –"_

"_Yes I do! Now what happens when a Luffy goes to Zoro's house in a traumatic panic wanting one simple question answered? And, oh (?), Zoro isn't there."_

"_What do you me–"_

"_He searches the house looking for Zoro and doesn't find the one person who can make him as right as rain again; am I right? Now there is one other solution that crosses his mind."_

"_The portal."_

"_Yes, the portal. Now what did we find out from Luffy when he was in that state? The first time he fell asleep."_

"_He saw me in Hell."_

"_But you weren't in Hell, were you, you green-haired moronic shit? You were with me and Vivi at the Baratie!"_

"_And what does…"_

"_Luffy ran off to your house two hours ago, alarmed you might not love him!"_

"_But I do!"_

"_I know you do, we all know you do, but he wanted to hear it from your lips, right then! And if the Zoro in Heaven isn't here, then why not try the one in Hell that looks exactly the same? No matter that _that_ Zoro raped him!"_

"_Raped?"_

"_Oh-ho! Robin never told you? I don't want to be the bringer of guilt, but the first thing you should do when someone comes out of a portal screaming is check for wounds, don't you think? I guess not, because you're not real!"_

"_Sanji?"_

"_Beeeeeep… beeeeeep… beeeeeep…"_

Zoro touched the cover of _Love Below Heaven_ and thought about how angry Sanji had been. It was unlike the Sanji he knew, a happy cook and best friend of Luffy, kind enough to let a homeless angel take refuge in his house for a few weeks. The person on the phone was angry and rude, seemingly talking to himself more than the Zoro on the line. And he knew things he shouldn't have. The portal, the fact it went to Hell, the other Zoro in Hell. Zoro thought Luffy's whisper only reached his ears, but he realized that Sanji was right next to the bed, just close enough to hear those world-defining words.

But now was not the time to worry. Zoro would not check the closet and he would not search for Luffy. No matter how much he loved the black-haired angel, there was nothing that could make him move from where he sat, staring at a book. That book had started such a chain of strange happenings, but he had promised himself he would read it. He would finish _Love Below Heaven_ from start to end.

Zoro opened it now, wanting to calm his nerves past the mush they already were. He took out the bookmark Luffy had made him as a Christmas present two years before. It was faded from the sun and fraying from overuse, but Zoro would never throw it away, it was too precious. The pages loaded with words filled his mind with the story of the angel who had been killed many chapters ago. Finally, it was taking the turn of an obvious book, but it had taken quite a while.

_I didn't want to think about the past, but what else is there to do when you're dead and can't do anything but see the darkness around you? There were so many memories we shared, stored in our heads like the books on the shelves in his house. Not in any order; not in any set rows; sometimes missing pages; sometimes collecting dust. But all in one place, so, if you're bored or dead, you can always pick one up and read it._

_I imagined a library and myself walking through the rows. The aisles were marked with little tags reading a certain year. I went into the first one that I knew had you in it. When I stumbled into the place known as the world of carnage. I was innocent then, pure and bursting at the seams with love for my life, my family, my friends. Then I landed here, in your house, and we bonked heads._

Zoro chuckled to himself. No matter how depressing the book sounded, there was a little humor.

_I was going to cry out, but I didn't because you're face was right in front of me and glared at me with rage. I wanted to step back, but my halo had caught on your horns. We were stuck, our heads together, staring deeply into each other's eyes. It felt like I was falling into those eyes, the deep green of a lush jungle I knew nothing about. An adventure that could only be taken when two hearts connected. Leading to a treasure greater than all the riches you have dreamed about._

_Finally, you shoved me away and moved far from me as I rubbed my bruised shoulders. My wings weren't out yet, but you knew from my halo that I wasn't a devil like you. I knew from just looking at your eyes that you weren't an angel. We were foreign to each other at that time and I still wonder why you didn't kill me then. I had broken into your house and ambushed you it seemed, yet you didn't rip me to bits with those sharp claws you always liked showing off to me. _

The green-haired angel remembered the scratches on Luffy's chest and how regular fingernails, even at their sharpest, could not create them. He shivered as images of a distressed Luffy under a big hairy monster with claws poised at the ready flashed through his mind. Zoro shut the book and glanced at the clock to see what time it was. Just a little past four.

Zoro got up from his bed and shuffled over to the closet, double locked and glued shut. There was no way anyone could have gotten in there. Not even a frightened Luffy. The angel did not attempt to open the closet and went down the stairs to get to the kitchen. Was it alright to eat, even at such an important time? Zoro sighed, thinking back to the strange telephone call from Sanji. The best thing for him to do was stay home.

* * *

It was morning again and Zoro woke up to the sound of birds in his garden, tweeting away like they weren't bothering anyone. He looked out his window and saw the sun was yet to come above the horizon because the sky was a pastel purple-orange that would look great framed and hung on a wall.

Lying in bed, he closed his eyes and imagined that everything was okay. Luffy was snoring softly by his side, Robin and Vivi would be coming over for a visit, and maybe Sanji would come over with a cake and they could all chat in the garden. It was a terrible fantasy because it could have happened, _had_ happened too many times before. There was only so much that wasn't completed yet.

Zoro heard Luffy's cute laugh playing in his head and wished it would stop repeating. His dreams had turned into nightmares with the man he imagined as Devil Zoro tried to crush him with claws glinting red. "_You Fucking Fake Bastard,_" this devil growled, "_you're not real._" It was a haunting nightmare and tugged at the back of his head, as if searching his memory bank for something similar, a different nightmare that was the same, but that he had forgotten as soon as he woke up.

After nothing came to mind, Zoro got out of bed and let his wings out. There was around four hours before anyone would knock on his door and say Luffy was fine, he was just hiding here or there, so Zoro wanted a cup of Robin's coffee. Checking the cupboards and shelves he had reorganized countless times that month, he finally found the can he kept the special beans in. He shook it and heard rattling inside. It was a metallic clang, the lid falling onto the kitchen floor. A sudden thought had arrived in his mind. It should have come much sooner, but it hadn't.

Why were there two Zoros? There was no reason for two Zoros that looked similar. No, Sanji had said they looked exactly the same. How did he know that? There was a swirling rush of mysteries that appeared around the blonde again. He had snooped to find out about the portal, but where was he snooping? And all those times, while his house was getting fixed up and redecorated, Zoro had woken up and found he was alone in Sanji's house.

Robin, he had to phone Robin and tell her about Sanji. _The authorities shouldn't know_, Robin had told Zoro when he learned about her special status, _about anything that is over the obvious red line. _Only events like a missing cat or a small feud should be reported, but nothing above that. Tell her about a murder or a portal and she would decide whether to inform the higher-ups of Heaven or not.

Going to the denden mushi in the living room, Zoro sat down in a beanbag chair and began to dial. There were so many things he didn't understand about the underground world of Heaven, but he had tried his best since the first time he was thrown into it. The line began to ring and Zoro waited, knowing Robin would pick up no matter what time it was.

o0o

Robin was just about to close the front door behind her when she heard the denden mushi ring. Her little snail made the most annoying sound she had ever heard. It almost sounded broken, but she didn't want to take it to a shop.

"BUrabUrAbuRa–"

"Hello? This is Robin."

"Robin? It's Zoro." Hearing that name, Robin sat down in her chair, knowing he was probably going to talk for a long time.

"Good morning Zoro. I have never had you call me this early in the morning."

"It's about Sanji."

"Sanji?" Robin tensed, hearing the blonde's name. She had her suspicions about Sanji; were they going to be confirmed?

"What about our blonde cook?"

"I think he may be with the authorities."

"What?"

"I think he may somehow have connections with the authorities."

"How so?" Zoro made a short list in his head and pinpointed the factors that made it the most obvious.

"Sanji has been snooping around your house, said I look exactly like the Zoro Luffy saw in Hell, and he found out about the portal." The black-haired angel's eyes grew wide as she heard these facts. Even Robin could be surprised once in a while.

"Did he report the portal?"

"No, probably not or else I would have been kicked out of my house. He has come over lots of times in the past month, saying I should give something to Luffy, but do you think his intention was just to check on me? Make sure everything was all right with the portal?"

"I'm not sure. Look," Robin said, putting a hand on her forehead, "I'm planning to go check on everything down in Hell today. I know I said I'd be going four days from now, but something like this calls for a search that could be vital to finding Luffy."

"You think he's there too?"

"Hmm?"

"Sanji told me that Luffy was looking for me to tell me something, but when he didn't find me at the house he went to Hell to hear the thing I couldn't tell him because I was at your house." Zoro began to break down as the guilt he should have felt over the past two days finally caught up with him. "Sanji also told me Luffy was raped; is that true?"

Robin looked down at the carpet in her living room and sighed. She had hoped that information not to have been known by the green-haired angel. Would the loving relationship that everyone looked up to come crashing down by a single Hellish happening? It was too close to comfort and Robin knew, to keep the balance of Heaven and Hell, lies were necessary.

"No, he hasn't been raped. I checked his physical conditions that day he came back and there were only his fingers and his neck, nothing more."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I would never lie to my best friend."

"Okay." Robin heard Zoro's sigh of relief. "Thanks for listening to me."

"No, Zoro, thank you for your helpful pointers on Sanji's mysterious lifestyle. I have to go pick up Nojiko now. Watch after yourself."

"Yes, you too."

"Ga-cha," both denden mushis said at the same time as the angels put down the receivers. No one should have to feel pain in Heaven, the carefree paradise. Two angels were crying tears of guilt.

o0o

Sanji couldn't see the small gate from his spot in the sky, but he knew it was there. It was nighttime in Heaven and he was given just enough light, from the soft glow of the moon, to know where he was going. After checking for sure that Luffy was not in Heaven, his only other option was to scan Hell. To get there was not as easy as Luffy's 1-2-portal, but instead a civilized 1-2-Gates.

Sanji had to get to Heaven's Gate, which was connected to The Hall that linked Heaven, Hell, and the strange world in between. Hidden in the middle of the evergreen woods known as Virdian Forest, there was a white door. No angel ever wondered about this random door unless they stumbled upon it by accident. Even then, there was a small sign that read: Private Property of Rusie Thaito (which was just Property of Authorities), so all angels who didn't know Rusie Thaito went on their way without snooping around.

The blonde finally touched down, shrinking his wings to give the poor things a rest. They were almost fully-grown, but there was still around eight months left on them. They weren't strongest until the twentieth birthday.

Sanji had gone home after his run through town and packed a small bag of things he would need before he flew off. Now, it banged against his hip as he walked the last small distance to the small white door. The blonde punched in the code, even though it was almost too dark to see. With his left hand, he pressed the O in 'Property'. With his tongue he pressed the O in 'of'. With his right hand he pressed the O in 'Thaito'. Something made a clicking sound and Sanji pulled back, realizing he had to let his wings out. Before he could, the small door opened and light flooded onto the forest floor. Then, a voice from a small speaker asked a few questions.

"State your name."

"Sanji."

"Hi, Bro. I still need you to tell me your SUPER code number before you can come in. I don't have you marked down at all for scheduled travel."

"Fine. Code number five seven C two four two S."

"Jump on down, Sanji-Bro!" Sanji sighed and released his wings before squeezing through the tight space and taking flight instantly. There was an eighty-foot drop to the ground.

It may not have made sense to most, but the gate was actually eighty feet high, situated mostly underground for reasons unknown. Some said it was to make it easier for Giants to cross the path in the past, but that was just a tall tale. The real reason was because the maker of the gate, Tom, the amazing Gatewright, had thought that the grander it was, the more use it would get. He had believed in peace between Heaven and Hell, always hoping the two universes could coexist. But they were two totally different sides of two different coins. A silver coin and a gold coin, unable to coexist in even the same currency in this theoretical idea of coins.

Sanji was able to land solidly without using his wings the whole time. With the main factor being that he had to fly for ten miles to get to the gate, the feathery things on his back had given it their all and couldn't help him get to the marble floor. They shrunk themselves mid-flight, leaving Sanji to fall at least twenty feet. For once, he was a bit proud to have been taught fancy footwork.

Walking briskly to the two figures pushing the door shut behind him, Sanji put his bag on the ground and put his hands on his hips. "I need to make some pretty bold demands right now, you two, so get ready."

"Bro, can't you let me give you a hug first?" a blue-haired man, without wings or something on his head asked with a smile on his face. Sanji accepted the crushing hug before getting quickly back to business.

"I'm going to be in Hell for at least two days, maybe three, I don't know. Until then, I need you to cancel all scheduled and unscheduled trips to Hell. You can let people back through to Heaven, but not to Hell."

"Yohohoho," a skeleton-figure in a black suit laughed, putting the key to the door on one of his rib bones, "Sanji-kun, you ask for too much."

"Yeah, we can't do that, Bro." The man scratched the back of his neck apologetically. Sanji crouched down to unzip his bag, checking to see if everything he needed was there before he stripped.

"Even if…?"

"Even if what?" They both asked in unison.

"Even if I bring you baked sweets, tea, and cola everyday for the next month afterward?" The eyes and eye sockets sparkled at the idea. Sanji-sama's sweets for a whole month? Tea for a whole month from the best leaves? Cola made by Zeff just for drinking? It was a dream come true for both of them, but they mechanically shook their heads, tears flooding down their cheeks in a comical manner.

"I'm sorry, Bro," the man sobbed with snot coming out of his nose, "but we can't close down the path for two whole days! Not even one day would be okay!"

"Sanji-kun. Doing such a thing might have us killed, besides the fact I am already dead! Yohohoho! Skull Joke!"

"Not funny, Brooke," Sanji said, unbuttoning his white shirt and throwing it on the floor. The grim reaper noticed something was wrong with the usual Sanji. This one was not smiling or even cracking a joke with them as he usually did. Was the dire request so important? Brooke remembered the blonde had never requested anything before, in all his nine years.

"Franky, can we converse over there for a moment?" the skeleton asked his gate partner. The blue-haired man nodded and went to the appointed place a few meters away. As they whispered, Sanji tossed his white pants and changed into a pair of black skinny jeans. Next, he put on his combat shoes and strapped on his leather weapon belt, ready to go.

"You guys done yet? I need an answer as soon as possible. I have to get going."

"Sanji-kun," Brooke answered in a serious tone, "We will grant you the blocking of the gates on two conditions." The grim reaper held up two bony fingers.

"What are they?" Sanji questioned, zipping up his bag and slinging it over his shoulder.

"One, why do you need us to block the gates, Bro. It is so not SUPER to do something like that." Sanji sighed and knew that if they stalled him any longer, some certain angels were bound to follow him. He couldn't avoid the question because of time, but he could dance around it.

"I need to find someone who ran away."

"Ran away?"

"Yes, and somehow ended up somewhere. I know exactly where he is and can capture him quickly."

"I see, Bro. So you need to grab someone. Did you see the new bounty posters and figure it out from there? We did give Zeff the new magazine yesterday." Sanji just nodded, letting them think what they wanted.

"And the second thing?" Franky and Brooke laughed together, each putting a firm grip on Sanji's uncovered shoulders.

"Bro," Franky murmured.

"Sanji-kun," Brooke mumbled.

"Can we really have the months worth of tea, cola, and sweets?" they asked at the same time, eyes sparkling and mouths watering. Sanji sweat-dropped and pushed the two happy campers off him.

"Sure, sure, I promise. Now, can you close the gates for me for two days?"

"Yes! Of course!" The two smiled and Sanji stared at his rings.

Focusing on the gold one, already holding his wings, he blew strongly on it. Slowly, the black symbol disappeared and was replaced by a red X. Gazing at the silver ring; Sanji watched a green symbol appear. After it was concrete, the blonde let out his devil wings and watched the two giddy guys open Hell's gate. When it was finally open, he took flight.

"Be careful and have a SUPER time," Franky called up to him.

"Okay. Don't tell anyone what I've done!"

"Right, Sanji-kun. Come back as soon as possible." All three waved to each other before Sanji touched down in the Blanch Forest, where the door resided. The devil watched the door close behind him and shifted the bag on his shoulder, starting to walk down a beaten path knowing exactly where he needed to go.

"I'm coming, Luffy," Sanji whispered to himself, clenching his claws. Then, he paused. Something in his heart bubbled over and overflowed out of him and a light blush dusted his cheeks. What was this? "Shit, not Luffy." The blush grew a bit brighter and began to burn. The blonde realized he could not put out the fire this time, after going so far as to break every law to save his best friend – whom he loved.

Down in the Hall, Franky and Brooke were both hit two hours later with the realization of what they had done. Holding one another in fear at the thought of angry lectures they would probably get from the authorities up in Heaven, they heard a buzz of someone punching in the code to open Heaven's gate. Franky pushed the gate open slowly and asked into the technology on his arm, "State your name."

"Robin."

"R-Robin? You aren't marked d-down for coming today," Franky stuttered, his face turning slightly red, "s-so why are you here?" Was she here for him? He hoped so.

"I need to make a quick trip to Hell to talk with the authorities we have there."

"R-really, al-" Brooke nudged the blushing man and shook his head no. Franky frowned and remembered they were shutting the gates for Sanji. "I'm s-sorry, but I can't l-let you do that today."

"Why not? This is urgent news, Franky." The blue-haired man was unable to speak after he heard Robin say his name, so Brooke took over.

"Yohohoho, Robin-san, we got word from the authorities to close the gates until further notice."

"Why?"

"They did not tell us, but I think it is for maintenance. I can see we have not… waxed the floor in a long time."

"Waxed the floor? Now, Brooke-san, let me through. Urgent business such as what I and Nojiko have can't wait any longer."

"Nojiko-chan is there too? I am sorry Robin-san, but we cannot let you through. Even the scheduled people cannot go through today."

"Even them… and what about tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow too."

"Alright. Please notify me as soon as the gates re-open, Brooke-san."

"Right! Yohohoho!" Brooke, with a little trouble, closed the gate by himself. He sat down next to the still swooning Franky and jabbed him with a boney finger. "Franky, what are we going to do?"

"About what?"

"A senior member of the Guardian Organization such as Robin-san will probably not stand for this."

"Robin is so cute." Brooke shook Franky by the shoulders.

"Do you not understand? We could die if she tells anyone! Well, you die and I lose my job."

"Don't worry so much. You did a great job making them leave. I wish they could have stayed and had cola with us…"

"Franky!" Brooke sighed and got up, looking at the floor with his empty sockets. "It really does need a wax."

* * *

KittyLuffy: More new faces pop up!  
Vivi: Brooke and Franky.  
Nami: ...grrrrr...  
Sanji: Ah, why am I in love with that crappy captain? Save me **Neko11**!  
Nami: ...Why is there no ZoLu in this chapter?  
KittyLuffy: Um... because it helped the plot along.  
Nami: Who needs plot when you have ZOLU? You readers leave comments on if you agree with me!  
Usopp: And leave normal comments too. Like, why is Sanji so weird?  
*Sanji chases Usopp away from the rest of the group*  
KittyLuffy: Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Next chapter will be up without promises...  
Nami: And I'll make sure it includes ZoLu. *evil grin*


	13. Bloody Noses Galore

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, Heaven, Hell, or One Piece Heaven (which would be ZoLu forever).

Chapter Summary: A day of Luffy in Hell - Nami's plotting and Zoro's troubles.  
Warnings: ZoLu (Lots on Nami's request), swearing, bloody noses galore, naked Luffy, awkward situations, and those plot clues

KittyLuffy: Oh Yeah! Gotta love Chapter 10! Double digits.  
Nami: Good job. Title sounds promising.  
Vivi: You helped create this chapter, right Nami?  
Nami: Yes, I did. I filed complaints and made KittyLuffy add lots of ZoLu.  
KittyLuffy: To make up for last chapter. I am so sorry, **yaoifan124**... FORGIVE ME!  
Vivi: Oh, we're starting the comments? Well then, here's one from **Nezkov Sou**.  
KittyLuffy: Muahaha, for the first Caps Lock section of your comment. And sorry I can't smack Sanji for you because he's chasing Usopp right now.  
Vivi: Boys will be boys... **I. Michaela**, I'm glad things are starting to make sense for you. Angel Zoro does act weird, doesn't he? But what is a confused angel to do?  
Nami: Not much it seems. Devils all the way! **Neko11** now. SANJI! YOU HAVE TO ANSWER **NEKO11**!  
*There is no reply, except an Usopp scream*  
KittyLuffy: Ah ha ha. Anyway, I like the thought of the book too. I was actually thinking of actually writing it. But it would be pretty weird, wouldn't it?  
Nami: You never know. Now, back to **yaoifan124**. Chant with me. Zo...Lu... Zo... Lu. ZoLu, ZoLu, ZOLU, ZOLU!  
Vivi: Um, please have fun with Chapter 10 and chant with Nami if you want.

* * *

Love Below Heaven

Chapter 10: Bloody Noses Galore

Zoro found something was next to him again. It was warm and soft and cute. But when he opened his eyes in the morning, he didn't like it clinging to him and snoring away like a broken alarm clock. It _really_ wasn't good when Nami came in yelling for that certain something to try on a new piece of clothing she had made.

"C'mon Luffy, wake up!" The orange-haired she-devil threw the covers off the bed, knowing exactly where the boy would be.

"Shut up, you witch. And get of my house."

"Yeah, like I'd listen to a tenant. Luffy, I have something nice for you; wake up."

"Like he's gonna wake up for you." Zoro didn't turn quickly enough to avoid a booted heel to his gut. He grunted in pain before trying the long and tedious process of getting Luffy off of him. This was the fifth morning it had happened. No matter where Zoro put the little angel, Luffy would always be in bed with him in the morning like a disobedient and lonely little puppy.

Nami had been coming to check on Luffy every day since she found out about Zoro's cute toy, though she wasn't helping anyone really. She swore she'd keep the strange boy a secret, but Usopp had found out anyway, just by getting Nami angry. The Devil Among Devils had given his word to keep Luffy a secret and for once was successful, most likely because Nami already knew. Zoro had Luffy swear not to tell anyone about being an angel, but they had gotten into so many close calls that Nami said she was sure Zoro had fucked Luffy's brains out already.

"Luffy, let go of Zoro and give me a hug," Nami tried, opening her arms to welcome the still-asleep person who clung to Zoro.

"He won't get off," the green-haired devil stated, releasing the sleeping boy's shoulders and covering them both with warm covers again, "I tried." Nami's eyes sparkled before she took her fist and brought it down hard on Zoro's head.

"Well, try again. I want him off you, now."

"Ow! You bitch! You should try having him give_ you_ a death hug. He won't let go until he's at least half awake."

"Then wake him up. I can't wait all day."

"It's…" Zoro looked around his room for the clock he had recently taken off the hands of a foe, "six-thirty in the morning!"

"And usually you get up around five. Something wrong this week? Been staying up late?" Nami giggled and Zoro almost barfed at how crude she was.

"No, I went to bed regular time last night. I just think this thing has been zapping my energy more than any enemy I've ever faced."

"Hmm, too bad for you. Now wake him up or else I'll charge you triple on this month's damn rent." Zoro sat up in bed and faced the she-devil.

"I already paid the damn rent!"

"Did you pay for Luffy's damn rent?"

"I pay for the house!"

"You pay per person!"

"Damn you!"

"Damn your not being rich!"

"Huh? Good morning, Zoro." The two stopped fighting to see Luffy slowly let go of Zoro and stretch his arms. He yawned as Nami changed her angry glare into a sickly sweet smile.

"Good morning, Luffy. Are you going to say hello to me?"

"Did you bring food?"

"Well, no, but I brought you something else."

"Not food? Oh well. Good night Zoro."

"Night, Luffy." Luffy laid back down and fell asleep instantly, this time without Zoro in his grasp. The devils were silent before they began to fight again, but about what had just happened.

"Zoro! Why didn't he say good morning to me? Fuck you!"

"What did I do? He's the one who didn't say hi to a certain bitch."

"Well he's your pet or toy or whatever, so train him right!"

"I would if I could, but I can't, so – ow!" Nami had Zoro's cheeks in between her claws. She pulled out and then up, laughing as the Demon Devil didn't look very scary at all. Bending down to touch their foreheads together, Nami showed her fangs when she opened her mouth to speak.

"Nami, I knew you'd be here."

"Usopp, I'm busy dealing with a terrible animal trainer. Please wait until I have thoroughly slaughtered him."

"A-alright. J-just don't k-kill me n-next."

"Sum defil yu ah (Some devil you are)."

"Well, as the Devil Among Devils, I gotta stay alive, you know?"

"Nahi, can I kill hi (Nami, can I kill him)?"

"I gotta kill you first."

"I can't believe you two! Luffy, save me!" Usopp ran to the opposite side of the bed Nami and Zoro were fighting at and grabbed the sleeping Luffy by the shoulders and hefted him up. The angel woke up and accidentally elbowed the devil in the nose while rubbing his eyes.

"Huh? Usopp too? You guys are so loud."

"Luffy," came the sweet voice of Nami, "good morning."

"Good morning, Nami," Luffy chirped back, a wide grin on his face. Nami let go of Zoro and jumped the angel in a big hug.

"Oh, you're so cute! Did you sleep well last night?"

"Um… Zoro put me in my bathtub bed to sleep again, but it was really cold. He locked the bathroom door too."

"Then how," Usopp stared, "did you get in bed with Zoro?"

"I dunno. Did you unlock the door last night, Zoro?"

"No, why would I? I don't want this to keep happening."

"What happening?"

"Nothing, nothing."

"Oh, Nami. The reason I came was to get you. Have you forgotten about the meeting for the Hunt?"

"Eek! The Hunt!" Nami shrieked, letting go of Luffy and hopping off the bed. "Here's this," she said quickly, setting down the bundle of clothes on the coffee table before following Usopp out the door.

"Bye, you two! Sorry for barging in, Demon Devil!" the long-nosed devil called to the people in the house.

"No problems, Usopp! I spare your life for taking the bitchy money-miser away!"

"Fuck you, Zoro!" screeched the she-devil.

"Go die in a hole!"

"I hope you succeed in your hunt, Nami!"

"Thank you, Cutie!" The two in the hut listened to the sound of beating wings as the two devils took to the sky for a quick trip home to get ready for the meeting they were to attend.

"What type of hunt is Nami in, Zoro?" Luffy asked, looking at the devil with big, innocent chocolate eyes.

"Well," Zoro scratched his head, "it's some type of scavenger hunt that is happening in a few months or something. Those two are on the committee planning it all."

"Oh, that sounds fun."

"No, it's not."

"Why not?" Zoro shuddered at the memories of last year's Hunt. One of the items on the list was 'Demon Devil's bloody shirt'. What a nightmare it had been.

"No reason. Let's see what Nami brought you." The devil got out of bed and walked to his coffee table where a pile of clothes rested. He picked up the thing on top and found what looked to be a dress. It was pink with bows and frills. Zoro grimaced at how ugly it was (cute by women's standards). "No way is that bitch thinking Luffy's gonna wear this," the Demon Devil murmured to himself, dropping it carelessly on the ground to pick up the next item.

"What did she bring?" Luffy asked, wrapping his thin arms around Zoro's waist from behind and peering at the discarded piece of clothing on the floor. Zoro felt skin on skin again and tried his best not to gaze down at the angel who was acting quite like a belt.

"Just some… stupid stuff you probably don't want."

"Like what?"

"See for yourself." Zoro searched the table blindly until Luffy grasped his wrist and led the claw to the pile.

"Silly Zoro, it's over here."

"Right." Grabbing the rest of the clothes, Zoro shoved them in the angel's face. "Here, have a look and barf in the bathroom when you're done."

"Then I better go into the bathroom first." Luffy grabbed the dress off the ground and ran into the bathroom, closing the door behind him. The first thing he saw was the note that gave his arm a paper cut. Taking it out from the folds of one of the garments, Luffy read it quietly to himself.

"Dear Luffy,

Zoro will really like it if you wear these. Wear the pink thing in the daytime and the other things at night and Zoro will have some kind of good reaction for sure. Trust me.

Kisses, Nami"

He flipped the small paper over and read, "P.S. I made them, so I'll beat up Zoro if you don't wear them."

Luffy shivered and thought about all Nami had already done to Zoro in the short time he had known her. The scratching and the hitting and the yelling and the kicking, it seemed to add up to a very scary lady. It would be best, he decided, to wear the clothes; after all, she had made them herself.

Nami, not that she was there, knew how hard and how easy it was to get to Luffy's brain. Use small and simplistic words and he'll understand. Get too technical and you'll lose him in an instant. She also figured out that by putting Zoro in some kind of danger you were able to come out with the best results. A crafty and resourceful she-devil, she knew Luffy was tangled in her puppet strings of entertainment.

Zoro heard Luffy scream from the bathroom and ran in to see what was wrong. Luffy had somehow gotten his arm stuck in his halo. It was a very complicated dress, lace, strings, and overall strange design. He was fumbling and had fallen onto his face. Zoro picked him up like he would a pillow and untangled the Luffy and dress mess. When Luffy was free, he sat down on the toilet seat and rubbed his nose, which had taken the most damage in the fall.

"You okay?" Zoro asked the shirtless Luffy, who nodded and rubbed at his nose again.

"Yeah, it's just a really complicated thing, much more than my one at home." The devil remembered Luffy's dress-thing, which was one of the main factors Zoro had thought the little angel was a girl. He shook his head and grabbed Luffy's hand, moving it away from the hurt nose.

"Stop rubbing it and let me have a look."

"It's fine, Zoro." Just then, a line of blood made its way from the boy's nose to the top of his lip. Luffy sniffed, as if trying to bring it back into his nose.

"You're not fine if you're bleeding."

"I'm not… bleeding."

"Then what's this?" Zoro wiped at the crimson now traveling down the chin. Luffy stared at it and then cocked his head to the side. The stream of blood took a sharp turn and, instead of dripping onto the bathroom floor, continued down Luffy's neck. Zoro almost got a bloody nose himself, though a different type of course.

"Is that mine?"

"Yeah."

"I guess it is." Luffy smiled and then something in the air tickled his nose. "Ah-CHOO!" Blood and spit splattered Zoro's bare chest and arms, as Luffy giggled. "Excuse me."

"You little –! Just be glad you didn't get Nami's dress dirty. I'd probably have to pay for it."

"Sorry, Zoro." Luffy brought out the kicked puppy look and Zoro couldn't be angry for long, but while he was at it, he tried to keep up the tough guy act.

"What were you doing anyway? Putting this thing on. Don't you like your red shirt?" Luffy fidgeted. Of course he loved the red shirt (Zoro had randomly thrown at him) more than Nami's dress. But then he remembered the back of the note and knew he had to lie. Scrunching his eyes closed, he said what he had to.

"I-I like Nami's dress too. Can't I wear it?" He peeked up at Zoro with one eye and saw the devil frown, stare at the dress, then blush a little.

"Do what you want, but first, let's clean up that bloody nose of yours." Luffy nodded and thought about it while Zoro got a rag and began to clean the cloth as much as possible.

"Do… do you think a bloody nose is like a cut?"

"Huh?"

"Do you think you can lick it to make it better?" Zoro dropped the towel in the sink; was Luffy toying with him? He spun around to see the angel licking his finger. Zoro sweat-dropped.

"Don't put that up your nose. I don't think it works like that." Luffy stopped and dumbly stared back.

"You don't?" Was this angel for real? Was he actually that clueless? Zoro's eyes opened wide as he followed the line of blood from Luffy's nose, across the lips, down the neck, slowly traveling down his chest. Could he take the chance or just use the stupid rag?

"I, I think it would work if you had," Zoro pretended to think, taking the prized situation at hand, "someone else's tongue, that could really lick up that blood." What was he saying? Luffy wouldn't fall for something so out of the box, and if he did, he'd probably want Nami to do it or something.

"Oh? Zoro, can you do it for me?" Was Luffy going to let him run his tongue across that virgin skin again?

"Sure, but I dunno if you're going to like it."

"Really? Do you have a really prickly tongue? No, you don't. I remember." Luffy gazed down at the floor, his face burning. He remembered that tongue. Sliding into his mouth, trailing up his thigh… the angel shivered and Zoro noticed. The mood was shattered yet again.

"I was just thinking that, um, someone sticking their tongue up your nose wouldn't be, uh, comfortable." Luffy perked up when he heard a word too big for him.

"Convertible?"

"No, comfort-able."

"Conformable?"

"Com-fort-able."

"Come build a fort?"

"No, never mind. Just use this." Zoro held out a rag to Luffy, who stared at it before pushing it away.

"Nah, I want Zoro to lick my nose better." He smiled widely and cutely stuck out his tongue as the Demon Devil sighed.

"Even after all of that," Zoro grumbled, stooping down to stare into Luffy's eyes. Bright eyes gazed back.

It was not a quick tongue that made it's way from Luffy's chest upwards. Actually, it was quite slow, making sure that not even a small pink discoloration was on the angel's fair skin. Zoro was enjoying himself quite a bit as his tongue slid under Luffy's chin and kept going up. Luffy had his eyes screwed shut as he felt that funny feeling in his stomach again.

"Zoro," Luffy started to ask when the tongue accidentally entered his open mouth. It quickly darted out again, but it was half because Luffy had a gag reflex that his head shot backwards, crashing into a bare metal pipe behind him.

He was almost in a passed out stage, slumped forward, when Zoro noticed it had somehow triggered a blood spurt. The little angel was bleeding heavily from his nose again, but was helpless to stop it.

Zoro got up and grabbed for the rag, but dropped it on the ground in his hurry. Turning on the tap, he began to wash it when he smelled more blood that usual. Turning to stare at Luffy, the Demon Devil saw that the angel had gotten a head wound too! Zoro furiously scrubbed at the dirty rag as blood trickled from Luffy's nose, getting all over the floor.

Zoro finally had the rag nice and clean, pressing it to the back of the angel's head. When Luffy didn't move, Zoro propped the boy up, seeing closed eyes and a sleeping face.

"You little whelp! Don't fall asleep when you're seriously injured! Wake up, dammit!"

"Zoro, I'm awake. I just don't feel very good."

"Well, you're bleeding from the back of your head too! You shouldn't have opened your mouth when you did."

"Sorry. I was just so… bored." Luffy opened his eyes and gazed at a sickly red staining the dusty floor. It wasn't very pretty.

"Luffy? Luffy?" The angel had passed out from the sight of his own blood and Zoro now had to deal with the whole mess. Carrying Luffy princess style to the bed, Zoro got to work attempting to find the bandages. He remembered last time he had used them, the first time he met Luffy.

_Trying his best to clear the one big table he had in his small hut, Zoro was having trouble. He finally decided on just pushing everything onto the floor. Setting down the metal bowl filled with what Hell called water, he looked around the room until he spied a small purple bottle half filled with a clear liquid. He picked it up and popped off the cap, pouring a few drops into the bowl before thinking better of it. _Better make it strong_, the Demon Devil thought, dumping in the whole bottle. He conveniently found a spoon on the chair and used it to stir his mixture. The water turned translucent and then milky white, finally beginning to turn pink. Zoro would have stopped if it was a regular batch, but he kept stirring until the liquid was a crimson color of blood._

_Next, the devil looked for the bandages. He always had at least one roll on hand, but where it was, he never knew. After minutes of searching, Zoro spotted a white bundle under an open book. Triumphantly, he sat on the bed next to the unconscious Luffy with the bowl and bandages at the ready._

_His gaze went down to the black-haired angel's hands, which had a strong stench of blood._ _He brought Luffy's hand up to a lamp to survey the damage. Zoro had grabbed the hand with the fingers that the Lagarious had bitten, still bleeding and turning puffy. The wrist was red and swelling with multiple cardinal scratches from the rope belt. "Che," the devil muttered in an annoyed tone, "look what you've done to yourself."_

_Zoro got busy bandaging the wounded fingers first. It was the ones the Lagarious had bitten that he had the most concern for. That purple flower was a poisonous plant that lived by feeding on flesh and blood, new or old. You needed a shotgun and a sword if you want to even get near one, let alone pick it as Luffy had tried to do._

_Zoro ripped off pieces of bandage and dropped them into the medicine. Each cloth turned as red as blood as it soaked up the liquid, but that just meant it would work well. A medicine that you couldn't see wasn't exactly trustworthy, was it?_

_A damp red cloth covered Luffy's index finger. The bandage wound around it and then was tied at the top. Zoro picked up the next cloth, soaking in medicine, and looped it around the angel's middle finger. Two more fingers later, a longer strip was wrapped around Luffy's wrist. The other wrist was bandaged in the same fashion and that was all Zoro could see, but he checked, just to be sure. _

_He saw a small cut on Luffy's pinky on the hand the killer flower had not bitten. Zoro wondered what had happened, but such a small wound couldn't lead to infection. He didn't bandage it, but had the unfamiliar feeling to give the finger a light kiss. After doing so, Zoro put the hand down before he got ready to take the little angel home, wherever that was. Luffy's strange scent would lead him to where he needed to go. _

Zoro was done bandaging poor Luffy's head, yet it seemed that the angel had really fallen asleep this time. The devil changed clothes, a new pair of green pants, and grabbed his swords, getting ready for his daily rounds. No matter that he had Luffy to deal with, Zoro also had to pay the damn rent.

"Bye, Luffy," he whispered before locking the house door behind him. "I'll come back at lunch." Of course the angel didn't hear him and replied with quite loud snoring, but Zoro felt like leaving without saying anything was… uncaring? As he made his way off the path in his first attempt to get himself lost, he thought about it. Was he being caring?

Luffy cracked an eye open and listened to Zoro's steps tromp through the woods. He felt at the bandage wrapped around his head and the cloth plugging his nose before sitting up. The angel also noted he had been fully cleaned of blood.

_That's good_, he thought, letting his wings out. Giving the feathery things a flap, he noticed they seemed a little unhappy.

"Are you sad wings?" Luffy asked, petting the white feathers as if they would answer. He watched as they fluttered up and down in a response similar to a yes. Luffy frowned and gave a wing a big hug. "I wanna go home too. Just a little bit, but I do." This homesick angel got off the bed and stepped back into the bathroom. He still had to put on those clothes Nami had made for him.

* * *

As the red sun rose in the sky, Zoro headed for home to feed a hungry angel. He was planning to go down the main road, but saw what looked like a short cut. Known as the Demon Devil of No Direction, he took it and was lost for another two hours before he saw his house far down the mountain behind him.

"Dammit," he swore, giving his wings a flap and taking to the air. He hated using his wings because it was harder to dodge weapons like bullets and arrows, but he had to get home. Last time he thought he could leave the angel without a lunch, he came home that night and found a book-eating monster. Luckily, the Demon Devil had no trouble getting home today. He wondered if everyone was planning that scavenger hunt, though he knew about only fifty people ran it.

Finally, he touched down in front of the door and took the key out of his shoe, where he stored it because the pockets of this certain pair of green pants were not so trustworthy during a long, two-minute battle. Opening the door, he found stacks of books and random items made into precarious towers of doom. Rushing to one that was about to tip over, Zoro looked around for Luffy.

"Luffy? What the Hell have you been doing? Come out and clean up this mess of… piles of stuff!" There was no response until a rustle of a chain was heard. Zoro peered into the bathroom and saw someone was trying desperately to hide behind the door. "Don't worry, it's only me. Anyone could see you there anyway, since your wings are out." There was a gasp of surprise and Luffy's head peeked from behind the door, a sheepishly twitching smile on his lips.

"Hi Zoro."

"Hi Luffy. I got you a bag of berries for lunch."

"Thank you."

"Why are you still hiding? Oh, I'm not angry about the mess, it just has to be cleaned up by tonight."

"But I _was_ trying to clean up." Zoro looked at the stacks and then the floor. It was actually worse than it had been before. He sighed and tried again to coax the angel out.

"I see. Well, if you aren't hungry I –"

"NO! I'm really hungry."

"Then why are you hiding?" Luffy blushed and fully hid behind the door again. The devil could only guess.

"You don't have to wear that dress if you don't want to. I bet Nami put you up to it, huh?" Sneaking into the bathroom, Zoro grabbed the doorknob and slammed the door closed, revealing a cute bundle of Luffy, frills, and pink. Zoro turned around and Luffy opened the door again, diving for the bed. Under the blankets, he poked his head out to stare at the devil whose wings were flapping at hyper-time.

Zoro could feel his face heating up. Sure, he wasn't on fire, but it was a blush red enough to be noticed. His mind went through everything he had seen. Luffy's cute blushing face, the bandage wrapped around his head. Naked shoulders that were not hidden by the design of the clothing, even though there were short, lacy sleeves. A big bow tied in the front probably kept the thing on, since there were no straps. Then, the bottom of the dress was frilly with lace too, but now that Zoro saw it on the angel, it was not really something that could be considered a dress. Luffy's boxers were poking out from underneath the long shirt, but only enough to entice a lust-driven devil, nothing more.

"Are you okay, Zoro?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"I finished lunch."

"Okay… wait, what?" Zoro turned around to see Luffy holding out an empty sack from his spot under the covers. "Already? I thought I collected a lot today."

"Well, there was more than usual, but all this cleaning probably made me hungry." _And what you're wearing is making me hungry_, Zoro thought, averting his eyes away from the angel who scurried fully under the covers, only to realize it's too hard to breathe under thick blankets. His wings got caught up in the sheets and he flailed around until Zoro went over and separated everything. Luffy noticed the bow holding the dress up had come undone. Shrinking his wings, a disheveled angel sat on the bed, trying to retie the bow.

Zoro watched as the black-haired boy straightened the top to hug his shoulders lightly before making two bunny loops and attempting to figure out what he had done last time to make it stay. He tried once and it didn't work. Again and it didn't work. One more time and Zoro had enough.

"Let go, let me tie it." Luffy let go of the ribbon and the top dropped around his waist. Zoro froze, watching the angel pull it back up again quickly.

"I guess I'll have to hold it while you tie," Luffy commented innocently, a light blush on his cheeks too. They stared at each other until a certain orange-haired she-devil broke the awkward moment.

"Hi Luffy! I'm back and I brought you something yummy!" Luffy's eyes twinkled, but he didn't get off the bed, still waiting for his dress to be tied.

"Yay! How did you know I was hungry, Nami? Do you have magic powers?"

"Nah, just a really good sense of what you like. Oh, what have I stumbled upon here?" Nami looked at the scene with her mind flashing through every mature book she had ever read. Luffy's head was bandaged and the dress she had made him was falling off. Zoro was frozen in a position right next to the other boy, his claws twitching. She decided nothing had really happened yet and put down the food she had brought with her.

"Nami," the Demon Devil growled, "why the fuck are you in my house?"

"I was planning to stay all day, but I had to go to that damned meeting."

"Nami, where's Usopp?"

"Well, Cutie, I had him stay for clean-up at the meeting room. Gotta get rid of some cheaters." She laughed at the image of Usopp actually successfully killing anyone, let alone anything. Zoro, having been broken out of his trance by the same picture, touched his horns and walked to the back door.

"Zorooo," came a whine, "you need to retie this for meeeeee. Don't go yeeeeet." Nami giggled as Zoro dashed out the door and slammed it closed before he had the chance to respond. Luffy frowned and the she-devil sat down on the bed.

"Come here, Puppy, let me tie it." Luffy crawled over to her on all fours, dress sliding down to his shorts again. Nami pulled it back up and tied the bow nicely, giving the black-haired boy a little pat on the head when she was done. "I knew you'd look precious."

"Precarious?"

"No, precious."

"Precocious?"

"Definitely not. You're the exact opposite. Oh, precocious means becoming mature sooner than usual." Luffy pouted as he thought of what Nami was saying. Did she think he was a kid or something? He could only guess she was like Sanji in a way.

"That's mean. I'm seventeen." Nami smiled and poked Luffy's forehead.

"Sure you are, but your brain is seven. Do you want lunch now?" Luffy's face brightened immediately at the thought of food and jumped off the bed and headed to the door where a plump bag was sitting. He whimpered as he was restrained by the chain attached to his leg and couldn't reach the treasured food. The she-devil laughed and got off the bed to grab the foodstuffs for him. Handing it over, she quickly got it back. "You don't want it?"

"No, they were really yummy." Nami looked down and found the bag completely emptied of edibles.

"It must have been. But you didn't eat the peels too did you?"

"Nu-uh, I don't eat the peels off of Nami Bush Tangerines. Should I though?" Luffy began to pick up the peels that littered the floor.

"No, you don't. Wow, you eat fast, even while needing to peel things." The boy nodded as he tossed the rinds into a pile of what seemed to be compost. Nami looked around the room to notice the towers of 'cleaning' toppled over, or just about ready to fall. "So, what has happened to this room? There are stacks of crap everywhere," Nami mumbled, running a claw through her hair.

"I was cleaning."

"Haaaaa? Cleaning? This looks as if a kid was playing with blocks!" Luffy gave her the eyes of doom. She quickly took back what she said and gave him a hug before continuing, "Why don't we try a different way to 'clean'?"

"Like how?" Luffy asked, his ears perking up to the sound of something to do.

"Well, let's start with separating books and clothes, trash and bones, alright?" Luffy nodded and they got to work.

By the time they were done with cleaning, almost everything had a place. The books were on the book shelves, the clothes were in the large chest under the bed, the trash was burned in the front yard and the bones were added to Zoro's collection in the back.

"I can't believe cleaning up this dump only took three and a half hours," Nami panted, sitting down in the chair Luffy had washed. It had looked blood-brown before, but now it shown with a light mahogany color of its real shade.

"That was a lot of fun. Are we done already?" The she-devil gave Luffy an 'are you kidding me' type of shocked face and he smiled back.

"Seriously? You want to do more? I can't go on!" Nami dramatically tilted her chair back and rested a lazy hand on her horns. Luffy giggled as the orange-haired she-devil toppled off her seat when she went back too far. With an angry face, Nami ordered, "Fine then. Go get the rest of the clothes I gave you this morning."

"Where did we put them?"

"On top of the bookshelf. Right there, no, more to the left, yes." Luffy grabbed the small pile and sat down on the bed. Nami got off the floor and sat down next to him. Picking through it, she found the first thing she wanted. Holding it up, Luffy stared at it as she stretched the straps and snapped them back.

"Um… I know I've seen that before."

"You probably have. Even the most innocent boys have seen these on their mothers."

"Hmm… well one time I wanted a snack from Makino, so I ran into her room while she was changing and –" He couldn't go on. It was one of the worst days of his childhood home-life.

"Ah, are you okay?" Luffy nodded and plucked the bra out of Nami's hands.

"Do I really have to wear it?"

"Yes, you do."

"But it's for girls."

"Yes, it is." Luffy made a face and Nami tried to think of a good reason why Luffy would wear it. She didn't want to use the regular "because Zoro will like it" trick, so came up with something new. "Usopp has worn one before."

"The Devil Among Devils?"

"Yup," Nami lied, nodding her head and picking up the next piece, "these too. He said they were really comfortable and would wear them again anytime." Luffy's eyes bugged.

"Even that?"

"Yup, even this." Nami hadn't made the bra or the thong, but she had picked them out with a heart full of a wish to torture Zoro to his core – or his cock. Luffy gingerly took the small, lacey thing from Nami and stared at it, wondering what function it had. Was it a hat or something that went on his arm? He had no clue and stared at it until Nami noticed the idiot light above Luffy's fake halo. "It's underwear."

"EEEEEEEEEEEEH?" Luffy dropped it and skittered under the covers as if it was a bomb ready to explode. The she-devil laughed aloud before picking them up and tossing them at Luffy's exposed face. He squealed and jumped from the bed, hoping never to have to put on such an article of clothing. Underwear? Was Nami kidding or what?

"Isn't your favorite color red?"

"Y-yeah, it is."

"Well, this set is just right for you then." Nami's face darkened as she mused about it. Red was classified as lusty and indecent on the Sexual Color Wheel of Fun. Luffy would either be innocent cream or cute baby blue, but she had gone for red only to imagine the color coming out of Zoro's nose. How enjoyable the thought it was.

"But," Luffy protested, "I still don't want to wear them!" Nami frowned and brought out both aces at once.

"I'll hurt Zoro if you don't and he'll really love it if you wear them."

"You said that about this too." Luffy pointed to his dress shirt thing.

"Couldn't you tell he liked it?" the she-devil smirked, waving her hand to emphasize how much he had enjoyed seeing Luffy in such a thing, "He was just dying to rip you to shreds." Luffy trembled at that thought.

"Zoro would never hurt me!"

"Don't be so sure, with how he'll see you tonight, I bet he'll play with you until you break." Not understanding the unspoken action in Nami's words and the other hidden things going right over his halo, Luffy wanted to move on.

"What else did you make me?"

"Let's see, a black robe with a silver chain belt to match the one on your ankle, and a nice collar too." Luffy watched as she showed off every item as she said it. His mind was too small to envision himself wearing the things, but he knew that it brought a dash of pink to his cheeks. Nami squealed in delight, toppling off the bed to give Luffy a big hug.

"Ow, you're squishing me, Nami."

"But you are just so damn cute! I can't wait to hear what Zoro does when I make you say a few things!"

"Say a few things?"

"Yeah, ya know, "Master" and "Do what you want with me" type of things. I know the bastard'll freak out." Nami laughed evilly and Luffy pulled himself from her grasp. The she-devil tripped her prey and pinned him down, quickly taking off dress he was wearing. He squirmed, but stopped when Nami got up. "I'm at a problem now," she grumbled, seeing the silver chain attached to Luffy's ankle. She had gotten him a tie-on thong, but how were the boxers going to come off?

"Nami, that was mean."

"Shhh, I'm thinking."

"About what?"

"Do you mind if I shred your shorts?"

"Eh? My boxers?"

"Or you could use one of the kitchen knives and cut them off."

"Why?"

"Underwear, remember?" Luffy blushed when he realized what was at hand. At least he was given a choice of what to do.

"Um… I think I'll go with –"

"Too late! I think I'll shred them because obviously you'd cut yourself with a blade; what was I thinking."

"N-no I w-won't!"

"Luffy, on the bed."

"N-n-n-no!" Nami flashed her claws at him and he cowered, getting the opposite effect the she-devil wanted. She sighed and grabbed the chain from where it was attached to the bed. Slowly, with lots of dragging, Nami reeled Luffy onto the bed where he sat trembling.

Blood slowly dripped out of her nose. He was too cute and pure for words! And that scared puppy face was too much! Zoro would probably attack Luffy if he was as he normally was, but, with Nami's help, the assault would happen much sooner.

"Nami? Are you okay? Need a towel or something?" Quickly, the orange-haired she-devil wiped away the blood and pushed Luffy onto the bed.

"Don't worry, this'll be quick. I won't look, if that's what you're scared about. I can already guess you're small."

"Hey!" And then the deed was done. Nami wished she could survey her work, but didn't dare for the black-haired boy was too unsullied and also quite angry.

"Can you get them off now, Cutie?"

"I dunno, you meanie."

"Hey, don't blame me for your bodily shortcomings. It's your own fault for –" The boxers hit her face before she could finish. Now Luffy was completely naked.

"They came off."

"I can see that," Nami stated as they fell back onto Luffy's stomach. She got off of the boy and tossed him the lacy lingerie. "Now put those on. If you need help with the bra, just ask."

"Okay, Big Boobs." Nami's face paled. It wasn't exactly an insult, a compliment actually, but the moody way he said it.

"I'm sorry for calling you small, alright Sweetie?"

"Mm-hmm… Hey Nami?"

"Yes, Luffy?"

"…?"

"Huh?"

"Is there some way to make it bigger?" Nami sweat-dropped. Was that a question he should even think to ask an L-A-D-Y(Nami's not shy*)? But she did give it a little thought while she was in the bathroom, letting Luffy alone to fool around with the undergarments.

"Luffy, I think I might have a solution for you."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Try drinking lots of milk."

"Milk? Ack!"

"Well, I always drink a lot of milk, because I was told it would make my boobs bigger and presto! Maybe it makes other things bigger too, but are you done yet?"

"Almost, um… I'm stuck… help."

Nami opened the door and her eyes came to a sight she hadn't been expecting. Luffy had gotten himself into the thong okay, but had accidentally hooked the bra onto a bedpost, thus securing himself to it. He was struggling to undo the clasp, but couldn't quite reach. Nami burst out laughing as she helped the stuck Luffy. He took big breaths of air as soon as he was freed.

"I thought I was never gonna breathe again."

"Well, you are. How'd that even happen?"

"I dunno… but it did."

"I saw. Now let me help you." Nami fixed the bra problem and then scrutinized how he looked. Too cute for words, this Luffy was far from sexy in the red lingerie. He looked almost like a lost puppy in a bikini bathing suit. Oh well, maybe the other things would help.

When Nami was done, she clapped her hands together and gave Luffy a victory sign. He stared at her and fiddled with the black leather collar around his neck. It had a tag made from silver that read "ZORO'S TOY, DO NOT TOUCH" on it. The robe was see-through black, some type of inexpensive secondhand silk the she-devil had picked off a somewhat wealthy devil she had killed a few years prior to actually needing it.

Now Luffy stood there, wondering what exactly he was wearing and feeling very awkward as he touched the chain belt which was very low around his waist. What was Nami's idea with such an outfit; he could see through the robe for goodness sakes!

"Namiiiiiiiiiiii, can I take it off?"

"No, let Zoro take it off you later." She felt so daring saying that. She blushed and turned away from her work of art who was jumping up and down to make the chain and tag jingle metallically. Now, she needed to teach Luffy a few common phrases he would need to push Zoro that little bit further. "Repeat after me, Luffy."

"Huh?"

* * *

Luffy lay on the bed, tired from all the practicing Nami had forced him to do. Say this, sit like this, do this, don't do that. It was very taxing and the little angel had tried his best. Flapping his wings, he touched his collar. All he had to do was wait for Zoro to come home and then something nice would happen. Luffy sighed, wondering what could possibly be good after putting on such ridiculous clothes and practicing such idiotic things.

Then he remembered that Nami had told him to light the lamps at seven-thirty. It was a bit early, but Luffy didn't know where either the watch or the clock had gone. Even listening for a ticking sound did no good. With a box of matches in hand, Luffy hummed while he lit every lamp he could reach. The ones on either side of the bed, the one on the bookshelf, the one on the coffee table, and the one on the shelf across from the bookshelf. When he was done, Luffy lay on the bed, bored out of his mind. Staring at the ceiling, his eyelids slowly began to droop.

Night fell over Hell and the purple moon rose, alerting any devil out late to get back home – if they even had one. Luffy had fallen asleep, but woke up to the sound of a key being jammed hurriedly into the door. Rubbing his eyes quickly, the angel got into position, going over his lines before the doorknob turned. The door opened to the scene of an ebony-haired boy in somewhat smutty clothes in the doggy position on the bed in the center of the room.

"Hello, Master. Are you tired?" The door slammed into the wall and the two figures stared at each other in shocked silence. Luffy's eyes grew wide as he realized his mistake. "You… aren't Zoro."

* * *

Nami: What ZoLu madness is this?  
Vivi: No way, our first REAL cliffhanger?  
KittyLuffy: Ha ha, a REAL cliffhanger...  
Nami: *shakes KittyLuffy* I never filed for a cliffhanger! Only lots of ZoLu, which you fulfilled well in the beginning.  
KittyLuffy: Audience, please comment on anything, except the cliffhanger - sorta obviously.  
Vivi: And I thought this chapter was funny, how about you? Next chapter up soon, depending on how many people comment!  
KittyLuffy: Or how long I can last under Nami's pressure. Thank you for reading.  
Nami: I wanna know what happens! Right now!


	14. Mr Prince's Failed Kidnapping

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece but I do like to draw fan art and write fanfics for it.

Chapter Summary: Who walked in on Luffy and that little voice is back! But not all goes right with the morning after a... situational night.  
Warnings: ZOLU, a bit lengthy in word count, more bloody noses, SanLu, nudity, swearing, blood, violence, and plot clue CONNECTIONS

KittyLuffy: I got a stupid essay-  
Nami: I DON'T CARE! THANKS FOR COMING READERS. NOW, THE CLIFFHANGER ENDS!  
Vivi: Nami has been waiting all week. So have I.  
KittyLuffy: I guess I'll reply to comments at the end. Enjoy with all your heart.

* * *

Love Below Heaven

Chapter 11: Mr. Prince's Failed Kidnapping

"Luffy?"

"Wh-who are you?" Luffy stuttered, grabbing the blankets off the bed and hiding himself in them, only his halo peeking out.

"Luffy…" The stranger's previously bewildered visage was gone and a strong blush had been the obvious replacement.

Luffy peeped from his blanket shield and glanced at the newcomer who was definitely not Zoro. Different height, blonde hair, swirly eyebrow, and some strange smoldering stick in his mouth. Something was on fire? Luffy jumped from his safety and made a grab at the burning stick. The devil dodged, leaning out of the way quickly before regretting the action and seeing that the oddly dressed boy was at least a meter from him.

"Hurry," Luffy said, "we gotta put that fire out!"

"N-no, it's a safe fire."

"But, but it's in your mouth! You must be burning. Let me go get you some water. Where'd we put the pots?" Luffy searched the room, bending down this place or that, trying to find things in the newly orderly hut. When he noticed the stranger stared at him questioningly, red dripping down an amazed – yet still calm – face, the angel shrieked and began rushing even more for the bowl he was looking for. "Now you're bleeding!"

"It's not a problem, Luffy," the intruder mumbled, brushing at the blood from his nose with an already crimson fist. "And the thing in my mouth is supposed to be on fire." Luffy stopped his rampage through the alcohol chest.

"Supposed to be?"

"Yeah. It's called a cigarette."

"Sugarette?"

"No, well, you'd never understand." The outsider paused and shook his head; Luffy could make anyone get off topic in a flash. "Now come on, we have to get you home." The devil held out a hand and almost expected Luffy to jump into his arms. Instead, a pout was on the angel's face and he didn't budge.

"Why should I go with you? I have no clue who you are," Luffy huffed, crossing his arms. He felt like this stranger was different from the others who had tried to attack the house, but still couldn't be fully trusted. The person smoking almost choked. In a flash Luffy would have gone over to pat the coughing devil's back, but he was chained to the bed. Then, he remembered again that it was an intruding devil (he forgot after five seconds…).

The trespasser took his cigarette out of his mouth and coughed into his hand, noticing that a bit of blood came out his lungs. His eyes grew wide with realization of Luffy's tiny brain capacity. Maybe he was a devil heavily wounded and covered in massive amounts of blood, but that didn't mean he wasn't obviously… well maybe it was too obvious for Luffy.

"Luffy, c'mon. We don't have much time before he gets back."

"Before who gets back, bastard?" Zoro asked, clamping a strong claw on the blonde's shoulder. The grabbed devil became rigid before turning his head to glare at the owner of the hut. The devils glowered for a moment before Luffy broke the "I'm going to kill you" mood.

"Zoro!"

"Luffy? ...Huh? ...W…WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU WEARING?" Luffy looked down and instantly remembered what he was supposed to do. No matter that there was an intruder or anything, but he had to do it or else Nami would get mad and a mad Nami is a scary Nami no one wants to mess with.

"Oops," the angel mumbled before spinning around and saying a line Nami had gotten him to memorize for the night, "Master, welcome home! Do you want anything? A bath, booze, or maybe me?" He wiggled his butt and waited for Zoro's good reaction. Instead, both devils fell backwards with blood spewing out of their noses. They lay twitching in the front doorway as a flustered Luffy ran around looking for pots again.

When he still couldn't find them, he went back to the alcohol chest and grabbed a whiskey bottle. It may not have been water, but it was wet, right? He stood as close as his chain would allow before attempting to open the bottle. The cap wouldn't budge, so he tried banging it on the coffee table. Even that didn't do the trick. Before he was able to smash it with a hammer that was in the toolbox, a pair of claws grabbed his hands to make him stop. Glancing behind him, Luffy saw the blonde devil, even more blood dripping out his nose, shaking his head furiously.

"No, not alcohol. Please don't even think about using that when I have a cigarette in my mouth."

"Open the bottle! Light the swirly-eyebrowed son of a bitch on fire, Luffy!" Before he could, the devil holding him back slumped on his shoulder, making them both take some steps forward.

"What the… Hell?" the blonde devil mumbled, the room seeming to spin in front of him. Gripping Luffy for support, the intruder tried to focus his mind, but that only seemed to intensify a throbbing in his shoulder. The pain he had partially forgotten about in his rushing returned to the devil and overwhelmed him as he gingerly gave it a touch. It was quite a deep gash, still bleeding a bit too. The blonde collapsed on the floor and lay there, out cold.

Luffy dropped the alcohol bottle and it rolled away as the angel got on his knees. "Are you okay? Hey, wake up! Are you okay?" The devil did not respond and the wound in his shoulder started to drip crimson liquid onto the dirt, making Luffy pale. "Master, he's bleeding!"

"Well, so am I. Just leave him."

"No, I mean, from his shoulder, he's bleeding!"

"Huh?" Zoro got up and entered his house, crouching down to survey the blonde devil before swearing. "Fuck! What has he gotten himself into? Luffy, get me the bandages and medicine. Quickly."

The little angel ran into the bathroom and emptied the contents of the mirror cabinet onto his short robe. Dumping them onto the floor next to Zoro, he waited to see what was happening. Zoro was doing his best to wipe away as much blood as he could, but it wasn't working. It was mostly dried and had formed a sort of protective crust, probably hiding scabs and scars from some type of large battle. Luffy made a worried face before Zoro commanded the angel to hide under the bed covers.

From his spot under the blankets, Luffy could not see anything, but he could hear things. The blonde devil screaming in pain and Zoro's constant cussing made their ways to his sensitive ears. Luffy didn't like those sounds at all, so tried to block them out with his hands. After what seemed like years, he felt the blanket carefully leaving his shoulders.

"I'm done. He'll be fine." Luffy gave Zoro a heartfelt hug for comfort.

"Are you sure? You were swearing quite a lot."

"Yeah. I don't know what the bastard has been through, but a ton more than he should have. He'll most likely sleep for a few days." Luffy let out a giggle and rolled happily. Zoro sat down on the bed and stopped the angel before he fell onto the floor. Rolling him back, Zoro pressed a finger to Luffy's nose. "Now that the ero-pain is fixed up for the moment, what's up with you? What the Hell are you wearing and what was that 'Master' thing you were doing earlier?"

"Nami said you'd like it, Master," Luffy chirped, stretching out on the bed and grabbing Zoro's hand. Zoro blushed at the actions, but said nothing. All he could do was stare at the clothes. Lingerie under a transparent mini robe? Inviting, but he still held back. "What's wrong, Master? Do you want me to suck you off?" Zoro almost died as the innocent angel finished asking such a lewd question in a nonchalant manner.

"Wh-what?" the Demon Devil sputtered, touching his horns as Luffy sat up. A deep blush flushed Zoro's cheeks as he imagined Luffy actually doing it.

"I dunno. Nami told me to say that if you didn't look happy, Master."

"Damn that bitch," Zoro mumbled through gritted teeth, staring up to the roof of his house so Luffy wouldn't see the tears pouring comically down his face. The angel only played with his collar as he waited for Zoro to answer his question, how ever that answer was supposed to come.

"Master? I'm waiting…" The Demon Devil had to peek down to see what type of face Luffy was making at that moment. As he thought, it was too cute to be seen by such devilish eyes. Luffy was fingering the tag that read "ZORO'S TOY, DO NOT TOUCH", but the facial expression seemed to be yearning from Zoro's warped point of view. But he couldn't!

"No, you don't have to do something you know nothing about."

"Hmm? Well, you could tell me."

"NO."

"Teach me?"

"N-NO."

"Show me?"

"Stop it!" Zoro ran into the bathroom and shut the door behind him. The person in the bathtub, sleeping away, was the only reason he couldn't take the wide-open chance. Stomping up to the blonde, the Demon Devil lightly kicked the bandaged head before realizing he himself had to get cleaned up.

Finding a fairly clean towel, he dampened it and began to wipe away all the blood on his body. The last place he scrubbed was his nose, making sure the blood had stopped running. Looking at himself in the mirror, Zoro thought he looked presentable and exited the bathroom to find Luffy the Attempted Stripper.

"What are you doing now?" Zoro sighed, slumping to the ground and rubbing his head in the dirt. That damn witch! Picking up the black robe that had already been discarded, the devil didn't look up until he heard a distressed peep.

"It… won't… come off!" The Demon Devil didn't know whether to be glad or sad that the panties Luffy had on weren't coming off. "Nami must've done something when she retied them."

"Retied?" Zoro repeated quickly, staring at the damage the she-devil had done. Tight knots had been hidden underneath the bows, meaning only good nails would be able to get the lingerie off. Or good claws.

"Can you help me, Master?"

"Um… s-sure?" Zoro got off the floor and sat down on the bed, motioning for the problematic angel to sit in his lap. Luffy did so, settling down like a cat. Zoro had a troubled expression and no access to the knots. "I need you to sit in a way where I can help you, not where you're comfy."

"…Like this?" Luffy sat cross-legged in Zoro's lap, even though the Demon Devil was sitting the same way. It didn't work and they both fell backwards.

"No, not like that," Zoro grumbled, setting them upright.

"Then… like this?" The angel unfolded his legs and turned around to face Zoro. He put his hands on Zoro's shoulders and assumed a straddling position around Zoro's waist.

"Sure, like that, whatever. Can you just stop torturing me? Any more and I'll be forced to –" Luffy gave a kicked puppy expression and Zoro felt bad for some reason. He had no basis for guilt, Hell, _he_ was the one in agony, but that face was just too cute to see down in the dumps, even for a second. Zoro gave Luffy a small hug and the angel licked his cheek in return, just as if he really was a dog. "Now, I guess let's get off those ridiculous clothes."

"Yeah. They're kinda itchy."

"Are they now? I told you not to put them on. I knew you wouldn't like them." Zoro began with the first knot on the left side, being careful not to rip the clothes in fear Nami would find out and charge him big money. While the devil struggled, Luffy decided it was a great time to make their chatting into conversation.

"Well, Nami said you'd like it if I wore these. She said that even if I didn't like them, it wouldn't matter because they'd be off, hmm, ten minutes after you got home, Master. She was wrong though, because I think it's been half an hour." Luffy giggled as he thought about how the she-devil had been incorrect; Zoro, on the other hand, pretended he hadn't heard the implied comment. The first knot was untied and the Demon Devil was going to move onto the next one when Luffy wrapped his skinny arms around his strong shoulders. The devil would have liked it, but there was an oddly shaped piece of clothing in the way.

"You're still wearing the bra, but you must have tried taking it off after the robe, right?"

"It's called a bra?" Zoro slowly nodded. "I think Nami tied it the same way, though."

"With knots."

"Huh? She tied knots?"

"Uh-huh. Can't you feel the one right here and here?" Zoro touched the bow at base Luffy's neck (under the collar) and upper back. The angel twitched and held in a laugh; it tickled. But the way they were sitting, Zoro felt friction down below and immediately froze. Cute little angel virgin plus already bloody-nosed lusty devil equals a… situation, Zoro's mind calculated. Can't get too relaxed.

"Master, can you take it off too?"

"What? No, no. I'm already working on something else."

"Pleeeease, Master?" Luffy whined, bonking their foreheads lightly together. How could Zoro hold back against something that wasn't even using the pout of doom yet? Anyway, he really wanted to.

"Fine. Here we go; give me a tight hug." Luffy did as he was told and Zoro quickly undid the ties and the bra slipped onto the bed with a slight tug to the left. The devil waited for the angel to pull back, now that the bra was gone, but he didn't. "You want the damn collar off too?"

"No, it tells everyone that I'm your Intercourse Toy, according to Nami. I wonder what that means."

"I so hope you're saying that wrong. Maybe you mean… no there's really no word close to that…. Damn that witch again! "

"Don't you like it, Master?"

"Yeah, but that's not exactly the point." Zoro's face was paling, so maybe it was good the black-haired boy's head was on his shoulder. Luffy seemed comfortable, so Zoro went back to the last remaining thing he had to untie.

"Shishishi," Luffy giggled quietly, feeling a claw at his hip, "I guess when you take that off I'll be…" He never finished because his face was blushing a furious red of Hell's sun. He tried to make light of the situation, but a little voice in his head shot him a few perverted thoughts. It had been a really long time since he had last heard it.

"_Why don't you try something kinky on purpose for once?_" the voice squeaked. _Kingly_? Luffy thought back to the voice in his mind. "_No, kinky. Think seductive._"

"H-huh?" Luffy whispered out loud.

"What is it, Luffy?" Zoro stopped trying to untie the very, very tight knot, but got no response. He resumed, thinking it was only his imagination. Luffy was fighting with the high-pitched voice in his head that was currently laughing at him.

"_Ha ha ha! You seriously don't know what I'm talking about? Here, try this: bite his ear lighty_." Luffy did so, thinking nothing was going to happen, but with the jingling of the gold earrings, Zoro tensed. _Huh_? Luffy thought as the person in his head cackled. "_See, look, he's getting aroused._"

"Zoro's what?" Luffy hissed, not looking and not understanding.

"L-Luffy, what was that for?" Zoro stuttered, getting silence from the angel again. He almost had the first knot of the right side untied, but there were two more, just to make everything harder for the Demon Devil. What was Nami's game anyway?

"_You don't seem to get it yet, so let's try something else,_" the voice commanded whimsically. "_Hmm… how about… no… oh(!) I got it: why don't you lip lock with him? Er, kiss him_ passionately_ on the lips._" Luffy mentally shrugged.

Letting go of his grip around Zoro's neck, the angel and devil gazed into each other's eyes. Suddenly, the angel became nervous. Could he really give Zoro a _passionate_ kiss on the lips? The quick pecks were nothing but affectionate, so what higher level would passionate be on? Luffy titled his head and pressed their lips together, slowly, tentatively.

Zoro's mind went into shocked mode and his claws ripped through the last knot. Luffy had suddenly kissed him; he had no clue why, but it was a sweet kiss that caught his heart in a net and reeled him in. The pairs of lips seemed to fit together perfectly as Luffy pressed harder in an attempt to break past the barrier of affection to get to passionate. Zoro couldn't hold back and licked the closed lips. Luffy froze for a moment before gradually granting passage. The devil had thought about the angel's pure mouth for a month and a half. It was just as unsullied as it had been before.

Luffy felt the tongue enter his mouth and it wasn't as scary as he thought it would have been. It was gentle in its exploring, stopping once or twice to check something out. Luffy thought it seemed kind of fun and touched Zoro's tongue with his own. The devil's tongue receded and Luffy's followed, entering foreign territory and claiming it as his. He brushed against teeth and the roof of Zoro's mouth, feeling a little out of breath. They pulled apart, Luffy panting slightly with a dazed look on his face. A little saliva trickled out from the corner of his lips and Zoro lapped it up like it was honey.

"What was that for?" Zoro asked, gazing at Luffy with confusion and lust. The angel glanced towards the right. The way the ebony-haired boy was acting made it obvious Nami had not planned the lip locking.

"I-I just wanted to kiss you is all."

"Really, is that all?" Zoro pressed Luffy's lower half into him, moving a bit to create some heated friction. The angel gasped and covered his mouth shyly to mute the moan that had started up from the action. The Demon Devil grinned and shifted again, watching Luffy's face like a hawk.

"A-ah! Mmmmmmmmm…" Zoro pulled the lingerie away from the angel, leaving the boy fully exposed to the night air. Luffy shivered from the thought that Zoro could scrutinize him, was gazing at him. That daring voice in his head had left, leaving the angel to fend completely for himself in an uncharted territory of love.

Zoro leaned in to Luffy's neck and took the silver tag in between his teeth. The whole collar jingled and the sound of a boy's back softly hitting the bed sheets was all that could be heard.

Then, there was a gunshot.

"What the fuck are you doing to Luffy, you bastard?" A wobbly gun was pointed at the bed, the devil holding it swayed side to side. Coughing up a little blood, the wounded and partially patched up blonde was hardly ready to be out of bed. Zoro gazed at the new dent in his dirt floor before rising off of Luffy at a leisurely pace. The blonde's hands shook in rage as he tried again to aim at Luffy's assaulter.

"Dart-brow, I wouldn't be trying to shoot someone in your state," Zoro humored, "I'd wait a few days before –" Another shot rang out and clanged against one of the Demon Devil's strong horns. It made Zoro have a small jolt backwards, enough to fully get him off the angel under him. "Fuck, you need to work on your aim."

"Don't talk, Demon Devil. I will kill you if I have to."

"You wouldn't," was a calm reply. There was silence before a trembling answer.

"I… I c-could."

"You couldn't."

"Don't tempt me! I have the gun, remember?" Zoro laughed at that, grabbing at a concealed dagger under his pillow, just in case. He knew the other devil wouldn't in a million years kill him, lest it was a life and death situation. But then there was Luffy. The blonde knew who Luffy was. Was it Luffy that was triggering such a strange attitude from the devil? Before he could ask, Luffy pushed up off the bed and toppled Zoro over as the trigger was pulled a third time.

"Ow!" Luffy cried out as the bullet nicked his cheek enough to make a steady stream of red drip down his face.

"Lu-Luffy? Why are you protecting him? He was going to –" the devil with the gun stammered, watching the angel touch his bleeding cheek in shock.

"Luffy! What did you do that for? I could defend myself." Zoro knew, though, he hadn't been paying close enough attention and it would have hit close to his heart. Luffy had saved his life.

"You green-haired Marimo! What did you do to brainwash Luffy? Don't tell me you've already… I'm gonna kill you!"

"Stop!" Luffy yelled, leaping off the bed and pouncing on the weapon holder, "Don't talk like that!"

"Shit! Luffy, it's for your safety!"

"_My_ safety? What was Zoro doing wrong? He bandaged you up and all you can do is try to hurt him?"

"Luffy, I –"

"How do you even know my name? WHO ARE YOU?" Moments passed, the devil and angel gazing at certain features that made them… well, them. Black hair, blonde hair; brown eyes, blue eye, scar, swirly eyebrow. The tense feelings slowly evaporated from the room and the devil dropped the gun. Luffy kept staring into the other's wetting eye, not daring to move, fearing the person he had pinned was possibly hiding something. Finally, Luffy asked again, but in a softer tone. "Who are you?"

"You… really can't tell?" Sanji laughed, covering his crying face with a claw. Luffy shook his head without a word before watching the devil's head loll to the side.

"That bastard sure wasn't in the coma I thought he was in," Zoro said, picking up the angel and tossing him back on the bed. Rolling the unconscious Sanji back into the bathroom, Zoro shut the door and Luffy numbly sat and bled. The crimson dripped down his chin and down the collar, turning the silver tag a ruby red.

Minutes later, Zoro came out again, closing the door behind him quietly. He was holding a wet rag and a small patch. Luffy looked at the devil with glazed over eyes.

"Did you… kill him?"

"No, just popped a few sleeping pills in his mouth and put him back in your bathtub bed." Luffy closed his eyes and let out a relieved giggle, starting to crawl between the sheets. Zoro grabbed him before he could hide and started gently rubbing at the bleeding cut. The angel hissed at the sting, but didn't pull away.

"That was so – ow – scary," Luffy murmured, "I thought he – ow – was gonna kill you with that thing."

"So did I when he shot at me a second time."

"But how does he kn – ow – me? I've never seen him before." Zoro tossed the bloody rag away before drying the damp cheek to apply the patch. Pressing it lightly to make sure it would stick, the devil sighed, connecting the dots scattered all over his mind.

"Well, let's just go to bed. I don't think he'll wake up before us tomorrow."

"Mm-kay." Luffy touched the band-aid before sitting perfectly still. If the wounded devil was sleeping in his bathtub bed, where was he going to be put? Looking around the room, he noticed there was a lot of places still open on the ground. Luffy slid off the bed and headed to a corner of the room, far from the bathroom. Zoro watched the bare angel curl into a shivering ball to get some sleep. Something in his mind tugged at his heart, triggering his mouth to open.

"Hey, Luffy."

"Yeah, Z-Zoro?"

Zoro didn't know what he was going to say. He just couldn't bear the thought of Luffy not being next to him at the moment. Finally, he formulated an excuse. "Do you want to sleep with me? I know I've been putting you in the bathroom the past four nights and now it's taken, but I just can't watch you sleep naked on the floor, it's… kinda chilly tonight."

"Nah, I'm f-f-fine."

"Luffy, come here." Zoro monitored Luffy's travel. The devil patted the spot beside him as a sign that the angel should take the vacant space. Luffy hesitated before climbing in under the covers and snuggling in next to Zoro. The devil wrapped protective arms around the shaking angel. "Night, Luffy. Don't worry, okay?"

"Okay. Good night, Zoro."

Everyone in the house had an unsettling sleep.

* * *

Zoro woke up with the lamplights still being on. Getting out of bed, he tried to locate the clock, a watch, or just something that could tell him what time it was. Attached to his waist was a sleeping Luffy with his hug of death. When the clock was finally found, it read that it was five in the morning.

"Good," Zoro mumbled, grabbing a book from the bookcase and settling down under the covers again, "now I can kick that bitch out before she sees I have Swirly-brow in my house." Luffy groaned in his sleep and clutched Zoro a little tighter than before. With a chuckle, the devil ruffled the ebony hair prior to checking what book he had randomly picked up after his clock search.

It was a fairly large hardcover with silver letters across the top, stating the title innocently. With a claw, Zoro first examined the book to see if there were any pages missing from previous rampages, but they were all there it seemed. Then he inspected for blood and there was only a little on the back cover.

"Love Below Heaven," Zoro murmured, flipping to the first page, "sounds promising if it has survived my house this long." Eyes scanned the first sentences, not noticing at all that the format was unlike most books. The words started flowing from the back of the cover, and they weren't as pretty as one would think.

_I ripped his head from his body as if it was an apple on an upright branch. He was crying, but I paid no heed because the deed had to be done by someone and I couldn't let it be those insensitive bastards._

Zoro raised an eyebrow and gazed at the cover again; were pages missing? No, they were all there, so it was the start of such a large book. _Seems interesting_, Zoro thought,_ I think I'll try reading it_. He went on.

_He didn't seem to know what hit him, like it was a shock for me to kill him. I wonder if he thought that I was angry or unhappy with him about something. I truly loved him, but I couldn't be blinded by false happiness that would only last an hour more. It was a hard choice and maybe I didn't fully choose it, but I won't die so soon. I don't want to die now. _

The Demon Devil smiled and mused about that force behind all beings in Hell: kill and you'll live another day.

_With time running out, I need to take my leave, let the crumpled body alone, the head right by its side. But I turn around and bend down in the blood; I can't just leave and have him shredded to the bone by hungry demons. If I have to decide what was the most precious thing to him, it would be his wings. Those beautiful wings I loved to use as a pillow when we were out on the Red Hills. _

_Ripping them off as if he is still alive, I am careful not to hurt him, no matter that his heart stopped pulsing a while ago. I don't want to pain my little prince any more than I already have. Taking the white wings, turning red at the tips, I turn on my heel and walk out the door, not wanting to say good-bye. We had done that enough._

Zoro was a slow reader, but his mind did not stray from the book. It was interesting and strangely written, almost as if the main character was stopping every few seconds to write down what he or she was doing.

The rest of the first chapter was about hiding in the forest and stopping to count every feather from each wing. With almost every number, the devil would have a comment about the angel, be it good or bad. He liked to chat. He didn't fly, even in Heaven. He hated meat of all kinds. The main character had been careful not to drop any feathers, leaving no trail that would lead the gang that had been following him to where he was. Zoro was about to start the second chapter when he heard the familiar sound of flapping wings coming towards his house.

Zoro hopped out of bed, but found that Luffy was still hugging as if his life depended on it. The Demon Devil heard Nami land outside while he was trying to peel off the boy's fingers. He couldn't do it fast enough and so grabbed the comforter of the bed and headed for the door. But then there was a metallic clang of the chain on Luffy's leg going as far as it could. Nami unlocked the door and let herself in.

"Oh, Zoro, what is up with you? A book in bed makes you look old."

"Can it. I just need you not to stay here with Luffy today."

"Oh-ho, trying to pretend nothing happened, huh? The book is up-side-down." Nami made a flipping motion with her hand and slowly Zoro followed suit.

"Not anymore it's not. I have been reading in bed for your information."

"After?"

"After getting a good night's sleep."

"After?"

"Getting home to see that damn outfit you put Luffy in."

"Before?"

"Washing off and getting ready for bed."

"Before?"

"Getting the stupid clothes off of Luffy."

"BEFORE?"

"Going to bed." Nami deflated. Hands on her hips, she made an annoyed expression.

"You can't be serious! You didn't do anything to the poor little cutie? He tried so hard for you and all you did was go to bed?"

"About that… why the fuck did you tell him to tell me things he knew nothing about?"

"I probably threw in a few of those, so which one are you thinking of?" Zoro gritted his teeth before quickly changing the subject.

"I plan to stay home today so you can't do any mischief. Shoo, go home."

"You can't get rid of me that easily."

"How about this then?" Zoro flung off the blankets to reveal the naked Luffy sleeping like an angel. The black-haired boy shivered as the crisp morning air touched his skin, snuggling in next to Zoro a little more. Nami's hair rose and she shrieked with delight. Her mind went crazy, too crazy to really assess the picture at hand.

"I knew it!"

"Think what you want." Nami dashed out of the house and took flight immediately.

"I'll leave you two to morning business! See you tomorrow. Eek, this is so exciting!" The she-devil flew off as Zoro covered Luffy in blankets again before listening to the sound of the orange-haired witch leaving them in peace. It was a nice sound.

"I guess I'll read until Luffy wakes up," Zoro mumbled to himself, opening the book to the correct page and diving into the story again.

The second chapter was almost nothing like the first. The devil in the tale was happy about killing the angel, laughing and talking in a lighter mood. It almost seemed like the main character had killed a different person, an unlikable angel who was more annoying than lovable. But as the chapter came to a close, the writer broke down and the façade ended in the cruel reality that everything may have been true, but it wasn't the real way to look at the dead angel.

The grip around Zoro's waist loosened as Luffy woke up. With a yawn, the boy turned over like a log and fell off the bed with a thump.

"Luffy?"

"G-good morning Zoro. Owie." Luffy's head peeked above the bed as he rubbed a small lump forming above his ear.

"Did you sleep well last night?"

"Mm-hmm…"

"Don't lie to me, I can tell."

"Well, I kinda had a bad dream."

"About what?" Luffy pointed a finger to the bathroom door across the bed without saying a word. He had a cute frown on his face before he realized that he had no clothes on. Encasing himself in the comforter he had dragged off the bed with him, a blush came to Luffy's cheeks. Zoro blinked and also registered in his brain that the other boy was naked. "Um… you want some clothes?"

"Yes… please…" Luffy mumbled with a small nod. Zoro put his book down and got out of bed, stretching as he made his way around the room, looking for where the two cleaners had put all his clothes the day before. After having no success, Luffy chirped, "I think Nami put them under the bed."

"Why didn't you say something sooner?" the Demon Devil grumbled, finding a big chest under the bed and pulling it out.

"Well, I thought you knew."

"You and Nami cleaned my house only yesterday! I came home and nothing was in its proper place and no one told me where everything was."

"Oh yeaaaaah."

"Okay, here." Zoro threw Luffy a random bundle of what looked to him like a shirt. Luffy caught it with his face and squeaked as it dropped to the dust.

"I wasn't ready to catch it."

Zoro grinned. "I can see that. Nice catch anyway." The devil dug through the rest of his clothes to find something to wear. Finding a few partially clean things, he looked up to see Luffy holding up the shirt.

It was obviously taken from an old foe, for reasons unknown to even Zoro. The shirt was probably something along the lines of an XXXXXXLarge, worn by a devil who thought fat and blubber were muscle. Zoro recognized the cloth's pattern to be the same as the shirt worn by a devil named Pearl who had been chopped into tiny bits by the Demon Devil and put in a community stew.

His claws diving in one more time, Zoro searched for something that might fit the petit angel. Many things were either bloody or ripped, so they wouldn't work. Then he found a small something in the corner of the chest. Holding it up, it was a gray undershirt. Staring at Luffy and the new finding, Zoro estimated that the size was about right.

"You ready to catch this time, Luffy?"

"Hmm? Oh, yeah I am."

"Here." Zoro tossed Luffy the undershirt and the boy quickly slipped it on. It was still a bit long, but with the silver belt from the night before, it looked just fine. Now, came a big problem. "Where are your boxers?"

"… Um…"

"Well?"

"Nami shredded them."

"That makes sense, I guess." Zoro scratched his head thinking about how that might have gone down. It sounded safer than Luffy trying to cut them off himself.

"But now I can't wear them."

"True… what should we do?"

"I could go commando. I used to do that when I went puddle jumping in the winter." Zoro imagined an angel's winter being rain instead of snow. It was logical – to a point.

"I don't know. It may be a problem."

"Huh? Why?" Zoro blushed and thought about what was hiding under that undershirt.

"Fine, do what you want. I'm gonna wash up in the bathroom."

"Okay." Luffy put the comforter back on the bed and twirled around in his new clothes. He wrapped his feet up in the chain attached to his ankle and fell backwards onto the bed. Gazing up at the ceiling, he thought about his dream.

It was a scary dream, like he was thrown into the past, but going towards the future. He had been around eight years old in his dream, playing with Vivi and Nami who were both the ages they were in reality. Then he met with Shanks who said he had a surprise. It was the closet in Zoro's house and Luffy felt like there was something scary there. Shanks shoved him into the darkness and he landed on the blonde devil who grabbed him and pulled him towards a fiery cliff, laughing like a maniac. That was when he woke up to see Zoro by his side.

_Why wasn't Zoro in my dream_? Luffy wondered, getting off the bed only to trip over an arm.

"Luffy?" Zoro called from the bathroom in an alarmed voice. The devil opened the bathroom door quickly and searched around the main room with his eyes, hunting for a sign of the angel. He saw no trace of the boy, not even a halo poking out from a pile of blankets too small to hide anyone. Looking back in the bathroom at the empty bathtub and the open small window, Zoro knew Swirly-eyebrow was on the loose. "Luffy, come here." There was no answer. Dashing out of the bathroom, Zoro grabbed his swords off the bookshelf and ran out the door. Had Sanji already taken Luffy?

Luffy squirmed in the grasp of his captor, his mouth covered and his legs restrained. He tried to reach out to Zoro, to mentally tell the green-haired devil he was only on the floor next to the bed, but the silent shout didn't work. Helpless in his captor's clutches, Luffy gave up trying to get away since he couldn't think of anything to do after he was freed. He couldn't fight and Zoro was too far away now to help.

The two on the ground listened as Zoro bolted through the forest, cursing at the top of his lungs. Sanji sighed in relief before slowly pulling his claw away from Luffy's mouth. Luffy amazingly didn't scream like the blonde was expecting, but that didn't mean he'd have to be super careful with his frightened best friend.

"Luffy," Sanji said in a low, but commanding voice, "don't move or say a word, alright?"

"Okay." The blonde sweat-dropped at the verbal answer.

"Now, I'm going to let you go."

"Okay."

"Remember, be quiet."

"Right."

"And don't move."

"Uh-huh." Luffy lay still as Sanji moved to the bed. As they let out tense breaths, the blonde reached into his pants pocket and pulled out his tinted glasses. They were purple rimmed with yellow lenses, a bit dirty, but easily cleaned by using the bed sheets. Putting them on, Sanji gazed down at Luffy's back.

"You can get up now; just sit on the bed next to me."

"Why?"

Sanji thought a little bit; what would be a good reason for Luffy to listen to him?

"My name is Mr. Prince and as my name states, I'm –"

"Wow!" Luffy was suddenly right in Sanji's face with sparkling eyes and a big grin, "You're a prince? That's so cool! Vivi wanted to meet a Prince Charcoal or something… Could you be him?"

"Um… calm down," Sanji started, feeling the bed creak as the dumbstruck boy sat down, "and no, I don't think I'm Vivi's Prince _Charming_. I'm a devil, remember?" Sanji touched his horns and Luffy nodded, still amazed he was in the presence of royalty.

"So, your name is Mr. Prince?"

"Yup, that's what I said."

"I like your glasses. Do you live in a big castle?"

"Thanks. And sure."

"Is there a princess?" Sanji took this as a chance.

"Yes, but she has gone missing."

"Oh no! Where'd she go?"

"No one knew, except for me. I went on a search for her, but I got caught up in a big fight which I…" Sanji touched his white bandages and so did Luffy.

"You must have gotten really hurt."

"Yeah, hardly made it outta that one," Sanji sighed, "stalled me for four days."

"Are you okay though?"

"Uh-huh, thanks for worrying, Princess." Luffy didn't notice.

"Well, it's bad when someone gets hurt, right?"

"I guess, but in Hell it's totally normal, even if you are prepared." Luffy nodded, not understanding what Mr. Prince was saying at all. "Now, we have to get you back home to the castle, Princess."

"Princess? Where?" Luffy looked around as Sanji sobbed mentally.

"You. You are the princess I've been searching for." Luffy laughed like an idiot before replying.

"Sorry, Mr. Prince, but I'm not a princess. I'm Luffy."

"Yes, Princess Luffy, my… bride to be?" Luffy's eyes grew really wide as he thought about actually being a princess. He imagined an angry Vivi hitting him on the head for such a foolish idea.

"I'm not a princess. I don't live in a castle or have a big crown."

"You don't need those to be a princess."

"I'm not even wearing any underwear right now," Luffy mumbled in the most serious tone he could muster, "I'm sure princesses wear underwear." Sanji paled before turning away to think of how his plan was failing. Maybe if he pushed a little harder it would work.

"Well, Hell's princess can do whatever she wants. And that's why I love her."

"'Her'? I'm a boy. Aren't princesses girls?"

"N-not always?" Sanji got caught!

"Hmm…" Luffy swung his legs as he thought about it. Could he really be the princess Mr. Prince was searching for? "Wait… one more thing."

"What now?"

Luffy motioned for the devil to lean down before whispering, "I'm actually an angel." Sanji gasped in fake surprise before inspecting Luffy in an over-the-top manner. His acting turned into real shock when he noticed that Luffy's halo was gone.

"A-are you sure?" Luffy nodded and nothing bobbled above his head. Sanji put out a hand and searched the air for Luffy's halo; maybe the thing had turned invisible. But it just wasn't there. "And your wings?"

"Oh, here we go." Luffy touched his anklet and both boys waited for the Heavenly white wings to appear. When they didn't, they looked at each other. "Uh… it was supposed to work."

"Try one more time, Luffy."

"Here we go!" Nothing happened.

"Again."

"Wings, come out!"

"Again."

"…Wings?"

"Damn it, Luffy, *gasp*!" Sanji stared at the silver chain attached to Luffy's anklet. Could that metal be interfering with the contract item? Sliding off the bed, Sanji grabbed Luffy's chain and followed it to the leg of the bed where it was secured. "That stupid Marimo," Sanji murmured to himself. Looking up at Luffy, he smiled and said cheerfully, "Princess, wait a second while I get this off you." The scared boy nodded.

Quickly, Sanji's claws ripped at the lock, waiting for it to shatter or bend easily. When it didn't, the blonde shivered; it was real silver. It couldn't be taken off by usual means, so Sanji asked Luffy if he knew where the key was. Surprisingly, he did and Sanji ran to get it. Finally, after six days of being chained to a bed, Luffy was freed.

"Now give it a try, Princess," Sanji sighed, pushing up his glasses as Luffy danced around the room.

"Here we go; one more time!" Still, nothing happened. Luffy stopped spinning and scratched at his head bandage. "It worked yesterday."

"No, wait!" Sanji grabbed Luffy's belt and tried to bend the links. It was pure silver as well. "This must be the problem." Untying the silver belt, Sanji waited for Luffy's wings to pop out and start flapping. Even after a few minutes, the feathery things did not appear. Slipping off the collar didn't help either. "What's… happening?"

Pushing Luffy to the ground, Sanji searched for some type of sign, be it more metal or something physically wrong with the boy. Luffy struggled underneath the devil as his head bandages were ripped off and his shirt was clawed to shreds. Sanji was desperate; what was wrong with Luffy? There was nothing that could possibly be obstructing the angel's wings, let alone the halo that was supposed to be there at all times. Hands roaming every part of Luffy's body, the devil hunted until a whimper reached his ears. Blinking, Sanji realized what he was doing.

"Mr. Prince… stop it…" Luffy mumbled, terrified tears coming to his eyes. Sanji slowly ripped off the bandage on the angel's cheek and saw the scabbing line. He had given Luffy, his best friend, that wound. Was that the reason Luffy couldn't bring out his wings? Little by little, Sanji came back to his normal self.

"I'm sorry Luffy, I-I guess… No, I have no clue what I'm doing."

"You better not have a clue what you're doing." Zoro flicked a bloody sword, splattering crimson on the dusty floor.

* * *

*Nami passes out on the floor mumbling "Cliffhanger... cliffhanger...cliffhanger..."*  
KittyLuffy: Besides that, how was the chapter? The boys' night? Any good? The _Love Below Heaven_? Any good? Sanji's sugarette? Any good?  
Vivi: Squee! It makes me so happy! ZoLu at the best! But Sanji came in and stopped it... *glares in the direction of Sanji and Usopp, still in the distance*  
KittyLuffy: Can't be helped. Now for the reviews, lots and lots!  
Vivi: **I. Michaela**, KittyLuffy confused you with her wording. She hopes not to do it again. As you read, the two people were Luffy, on the bed, and Sanji, at the door.  
KittyLuffy: Nami, **yaoifan124** loves you. For all the ZoLu you tried to create.  
Nami: Cliffhanger...cliffhanger... with a nude Luffy under SANJI!  
Vivi: Poor Nami... Um, Luffy will practice anything for Zoro, for all you lovers of the lines Nami made Luffy memorize.  
KittyLuffy: Answering **Nezkov Sou**,** Neko11**, and **kitsuneluvuh**, you win hugs for getting the intruder right! *holds out arms*  
Vivi: Good job. *holds out arms too* And **Neko11**, Nami tried her best to get this chapter up quickly, but KittyLuffy had... schoolwork...  
KittyLuffy: **VampireApple**, buddy, I love how you wrote for Chapter 12 too! Comments for every chapter, no matter if you started late or are behind, are so welcome!  
Vivi: **zolustalker**, now you know - right? Luffy didn't seem to.  
KittyLuffy: And our newest commenter, **Mupyeong**! I'm glad you like it. You liked the dress, the thong was a little out of hand, and the bra you hated. Seriously, when I drew it (I draw all of Luffy's outfits to see if they work) it looked really awkward, yet Nami, being Nami, would want Luffy to wear the whole set, you know? Nami is evil, as most of you commenters stated. But they're off now, he got a new change of clothes, and they're gone too...  
Nami: Cliffhanger... thanks for reading... cliffhanger...  
Vivi: For **Mupyeong**, we end with a "please comment on this long chapter full of plot clue CONNECTIONS" and the ultimate disturbing thought of Usopp in a watermelon bikini.  
Usopp: How do I look? *winks*


	15. The Key That Unlocks All Doors

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, and you'll find out who owns the Universe...

Chapter Summary: Oh No! What's wrong with Luffy? Oh No! What's wrong with Luffy? Oh No! What's wrong with Luffy? Please explain Brooke.  
Warnings: ZoLu, SanLu, fighting, awkward situations, swearing, lengthy explanation of Life, the coming together and increase of plot clues!

KittyLuffy: I'm sorry. *bows* I'm sorry. *bows* I was busy with another essay. Happy Late Halloween by the way.  
Vivi: And you left off on a cliff hanger too!  
Nami: I demand you say you're sorry again!  
KittyLuffy: *lays on the ground* I am deeply sorry...  
Usopp: Now, snff, to the comments. **Mupyeong**, I wore the coconut bikini, snff, and then it rained, so now, snff, I have a cold. Ah-choo!  
KittyLuffy: And I'm glad you took breaks so your mind wouldn't explode... and I hope you do follow along for however many chapters this goes to.  
Vivi: Which would be many. **Yaoifan124**, you are up next. Glad you loved the chapter and I hope no one dies.  
Nami: I'm waiting for that lemon too, but I had someone snoop around and found out that - *gets mouth covered*  
KittyLuffy: Shush! *blushing madly* Shush!  
Sanji: Um, **I. Michaela**, you think Marimo has gotten softer towards the Shitty Captain? I think you're right. And no, Luffy's not an angel right now.  
Usopp: What happened? Did Zoro do something?  
?: According to my snooping, you will find out this chapter.  
Everyone: ROBIN? *awkward silence*  
Robin: Now, continue answering comments. **zolustalker**, I absolutely love the name.  
KittyLuffy: Usopp is out of the bikini now, so you should be okay. And I'm glad to make someone's day.  
Sanji: **Neko11**! Will you hug me again? *holds out arms and makes his Kissy-face*  
Nami: And who should tell me what?  
KittyLuffy: **Neko11**, back in Chapter 2.5? Remember when Sanji went to Hell and had a contest with the Demon Devil? Demon Devil = Devil Zoro. My plot clues don't seem to be working very well... *goes to a depression corner*  
Usopp: Lastly, snff, **witch17**. Glad you like the story, snff, and who knows about the books? Ah-choo!  
Robin: I do. There are two copies of Love Below Heaven and they are different, but with the same title. They correspond as well. Angel Zoro has a copy and Devil Zoro has the other.  
Vivi: Ack, so many people here. Enjoy Chapter 12 everyone!

* * *

Love Below Heaven

Chapter 12: The Key that Unlocks All Doors

"Zoro," Sanji breathed, watching the blade glint in the morning sunlight.

"Yeah, it's me."

"Zoro…" Luffy panted weakly, his cheeks flushed from the scuffle with the blonde. Confused and a bit scared, he wanted something to happen that would get Mr. Prince off.

"Luffy, don't worry," both devils said at the same time, "I'll kill him."

"No! That's… not it. I don't… want that." The devils didn't move. What did Luffy want? The ebony-haired boy took some deep breaths (thus sucking in some thought processing) before speaking again. "Mr. Prince?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you please get off? You're a bit… heavy…"

Sanji shook his head and glared at Zoro. As soon as he got off, the crimson sword, ready or not, would probably go through his heart in an instant. But looking down again, Sanji could see the fear on Luffy's face from the nonsensical body search. "I can't do that just yet," the blonde stated gently, shifting his weight to lean more on the floor. He would not get up, because the more he thought about it, the safer Luffy was beneath him. Safe from the Demon Devil.

"Get off of him. Now," Zoro growled, stepping forward while unsheathing his other two blades.

"Zoro, please don't. He's hurt from a battle."

"But he's hurting you!"

"You hurt him first!"

"Shut up, Swirly-brow! Get off of him!"

"I won't – to protect him! Tell me what you did to his halo! You must have done something shitty to him." Zoro stared down at Luffy's head and saw that the glowing gold ring above the black hair wasn't there any longer.

"It was there last night."

"I don't care if it was there last night! Why is it gone now? What did you do to my poor Luffy?"

"Your poor Luffy? You think you're any fucking better than me? No matter how much you deny it, you're over his naked body!"

"I'm trying to find out what's wrong, dammit, nothing more than that!"

"STOP FIGHTING!" The quarrel ended with Luffy's desperate shout. He didn't like the sound of where the conversation was going and he was getting cold from the morning mist drifting into the room. "I don't like all the yelling and screaming."

"Sorry," both devils murmured, looking away from the peacemaker with shame on their faces. They realized they were acting like little kids.

"Good," Luffy laughed, "now can I get up?"

"Yeah," Sanji replied after a few moments, rolling off of the black-haired boy and onto the ground. The tension had been broken.

Putting his swords down on the coffee table, Zoro carefully picked Luffy up princess-style and put him on the bed with a grumble. "I don't think I have anything else that could fit you."

"I did," Sanji commented, "but I lost them during… that big fight."

"The reason why you came to my house and almost dropped dead on my floor?"

"Yeah, that fight."

"Huh? Mr. Prince was here earlier?" Zoro and Sanji were silent. They pondered Luffy's mind a bit and figured out the facts.

"The glasses?"

"The glasses. Keep them on, Ero-smoke."

Wrapping himself in a thin sheet as if it were a toga, Luffy chirped, "I think this will work for my clothes if we don't have anything else." Zoro nodded as he tightened the knot at the shoulder. The black-haired boy twitched and the devil could sense Luffy was still a little shaken, but was hiding it pretty well.

"Princess." Zoro's ears perked up. Luffy froze before turning to see Mr. Prince with a cigarette in his mouth. "I need to get you to the castle, whether you like it or not."

"Princess? Luffy's a princess?"

"Mr. Prince says I am."

"Luffy, if you were royalty, you'd be a prince, not a princess. And by the way you act, I doubt you are royalty in any sense."

"No, Mr. Prince says it's okay to be a boy princess and that I can do whatever I want."

"Oi, Dart-brow, what are you trying to teach him?"

"Just that he has to come with me, right now."

"Like I'd let him. Luffy, don't go with him."

"Okay."

"Okay? Why listen to Marimo – er, Zoro?" Sanji's mouth twitched as he saw Luffy was going to be even more difficult because the Demon Devil was obstructing the plan to get home. The blonde watched as Luffy went and picked up the black collar that lay discarded on the ground. Putting it back on, the boy gave the tag and jingle before peering back at Sanji.

"I'm kinda Zoro's… Zoro's… Intercourse Toy!" Luffy smiled to himself for remembering what Nami had told him as Sanji's cigarette fell out of his wide-open mouth. Zoro's jaw was also hanging a bit low. How did that get back into a conversation?

"Zorooooooooo," came a low rumble from Sanji, whose eye sparkled with the message of instant death. The blonde's aura became a dangerous black and his hands reached for his weapon belt to grab anything that was still there.

"I swear it wasn't me!"

"Mr. Prince, you look a little scary right now…"

"Luffyyyyyyy, where did you learn such a thing?"

"Um… Nami. I have no clue what it means though."

"Nami, huh? I don't want you to know."

"Why? Is it bad?"

"Depends on who you're talking to."

"Oh, okay. But you see, I can't go with you without Zoro's permission."

"Zoroooooooo, give him permission _right now_."

"Nah, I'd rather not. It's funny to watch you struggle with whatever you're trying to do."

"Sorry, Mr. Prince. Zoro says I can't go."

"Well then, how about this?" Sanji stomped out his cigarette and suddenly disappeared. In a flash, he had Luffy's waist and was about to speed out the door when a booted foot tripped him. The blonde fell and Luffy squeaked as they hit the ground.

"Just what are you trying?"

"I'm kidnapping my princess."

"If that was supposed to make any sense, it didn't."

Sanji sweat dropped as he realized he was over Luffy's body again. Luffy had face planted into the dirt, so rolled on his side to get a breath of fresh air. Coughing a little, he looked up to see Mr. Prince staring at him with a startled expression.

"What is it?" he asked, waiting for the blonde to get up.

"That collar…"

"What? My collar?" Sanji took the tag in his hand and read it. "ZORO'S TOY, DO NOT TOUCH" was written there, obviously, but he had seen a flash of red. A dangerous glint of crimson. Flipping the tag over, Sanji saw what he couldn't believe. On the back of the tag, there was a bold, red X. "What is it, Mr. Prince?"

"Luffy… Damn it." Sanji got up quickly and didn't give Luffy a chance. Grabbing the raven-haired boy's ankle, he checked the gold contract item and saw the same thing. A red X was the symbol portrayed.

This was something new to Sanji, a thing that couldn't be explained. There was no way possible to cancel out two contract items. And why was the tag a contract item? Either way, it was something that had to be dealt with as quickly as possible. He had to get Luffy back to Heaven without fail.

"Shit Head, we have a really big problem."

"Yeah, you're scaring him again."

"No, a major problem." Dropping Luffy's ankle, Sanji got up and whispered something into Zoro's ear: "He's going to be like me." Zoro knew he should play the blonde's words as a joke or twist them to mean nothing, but he couldn't.

"Luffy, go with him."

"H-huh? But you said –"

"I," Sanji elbowed Zoro to play along with the strange storyline that had been set up, "I realize now you're a princess(?) and you should go with Mr. Prince."

"See, Princess? He says you can come with me," Sanji sighed, "so let's go and get married." Zoro's head collided with Sanji's.

"No marriage talk, you bastard," the Demon Devil growled.

"You never know," Sanji smirked.

"Okay, Mr. Prince, I'll go with you."

"Off we go." Sanji checked the bathroom to see if he had left anything. After seeing that he hadn't, he turned to see Luffy getting off the floor. His toga untied itself and both devils blushed as a flustered Luffy tried to retie the cloth while standing on it. He ended up tripping and landing on his back with a squeak.

"I-I think I might need something better to wear first."

* * *

"Sanji?"

"Hello, Makino."

"You've been gone for how long? Zeff and I have been worried sick! And what are you wearing?" Sanji looked down at himself and saw that his shirt hadn't been buttoned, revealing bandages brown with dried blood. Closing his shirt like a robe, the blonde tried to get back on topic.

"Can you get me one of Luffy's dresses?"

"Why? And was that blood?"

"Please, quickly."

"Alright." Makino ran down the hall and up the ladder leading to Luffy's room. When she got to the carpeted floor, she went into his closet and pulled out one of his dresses. Hurrying down the ladder again, the dark green-haired angel was back at the door. "Here, Sanji."

"Thanks." Sanji took the white clothes from the woman and turned to leave.

"Wait, you have to tell me why you need it."

"Um…" Sanji strung together a short excuse, "someone in a neighboring town said they found an overly large child's robe and I want to see if it matches." Makino leaned on the doorframe for support.

"Oh god."

"Don't worry; we'll find him," Sanji promised with a smile, taking off down the path. Makino watched and sat down on the floor, not trusting her legs. Luffy had been gone for more than a week and then Sanji had gone missing too. Now she could call Zeff to tell him the blonde boy was okay. Well, almost – had he been bleeding?

"Makino, who was that?"

"Sanji," Makino replied, gazing up at Ace with troubled eyes.

"So we've found one missing person, now where's the other?"

"He said he found a clue in a different town."

"What type of clue?"

"Someone found a dress that might have been Luffy's."

Ace nodded, but, in his mind, he confirmed something was definitely wrong with Sanji. Helping Makino onto the couch, Ace then went into the kitchen and picked up the denden mushi. Closing the door behind him, the angel dialed the number and waited for Robin to pick up. Luffy had run away in only boxer shorts, so how could he have found a dress-thing to wear? He was the only angel who had such special clothes.

Sanji took flight and flapped his wings as much as it would take to get back to the Gate. It took him twenty minutes before his wings gave out and he had to run the rest of the way. The forest floor was soft on his sandals as he dashed silently, weaving between trees. He gripped the dress in his hands tightly, hoping that Luffy was okay.

As soon as the two had entered The Hall, the black-haired boy collapsed. Franky had laughed saying Brooke just waxed the floor, so the angel probably just slipped, but instead, Luffy contracted a high fever and passed out within minutes.

Setting Luffy gently in Brooke's bed, Sanji had hurriedly put on his angel clothes and blew strongly on the silver ring, watching as a red X appeared and then faded. On his angel ring, the black symbol came into sight and stayed until Sanji let out his angel wings and soared out of The Hall and through Heaven's Gate.

Mind racing, he had prepared for whatever was going to happen, be it good or bad. The first thing he did was warn Zeff, then headed over to Luffy's house to get angel clothes from Makino. Now he was making his way back to Luffy in The Hall.

Finally, the white gate came into view. Sanji reached the open doorway and jumped. As he fell, he called out, "Franky, catch me!" The blue-haired man was there just in time to catch the blonde before he splatted on the hard marble.

"So not SUPER, Bro. Use your wings next time."

"I couldn't," Sanji replied, setting his feet on the ground and running to Brooke's room, "they got too tired to work."

"Just become twenty already," Franky sighed, following close behind, "then these stupid happenings will stop."

"Luffy? How are you doing?"

"Sanji? Why are you here?" Luffy huffed weakly from under the blankets.

"I'm here to help you, Luffy. Franky, is he any better?" Sanji changed the damp towel on Luffy's forehead as he waited for an answer.

"Probably worse, Bro. I wish Brooke were here. He'd know what to do."

"Yohohoho, did someone call me?" The two guys standing, turned around and saw the skeleton smiling and holding his scythe with his bony fingers. Once the Grim Reaper saw the concerned looks coming from his friends, he didn't even try to joke. Franky spoke as Brooke's smile fell.

"Brooke! You gotta do something about Luffy-bro."

"Luffy-san? Sanji-kun's best friend?" Brooke propped his weapon against a wall and looked at his bed where a black-haired boy was slipping in and out of consciousness. Luffy was panting heavily and perspiration ran down his face. "Oh my, I have never seen anything like this before."

"What is it, Brooke?" Sanji asked tentatively, "Is there more wrong with Luffy than I thought?"

"Luffy-san is an angel, correct?"

"Yeah, and now he's gone and somehow made himself a devil contract item."

"Made?"

"He… I… never mind; just, what's wrong?"

"Right now, he is in the state of a human."

"A human, what type of beast is that?"

"Bro, you know how there are three gates here?" Sanji nodded. "Well, one is Heaven's Gate, one is Hell's Gate, and the last, really small one, is World's Gate."

"I've never heard of it."

"Sanji-kun, half my job takes place there. The beings of World have neither halos nor horns. They do not even have wings on their backs."

"I was originally a human," Franky mumbled, "but then I came here and have been working as the Guardian of the Gates ever since."

"I… never knew there was anything more than angels and devils, animals and demons," Sanji breathed as he gazed at Luffy, "a human…" Luffy still looked like himself, but he seemed different, more fragile, not as able to hold on.

"Sanji-kun, as the Grim Reaper, I need you to tell me everything that happened to put Luffy-san in such a state." Sanji nodded and followed the skeleton man to the white coffee table located on the other side of The Hall. Taking a seat in one of the matching metal chairs, Sanji told about Luffy's attitude and what happened the night of two days prior. Brooke nodded and asked questions, trying to sort out the problem.

"And then I aimed for Zoro's heart with my gun and pulled the trigger. The bastard pretty much dared me to do it, and Luffy was still in danger, so even against my mission, I tried to kill Zoro."

"I see, so you will do anything for your Luffy-san." Sanji looked down at the glass table with a slight blush on his face.

"Well, he's my best friend who needs to be protected at all costs." Brooke nodded and crossed his boney fingers.

"Now, back on to the retelling, Sanji-kun."

"Right. So, after I pulled the trigger, Luffy suddenly pushed Zoro out of the way and got scratched by the bullet himself."

"There."

"What?"

"There is our problem. Where was and how deep was the cut?"

"On his cheek and deep enough to drip a bit of blood." Brooke sighed and looked across the hall to his room where Franky was taking care of Luffy. The Black Magic involved with blood pacts had been banned, erased from the minds of all beings from Heaven and Hell. That point, where a blood contract was made, was never supposed to happen again.

"Sanji-kun, I am gravely scared for Luffy-san. I do not know if he will make it." Sanji stood up quickly, his chair toppling over.

"What do you mean he may not make it? You can't be telling me he's gonna die!" Brooke looked away and thought about it. How could such an accident bring it back into being? Opening his mouth, Brooke started rambling out a story that was the history of the three Universes.

"Long ago Tom-san the great Gatewright wanted to create a place where all three Universes could co-exist. When he was told it was impossible, he decided to link them all instead. With my help, he made The Hall, with three different gates, one small and two very large. When Tom-san opened all theses Gates to see if his dream would be seen, terrible devils used the Gates to their advantage. They stole and plundered, killed and torched, did what they liked to the poor angels who had no will to fight and the helpless humans who were almost powerless. One day, an angel did fight back, or tried to, and was close to dying. He passed out and when he woke up, he was halo-less and wingless. Can you tell me what happened, Sanji-kun?"

"What happened then is happening to Luffy now?"

"Correct. This angel found he could turn back into an angel, or into a devil, or even into a human. This was a great problem for me, for he told his friends and the word of Black Magic spread like wildfire. I could no longer tell who was a devil, who was an angel, and who was a human. There was fighting and war until Tom-san finally told me I could close the Gates, seeing his mistake at the thought of peace between all three Universes. He died the night we shut them, from depression and a wound he had gotten. I sat alone in here for a few millennia before I checked each door. Heaven had won, Hell had lost, and I had to reset World again."

"That sounds like a very frightening thing, this war from the past."

"Yes, not many people know about it. I am the only one left to remember it."

"So, what does that have to do with Luffy?"

"We will get to that, but you must understand everything that leads up to Luffy-san. About five thousand years ago, I found a letter from Tom, who had died long before as I have said. It told me that I should try to open the Gates once again and create the peaceful co-existence we know now as the Guardian Organization."

"Wow," Sanji mumbled, slumping down on the floor, "I never knew that damn GO has been around so long."

"Yes, it has been many years, has it not? But, I needed order before GO was ever to succeed, so the Heavenly Authorities and the Kingdoms of Hell were created. I have let World alone. From my view, two worlds co-existing is a huge first step."

"Yeah, throw in another and it might be more than you can handle." The two chuckled as the story came to a close.

"There was one thing I had to do to create items like your silver ring, Sanji-kun. I infused it with White Matter. It gives me the power to control what functions it has before it completes a contract. This means I only give out silver items to selected angels and make it so one contract item cancels out the other, but they can neither be both used nor both canceled out." Sanji realized something was wrong with what the skeleton had stated. Only to angels, only silver.

"Then what about –"

"He… is a different story for when the time comes."

"Fine. I'll let it slide for now, but tell me what is happening or going to happen to Luffy. So, he has a fever and is in a human form; what's up with that?"

"Well, I did not want another breakout of Black Magic users, like there was so many thousands of years before, so I made sure as few people as possible knew about GO and trusted only the already peaceful angels. Still, if anyone from Heaven or Hell were at all to come in contact with Black Magic, they would have the form of death that would seem natural: a heart attack. Luffy-san's body has been processing the Black Magic for a few days now, but did not die most likely because he made the contract in the wrong place. When he got to The Hall, most likely since it is the tie between the three Universes, he felt the effects of the law I have put in motion. He would have fallen over immediately if he was in Heaven when such a thing happened, but instead he stayed intact until he got to this crossroad point."

"I see," Sanji mumbled, gazing down at the floor, "then he's really lucky, huh?"

"He still may not live." The two were silent at the grim aspect of a stoppable death. Sanji couldn't trick his mind to believe Luffy was blessed. He really believed Luffy had unstoppable bad luck. The little angel had never had a great amount of good fortune. Was if fair for Sanji to shove his best friend into even more misfortune? The blonde wondered if Luffy would be able to shrug it off and still wear that same goofy smile he had always worn in the past.

"He doesn't even know the difference between Heaven and Hell. I wasn't careful enough; we all weren't careful enough. For Luffy, everything is just something that happens, nothing has to make sense because it all goes right over his head. He's the most stupid person I know, but maybe that's why I love him so much." Sanji pressed his forehead to his knees and Brooke could hear the blonde's shaky breaths. "I'm the one who shot that bullet. I'm pretty much the one who killed him."

"He may not die. Sanji-kun, do not take it all upon yourself; I should not have left that portal there." Sanji looked up.

"How do you know about the portal?"

"I know everything about the three Universes."

"No way… that portal has been there for five thousand years?"

"I can only guess how you figured it out. Yes, in that space of air, a portal was created. It is the only one. Someone built a house there and thus locked it away. But it has been there for five thousand years and created such a big rift I am unable to close it any longer."

"Brooke, Bro, something is happening to Luffy-bro!" Franky called from the doorway of Brooke's room. Both guys who were called, started running across the hall to Brooke's room.

"Do you think –"

"Luffy, don't die yet!"

* * *

"Thank you for calling, Ace."

"No problem. I know you're a very trustworthy woman. I'd have reported him to the authorities, but I'm afraid Luffy would get angry at me, maybe even hate me."

"Those two are that close, hmm?"

"Yeah, for the past seventeen years."

"Yes, it is best to let me know about things like this. I will go investigate our strange blonde."

"Good luck, Robin."

"Yes, and I am still trying to find Luffy."

"So am I. Bye." The two set down their receivers and Robin was left in a dark state of mind.

Everyone kept telling her things that put Sanji in the limelight. He seemed to keep evading the suspicious clues himself, never actually being there for a correct interrogation, but all the right points were established. Zoro's worries about Sanji's snooping and learning about the portal. Ace's concerns about Sanji's calm manner about the disappearance of Luffy and now a change of story. Robin's own unease about Sanji's knowledge of the V7 potion and his silver ring. She had never thought much about it before, but the way he would fiddle with his rings during a conversation or while deeply thinking led her to believe he hardly ever took them off. True, you would most likely leave your contract item on, but the silver ring?

Leisurely walking up the stairs to her room, she picked up the bag she had kept packed for at least a week. She had been told by both Franky and Brooke every day since Sanji's disappearance that The Hall's marble floor was being waxed, thus closing down GO member travel, but something was odd about it. No matter how much she scrutinized the idea, she always saw returning GO members leaving the white door when she flew overhead to check if the gate was open in the morning. So, people could come back to Heaven, but not leave again for Hell.

That morning she had called Brooke and asked the skeleton if the Gates were to be reopened yet, but she got a 'no, not yet'. At lunch she had called Franky and tried to sweet-talk him into letting her go through, but he had sobbed a 'no, I can't'. Now, a little past three, she dialed the number on her transponder snail. It rang once before she hung up. No, she knew it would be open, Ace had proved that. It was whether or not they were hiding something that was the problem.

Slinging the pack over her shoulder, she decided to fly over to the Gate without giving any notice. She'd go alone, instead of trying to haul Nojiko with her as she usually did. Sometimes, apprentices and new members needed to stay out of bigger business. Locking the door behind her, Robin opened her wings and took flight.

Winging over the land was a wonderful feeling, but the black-haired angel was grim. She passed Zoro's house, Swan Pond, the town, the city, the Paw Lakes, and soon was at the rim of Virdian Forest. Touching down at least a mile from the Gate, Robin rummaged through her bag until she found a baby denden mushi. Dialing Franky's number, she listened to the ringing on the other end. Once, twice, four times it rang before the blue-haired man picked up.

"Hello? Super Awesome Franky here."

"Franky, it's Robin."

"R-r-robin? Why would you be calling ME at such a time?"

"Well, I'm still needing passage to Hell. Has the waxed floor dried yet?" There was silence on the line, then a crash of a chair falling to the marble floor.

"Whazzo yu mean e may noch may i? Yu anch ze chelling me hez zonna die!" Robin could not understand what was being said in the background except for the last word. Someone was dying?

"Um… Robin, I don't think the floor is dry quite yet."

"Come now, Franky," Robin purred, starting to walk through the forest, "that was neither your nor Brooke-san's voice. Someone is there with you."

"An authority checking in, just an authority."

"Really? That doesn't sound like any of the people I know."

"H-he's new, really SUPER new."

"Well then, since I am a Super Old member, I'll drop by to check on his progress."

"No, Rob-" Robin hung up before he could answer. Quickening her pace, the angel woman maneuvered quickly, jumping over tall bushes and avoiding large trees. Her necklace jingled around her neck and the pendant hit her nose on one especially hard landing. She stopped for a short rest before reaching the door two minutes later. Something was definitely wrong, for one of the doors was wide open, letting any person in if they decided to snoop – a person like Robin. As she approached, she heard a voice she knew as Franky's.

" – happening to Luffy-bro!"

"Do you think –" Brooke gasped in hurried terror.

"Luffy, don't die yet!"

Robin jumped through the door, shrinking her wings so she would fall as fast as possible because she needed to catch the owner of that voice red-handed. Angling her body for a landing roll, Robin hit the ground with her shoulder and tumbled safely to a stop, finishing a roll with a full stand. Lifting her head, she stared directly at Sanji, who had stopped dead in his run, his eye growing large in surprise. Brooke would have made the same expression if he had eyes to do so.

Reaching into her bag, Robin swiftly pulled out a gun and pointed it at Sanji. He gritted his teeth as the weapon moved slightly to aim perfectly for his heart. Robin closed her eyes slowly and sighed, putting the last piece in the puzzle that showed her the completed picture. Opening her eyes to glare at her target, Robin changed from angel to devil without even looking at her necklace. Claw on the trigger, the she-devil stated what the blonde already knew.

"Sanji, make one move and you _will_ die."

* * *

Nami: Don't worry everyone. I'll handle this.  
Robin: How?  
Vivi: Oh no! Robin caught Sanji and Luffy is in trouble again!  
Usopp: And Brooke, snff, controls the, snff, Universe? Owns it?  
Sanji: Please comment everyone, so I can get my hugs. Anyone! Hug me!  
Vivi: *cringes* I don't know if that'll work Sanji.  
Robin: *holds out arms* I shall also give embraces, if that will get comments.  
Nami: I will handle this. *picks KittyLuffy up* Thanks for reading!


	16. Terrifying Pills in the Hall

Nami: I did something.  
Sanji: Nami-swan,you are amazingly talented!  
Vivi: I wonder what she did...  
KittyLuffy: Don't ask.

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece and Brooke Owns the Universes/Everything!

Chapter Summary: OH MY GOD. And then some sneezing.  
Warnings: I can't even list them all so... UTTER SCARINESS.

Usopp: Enjoy, snff, Chapter 13. KittyLuffy was forced by Nami to put this one up too.  
Nami: Please comment separately on the chapters. The more, the better.  
Robin: But we will answer comments on this chapter.  
Sanji: So, hug me twice!  
KittyLuffy: Please love this chapter. I do. And don't hurt me for it. *cowers*  
Nami: Let's get started!

* * *

Love Below Heaven

Chapter 13: Terrifying Pills in The Hall

"Robin, I can't explain right now." The she-devil quickly aimed at the starry roof and a shot rang out.

"I don't want to hear it. Be silent and don't move. I will shoot." She kept the gun aimed at his heart, stepping forward as if daring him to move. He didn't and only sighed. He had no time to play at the moment; Luffy was in danger of dying. Robin spoke again. "I want you to walk to me and we will get everything straightened out from there. I don't want to shoot unless I really have to."

"Yes ma'am." Sanji disappeared and reappeared behind Robin in a split second. Grabbing her hand, he swatted away the gun, listening to it clatter on the marble floor. "Just kidding."

"Who… are you?" Robin asked as Sanji twisted her hand behind her back. She grimaced, but didn't give in to the pain. The blonde just gave a small laugh.

"Luffy asked me the same thing when I went to save him from that green-haired son of a bitch. By the way, don't move or I'll break your arm."

"You're not a normal angel. Ever since Luffy went through the portal the first time, you've been dropping clues like bombs," Robin stated through gritted teeth. Sanji had no idea what the woman was getting at.

"Clues?"

"How do you know what V7 is? Why are you snooping around my house? Luffy ran away in only boxer shorts, so why do you need his dress?"

"Ah. Careless mistakes, I know, but nothing you should be concerned about."

"Careless mistakes? What do you –"

"Robin-san, Sanji-kun." Brooke broke in from the doorway of his room. Both stared at Brooke, who had somehow moved into his room while the two were fighting. Even though he was a skeleton, tears dripped down his face in sorrow and he let out a sniffle. Sanji's face paled and Robin felt her heart begin to beat faster. "He has –" Sanji let go of Robin and dashed to the room.

"No, Luffy!" Upon looking at the bed, Sanji's dropped to his knees. His mouth dropped open and his eye widened. Luffy was… Luffy was…!

Currently, Luffy was jumping up and down on the bed, pretending to fly like a super hero. He had his dress on and a bed sheet tied around his neck like a cape.

"I'm the great Market Man! Speedily delivering fresh produce to towns around Heaven!" Luffy cried out with a giggle, belly-flopping onto the bed. He laughed like a maniac before getting off the furniture and latching onto Sanji's arm.

"C'mon Mr. Prince, let's get married right now!" The ebony-haired boy began to hum the wedding tune while dragging the confused Sanji to Brooke's bed. Robin ran in as she heard the familiar voice and saw a mind-scarring sight.

"Time to kiss the bride!" Luffy yelled, grabbing Sanji's face and crashing their lips together. In an attempt to free himself, the blonde fell backwards onto the mattress. Luffy's eyes glinted as he climbed on top of Sanji and pinned him down. "Time for honeymoon!"

"Oh no you don't," Franky shouted, grabbing the hyperactive boy off the frothing one.

"No!" Luffy shrieked, "I want a pet snake right now!"

"Sanji-kun… are you alright?" Brooke asked in an astonished tone watching as a half-molested Sanji sat up. He held up a shaky thumbs-up before flipping it downwards.

"Whaddaya think? OF COURSE I'M NOT! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH MY LUFFY?"

"Was it some type of medicine? Or a delusional fever?" Robin asked, wracking her brains at the cause of the strange Luffy who was now attempting to swim the crawl stroke while still being held by the collar.

"As SUPER quick as ever," Franky swooned over Robin, "figuring out everything she needs to know, just like that." Luffy kicked the blue-haired man in the gut and was promptly let go. Landing softly, Luffy army crawled over to Robin and grabbed her ankle. Robin looked down before opening her mouth in shock.

"Luffy, what are you – ah!" Robin felt teeth bite into her leg and she yelped, trying to get the crazy Luffy off of her.

He rode out the shaking and then unlatched himself with an unsatisfied yell of, "I always wondered if people taste like the food they grow! You don't taste like grapes at all!"

"I-I wouldn't think so," Robin gasped, scared to death by the monster who slithered over to Sanji.

"How about you, Sanji?"

"No, stop, augh!" Luffy sprang from the ground and Sanji was bowled over, unable to the keep sharp choppers from his neck. Like a rabid vampire, Luffy chomped down. When he let go, he fell backwards and grabbed Sanji's leg, stroking it like it was a cat or something.

"Just kidding, I like cactuses!"

"What exactly is wrong with Luffy-san?"

"It's almost like he's self destructing himself!"

"Hey! Get out of my traffic lane, you crazy driver!"

"Or maybe Luffy-bro is reacting to the cola I gave him."

"COLA?" the three partially sane people yelled at Franky.

"Well, he looked so sad I had to do something. Cola makes me happy, so I thought it would make him happy…"

Sanji covered his eye with a hand. Luffy's worst food enemies were red candies* and carbonated drinks. According to Sanji's calculations, if Luffy were to get a hold on some alcohol, he'd become a depressed drunk, but like that was ever going to happen.

"You shitty blue-haired human," the blonde grumbled as he felt his pants rip, "I would so kill you if I wasn't being attacked right now. Oh, I have an idea. Princess~" Luffy stopped whatever he was doing and stared at Sanji.

"What is it, my husband? Are you going into labor soon?"

"N-no. Anyway, I need you to be a good puppy." Luffy stuck out his tongue and wagged his invisible tail. Sanji sat up and patted his best friend's head. "Good. Now go attack the person who gave you cola."

"SHANKS!" Luffy's memory bank grabbed the first ever memory of drinking cola and followed it, to Sanji's dismay. The boy ran out of the room and slipped on the blanket he was still wearing as a cape. Due to over-waxing, the poor puppy impersonator slid across the floor and banged into the chair that was still knocked over from where Sanji had left it. Untangling himself from the blanket and chair, Luffy sprinted and jumped, sliding penguin style into the wall next to Franky's bedroom door. Getting up, Luffy flapped his arms like a chicken and pecked at the wood.

"Sometimes plates are green!"

"No, don't open that!" Franky called in distress, leaving Brook's room and running the four meters to where the bird was opening the door.

"Opening! I gotta find the underwater buried treasure!"

"Luffy! I'm a Duck! Kick me the can!" Brooke and Robin stared at Sanji who was frantically making boat-rowing motions with his arms.

"Kicking! Llama riders need to wear terracotta on their chins!" Luffy ripped the bedroom door off its hinges and pitched it to Sanji, who jumped on it and then rode it all the way to Heaven's Gate. Franky's eyes bugged as he saw the super-strength Luffy now somehow possessed.

"Sanji, what are you doing? Don't encourage him," Robin scolded as Luffy began to howl about not wanting to be a frog princess.

"No, I'm not encouraging him, just playing along." Getting off the door, Sanji reached under the hair that hid his left eye and pulled out a packet of small, red pills. Smiling evilly, the blonde was suddenly in front of Brooke, holding the packet like he was trying to sell it. "I don't need these, but you guys might."

"What are they, Sanji-kun?"

"Luffy Beads I call them."

"Luffy Beads?" Robin asked, taking the small circle Sanji held out to her. Inspecting it, she couldn't figure out what it was made of. Luffy began pretending to write a letter to a dead pair of glasses from the neighboring country of Lard.

"It's a whole bunch of Luffy in a compact little pill. Just one and, for an hour, you won't have to worry about Luffy. Why exactly? Because you'll be on the same brain level as him."

Brooke whistled before popping the Luffy Bead into his mouth. He swallowed and his expression seemed to change. Picking up his scythe, Brooke began to attempt to limbo under it. When he was half way under, he stared at Robin and, in a most serious tone, said, "The emus will come if you love me."

The she-devil shivered and gazed at the pill again. Sanji had thrown off his shirt and changed into his devil form, lighting a cigarette as he braced himself for Luffy's next move. Franky was amazed by Brooke's limbo skills and wondered what would happen if he ate one. He had accepted a pill and it was on his tongue before Robin could stop him. Swallowing it down, he threw up his hands and began his yelling rampage.

"Vote Franky-sama for Connecticut!"

"Sanji, what have you done?" Sanji blew smoke into the air, watching as it disappeared, before answering Robin's question.

"No, it's what I haven't done."

"What?" With a sparkling eye, Sanji stared her down. She cringed, the pill clenched tight within her hand. Luffy took hold of her arm, Franky grabbed a shin, and Brooke put a scythe to her neck. She was captured.

"Robin, take the pill."

"Ro~bin ~ Take ~ the ~ Piiiii~llllllll!" the three crazed guys echoed.

"There's nothing else you can do but submit to the logic we know as Luffy."

"But I –"

"There are no 'but's in this fowl game, only birds. Just take the pill and all your worries will fly away." Caught up in the pun-filled moment, Robin popped the pill into her mouth. The three boys let go and started up their antics again.

Sanji clapped as he watched Robin fall to the ground with a thud. Her claws glinting, she-devil Robin rose and began to hula, singing _I'm a Little Tea Pot_ at the top of her lungs. Luffy was doing handstands on Franky's arm while Franky was trying to jump rope into next Tuesday. Brooke had decided to play rock-paper-scissors with a wall and kept losing. Finally, everything was completely insane – but only for a moment.

Sanji smiled and tossed his cigarette. Plucking Luffy off of Franky, the blonde took the tired puppy back to Brooke's room, closing the door and locking it behind them. Tucking himself and Luffy into the bed, Sanji bundled the other boy in a protective hug. Wrapping his arms around Sanji's shoulders, Luffy nuzzled in close to the other man's body, his feverish state returning.

"You know you shouldn't have cola" Sanji mumbled, kissing the top of Luffy's head, "but at least it might be the thing that kept you alive." Luffy fell asleep and Sanji did too, each dreaming of the past. The Luffy Bead trio, on the other hand, rampaged like crazy through The Hall, not knowing what exactly Sanji had planned. The pills kept one at Luffy's level for an hour, but Luffy's over-hyper sugar-high state lasted for only ten minutes.

* * *

Sanji yawned and opened his eyes. Staring up at the ceiling of Brooke's room, he made sure Luffy was still sleeping next to him. The feverish boy had the blonde in a hug of death and snored away, murmuring something about swans. Sanji smiled before getting out of bed, without Luffy attached to him. He had learned the trick when he was ten. If you wanted Luffy off you, yet he was still asleep, press on his nose and he'll slowly let you go.

Unlocking the door, Sanji found someone was slumped up against it. It was angel Robin currently in one of Franky's Hawaiian shirts. Changing her into the angel dress he found near Hell's Gate, he moved her to a chair that was bent completely out of shape by what looked like teeth marks. Sanji searched for the other two and found more oddities. Brooke was contorted on the ground in a strange shape the blonde realized was an attempt at a four-leaf clover. Franky was in his room, frozen in a position of kissing a pair of his own underwear. Sanji decided to leave that scene alone.

Now, he had to plan his next move. After the Luffy Bead made you act like Luffy for an hour, you fell asleep for three hours and woke up sore. Your memory was perfectly intact, except for half an hour before you ate the pill. It was a strange set up, but it was the perfect medicine for spiking a dull and lifeless person's drink in a bar – or just Zoro's.

Picking up Robin's bag, Sanji returned to a serious mood. He looked to see what she had brought with her. Clothes to change into when going to Hell, a bottle of V7 and a jar of Crystal Water, a notebook and pen set, a baby denden mushi, and a bunch of small, hidden weapons. Grabbing the gun from where it lay on the floor, Sanji tossed that into the bag too. He had around an hour before the three woke up, so he would use the time to his advantage.

Searching for his discarded clothes on the marble floor, Sanji picked up his tinted glasses before going back to Brooke's room to watch after Luffy. It was a hard job, trying to keep Luffy from rolling over and making the washcloth fall onto the pillow. Sanji almost woke Luffy, but thought better of it. Why confuse his best friend any more than he had? Sighing, Sanji looked at the black clock on Brooke's bedroom wall. It read five o'clock.

Rummaging through the clothes chest he kept in Brooke's room, Sanji chose a pair of black pants and an orange striped shirt. Putting them on, the blonde touched his bandaged shoulder. The devil had been ignoring a small pain there for a while, but didn't want to check it. He knew that his wound had probably reopened and started bleeding again. It was hard, knowing he lost such a big battle, but getting so wounded was even worse. Taking the V7 out of Robin's bag, he held it up to the light and watched the clear liquid slosh around in its purple glass container. Could he use it, or would it –

"Would it?" Sanji asked aloud, gazing towards the bed-ridden Luffy. The boy had was at 40.7˚ Celsius, and still on the rise, so could the potion, meant for healing wounds, at all help with fevers? Sanji decided to try it.

Finding a shot glass, the blonde dumped the contents of the purple vile into it. Without diluting the potion, Sanji watched as the mixture turned a creamy pink as he stirred it with a metal pen. Luffy had shifted again, but the towel had stayed on for once, making it easier for Sanji to right the boy. Slowly, Sanji woke Luffy up.

"Huh? Mr. Prince?"

"Good evening, Princess," Sanji said kindly, smiling down at his feverish best friend, "it's time to take your medicine." Luffy made a face and tried to turn on his side, but Sanji didn't let him.

"I don't wanna. I feel fine."

"You mean you feel faint. Here." The blonde waved the small cup above Luffy's face. Almost full to the brim, a little of the pink liquid dripped onto the blankets. Luffy shook his head before getting a bit dizzy and slipping out of consciousness. Sanji woke him back up.

"I don't wanna drink it."

"C'mon, Luffy. It'll make you feel better."

"I won't drink it."

"And if I told you you'd get to see Zoro sooner?"

"Hmm… I have to think about it." Sanji sighed and pinched Luffy's nose closed.

"Mr. Prince? What are you doing?"

"Just keep your mouth open and say 'Ah'."

"Huh? Noooo!" Sanji poured most of the V7 into Luffy's mouth. The sick boy's eyes opened widely and he made a choking sound. The devil's heart skipped a beat. Had he poisoned Luffy? Had his experiment failed?

"Luffy," Sanji asked, sitting the coughing person upright, "are you okay? Man… I'm sorry, just be okay."

"Ah… ah… aaaa-CHOO!" Luffy sneezed and Sanji stared. Luffy flapped his wings and rubbed his nose. "Excuse me."

"Luffy?"

"Mr. Prince, are you okay? Oh no, oh no, what do I do?" Luffy frantically looked around the room for something that might help the other devil out of his shocked stupor, but could only see the towel that had dropped from his forehead. "Take this!" Sanji was whacked in the face by a damp cloth and brought back to his senses.

"Luffy, oh God, what have I done?" Sanji hugged his best friend who was confused and ready to start babbling.

"Mr. Prince, did we get married while I was asleep? I kinda remember the ceremony and it was a pretty nice honeymoon too. I got a pet snake, but it ran away. And wasn't Sanji here a while ago? I had this great dream about going to Swan Pond with Sanji when we were little and I didn't fall in this time."

"Luffy, can you flap your wings for me?"

"Huh? Sure." Luffy flapped his wings and realized they felt a bit different from usual. He would have glanced back to check, but Mr. Prince squeezed him tightly.

"One more time."

"Here we go." _Flap. Flap. Flap._

" I'm sorry Luffy, I had no clue this would happen. I… I must have triggered something again. Why am I always doing that?" Sanji pushed away from Luffy who still did not understand what the other devil was talking about. The blonde noticed this and took Luffy's claw in his own. "Luffy, right now, you are a devil."

"Huh?" Luffy cocked his head to the side and his horns went with him. Gingerly touching a horn with a claw, the black-haired devil's mouth gaped open to reveal overly sharp canines. "What happened to me?" he cried, screaming as he noticed his leathery bat wings.

"Luffy, calm down, I know it might be a shock, but –"

"THIS IS AWESOME!" Luffy threw up his hands and flexed his claws. He giggled and flapped his wings. Gazing over at the comically depressed Mr. Prince, Luffy grinned sheepishly and said, "Well, I guess now I can be your Devil Princess." Sanji fell off the stool he was sitting on. With a thump, he hit the carpet and lay there, still as a rock. Luffy got out of bed and poked Mr. Prince's cheek.

"Princess," Sanji growled, "do you understand the problem we are currently facing?"

"So we did already get married when I was asleep! I thought so. Does that mean you married an angel, but now that I'm a devil you have to –" Sanji was lost to Luffy's thought process. Getting up, the blonde grabbed Luffy by the shoulders and pressed their foreheads together. Slightly, the fever had gone down. Being a cook, Sanji had to check temperatures on a regular basis and thus could tell precisely what hotness anything was.

"At least you're back down to 39.9 degrees," Sanji mumbled, making the new devil sit back on the bed.

"Huh? Am I sick or something?"

"Yeah, a bit. You almost died."

"Really?" Luffy's eyes got as big as baseballs in disbelief. Shaking his head, he put a smile back on and said, "Well, I'm fine now!"

"Hardly. Get back in bed. I think I know a way to fix this problem."

"What problem?" Luffy asked, trying to shrink his bat wings and failing.

"THE FACT YOU'RE A DEVIL RIGHT NOW!"

"Oooo~h, that problem. Mr. Prince, I can't shrink my wings." Sanji grabbed what he needed from Robin's bag and went back over to the struggling Luffy. Touching the collar around the boy's neck, Sanji motioned for his friend to take the tag. Luffy did so and what seemed like a beam of light shot from the badge. It glowed silver for a few seconds before fading.

"What the Hell was that?" Sanji asked, knowing Luffy wouldn't know.

"Well, my wings are gone now."

"Good." Twisting the cap off the bottle, Luffy was handed what seemed to him like regular, plain water. "Drink this."

"Is it medicine again?" Luffy sniffed, seeing it had no scent.

"Sure it is, just not in the regular sense."

"Then I don't want it," the devil boy pouted, sticking out his tongue and trying to hand it back. Sanji took it and put it in Luffy's claws again.

"It's water, just drink it."

"Why didn't you say so?" Luffy gulped it down and what Sanji expected to happen, did. "AAAAh-Choo!" Luffy sneezed and out popped his angel wings and a halo seemed to materialize from nowhere. The little angel was back to his original state!

"Bingo," Sanji breathed as Luffy used the damp towel, still sitting on the bed, to wipe his nose.

"Excuse me," Luffy said, giving his wings a light shake. "Hey! I thought I put you guys, *gasp* wings, you're back!" Luffy was able to turn his body so he could give his feathery wings a hug. "I thought I'd never see you guys again!" Sanji sweat-dropped.

"They're not alive," Sanji mumbled taking out a cigarette and lighter.

"Sure they are, see? They move." Luffy flapped his wings and nodded, making his halo bobble. Sanji blew out a cloud of smoke; Luffy could be so cute when he was acting at his most stupid. Searching around the room for the last thing he needed, Sanji thought out his hypothesis based on his experimenting.

So, Luffy could now transform into a devil, a human, or an angel. But how was the main question. Sanji postulated that it was either the fact that V7 came from Hell and Crystal Water came from Heaven, or maybe the aspect of Luffy's brain size. Whatever it was, Sanji turned around just in time to see the strange beam of light shoot out of Luffy's gold anklet as the boy shrunk his wings.

"It's never done that before," Luffy commented as the light faded, leaving the contract item the way it had been for the past seven years.

"I'll have to ask Brooke about that."

"Brooke? Who's that?"

"No one, no one. But this is a problem." Sanji scratched his cheek and peered at Luffy who was touching his collar. Sanji had given Luffy a liquid from both Heaven and Hell, but what did he have from World? Hell, he didn't know a thing about World except for the few personal facts from Brooke and Franky. Taking a long drag on his cigarette, he decided it was best to leave World out for now.

"Mr. Prince, Princess Luffy is here! Oh, now he's not. Where did he go?" Luffy giggled, changing from devil to angel fairly quickly. Sanji was stumped again. What was up with Luffy?

"I don't know, Luffy, what happened to the devil princess I was supposed to marry?"

"Here he is!" Luffy threw up his hands and the bat wings and horns appeared again. Sanji gasped in mock surprise, but in reality, he really was surprised. Looking at his own contract items, the blonde tried to change from devil to angel without blowing on the rings. Nothing happened. He stared hard at the gold and silver bands, yet the red X would not fade and the devil was still a devil.

He remembered how Robin had changed from angel to devil without touching her necklace. Sanji knew from Zeff and just viewing it, that the back of Robin's gold pendant was made out of silver. Maybe Nojiko had to do what he had to. Yeah, that was it. But she had gold and silver pins holding her hair band, so did she have to take them off every time she changed into a devil? Sanji clenched his fist as he realized he was probably the only one who failed at being able to transform without looking like an idiot and taking a long time.

"Mr. Prince, is something wrong?" Luffy asked in a concerned tone, wrapping his arms around Sanji's waist. Coming out of his trance, the blonde shook his head and smiled.

"Nah, just wondering about… the wedding, yeah, the wedding."

"Oh right, we got married, didn't we?" Luffy blushed as he remembered part of his cola-high rampage. They had kissed, hadn't they? But his mind had gone bonkers and created a whole wedding ceremony followed by a nice honeymoon and the present of a pet snake. Then there was the search for underwater buried treasure and the strange other things that didn't make any sense. "Mr. Prince… I didn't have… a bubbly drink, did I?"

"Yes, you did, Princess," Sanji said flatly, puffing out smoke. Luffy's eyes spun as he tried to guess fantasy from reality.

"So, we got married and had a nice honeymoon, right? But the snake and everything after that was…"

"An illusion."

"Right, an ill fusion." Sanji touched his horns. Was it really okay to allow the ruse of a marriage? Sanji blushed as he imagined what a honeymoon with Luffy would be like. A trip to the sea… a nice beach cottage… a dimly lit bedroom… a smiling Luffy taking off his –

"No, no we didn't get married either."

"Whaaaaaat? But I remember it so clearly!"

"You had a fever remember? Maybe that's why. You were hallucinating before you ever had the cola." Yes, that was how it would be. _As his best friend_, the blonde reasoned,_ I should only be there to protect him, nothing more_. But he had told that same lie to himself for too many years. That fire of love had come back in a rage of being repressed for so long. With the fact that there were more than just Angel Zoro in the mix now, Sanji's heart fluttered at a possible chance to make Luffy his.

"Hmm," Luffy pouted, putting a finger in his mouth, "it was a really nice wedding too." Sanji fell to the floor, his mind bursting with cancellations of dreams and ideas. Now he felt like the Zoro in Hell, tortured by the cute little soul named Luffy. Said person flapped his devil wings and offered a friendly pat on the back. "Maybe we can get married later, now that I can actually be your devil princess."

"Yeah, maybe," Sanji grumbled, getting up and tossing his cigarette into a small trash bin near the door. Taking off his glasses, the blonde shrunk his wings and focused on his rings. Blowing on the silver one, it became blank and the gold one had the black emblem of three feathers and a swirl. Suddenly, Luffy was hugging Sanji.

"Sanji! When did you get back?"

"Uh, hi, Luffy. I heard you were sick, so I came to check on you."

"I don't think I'm sick anymore, see?" Luffy twirled around, his dress-robe spinning. Sanji stopped his friend mid-twirl and checked their foreheads.

"Somehow," the blonde stated, "you're back to a safer fever temperature. How, I dunno, but you're almost fine."

"Mr. Prince didn't think I was fine. Did you know he thinks I'm his Devil Princess? I thought we got married, but he said it was just my fever." Sanji nodded as Luffy babbled on and on about things he already knew. Reaching under his hair, Sanji pulled out a small packet of green pills. Shaking one into his hand, he held it out to Luffy.

"What's that, Sanji? Candy?"

"Yeah, want it?"

"Of course! I love candy." Luffy popped it into his mouth and suddenly became rigid. Sanji gritted his teeth as he grabbed Luffy by the ears.

"Luffy, I need you to not tell anyone about your new powers to change into a devil. I also don't want you to mention anything about Hell or the Zoro you saw there. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Sanji, I understand."

"It's very important to keep this all a secret, got it? Even the fever."

"Uh-huh. People will probably worry if they find out that I went to Hell, probably even report me for saying such strange things. I won't tell anyone."

"You can tell me and Mr. Prince, but that's it."

"Okay. I can tell Sanji and Mr. Prince." Sanji snapped his fingers and Luffy's eyes closed. The devil boy fell into the blonde's arms, passed out. Sanji hated using the Brain Beads, but sometimes they had to be used. Like that time Luffy got his scar. Putting the unconscious devil back in bed, Sanji got ready for his hard-cut plan to fool Robin.

Robin had caught him in the act of being in The Hall, knowing Brooke and Franky, being a devil, and everything else that would land him in prison or even a death sentence. He knew that by using the Luffy Bead, Robin would probably wake up thinking she was flying over Virdian Forest, it taking around thirty minutes to do so from town to Gate. But she'd remember everything she did when she ate the Luffy Bead. Sanji had no way to connect everything together. The only thing he did know was that she'd have no memory of him. He had gone to sleep with Luffy and let the three rampage on their own. The fact that the door was still intact meant that they had never gotten in. At least that part was perfect. Going over to the oak desk Brooke had, Sanji looked through the drawers for a piece of paper. Finding one, he picked up the pen he had used to stir the V7.

* * *

"My, my muscles hurt – wait(!) I do not have any muscles because I am a skeleton! Skull Joke! Yohohohoho!" Brooke woke up sitting slumped over the back of a chair like a jacket. Shaking his head, Afro bouncing wildly, he remembered all the crazy things that went on in the Hall. He had rolled around, talked to Jesus, and even made a birdhouse out of his own bones, well, thought he did.

Getting up and stretching, the Grim Reaper saw a piece of paper flutter to the floor. He picked up the letter with his bony fingers and read it quickly, realizing the handwriting was Sanji's.

Brooke,

You should be the first one up, so I'm going to have to trust you to carry out my plan. You have two minutes before Franky wake up and five minutes before Robin wakes up. I have to have you tell Robin nothing about me. You know that I'm a special member of GO and my life is at risk if anyone outside the mission finds out.

Tell Robin that she hit her head and you tried to feed her medicine, but it was something strange that made her do what she did. She was the last one to take the pill, so she should have forgotten about it. Tell her to go back to Heaven. Don't say anything about Luffy because to her, he's still missing. I took Luffy, and he is fine now, but I still have questions to ask you when I come next month with your tea, cola, and sweets. Thanks Brooke. Pass this to Franky too and then burn it.

From, Sanji

"Sanji-kun…" Brooke whispered, frowning as much as a skeleton can and sticking the letter in his pocket.

Robin's eyes fluttered open and she fell off the chair she was propped up on. "Ouch. I'm so sore. What – oh God. Wait, what? Brooke." The Grim Reaper twitched before turning around to look at the angel woman.

"Robin-san, go back to Heaven."

"What? No, I –" Robin searched The Hall with her eyes, seeing rubble and cracks on the floor and in the walls. But she remembered her objective and noticed there was no Sanji. She sighed with relief; the blonde wasn't part of anything shady. But she couldn't be sure. "Brooke-san, has Sanji, a blonde with a swirl on his eyebrow, ever been here?" Brooke looked down at the marble floor.

"I have never heard that name before."

"Don't be too sad about what happened."

"Well… I am the one who accidentally gave you those… jumping beans."

"Is that what happened before we went crazy?"

"You… hit your head when you got here and Franky and I tried to patch you up, but it did not work."

"Brooke, it's not that bad, really, I'm fine." Brooke stomped his foot and the sound rang out loud and clear, echoing through The Hall. He hated lying as much as watching Universes die. Sighing, Brooke covered his face with a hand.

"Robin-san, just go back to Heaven. I need some time to be alone." Robin felt the skeleton was under a lot of unknown stress, so she rose from her seat. Picking up her bag that was conveniently placed near her feet, her white wings fluttered before she took flight. Going out of Heaven's Gate that was open just enough for her to squeeze through, the woman knew that her amnesia probably had something to do with how Brooke was acting. Was he hiding something that she couldn't remember?

After she had left, Brooke went into Franky's room to find the blue-haired man crying comically. "Brooke, how could you let me fall asleep kissing my own Speedo? Brooke?" Brooke was in a serious state of mind that Franky didn't want to play around with.

"I am afraid for Sanji-san's safety."

"Bro's? Where's Robin? Wasn't she here? She took the pill too, right?"

"She has gone back to Heaven with a memory lapse. I too, only remember the beginning of my discussion with Sanji." Franky nodded, understanding the feeling of memory loss because he couldn't remember anything but sitting with Luffy.

"And Luffy-bro?"

"Sanji says he is fine now, gone back to Heaven."

"Oh good. But what's going to happen to Bro now? He can't be fully safe if he was here with Robin." Brooke gazed out the door-less doorframe in silence.

"I do not know whether he will make it or not, even with his clear-headed planning."

"Planning?" The skeleton took the note out of his pocket and passed it to Franky before going to his own room. Grabbing his scythe that was propped up against the wall, Brooke made his way towards World's Gate.

"I have a bad feeling with the portal's use again," Brooke breathed as he closed the small wooden door behind him. He needed to take a few souls to get his mind off of the webbed net of problems at hand.

* * *

Vivi and Nami: Yay! No cliffhanger!  
KittyLuffy: Did you really hate them that much?  
Nami: YES.  
Sanji: *emitting dangerous aura* KittyLuffy... what did I do?  
KittyLuffy: You aren't a drug dealer, or a crazy person, or a creeper.  
Robin: Even though it seems so. And I do love puns. That bird one was three in one!  
Usopp: I, snff, was scared of the emu thing, snff, Brooke was talking about. Ah-ah-CHOO!  
Vivi: So was I... Well, please comment and we'll apparently get some ZoLu in next chapter.  
Robin: Some very sweet memories.  
KittyLuffy: Robin! Shhh! Hope everyone liked Chapter 13! And sorry for getting everything out late!  
Nami: I'll leave us with the question of _What would happen to you if you ate a Luffy Bead_?


	17. Back at First Touch

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece and Brooke scarily owns Everything... No wonder why we have puns and perverts!

Chapter Summary: Luffy is back, Sanji is slipping up, and Angel Zoro makes his return to the story - with Robin?  
Warnings: Light ZoLu, swearing, sadness, new characters, and those plot clues

KittyLuffy: Happy late birthday, Zoro, wherever you are!  
Nami: He told me he didn't enjoy the fact you ate ice cream with a friend at twelve-thirty in the morning after cleaning a flooded bathroom.  
KittyLuffy: Well, we sang "Happy Birthday" and enjoyed the ice cream for him...  
Vivi: You are so harsh...  
Robin: Now, shall we get to the comments? **I. Michaela** is up first.  
KittyLuffy: Everyone is getting suspicious of Sanji - even me. I sadly didn't show Ace's reaction to Luffy's return, but he was happy his little bro was safe. Now, in this chapter, we find out how Zoro will react to Luffy's return.  
Vivi: I can't wait!  
Nami: **yaoifan124**, loved your lemon for Zoro's birthday!  
Vivi: We wish KittyLuffy was closer to your level of lemon writing. Which leads us to answer your comment with:  
KittyLuffy: *blushing* WHOA! With both Zoros? *imagines an odd threesome and passes out*  
Nami: Wake up. *dumps a bucket of water on KittyLuffy* And **yaoifan124**, it would be interesting to listen to your manliness. Have a Luffy Bead.  
KittyLuffy: I'm awake! And wet... I hope I don't get a cold like Usopp... wait, I already have one...  
Robin: Next is our lovely **Neko11**.  
Nami and KittyLuffy: You made Sanji cry.  
Vivi: Good job.  
KittyLuffy: I am out of my corner because I had to post this chapter. And I'm glad you liked the first part of Chapter 13; it was fun to write.  
Nami: You need a Luffy Bead too. *holds out Luffy Beads to anyone who wants one*  
Robin: Please, get rid of those pills, Nami! I will not suffer again!  
Vivi: Um... please enjoy sweet Chapter 14. At least Robin snooped and said it was going to be sweet. Now let's get reading!

* * *

Love Below Heaven

Chapter 14: Back at First Touch

"Sanji, did I tell you about the time I –"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm pretty sure you did."

"But I didn't even get to finish."

"Well, if you wanna check what you've already told me, scan these." Sanji tossed Luffy three hardcover notebooks, filled to the brim with the blonde's neat handwriting.

"Wow," Luffy awed, "you wrote everything down? I don't remember you doing that." Sanji faked a smile.

"It was just so interesting I had to store it somewhere other than my memory." In reality, Sanji and Zeff had gotten into a large fight the night everything had been 'righted'. As the quarrel had ended, Zeff made his shitty-eggplant-of-a-kid promise to write down everything Luffy had done in Hell. It was going to be secret records kept only between the three of them. Sanji reasoned that they would probably come in handy later, but couldn't really tell if his late nights were helping in the now.

"And then Luffy ate a bag of berries in a few seconds before handing it back to a shocked sh-shitty swordsman. Sanji, what is a shitty swordsman?" Jolted out of his thoughts, Sanji remembered the first night he had to write down what Luffy had said. He was still angry as Hell with Zeff, and so wrote in a crude and sarcastic manner not fit for a record at all.

"Uh, you don't need to know. Just read a different section."

"Okay! I found that Luffy was chained to Zoro's bed." The blonde sweat-dropped. That part was in his point of view and was pretty coarse writing as well. Luffy continued to read the strangest and random passages he could find before putting the books down with a sigh. "You wrote a lot, Sanji."

"Well, you talked a lot. Do you want a snack?"

"Nah."

"Nah?" Luffy shot his best friend an award-winning smile.

"I'm gonna go eat at Zoro's house tonight. Then maybe sleep over too!"

"So soon? You know you've only fully recovered from your cold since yesterday. I don't think I want you to go out yet." Luffy nodded dumbly and hopped off of Sanji's bed. Landing on a pile of papers, he slid a few feet before falling on his wings. The blonde held in a laugh as his best friend struggled to get back up.

"Sanji, I still can't get up."

"Remember what I showed you?" Sanji asked, dropping on his back next to Luffy, "Push up with your wings like this… no, with both of them toge- no, not like that either." Sanji sighed as Luffy fell backwards again. Easily righting himself, Sanji helped Luffy back to his feet.

"Shishishi, thank you Sanji."

"Yes, you're welcome. Maybe you can ask Zoro to help you with this another day."

"True," Luffy replied with a small flap of his wings. A single white feather flew up into the air, lightly hitting the low ceiling and coming to an abrupt stop right before landing on the tip of Luffy's nose. Sanji had caught it quickly before the other angel was in for a large sternutation attack. But of course, it happened anyway. With his collar jingling, Luffy sneezed a few times. "Ah-choo! Ah-choo! Ah-choo!" White. Black. White. Black. Halo. Horns. Halo. Horns.

"This is why I don't want you going to Zoro's. Actually, I don't think I'm going to let you go."

"I won't sneeze if I'm there! And if I do, I can hide in the bathroom or something." Sanji covered his face with a hand. Like a plan like that would ever work. Then, Luffy began to pout. Starting with his eyebrows furrowing, it slowly traveled downwards with a jutting lip and the crossing of the arms. Sanji didn't have time to cover his ears before the whine began. "I've been here for, like, ten daaaaaaays. I wanna go see Zoroooooo nooooooow."

"Please, Luffy, understand that it's dangerous. See, you're still in devil form."

"I don't wanna stay cooped up in Sanji's hooooooouse!" Luffy changed back into his angel form before he finished. The eyes grew large and watery and the pout completed itself. Sanji covered his eyes with an arm, but it was no use to block out the dazzling POWER of the Luffy Pout. "Sanjiiiiiiiiii! Let me gooooooooo!"

"Give up, it's no use!" Sanji yelled, stepping back and crashing into a pile of books on water creatures. Luffy gritted his teeth and the light faded. The tears increased, the eyebrows came inward and a terrible trump card beyond the regular trump card, which worked on even the most hardened hearts, was played.

"Sanji…" Luffy whispered forlornly, "You're so mean. I hate you." Sanji turned as white as a sheet before passing out twitching. Luffy smiled and put out a peace sign for only him to see. "Victory!" he giggled.

"Luffyyyyyyyyyyyy, don't hate meeeeeeeeee."

"I won't, but only if you let me go see Zoro."

"Whatever; just don't hate meeeeeeeee. I beg your forgiveness."

"Four kisses given," Luffy chirped, giving his best friend four kisses on the forehead before exiting the bedroom. Sanji left consciousness again.

This was going to be a problem. No matter how much Sanji looked at the situation, which angles and hidden corners he searched, there was an open gap that was his for the taking. Luffy's love life had come crashing down ever since the portal came into the picture and that left some options open. Angel Zoro, Devil Zoro, Mr. Prince, or maybe even regular Sanji himself, were all bachelors. Sanji hated to say it, but somehow the slaughtered feelings of love he had for Luffy had come crawling back into the front of his mind. _Just protect, yeah right_, the blonde thought,_ I want him for myself_.

Luffy, on the other hand, was oblivious to the feelings his best friend had been harboring for fourteen years (that's a really long time 0.o). Instead, the little angel's mind was filled with thoughts of Zoro, the green-haired angel that was his boyfriend. The guy he loved with all his heart.

Hopping down the path while singing off key, Luffy bumped into someone and was knocked down. Touching a lump forming on the back of his head, Luffy gazed forward from his spot on the ground to realize that the other angel was Nojiko.

"Nojiko!"

"Luffy? I was just on my way to visit you. See, I brought you some tangerines."

"Nojiko Bush Tangerines?"

"Yeah. Er, I did have some for you." Nojiko found her basket was empty of the sixteen best tangerines she had picked that morning.

"No, they were really yummy," Luffy commented, licking the citrus off his lips. Nojiko's eyes bugged as she saw all the peels sitting peacefully on the dirt road.

"How did you? When did you?" The black-haired angel laughed as Nojiko scratched at her head, stumped to say the least. After a few moments, the angel woman stood up and held out a hand for the other angel on the ground. "Here, need a help up?"

"Thanks," Luffy replied, taking hold of the hand and rising to his feet with a small jump, "I don't know if I could have gotten up myself."

"Still having that wing trouble?"

"Yeah… how'd you know?"

"Zoro told Robin about it and Robin told me," Nojiko said with a wink. Luffy nodded and gave his wings a flap to get off any dust. Instead he created a cloud of it and both of them went into a small fit of coughing as the dust entered their lungs. Nojiko had it worse and was too intent on trying to make her eyes stop watering that she didn't notice what was happening to Luffy.

"Cough, cough, cough, cough!" White. Black. White. Black. White. Halo. Horns. Halo. Horns. Halo.

After they had stopped, Nojiko wiped away the tears at the corners of her eyes before saying her good-byes and heading off towards Sanji's house. She wanted to talk to the blonde since Robin was still suspicious that he was up to no good. Luffy thanked her again for the tangerines and skipped to Zoro's house without running into anyone else.

Knocking on the front door, Luffy entered. A strange sight greeted him.

"Oh, Luffy."

"Why hello, Luffy."

"Hi… Zoro, Robin."

"I totally forgot that you were coming for dinner. What time is it?"

"I will check, Zoro. Let me see, four-thirteen, nowhere near dinner."

"Oh, then you've come early, Luffy?"

"Yeah… what are you two doing?" Robin and Zoro looked at each other and frowned slightly. With a nod, Robin replied.

"Luffy, we are merely attempting to put this painting up in a place that would seem correct." Luffy's eyes spun before he registered why Robin was on Zoro's shoulders. He giggled as Robin climbed down and her feet landed lightly on the hardwood.

"A picture. Okay." For some reason he felt relieved; his heart had skipped only one beat, but was still repairing its rhythm. What was this feeling?

"Well, now that the picture is up, I should get going." Luffy frowned and his heart missed a beat again.

"Okay," Zoro said, stretching his sore neck, "I'll talk to you tomorrow then." Robin passed Luffy on her way to the door, but felt a hand grab her sleeve.

"Luffy?"

"Robin, don't leave. Don't leave." Robin heard fear in the angel boy's voice and turned back to stare at him. Luffy's face was paling and he was breathing irregularly on a count of one-two…one…half…one-two. She knew something was wrong and followed his eyes to rest upon Zoro.

"Luffy? Is something on my face? I think the paint was dry, but I could be wrong."

"Robin, stay." Robin felt the fist tighten on the cloth. Was he scared to be alone with Zoro? But she couldn't stay. She had sent Nojiko to do her work, but with the early arrival of Luffy, she could go interrogate the blonde correctly. Silently apologizing to the other black-haired angel, Robin shook off his hand and walked out the door.

"I remembered I have something important to do," she said lightly, not wanting to turn back around. Robin heard Luffy swallow before she ran and took flight. He would have to be on his own, but whatever was wrong was sure to pass in a few minutes of the two lovebirds being together again at last.

Luffy kept staring at Zoro and his mind went blank as he listened to the flapping of Robin's wings as she left him… alone. Turning back to see her only a small dot in the sky, the little angel wanted to fly off too, but his wings weren't ready for it.

"Luffy, do you want a snack?"

"A… snack?"

"Yeah. Robin and I did some gardening and picked a few ripe things. There are some sugar snap peas and berries." Zoro watched as Luffy turned back around to look at him like a zombie. "Are you alright?"

"Zoro?"

"Yeah?" the green-haired angel answered, stepping forward to catch the other angel who was on the verge of falling forward at any moment. Instead, Luffy jumped back and gripped the doorframe tightly until his knuckles turned white.

"H-hello, Zoro." Luffy tried to calm down, but he couldn't. Was this really the man he loved? The angel's mind became overwhelmed with confusion until his eyes glazed over and he inwardly trembled.

Zoro walked backwards and into the dining room. He sat down and rested his head on the table. He waited for footsteps to follow, to bring the world back to the way it was, but there were sounds of nails scratching wood. Luffy wasn't moving. Sighing, Zoro wished he could do more than just sit alone at an empty dining table. Luffy was in trouble, but he was unable to face it. No, not again.

Getting up from the table, Zoro went into the kitchen and grabbed a banana. He had gone to the market the day before and bought a bunch on impulse, though he didn't like the yellow fruit very much. Going back to the place where Luffy stood rigid, Zoro held out the banana with a soft smile. He wanted this to be the correct way he had gotten home that night, after eating with Sanji and Vivi at the Baratie. The hinting and the laughing would have brought about a strange scene like this maybe, the banana the key to it all. But Luffy only looked away and hid his face with his white wings.

"Luffy, you don't have to force yourself."

"Nnn, I'm fine."

"Alright, I'll have to trust you," Zoro said, sneaking up on his boyfriend before wrapping the frightened angel in a tight hug. Luffy gasped and wanted to bolt, but his body wouldn't respond. He didn't breathe as Zoro broke through his protective wing barrier to kiss his forehead.

"Zoro, I feel… funny."

"So do I. We haven't seen each other in a long time, have we?" Luffy's mind flashed to memories of the time in that small, dirty house. Uncovering his face, he stared at the clean hardwood floor. Slowly, he hugged Zoro back.

"We haven't. I missed you."

"So did I. And do you know what?"

"What, Zoro?"

"I love you." Staring deeply into each other's eyes, the two brushed their lips lightly together before the uncertainty was gone. They were both reminded of the first kiss they ever shared. Three years, almost four years ago.

"_Hey, Zoro?"_

"_Hmm?"_

"_I… I don't know what to do."_

"_About what?"_

"_Well…" Luffy fidgeted, looking down at the angel laying against the tree, "about – whoa!" The little angel wasn't paying any attention to the fact he had been creeping forward. Falling out of the tree, Luffy landed in Zoro's lap. The green-haired angel grunted as he took the surprise weight that had fallen onto him. _

"_This is why I don't like it when you climb the tree," he grumbled, grasping Luffy's arm to check for any scratches, broken bones, or who knows what else. Luffy just giggled as he was being inspected, but then remembered his task and blushed. Zoro noticed the color come to the ebony-haired angel's cheeks and asked about it. "Did you hurt something I can't see?" Luffy shook his head vigorously before rolling out of Zoro's lap._

"_Nah, I'm fine."_

"_Come back here," Zoro grumbled, stopping the other angel from getting away, "I can't be so sure if your face is as red as it is." _

"_H-huh? My face is red?" Luffy squealed, slapping his cheeks to try to make the blush go away as he was brought back into Zoro's lap. _

"_Yes, and it's worrisome. You shouldn't make me worry, you know." Luffy laughed as he sat up and wrapped his arms around the other boy's neck._

"_Zoro," he sighed, "you're such a worryworm!"_

"_It's worrywart. And I only worry about you." Luffy's blush returned and he tried to take the chance at hand. _

_Making their foreheads touch, Luffy asked, "Why only me?"_

"_Because you're the most unruly little monkey I've ever met."_

"_Do you… like little monkeys?" Zoro felt where the situation was going and wrapped his arms around Luffy while pretending to think about it._

"_Hmm… well, I do have this special affection for one certain monkey." Luffy's heartbeat sped up._

"_And, and do you love him?"_

_Zoro chuckled at that._

"_Who ever said it was a boy?" _

_Luffy mumbled incoherent words and his face became the shade of a ripe strawberry. _

"_You'd be right though."_

"_Huh?"_

"_I do have feelings of love for a certain boy. Actually, he's right in front of me."_

"_He is?" Luffy asked stupidly before realizing he was in front of Zoro, the only one near Zoro in a two-mile radius. "He is…" _

"_Yes, but I don't know if that person loves me back."_

"_Oh, Oh! He does, he does!"_

"_Really? I'm glad."_

"_So am I. Do you really love me, Zoro?" They gazed into each other's eyes. Bright chocolate brown ones and emerald green ones. Taking Luffy's cheeks lightly in his hands, Zoro took the initiative._

"_I love you." The kiss was light and sweet, like a breath of warm wind on a chilly autumn day. When they pulled back, the smiles they wore contained all the feelings of the next three years, seven months, nineteen days._

_

* * *

_

Luffy covered his face as he attempted to drift off to sleep, Zoro beside him. It wasn't right, even by Luffy's low standards; it was almost like skipping from first kiss to last step. He knew that something was wrong with what had happened; a nagging feeling in his head told him that. Curling up in the blankets, he opened his eyes again and looked out the window to gaze at the moon.

It wasn't too late and it wasn't too soon that he had asked for Zoro to stop. As he knew, his boyfriend ceased what he was doing immediately, worried that something hurt, something was wrong. Luffy just didn't want to continue anymore, a wave of fatigue and understanding washing over his mind at that strange moment. He was glad now that they hadn't gone all the way. They had put their clothes back on and turned off the lights, Zoro falling asleep almost instantly like usual, while Luffy was kept awake by his mind.

Why had he tried such a thing? His heart was troubled and felt like it was still at first base with this love, nowhere near second base, let alone home. When he had brought it up, Zoro had asked if it was all right, if he wanted to, only if he wanted to. It comforted Luffy to hear that again, after what felt like an eternity of being thrown into situations where he didn't have a choice. Maybe he had wanted to because it was the only thing left that he had a choice about. But that was not a good reason, not the right feelings, to do something so big.

Sighing, Luffy slipped out of bed and down the stairs. Wandering out the front door, he flapped his feathery wings in the warm air. It was still summer, but autumn had started to creep in with its cool mornings. The golden sun was yet to rise because the moon was at its highest point in the sky, looking down on Heaven below. It was so unlike Vivi's romance novels. Zoro and Luffy could not stare at the same moon, the purple one missing from view. But wasn't Zoro in the house behind him?

Luffy took only took ten minutes to get back to Sanji's house. Entering, he went straight to his best friend's room to find the blonde missing. Something in his heart dropped.

"Luffy?" Whipping around, he saw Sanji with a cup of water in his hand. So he had just been thirsty.

"Sanji, I'm confused." Dropping the water like it wasn't going to spill all over the carpet, Sanji took Luffy in his arms. He knew when things were wrong with his best friend and now was one time when he could tell Luffy was in trouble. The little angel began to sniffle, sobbing quietly in the protection of the main person he could trust. Allowed to trust.

* * *

Zoro had resorted to night hunting. It was dangerous and low, but it got his mind off of the thoughts of the smiling, little angel. Slicing a demon in half, he put his swords away and headed for home, the purple moon leaving the misty sky to let the red sun take over.

"You seem like you need something," a voice in the shadows asked softly, "maybe a challenge?"

"Who the Hell are you? Come out or I'll shred that damn bush and you with it." The person laughed before revealing himself. A tall devil with a white cap, speckled a bloody red, smiled and flashed his four blades.

"Now, now Demon Devil, I am merely here to ask you a quick question. Demon Devil?"

"Do you have a brother named less-than-a-devil-Usopp?"

"Um… no."

"Wow… it's square." Zoro was speechless as he stared at the long, square nose this new foe possessed.

"Please," the devil groaned, covering his odd nose with a claw, "it is fairly rude to stare at something so amazing."

Zoro shook his head and said bluntly, "No, it's just so square! Usopp's is rounded. I thought he was the only one with such a long nose. Hey, maybe I should introduce you two. What's your name?"

"Kaku, but that is beside the point. I am here to –"

"Kaku, huh? I like your swords, but they look a little rusty. Have you cleaned them in a while?"

"Please, Demon Devil! I am trying to –"

"You wouldn't be a big liar, would you? I mean, if you were like Usopp, you'd lie beyond comparison. Of course your nose would mean the same thing too."

"What about my nose meaning something?"

"Does it try to compensate for something else?" Zoro grinned as Kaku became very red with embarrassment.

"Of course not!"

"You never know. A man can be smaller than he seems."

"Shut up! Now can I get to my –"

"No," Zoro interrupted, holding up a finger, "not yet. I'm bored, so I'm gonna make you as angry as possible before I cut you to pieces." Kaku's eyes glinted in the moonlight before he unsheathed all four of his blades. Zoro got into position before watching the other devil stab the four swords into the ground.

"I did not come here to fight or be –"

"Is there some type of crazy technique I've never heard about or am I missing something?" Finally, Kaku snapped. Reaching into his pocket, he speedily chucked something at Zoro's head. Catching it with a claw, Zoro found himself staring at a small bottle of what looked like a clear liquid. "V7?"

"No, it is Crystal Water." Zoro's eyes widened in shock.

"Why the fuck would a stranger like you give me Crystal Water? You're not a rich bastard, are you?"

"Far from it," Kaku stated with a sigh, "but I do have friends, you know. Now, may I talk?" Zoro nodded before slipping the bottle into a pocket hidden in his green haramaki. "Alright then, I would like to challenge you to try to win this year's Hunt."

"That damn thing? No thanks."

"I would not be so sure. I heard that the committee is going to make it extra special." Zoro raised an eyebrow.

"Don't tell me it's gonna come to my house again. Do you know how many people I had to kill that day? More than usual I can tell you." Kaku laughed at the Demon Devil's wry humor. Zoro just relaxed and stared at the square nose again. "So, what do you know?"

"There is a big prize this year."

"Oh? Anything to pay the rent. It expensive?"

"It might be, in a sense. But I could not be sure from the information given to me."

"What type of game are you getting at?"

"Just join this year's Hunt. You will regret it if you do not. I may not be the only one coming to say hello to you over this topic, so please do not recklessly kill everyone who comes your way."

"Fat chance."

Kaku flapped his wings and took to the sky, out of the forest. Zoro watched as the guy flew off in some random direction. Touching his horns, the Demon Devil couldn't believe his luck. He had scored a bottle of Crystal Water without even having to kill someone rich – which he hardly ever got to do.

Following a road, Zoro became more and more lost as he tried to get home. Thinking how hard it was to get home when the sun was up, it was even worse when the dim moon and the purpling sky of a new dawn made all the gravel paths look the same.

Kaku landed on the cliff, giving a thumbs-up to his friend. "I think it worked."

"Good," came a low answer, "I need him to participate."

"Are you not afraid the Demon Devil might kill you? His bounty is the highest of the region, you know."

"Don't worry, when I want to have fun here, I make sure to get the strongest people involved. And the weakest." The mystery devil laughed as Kaku sighed.

"I will never understand your tastes."

"You don't need to. A mission must be carried out, but there's no one to tell me how to execute it."

* * *

"Sanji, did I tell you about the time I–"

"Shhhh, it's time to get to sleep. We can't run on nothing like we used to." Luffy giggled from the bed and rolled to the edge to look down at Sanji, who was sleeping on the floor. They had been talking for at least two hours after Luffy's breakdown had ended. Finally, Sanji wanted to go to sleep and made the black-haired angel take the bed as he took the carpet. With a smile, Luffy gazed at his best friend.

"Thanks, Sanji. I know I can always trust you."

"Right, now close your eyes and wake up when tomorrow comes." Sanji closed his own eyes before he felt a tug on his hair. "What now?"

"I just felt like touching your hair."

"Alright, just don't pull it out."

"Okay, I won't." _Tug. Tug. Tug._

"Luuuuuuffy, sleeeeeeeeep."

"I can't."

"You haven't even tried yet. Just close your eyes and start snoring away." Luffy dropped off the bed to lie next to Sanji, his collar making a metallic tinkling as he settled in. He couldn't sleep because his impulses wouldn't let him. Unless he was at home, Luffy had to sleep next to someone if the choice was offered. No matter that Sanji had tried to force him to sleep in the bed alone, Luffy needed him.

Sanji was glad it was dark. Still, he hid his blush with a hand as Luffy snuggled under the thin sheet. "It's cold. How can you sleep under one blanket?" Luffy asked.

"If you're cold, just go back to the bed."

"If you come."

"No, I'm fine here."

"Liar."

"Okay, you got me. You stay down here and I'll take the bed." Sanji sat up, but so did Luffy.

"Can't we sleep together? We used to." The blonde froze, thinking of two weeks before, when they had been in The Hall.

"That was four years ago. You've got a boyfriend now, so I can't." Biting his lip, Sanji got up. Luffy did too. Tired hands latched onto Sanji's arm as he got into bed.

"Pleaaaaaaase?" a cute voice asked. No one can win against such an adorable Luffy.

"Fine, but if Zoro wants to kill me, you'll have to save me."

"Okay." Luffy fell asleep with his mouth open, snoring after a few minutes.

Sanji got out of bed and left the room quietly. Walking down the hall, the blonde went into the living room and crouched to look under the couch. The three books containing Luffy's history in Hell sat there innocently. He had thrown them there when he saw Nojiko through the window that afternoon.

Sanji hadn't been expecting the drop-in, but, in hindsight, he did a pretty good job confusing the purple-haired angel into forgetting why she came. But when Robin arrived, he was beaten more brutally with question upon question until Zeff had come to save him. Zeff was no hero, but made the girls leave without further prying with a smile and a strong grip on Robin's shoulder.

"Eggplant, haven't you had enough of today?" Jumping, Sanji almost dropped the books in surprise as he turned to see a glinting fillet knife at his throat.

"Shit! Old Man, put that thing away."

"Don't you think you were cutting it a bit close today? From what I heard, you've been slipping up. You've never slipped before, so why now?" Sanji looked away, staring out the big living room window. Why should he tell Zeff that his crush on Luffy had returned? "I knew it had something to do with Luffy." Sanji's mouth dropped before he could hold it closed. The shit knew him too well.

"So what if it is about Luffy; I'm the only one who can protect him."

"Says you. If I were you, I'd straighten everything out with my feelings before I made any more mistakes that might cost me my life."

"Fuck you. I should never have told you when I was nine."

"Well, it was pretty obvious by the way you always made sure you'd be the one to catch him when he stumbled. You're almost like an overprotective older brother."

"Don't compare me with that insensitive bastard Ace!"

"Whatever, you can do what you like. I've called in a back-up, no, maybe a replacement."

"Replacement?"

"The mission is getting too complicated for you it seems. Take a permanent vacation."

"I don't want some new-be taking the job I was raised into!"

"Don't worry, he was raised in the secret sector too."

"Zeff," Sanji called quietly as the other angel headed back to bed, "you can't be serious." Zeff turned around, a chilling visage showing in the dark.

"Sanji, I could have killed you when you were getting those books. Train or die, those are your only options." Sanji knew it was true, but he wouldn't give in; he wasn't going to be cast out like used trash when he still had millions of kicks left.

"I'm not going to back out of my mission. I'll train the new-bastard if I have to, but there is no way I'm taking that vacation."

"Train him in what?" Zeff scoffed, spinning back around and pointing at Sanji with an accusing finger, "I expected you to be back six days before you actually returned. Besides that, you have injuries from a battle you could have avoided, or at least ended quickly." Sanji put a hand protectively over his shoulder. It still hurt a bit and the wound would certainly leave a scar that would last a few years. Now, he had no way to fight back, proven to be a broken toy.

"Fuck you, Old Man."

"You fucked yourself, shitty Eggplant."

Sanji slumped onto the couch while Zeff finally got back to bed. Why hadn't that old cook asked him about a replacement? It affected Sanji's life tremendously. Where would he live, where would he… wait, it was Heaven, so he could pretty much do whatever he wanted. With a sigh, the blonde fell asleep right there, troubled thoughts leaving his dreams alone.

* * *

Vivi: Oooh! It was sweet. And a new character? More new characters?  
Nami: Zoros! Both of them have not taken Luffy's virginity yet! And now Sanji is stepping in! Hurry you green-haired idiots!  
Robin: I see why the chapter is titled "Back at First Touch".  
KittyLuffy: And why is that, Robin?  
Robin: Because some things from the previous chapters have returned. Such as the falling on the wings (Chapter 1) and Nojiko Bush Tangerines (Chapter 2).  
KittyLuffy: That's right! Commenters, lovely people, anyone, how many random things have returned to make the chapter title true?  
Vivi: But I thought it was because there was a flashback of Luffy and Zoro's first kiss and the start of the relationship.  
KittyLuffy: That too, so it's got a double meaning.  
Nami: Comment and now I shall take a Luffy Bead! *swallows Luffy Bead*  
Robin and Vivi: Thank you for reading!


	18. FivePointed Start

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, but I do own a Marimo (his name is Zoroki ~)

Chapter Summary: A new guy is coming to town! At the welcoming party, how does this sly cat wreak havoc?  
Warnings: ZoLu, SanLu, swearing, NewGuyLu, mass screaming, confusing dialogue, confusion in general

KittyLuffy: Yay! Chapter 15!  
Nami: I've read ahead.  
Vivi: No way! How did you do that?  
Nami: Remember when Sanji ran away crying? Well, where do you think he went?  
Robin: To get you the chapter. How smart.  
Sanji: **Neko11**~! *runs around with hearts in eyes*  
KittyLuffy: Right. Answering comments! **I. Michaela**, thanks for commenting as always.  
Vivi: I totally agree that Luffy and Zoro's flashback was cute! Also, you're right on how Luffy would have gone a different path if it wasn't for Hell.  
Nami: The night Zoro came back with the banana and Luffy was supposed to pop out of the closet would have had Luffy deflowered in an instant!  
Robin: **yaoifan124**, I also wonder about the person replacing Sanji... Nami, may I see your copy of this chapter?  
KittyLuffy: Can't you wait?  
Sanji:** Neko11**-swaaaan~! I will take everything you say to heart! I shall be cute for you!  
Nami: Um... Sanji is gone in another world... and I'm glad Luffy's special trick will never be seen by me. I think.  
Vivi: **Neko11**, there was some fighting between Zeff and Sanji. Good find!  
KittyLuffy: Now, something from **Estavia**! Welcome back to commenting.  
Sanji: Ah, another lovely reader who loves me! Can I have a hug? *holds out arms*  
KittyLuffy: So, now I say happy reading of a very fun Chapter 15! Can you guess the new guy?

* * *

Love Below Heaven

Chapter 15: Five-Pointed Star-t

In one part of Heaven, there was a buzz in the more rural part of a certain town.

"Did you hear about the new guy coming to town today?"

"Yeah, going to live in the old house on the hill. That place has been left open for years and now Rika's family has turned it into something more than a dust box."

"True, they're a great family for remodeling."

"I wonder if we should throw him a welcoming party."

"Already on it," Vivi giggled, passing Nojiko an invitation. Taking the card in her hand, the purple-haired angel read it out loud.

"There's a new guy coming to town, so let's have a welcoming party!

Where: Zoro's house (of course)

When: Lunchtime (That's twelve-thirty, Luffy)

What to bring: Yourself

There will be lunch and snacks served and it'll be a lot of fun. Please come!"

Putting the invitation down, Nojiko looked at the expectant Vivi who chirped, "So, what do you think? Will you come today?"

"I feel like I've been on the outs a little. How many people already have their invitations?"

"Hmm… everyone except my dad, Pell, and Chopper's family."

"Out of your (human) friends, I'm the last one…"

"Don't be like that, Nojiko. You've just been so busy with Robin doing whatever you do that I haven't been able to get a hold of you," Vivi frowned, crossing her arms.

"True, true, but I wish I could have helped." The blue-haired angel smiled before offering a few ideas.

"You could bring a deck of cards or a bundle of flowers."

"Why would a guy want flowers?"

"Huh?"

"I mean – yeah, sure." Nojiko stared at Vivi's confused expression before getting up from the table. She almost slipped up again. No matter how much Robin warned her, Nojiko's devil tongue liked to work at all times. Maybe she was still new to everything, but at least she was able to control what she said most of the time. "I gotta go, so see you at the party."

"Yeah, see you." Vivi watched as her friend walked out the front door and briskly went down the path. Nojiko had changed a bit over the past year, everyone had noticed, but no one could put a finger on it. Vivi knew, though, that she had a party to worry about, so got to calling Zoro to see if everything was prepared. Grabbing the denden mushi from the living room, Vivi moved herself to her bedroom. Dialing the number, she waited for the snail phone to ring.

"Hello?"

"Whoa, not even one ring."

"Hello, Vivi. I knew you'd be calling."

"Yes, well you know me, always worried Luffy might eat all the food or get caught up in the streamers."

"He did both around ten minutes ago. Sanji went to go get us more food."

"Seriously?"

"We also left him tied up. Sanji was worried it would be more than just the streamers he'd destroy." Vivi sweat-dropped.

"Do you want me to go to town to get more streamers?"

"No, he just ensnared himself in the red, not all four colors."

"How like Luffy," Vivi sighed with a smile. "By the way, I saw that cute collar you put on him."

"H-huh?"

"You know, the one that says, 'Zoro's toy, do not touch?'"

"Oh, that."

"Yes, but why'd you choose black? Red or light blue would have been a better color." She heard silence and then a far away whine from a voice that was probably Luffy's.

"To tell you the truth, I'm not actually the one who gave it to him."

"Really?"

"Sanji said that he came back home with it on. I'm not sure though, maybe Sanji gave it to him." Vivi thought about that and found it more probable.

"He probably did. Well, I'll be coming over within the hour."

"Alright, we'll try to finish up then. We only have… two hours before twelve-thirty."

"One hour, fifty-six minutes, twenty-two-twenty-one seconds." Zoro laughed. "Bye."

"Good-bye."

"Ga-cha," said both of the denden mushi as their owners put down their receivers.

* * *

"Hello? Is anyone in?"

"SURPRISE! WELCOME TO OUR TOWN!" Everyone yelled, bursting down the hall. Then, they all froze. The new guy they were expecting was more than just a new guy.

"It's a _hot_ new guy," Perona whispered to no one in particular. Everyone else nodded before crashing through the hall to ask the new guy questions.

"Stop!" Sanji cried out as he was in trouble of being trampled. All the angels stood still again and the blonde sighed. "Let's have our party coordinator ask the simple questions first."

"Go, Vivi," someone called.

"Alright, let me through, let me through," Vivi laughed, stepping through the crowd to reach the new guy. Holding out her hand, the angel girl began, "Hi. I'm Vivi, the one who thought it would be awesome to host a party for you. What's your name?"

"Nice to meet you, Miss Vivi. My name is Rob Lucci." Lucci shook Vivi's hand lightly.

"Everyone, his name is Lucci!"

"Nice to meet you, Lucci!" everybody hollered.

"And where do you come from?" Vivi asked.

"From up north in a mountain city. Known for our clocks?"

"He comes from the north and makes clocks!"

"Wow!" all the angels oo-ed and aah-ed.

"Well, welcome to our little community. Um… it's bigger than it looks, just spread out a lot." Lucci laughed and a few of the girls squealed in delight. He was so charming!

"Nice to meet you all and thanks for such a party," Lucci bowed, taking off his white top hat before walking in a few steps. People began to make an open path for him and Vivi to walk through.

"LET'S PARTY!" Ace yelled before promptly falling asleep into the bowl of fruit punch he was about to get a cupful from. People laughed as Rika and Kuina pulled him out and gave him a lecture. The party had started.

Many people came up to Lucci, asking the goatee-d man questions about his old home or giving him tips on who had the best fruits and vegetables in the town square market. The angel man nodded and had a very polite manner about him, taking down names and noticing special traits. Currently, he was ending a conversation with the beautiful Robin-san when voices started to murmur.

"Hey, shouldn't this party be more lively?"

"Yeah, isn't there someone who should be here?"

"I noticed it when I came. He was nowhere to be found."

"Maybe he's still sick."

"No, Sanji told me he got better last week when I went to the Baratie."

"Then he didn't come?"

"I'm not sure."

Three people snuck out the back door. Vivi, Sanji, and Zoro had forgotten about Luffy! He was probably still squirming around on Zoro's bed, trying to get out of that streamer.

"We can't run up the stairs," Vivi hissed.

"I know. It's right in the middle of the living room."

"But we gotta get Luffy somehow," Zoro whispered, knowing that no party was complete without his cute, lively boyfriend.

"Maybe, just maybe," Sanji offered, "he'll be able to get himself free." Vivi and Zoro nodded before they broke the huddle, going back inside and making sure no one asked them about the missing little angel. Soon, they forgot all about him again.

"Hi, Lucci," Rika giggled, Kuina cowering behind her, "I'm Rika." Holding out her hand, the man shook it.

"Nice to meet you Miss Rika. My, what cute pigtails you have."

"Yeah, my mom puts them up for me every morning."

"Really? That sounds like a good mother. Now, who is behind you?"

"I-I'm K-Ku-Kuina!"

"Nice to meet you, K-Ku-Kuina-san."

"N-no, my name is Kui-na!"

"Kui-na-san?"

"Kuina!"

"Kuina-san?"

"Ye-yeah."

"Nice to meet you. My name is Lucci." He held out his hand and Rika laughed as Kuina bolted, running up to Zoro and randomly hitting him on the head.

"Sorry about Kuina; we don't get many new people in town."

"I see."

"She's very nice, but just shy sometimes. She's my best friend and a really good gardener."

"Oh? I'll have to talk to her later. I have a certain plant I can't seem to name." Rika skipped away to save Zoro, leaving Lucci alone at last – or at least the next few seconds.

"Lucci-san, hi. I'm Makino."

"Nice to meet you, Makino-san." Lucci kissed the back of her hand and she blushed.

"Aren't you the gentleman? We don't have many of those here."

"Really? I met a few nice men who seemed kind enough."

"You're new, so you'll understand in time." Makino sighed, scanning the living room yet again.

"Did you drop something?"

"Ah, no," Makino assured, searching one more time, "there's just someone missing from the party."

"I've heard everyone mention someone like that. A boy, correct?"

"Yes, my older sister's son."

"What's his name?"

"YOU GUYS ARE SO MEAN! YOU LEFT ME WITH THOSE KILLER STREAMERS AND STARTED THE PARTY WITHOUT ME? YOU DIDN'T EVEN COME AND GET ME!" Everyone turned to see a huffing, dress-less Luffy stomping down the stairway; red streamers coming off him like tassels. He was pouting, noticing the food was half gone.

Then, someone was in front of him, pushing him down, making him fall back onto a strong arm. Lips touched his and his chocolate eyes grew wide, staring into the face of the new guy he had yet to know the name of.

Almost every angel's jaw was on the floor and eyes bugged in shock. They stared silently as Lucci broke the kiss and purred, "Hello, what's your name?"

"Luuuuufffffffyyyyyyy!" Vivi and Sanji screamed slowly, surprised out of their wits. Who would have expected the new guy to do something like that?

"LUUUUUUUUUUUFFYYYYYYYYYYYY!" The house's inhabitants all yelled. Chaos reigned as angels fainted, ran at the two on the stairs, and tried to pick their jaws off the floor. But then everyone froze yet again. Turing slowly, they gazed at a certain green-haired angel. He had a cup of punch at his mouth, but kept titling it upwards. His eyes were wide in disbelief and the pink juice ran down his shirt. Rika was trying to snap him out of his trance, only succeeding in getting juice all over her dress too.

"Zoro?" Ace asked, the brave soul to start what was to come. Zoro steadily put his cup down before starting to walk through the crowd. Everyone made a path for him, watching his progress to the two on the stairs. Finally, Lucci, Luffy, and Zoro all stared at each other and auras were flying around. Some people closed their eyes, getting ready for an old-time brawl.

"You need something?"

"Just Luffy."

"This cutey?" Lucci displayed a blushing and sputtering Luffy. Zoro sighed and held his arms open, waiting for Luffy to scamper into a hug. Instead, the little angel only gave a whimper.

"Huh?" Vivi whispered, gazing at the picture, "Why isn't Luffy…?" Sanji was having the same thoughts, but gritted his teeth, knowing a bit more than everyone else.

"L-Luffy?" Zoro faltered, putting his arms down. Luffy was garbling something, his face frantic, but he couldn't form the words.

"Hmm? What's that?" Lucci asked, leaning in to hear the white noise coming from his captive's mouth. "I see." The new guy smiled as if he knew something, but, in reality, he didn't.

"Luffy, are you all right? Come here." Luffy didn't budge, shaking his head a little, tears coming to the corners of his eyes. Zoro thought back to the week before. Dropping his head, he felt the defeat. "If… if it's about that night, I'm sorry."

"That night?" Ace asked, people's jaws dropping again.

"Oops," the green-haired angel mumbled, having forgotten there was a crowd standing in the living room behind him.

"No way did you –! Without telling me? Hello, I'm important in this situation!"

"No, Ace, it –"

"Luffy, how long ago was this?" Ace's fiery aura joined in the fight.

"Lucci," Sanji spoke up, his visible eye glinting before meeting with his foe's. Hard eyes stared back, before they seemed to smile slyly.

"Yes? What is your name?"

"Sanji..."

"Sanji-san, huh?"

"At least let Luffy talk." No one could see it, but the teary-eyed Luffy was being held by his collar from behind. He couldn't move and was already being choked into silence. Sanji knew that his replacement was good, but not as good as he was. Putting a hand to his mouth, he remembered he didn't have a cigarette. He would have to tone it down a bit. "Lucci-san, I think your hand is stuck on Luffy's collar or something."

"Oh," the man said in mock surprise, "I didn't notice." Moving his arm back to Luffy's back, Lucci heard a screeching noise before he was slapped.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING TO ME?" The new guy didn't move, not even to rub his reddening cheek. He even laughed a little, somehow lightening the mood just a tad.

"I think, Luffy-chan, I kissed you because it's love at first sight for me." If that didn't add to the confusion, Ace was whispering with Zoro until something appalling was heard.

"You only went half way?"

"Ace! Please, be quiet!"

"You mean you –"

"Ace!"

"Lu, did he hurt you?"

"I hate you! Let me go!"

"Lu, are you listening to me?"

"Yeouwch!" Luffy had been trying to push Lucci's domineering face away, but accidentally stuck his fingers in the other's mouth. Taking it as a chance, the new guy bit down, putting the abusive hand in lockdown.

Sanji couldn't take it anymore and tromped up the stairs. As everyone watched, the blonde stuck his hands in his pockets and kicked the back of Lucci's knee. The man, who was already supporting extra weight, buckled and fell down the stairs, but not without grabbing Sanji's shirt collar first. The three crashed into the two at the bottom of the stairs and there was a tangled mess of boys, halos, and wings.

A raging fight broke out between the five, each throwing in a comment that had to do with a different argument.

"Lucci, you freak, how could you bite my Luffy?"

"Ow, my hand hurts!"

"Your Luffy-chan? I see this tag specifically says 'Zoro's' whatever, whatever."

"Ace, I swear I was trying my best."

"I don't want to hear it! Lu, did Zoro hurt you?"

"I doubt Zoro is capable of hurting Luffy, so give it up, Ace."

"Sanji, you have no right to talk. I've never seen you so violent before! Why did you kick the new guy? That wasn't very polite and now look how we are."

"He was biting Luffy's hand like a rabid dog; how could I not kick him?"

"I think it's bleeding…"

"Luffy, I'm sorry I didn't notice. I was caught up with Ace."

"It's okay, Zoro; is that punch on your shirt?"

"Yes, I guess it is. I should go up and change."

"How cute a face, Luffy-chan; I could just eat you up."

"Ace, save Luffy! I don't want this freak eating Luffy!"

"Ow! That's not his arm, it's mine!"

"Luffy, don't kick me."

"Sorry, I – ew, what is this?"

"Noh, hor, hook ih ih hi houk (Now your foot is in my mouth)!"

"Lucci, get off of Luffy; no making sly moves when we're all tangled up!"

"I don't know what you mean, Sanji-kun."

"Sanji-sama to you!"

"Ooh, Chef Sanji-sama is here? I'm hungry, can you make me a Sanji-sama Restaurant Meal?"

"Can someone please get their elbow away from my eye?"

"I can't believe you'd kiss Lu without even knowing who he is."

"Sure I do. Maybe it was a previous life, but I feel like we're connected somehow."

"Get away from me, you creep!"

"I felt the same way when I met Luffy…"

"Luffy, I think I've got your arm."

"Sanji, that's my arm."

"Why don't we shrink are wings, everyone, and get out of this tangled mess?"

"Good thinking, new guy!"

"Ace, don't side with him!"

"Whoa!"

Slowly, the mess was pulled apart by some of the crowd. What they didn't know was how Sanji and Lucci both looked a little more beat up than the other three. Sure, Luffy's fingers were indeed bleeding, but Sanji might have had a black eye under his hair while Lucci's shirt collar was hiding a mess of scratches.

"So, is the party over?" Rika asked, looking around sheepishly at the sea of faces in every stunned expression possible. All five of the guys who had been brawling, grinned and laughed.

"Of course not, Rika," Luffy pointed out, "I haven't gotten any food yet."

"No, not yet, Rika-chan," Zoro replied, "I think this was just a little shock."

"Rika-chan," Sanji chuckled, "we're just getting started."

"Miss Rika," Lucci smiled, "I hope it's not over yet. I still have good people I need to meet."

"Hey, Rika," Ace started, "you're –"

"Ace!" Luffy cried out as his brother fell to the floor and started snoring. Everyone laughed and the party resumed, but revolving around the two main fights.

"Zoro-chan, tell old Kokoro what happened."

"Ah, Kokoro-san."

"I may be old, but I know my way around good nighttime action."

"Kokoro-san…"

"Ha ha ha, but you stopped? According to Ace-chan something went wrong."

"Lucci, you're so handsome I'm sure Luffy would like you, but he already has someone."

"Zoro-san, correct? I guess I got ahead of myself, Kuina-san."

"You sure did, but it was a great kiss. Even after four years, Zoro has never done it that well."

"Well, maybe I should make Luffy-chan mine then, and you can see such great kisses every day."

"I'm not sure. It'll be pretty hard to make Luffy yours, so let me give you some pointers."

"Kuina, don't support him!"

"Sorry, Vivi, but did you see that kiss?"

"Luffy, are you okay?"

"Oh, Doctor."

"I concocted a new fruit punch yesterday. Would you like to try some?"

"Idiot, Luffy-chan doesn't want your potions, he needs medical attention – and clothes! Here Luffy, give me your hand."

"Oi, Doctorine, will Luffy be okay?"

"I'll be fine, Chopper."

"You won't die will you?"

"Nah."

"Sanji, why exactly did you kick Lucci-san?"

"You didn't notice, Perona? He had been doing a few things to Luffy I didn't like."

"You're like a protective older brother."

"I can't help it. Luffy needs someone to protect him from creeps like this new Lucci guy."

"You two are just starting off on the wrong foot. Why not greet him properly?"

"I'll try to do that later."

"Ace, wake up."

"Just a few more minutes, Makino."

"Ace, I'm not Makino-san."

"Huh? Oh, hi Cobra-san."

"I would have expected to see you fall asleep much sooner."

"Ha, you know me that well, don't you? I can't believe that I got through that either. Really, I –"

"Ace!"

The party carried on into the night, the floor clearing out of kids and their parents, followed by people who had work in the morning. Then went the older people and ones who planned to party elsewhere, since the food had long since been gone. Finally, there were only nine people left.

"Thanks for helping clean up, Chopper." Chopper flapped his little wings.

"No problem, Vivi. I couldn't leave it all to you."

"Miss Nojiko, can you hand me that duster; this picture is pretty dusty."

"Here, Lucci-san." Zoro passed the feathery duster to the new guy.

"Why are you still here, New Guy? Go to your new home already," Sanji grumbled, passing by with the second folding table. Vivi heard the comment and put her hands on her hips.

"Sanji, don't be so rude."

"Sorry, Vivi, but I can't help it. He attacked Luffy!"

"It looked like an accident to me. Caused by Luffy, no less."

"Don't be on his side, Conis!"

"I'm on your side, Sanji," a calm voice offered.

"Thanks Robin." Eventually, with lots of fighting and problem fixing, the clean-up crew was finished. It almost looked as if there had never been a party in the first place. Not even a spec of confetti was on the ground.

"Sanji, are you really going to take Luffy home with you today?" Zoro asked, storing his cleaning supplies under the sink of the downstairs bathroom.

"From what I witnessed at the party, there's no way I'm letting him go home to be yelled at by Ace."

"True," Vivi sighed, "Ace is sure to get mad at either Luffy or Zoro, and Luffy is definitely the first of the two Ace is bound to see."

"I thought Luffy's boyfriend was Zoro-san, not Sanji-kun," Lucci cut in, rolling his sleeves down to their correct length; he had put them up while mopping the kitchen.

"That's right," Conis answered, "but Sanji has been Luffy's best friend since they were little."

"Maybe a little more?" Lucci whispered to Sanji as the he passed. The blonde didn't answer and just went up the stairs to get Luffy from Zoro's room. "I see; friends."

"Vivi, would you like me to walk you home?" Robin asked, putting her jacket on before opening the front door. Vivi nodded and grabbed her coat before following the older woman.

"Chopper, we live in the same direction, so let's go too," Nojiko encouraged, seeing the little reindeer yawn. He walked a few steps before the angel woman picked him up. "Bye Zoro, Lucci, Conis."

"Bye." The sleepy reindeer waved and the three in the room waved back.

"Need any more help, Zoro?" The green-haired angel shook his head.

"I think we're good."

"Okay, I'll be going home then."

"Bye, Conis," Sanji whispered as he slowly came down the stairs, a snoozing Luffy on his back. Now the only ones left were the owner of the house, the new guy, and the two best friends. "I'll be taking Luffy home." Zoro nodded, holding the door open to make sure it didn't close in the wind.

"And I believe I can follow the map Kokoro-san was nice enough to draw me."

"KOKORO-SAN?" Sanji and Zoro asked at the same time, looking at Lucci like he was crazy.

"It's a great looking map, see?" The new guy held out a napkin that seemed to have a whirlwind of illegible pen markings all over it.

"Take Lucci-san to his house, Sanji."

"Right after I drop Luffy off at home, I will," Sanji said automatically, for a moment forgetting he hated Lucci.

"Thank you, Sanji-kun."

"Don't call me that. I call you Lucci, you call me Sanji-sama."

"Sanji-kun, you can be so funny. I'm older than you if you haven't noticed."

"I have, and I think you know it too." They passed telepathic glances before turning to say good night to Zoro. When they were out of ears-reach of the house, both of their faces became cold. The argument began quietly.

"Sanji-kun, you think you're more experienced than I?"

"A whole shit load more."

"Ha. You're just a child compared to me."

"I've looked you up. This is your sixteenth mission in five years."

"And you've been on only one for the same five years."

"It's harder than it looks."

"Oh really? Just get close to Zoro and watch him, correct?"

"No, not correct. You have to make him trust you and get over the damn biggest obstacle even I had."

"Luffy-chan?"

"Yeah. And stop calling him that, it's fucking creepy."

"He's just so…" Sanji glared at Lucci fiercely, hefting Luffy up a little higher on his back.

"No way in shitty Hell."

"I can change the storyline you've been playing at for years. Just one month and you'll be like a dead, gutted fish."

"At least fishes don't have to put up with you."

"Not necessarily. Do you know how many girls offered themselves to me at the party?"

"Kokoro-san, that's it."

"No, not just Kokoro-san."

"She did offer though."

"Yes, she did, but that's not where I'm going."

"I know; I'm trying to stray you off course."

"I'm not as stupid as you might think." Sanji jumped to the side, barely missing a fist that was aiming for his head. Instead, he took it to his still healing shoulder. Crying out in pain, Sanji dropped Luffy and gripped the suffering wound.

"Fuck, man! There was no reason to do that!"

"You seemed to underestimate me. It was the only thing I could do to make you understand." Kicking Sanji's stomach, Lucci picked Luffy up 'princess style' and began to walk again.

"Give him back!" Sanji yelled, jumping and aiming a kick at the kidnapper's head. His ankle was grabbed and he was pounded into the ground, the wind knocked out of him.

"He's sleeping," Lucci growled dangerously, continuing down the road. Sanji felt hopeless. This guy was good. This fucking replacement was fucking good. Was the blonde really so useless that such a sleazy guy could beat him? Stumbling to get up, Sanji followed behind by a few feet, telling Lucci which paths to take until they got to Sanji's home.

Opening the door, Sanji called, "Old man, I've brought the shitty replacement you ordered out of a magazine."

"Eggplant, don't be so rude, or so loud," Zeff called back, exiting the kitchen where he was eating a snack. Eyeing the man that was holding Luffy, Zeff frowned, "You must be Rob Lucci."

"That I am. And you must be Red-leg Zeff. I didn't see you at the nice welcoming party the town threw for me."

"I had some work to do while everyone was away."

"I see. It'll be a pleasure to work with you."

"Hey, when do I leave?"

"Eggplant?"

"Now that you've got your shitty replacement, when do I leave, Old man?"

"You really think I'm going to let you go?" Sanji stared at Zeff in shock. He had been so sure that he'd be cast out, tossed out of GO, but not killed. They wouldn't go as far out of their way to kill a member that only a few others knew about – would they?

"Seriously? I'm gonna die? I can't say over my fucking dead body, but you know what I mean." Zeff sighed, knocking on his shitty Eggplant's skull to see if anything was there. It wasn't a hollow sound, but close to it.

"You're gonna train this guy through," the older man commanded, pointing at Lucci with a knife he had hidden up his sleeve.

"Zeff-san, I don't need –"

"Shut yer trap, Cabbage," Zeff cut in.

"Ha, your name's Cabbage," Sanji laughed, earning him a kick to the stomach by a peg leg.

"Eggplant, you sleep with Luffy. Cabbage, you sleep in the living room."

"Can't I sleep with Luffy-chan?" Lucci offered politely, slightly moving the sleeping angel away from Sanji's grasp, "I have overpowering feelings of love that can't contain themselves."

The oldest man pointed at Sanji. "Beat this guy's fifteen years and maybe I'll let you within a mile of your 'Luffy-chan'," Zeff scoffed. Sanji blushed as Zeff walked back into the kitchen to finish his snack.

"I-it's only fourteen years! Fourteen years, ten months, nine days… okay, close to fifteen years, but not yet." Lucci laughed and the blonde gave him a death glare. "You'd be so dead if I wasn't wounded right now."

"Sure I would be. Now, I guess it's time to sleep, Luffy-chan."

"Hand him over. I'm not letting you near him ever again."

"Then let me be with him for a little longer if this is good-bye."

"No, now give him to me!"

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes!"

"Yes." A knife came from the kitchen and whizzed past Lucci's cheek.

"Yes it is then."

"Jeez," Sanji huffed, "that bastard is not gonna replace me!" Closing the door, the blonde placed Luffy on the bed before turning on the bedside lamp for light. After a quick search through his wardrobe, Sanji changed into his night pants.

Looking at the sleeping being, Sanji smiled warmly. Luffy was quiet, taking short, even breaths. Not snoring at all. Not moving at all. Not doing anything a normal sleeping Luffy would do. Sanji paled.

"Luffy, are you awake?"

"I… don't want to look."

"Dammit, you are awake."

"Sanji, is that really you?" Luffy didn't open his eyes, hesitant at what he had heard. He had never been asleep, only resting on Zoro's bed. He had been tired though, so pretended to snooze so he wouldn't have to walk. What a big mistake it had been. Panicking, Sanji searched his room.

"Don't open your eyes until I say so, okay?"

"Okay…" Finding the tinted glasses, Sanji put them on, blowing on his rings to change in devil form. When he was ready, he sat on the bed and put a claw over Luffy's eyes.

"You can open them now, Princess." When Luffy opened his eyelids, he only saw darkness, but when the thing covering his sight lifted, the angel met with a certain person.

"Mr. Prince! I knew it was you! Sanji would never talk like that." Luffy gave the devil a hug and turned into a devil himself. "How did you know I was at Zoro's?"

"Well, I really wanted to see you, so I asked Sanji if I could switch places with him for a half an hour." Luffy pulled back and stared at Mr. Prince's face, confused.

"But you and Sanji look nothing alike." Sanji's smile twitched. Mr. Prince and Sanji were the same person!

"Well, now that I've seen my princess and know that he's safe, I'm happy."

"Huh? Going already?" Sanji nodded. Getting off the bed, Mr. Prince turned away from his princess before blowing on his rings. Slowly, the horns disappeared and were replaced by a halo. Taking off the glasses, Sanji peeked back around to see a smiling devil on his bed.

"Hi, Luffy," the blonde smiled.

"Hi, Sanji," the boy replied, scurrying under the covers, "where have you been? Mr. Prince told me he switched places with you, but then he left and you appeared."

"Um…" Sanji thought, "Well, we know each other enough to do magic tricks like that."

"Oooh, show me some more sometime," Luffy yawned, snuggling next to his best friend.

"Away," Sanji commanded gently, touching Luffy's horns.

"Oh, right," was a reply and the horns faded and nothing appeared.

"Uh, halo, Luffy. Halo."

"Here we go." Luffy's halo popped out of nowhere and the little angel fell asleep for real.

_That was close_, Sanji thought, turning off the lamp and getting out of the bed. Maybe a little too close. Luffy must have heard things he wasn't ever supposed to. That shitty replacement was out to ruin everything that made up Sanji's life, he knew that much, but how was beyond him; the surprise kiss at the party had proved that to anyone.

Sanji grabbed a blanket and pillow from his closet and settled down on the floor next to the bed. Closing his eyes, he dreamed of a time when it was only he and Luffy. There was no five-pointed star. Only a straight line to a set destination.

* * *

Vivi and Nami: Lucci! I should have known!  
KittyLuffy: Mua ha ha, yes! The cat who always comes in to invade any ZoLu: Lucci!  
Robin: I liked the fight scene. All dialogue, but I could figure out who was who.  
Nami: I found it a little confusing. It was an insane party I think I would have had fun at.  
Sanji: We forgot Luffy... did any reader forget about him?  
KittyLuffy: *raises hand* I did - and I wrote it. Commenters, another stupid title game! So, a five pointed star, five different people.  
Nami: Another game? Five people? Oh, I get it. Readers, who correspond to the five points?  
Vivi: There could be two answers, so either one will earn you a hug and some of Doctor's new punch!  
Robin and Sanji: Thank you for reading! Don't forget to comment and please tune in next week!


	19. FarFetched Feline

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, Heaven, Hell, or Luffy-chan...

Chapter Summary: Let's learn a bit more about our creepy Cabbage... and relationships.  
Warnings: Swearing, an amazingly stupid Luffy, and fighting

KittyLuffy: Yo, my fellow peeps. Happy Late Thanksgiving and Black Friday!  
Vivi: That's a scary way to talk... Hello everyone.  
KittyLuffy: Bleh, it is. Now to explain why Chapter 15.5 is a half chapter.  
Robin: I'll do it. **KittyLuffy wrote this after realizing Chapter 16 was too abrupt. This chapter is lax, but still important.**  
Usopp: **I. Michaela**, always claiming first in commenting. Well, if I were Zoro, I think I'd do what he did. *whistles and starts to sweat*  
KittyLuffy: Remember, it's Angel Zoro, so he's really... useless. He is a kind-hearted person who is quiet and... reads books.  
Sanji: I also wonder why I have to watch Marimo... or both of them.  
Vivi: **Estavia**, we're glad you think the story is funny. I laughed there too.  
KittyLuffy: Sorry I'm stupid, but... what's a devil's pentagram? *starts to tear up at stupidity*  
Sanji: Um... *ignores KittyLuffy* **Neko11**! Yay! I got praised by **Neko11**! Of course I'd give Lucci a piece of my mind. Lucci gets on my nerves.  
Vivi: And Ace was being the big brother for once, wasn't he? But at the wrong time.  
Sanji: Ah, I shall be both cute and poor for you, **Neko11**! *puts on a puppy pout* Stupid Luffy, being awake during that fight on the way home.  
Usopp: Lastly, **Soyko Noel**, thanks for joining our Commenters Party! They didn't sales pitch you into it, right?  
Robin: I think you were the closest to the star, but still a bit wrong. The five-way fight could have been the star, or Luffy's suitors (Angel Zoro, Devil Zoro, Sanji, Lucci, and Mr. Prince).  
Vivi: We were going to give you the punch anyway, but Nami drank it and turned into a cat... accept this hug. *holds out arms*  
Nami: Nya Nya-Nya Ny-nya Nyaaaa! (Please enjoy Chapter 15.5!)

* * *

Love Below Heaven

Chapter 15.5: Far-Fetched Feline

"Luffy-chan?"

"Yeah?" Luffy answered, looking backwards at the man who had been sneaking up on him.

"Are you free this afternoon?"

"Mmm, sorry. Zoro and I are going to see the aquarium show that came to town yesterday." Lucci sat down next to Luffy and sighed sadly.

"Oh, okay."

"Don't worry, I think I'm free some time _next_ week." Lucci's ears perked up.

"No time this week?" Luffy shook his head and his halo bobbled.

"Tomorrow, Vivi and I are going to see the aquarium. Then, Sanji and I are going to see the aquarium. Then, Ace and I are going to see the aquarium. Then, Zoro and I are going to see the aquarium again. Then, everyone is going to see the aquarium. Then, it'll be gone."

"I see, aren't you a busy little puppy, Luffy-chan."

"Little puppy?" Lucci laughed at the other angel's confused, but certainly cute, facial expression.

"Well, since you are friends with so many, fitting everyone into your schedule, I would think you to be closest to the definition of Angel's Best Friend."

"A little puppy?"

"Exactly."

"Oooh," Luffy chirped, "I get it! And I even have a collar to play the part too!" Jingling the black collar that was around his neck, the younger angel gave a little 'woof' before hopping out of the tree they were sitting in. "I gotta get going. I think I'm already an hour late."

"Well then, be on your way. Bye, Luffy-chan."

"Bye, Lucci!" Luffy scampered off through the tall grasses that were turning golden as autumn came to Heaven like a sweet breeze. People who noticed began wearing scarves or a light coat, while oblivious angels, like Luffy, stayed in full summer garb, dancing through the climate without a care.

Lucci watched after the boy before taking out a knife and tossing it behind him. A rustle of branches alerted him that someone was indeed there.

"Fuck, don't throw knives at people!" Lucci sighed, turning around to see a face pop out from behind a clump of leaves.

"I knew it was you. Stop stalking me."

"As soon as you stop stalking Luffy."

"I'm not stalking him," Lucci sighed, "merely following the path of my cute little love."

"Can it, shit-face."

"Are you always so drawn to swearing?"

"Are you always so drawn to throwing knives at people?"

"Actually, no. I just had one up my sleeve knowing you'd follow me yet again." Sanji sweat-dropped and flew out of the tree. Landing softly, he waited for Lucci to follow. Instead, the black-haired man got comfortable and left Sanji standing like an idiot. "Two can play at your game," Lucci grinned, grabbing his top hat from a branch where he had left it and resting it over his face.

"You bastard," Sanji growled, walking away from the tree, "I hope you fall."

"Felines never fall."

"Then I hope you just die."

"Sure, I do have nine lives after all." Sanji stomped away angrily, turning back to rest below the tree again. "Back for more, Sanji-kun?"

"No, just keeping my eye on you."

"Stalking me out in the open now?"

"Blame Zeff."

"Ah." Lucci quickly learned not to mess with Red-leg Zeff. Whatever that man said, you had to do it or you'd lose something, be it a bit of blood or a shoe. Lucci had made the mistake to try to leave Sanji with the sweeping of the Baratie, but later, when he got to his house, there were no blankets. It had been a cold night – which he wished he could have shared with Luffy-chan.

Zeff had told Sanji to keep an eye on Lucci, since the guy was new to the ideas of a long-term, non-killing mission. Also, it kept the pair out of much trouble, behaving nicely if spotted in town together shopping or taking a hike with the regular group. Sanji felt like Zeff was making fun of him, maybe grounding him for all the slip-ups he had done in the past few months. Following Lucci was a terrible job and someone had to do it, though he wished it wasn't him.

The one thing the blonde noticed that pissed him off to super swearing fits was the fact he had to stalk Luffy's stalker. Luffy didn't seem to mind that Lucci appeared almost anywhere he went, even playing a game or two of cards until Zoro arrived to sweep him away to some scheduled plan. Sanji had hardly gotten a day with Luffy, let alone a short chat, before running after Lucci who was heading somewhere else.

Now, in the heat of the afternoon, the two angels at the tree heard a noise. Looking around, they noticed a certain pink hat coming towards them. Plastering smiles on their faces, the two got ready to hear what the newcomer had to say.

"Oi, Sanji! Lucci! I can't reach something!"

"No need to shout, Chopper," Sanji grinned, taking the reindeer in a greeting hug.

"But, but! I've been trying to reach it for three hours now!"

"Three hours, Chopper-tan?"

"Yeaaaaaah!" Chopper wailed in return, wiping snot dripping from his nose. "I was so sure I could do it by myself, but I can't."

"Don't worry," Sanji offered, "we can help you reach what you need."

"Thanks, guys! I knew I could count on you!" came a sniffle. Lucci jumped out of the tree and landed on his feet without a stumble.

"Lead us, Chopper-tan."

"Right."

It was a long game of follow-the-leader as they snaked through the field, across roads, through Marshmallow Tree Forest, and out all the way to the backyard of Chopper's family's house. There stood a tall tree, ripe red orbs of fruit high on its strong branches. A small ladder was propped up against the tree trunk, but it was still nowhere near the lowest twigs on the huge plant. They could see Chopper's problem very easily.

A hoof pointed to one of the highest branches and a small sob escaped the reindeer's lips, "That one." By far the best-looking apple on the tree, it swung tantalizingly in the wind. Lucci saw it as no big feat. He flew up and plucked it quickly, passing it down to Chopper with a soft toss. Sanji glared at the angel in the sky as the littler angel caught the apple with ease. "Oh… thank you."

They both heard it. The tone of sadness, defeat, and utter realization. Chopper would never be much taller than he was, already fifteen and only two and a half feet tall. It could be understood that a task such as climbing up to a height of twenty feet was too much for him. His wings were useless, still having five more years to grow. Wiping his eyes from the new set of tears, Chopper repeated himself.

"Thanks, Lucci."

Lucci didn't understand what was wrong. Hadn't he gotten the apple for the little animal as was wished? Had he bruised it in the process of picking it? Staring down at Sanji, Lucci noticed the blonde wore a deathly glare different than one previously seen. It was protective, but at the same time accusing.

"It's okay, Chopper," Sanji cooed, "I'm sure there's a bigger one. Do you want to go look for it?" Chopper nodded and took hold of Sanji's hand as if he were a child. The two walked around the tree and the blonde pointed out a few very juicy apples Doctor and Doctorine were bound to like. The mood lightened and finally the reindeer was back to laughing.

"Oooh! That one is gigantic, Sanji! Look, look!" Sanji gasped in shock.

"It is! Do you want to go pick it?" Chopper frowned and looked at his hooves.

"I'm too short. It's even higher than the other one." Lucci, still in the air, made no move to grab it, guessing Sanji would flash that murderous glance again. Sanji picked up the angel reindeer and put the creature on his shoulders. Flying up to the apple, Sanji chuckled at Chopper's surprise.

"I'm sure you can grab it. Go for it." Chopper carefully reached out and removed the apple from the branch, a huge smile on his face. Sanji flew back to the other mentioned apples and the reindeer grabbed those too, putting them on his shirt that he had cupped to make a basket.

The two had great fun until Chopper had all he could carry. Landing on the ground, Sanji offered to help his friend make a cinnamon apple pie at the Baratie. Chopper nodded and ran inside his house to grab a basket for his fresh apples.

"Do you understand now?" Sanji asked as Lucci touched down. The black-haired man shook his head.

"When I picked the apple, Chopper-tan was sad, even though he wanted us to get it for him." Sanji held up a finger.

"That's where you're wrong. He wanted us to _help_ him, not do everything for him. He's that kind of kid, not wanting to admit he can't do some things."

"I see."

"No," Sanji waggled the finger in Lucci's face, "you don't. To keep up with this job, you need to learn how to interact. I've seen you only going after Luffy these whole two weeks. He likes the attention and he's told me he likes you, but I think your focus on him made you oblivious to the others around him. Chopper and everyone else you have yet to learn the moods of. Chopper wants totally different attention than you're giving him. Same with Vivi, Conis, Perona, and Robin; each must be treated totally different. Those four would be fine with you just grabbing the apple, but you need to tell people from people."

"Sanji, Lucci, I'm ready." The two's conversation ended at that, but Lucci's new information was put to use. Bowing to the reindeer, he apologized.

"Chopper-tan, I'm sorry for picking your apple. I didn't know it was so special to you." Chopper turned his head to the side and blinked. Sanji, behind him, motioned for Lucci to stop, go no further than that, hands at his throat in the age-old silent symbolizing. Lucci understood this too. Don't bring up things that have been passed with happiness. "Never mind. Let's go create that wonderful pie."

The pie the three made was the best Dotorine, Doctor, and Lucci had ever tasted.

* * *

"And so you come to ruin my life."

"Sorry, I didn't know I'd lose him."

"And how do you lose a person?"

"How do you lose yourself?"

"Can it; the scent points this way."

Sanji sighed moodily, following Zoro through the forest. He hated the fact that the green-haired devil had been gifted with demon senses, which not many devils possessed. It was like a hybrid creature that looked like one thing, but could be both. Sanji grimaced as he realized it was true for himself as well. He could be a devil, but was an angel too – slightly. "Do you think he ran off because he thought I'd kill him?" Zoro asked, cutting through a bush with one of his three swords. Sanji shook his head.

"He's almost as strong as me, so he has no need to be afraid."

"What was that? You saying you're damn stronger than I am?"

"Yeah, what about it? Demon Devil's nothing but a perverted molester."

"Like you're any different. Should I remind you?"

"Damn lies. Just find him, Marimo."

"I don't see you helping." The two tromped through the woods, crossing Rainbow River and then back again half an hour later. The trail seemed to go in a circle. Over and over again they traveled across the same points, landmark paths and roads being walked on in the same places over and over again until Sanji had enough.

"I think you're playing with me. We've been going around in a circle for hours, you bastard."

"I'm just following the scent. That's all you told me to do."

"And find him! Damn, this is not good." Sanji scratched his head, looking at the Rainbow River for the fifteenth time. Zoro crossed his arms in annoyance at the fact someone would make him go in a circle with the shitty spiral brow for hours. Both of them were sick of searching, so killed a few demons for dinner and headed to Zoro's hut.

Taking the mini denden mushi out of his new duffle bag, Sanji dialed the number of a certain peg-leg man. The snail rang once, twice, three times, before Zeff answered.

"Hello, Zeff talking. May I take your order?"

"Old man, we got a problem."

"Eggplant? I wasn't expecting a call from you this soon." Sanji laughed.

"It's the other way around. I'm calling way too late." There was a rustle of hands being dried before any more talking continued.

"What do you mean? Did you get caught again?"

"No, you shit. I just lost Lucci somewhere along the way to Zoro's house." The baby denden mushi's face became red with rage.

"YOU LOST CABBAGE?" the snail jumped up and down, "YOUR FIRST TRIP TOGETHER AND YOU LOSE HIM?" Sanji gritted his teeth as he took a long lecture about Lucci's standing in everything. Sure, the older angel was accustomed to Hell, had lived in Hell most of the time, but even the best could be killed. Sanji himself, for example, had gotten caught up in something big that he wasn't expecting. Lucci could be in deep shit for all anyone knew. The call ended with a warning, but there was to be no big search party.

"Wow," Zoro chuckled, "I never knew that old man could get so bitchy." Sanji glared at the green-haired devil who was finishing off a bottle of booze.

"Well, for someone who destroys things while being just as bitchy, you should understand." Sanji stuck out his tongue childishly as he was grabbed by the collar of his green shirt and shaken. "It's true," he said lightly, stealing a sip of alcohol before sitting one of the chairs at the coffee table for a demon dinner.

The two fought and talked through the meal, chatting about how things were going with the other Zoro and the aquarium that had arrived last week in Sanji's town in Heaven.

"We don't have anything stupid like that," Zoro laughed, munching on an eyeball, "if you want a real show, shadow a master murderer and watch the bloody fireworks." Sanji sighed, realizing how unaccustomed to even the_ thought_ of angel life the other devil was. That brought up an angel who was impartial to the thoughts of more than one world. The one little angel they had avoided talking about for hours.

"You gonna ask?"

"About what?" The mood tensed.

"I'll end it, but I'm not gonna start it."

"Hmm…" Zoro grumbled, getting out of his seat to grab another beer from the cabinet. Popping off the top, the two stared at the floor before Zoro spoke again. "So, how is he?"

"I'm getting by."

"I didn't ask about you. I'm talking about Luffy."

"I know you are, so I'm telling you how he is. You'd say the same thing too, wouldn't you?" Sanji had thoroughly confused the other devil, so took out a cigarette and lit it while the other's slow brain caught up.

"Oh, you mean he's fine."

"Far from it. While you were here molesting him, didn't you see he had angel wings and a halo?" Zoro nodded; of course he had. "So, how did you cover that up to anyone who came in? I'm sure your few friends would have noticed."

"I… got by."

"Exactly."

"Shit, you make no sense. So, did he really become like you?" Sanji puffed out a plume of smoke. They both watched it until it disappeared into the air.

"Yeah, but it's a bit more complicated."

"You're not complicated," Zoro returned sarcastically, rolling a now empty bottle across the table and into a small pile of bones.

"Ha ha. No. What I mean is, he should be dead right now." The green-haired devil closed his eyes, understanding that it was him who would have been dead if Luffy hadn't pushed him out of the way.

"That cut, from the bullet."

"Yeah, you're spot on."

Zoro had seen it before, blood contracts. When you were lucky enough, you'd steal a piece of silver off of a dead body and use it as your contract item. Maybe it had been someone else's, but once they died, the bond was void. For angels it was an easy 'just think it and it'll work', but in Hell, devils had it a bit harder. They had to fuse their blood into their object and hope that it would pull through. If they were rejected, it was probably because someone had killed the unlucky devil during the transaction. But since this was a blood contract only to silver, it was nothing like the black magic contracts of what Brooke had stopped long ago.

"And to think, I'm the one who created the problem." Sanji touched his hand, the one that had shook and pulled the trigger for that third time.

Then, Zoro realized something was missing from this conversation. "He bonded with the bullet?"

Sanji's fist came down on the other devil's head. "NO! It was a lead bullet!"

"Well, you said it was your fault so –"

"Well it's your fucking fault too, if you haven't realized," Sanji growled dangerously, "for putting that collar on him."

"THE COLLAR?" The blonde sat down again and mimed a collar around his neck. With the charades, he grabbed an invisible something. Zoro lifted an eyebrow.

"Specifically the silver tag that identified him as your 'toy'."

"You mean?"

"Yeah. He'll have to wear it for the rest of his life." Zoro burst out laughing.

"I gotta tell the witch! She'll be so pleased." Sanji questioned the thought of a witch, but shook it from his head as he put out his cigarette. When the Demon Devil was done guffawing, he spoke again. "So, now he's like you."

"And you can guess. How do you think he looks as a devil?"

"Even more fuckable."

"Exactly." The two stared at each other. This one word marked Sanji as giving in to his life-long feelings and openly stating he would love Luffy no matter that Devil Zoro would try to stop him. Zoro didn't mind the competition, but would it make things in the future harder than they should be?

"I thought you weren't going after Luffy." Sanji touched a horn and grabbed the hilt of a knife at his belt.

"That was before this happened. I'm back in the running."

"What will Zoro think?" Zoro chuckled, grabbing his blades. The two devils stood up and opened the front door, finding the house surrounded by demons.

"I think he'll mind a lot," was the answer. There was a bark from one of the demons and the fight began.

In the caverns of Righteous Mountain, there was a group of devils eating dinner. With forks and knives, meat seasoned and cooked, they dined on the very best of what Hell had to offer. They even drank Crystal Water out of golden glasses.

"So, how many of you have gone to see the Demon Devil?" Two hands were raised. "I see. That's good for a start. Can you go talk to him tomorrow, Kalifa-san?"

The only woman at the table pushed up her glasses and shook her head. "This is sexual harassment. I need more time to prepare."

"Jyabura then."

"Sure, I'll go."

"He's angry about losing his girlfriend, cha pa pa."

"Zip it, Fukurou!"

"She dumped him, saying she had fallen in love with Lucci-sama, cha pa pa," Fukurou snickered, literally zipping his mouth shut.

"Too bad for her," Kaku sighed, putting his knife down and resting his elbows on the table, "You would not have dated her, would you have, Lucci?"

"Of course not. I've found someone I love very much."

"To play with, that is," Jyabura scoffed.

"Yoyoi! What sick games you love to entertain yourself with," commented another voice.

"Life is boring, so why not ruin a few lives?" Lucci chuckled before getting up from the table.

"You going to see the Demon Devil, cha pa pa?"

"No, just going to pack my bag and go back to Heaven."

"Didn't you just say it was boring there?" There was no answer as Lucci left the dining hall.

Traveling the long lengths of the hallways, Lucci finally reached his room. It was the biggest suite in the mansion, red velvet carpets and a canopy bed. Crossing the room, the devil man opened the door to the balcony and gazed out at the dazzling fall sunset. The sun was a tingling red while the skies turned from orange to purple. The moon had yet to follow its partner, but Lucci didn't stay long enough to see it.

Going back into his room, he chuckled softly to himself as he saw how small the bag he had brought was. What was Sanji-kun thinking? Useless fools like him were to be disposed of, but later. After packing, Lucci lay down on his bed for a quick catnap.

* * *

There was the sound of birds flying past the window when Luffy woke up. Stretching, he realized he hadn't planned anything for the day. Letting out his wings, he flopped out of bed and fell down the ladder, heading for the kitchen for something to devour. Of course, Makino was already there, dishing out oatmeal into two bowls.

"Good morning, Luffy," she greeted in a chipper voice, sprinkling some brown sugar onto the contents of the dishes.

"Morning, Makino. Which one's mine?" The dark green-haired angel pointed to the pot resting on the stove. Luffy passed it with a nod on his way to the fridge. Pulling out the milk, he poured himself a cupful and headed back to the table, carton in hand.

"Was it good? I always am trying to estimate such big amounts correctly."

"Yeah, too many raisins though," Luffy replied, dripping the last drops of milk into his mouth. Makino sighed and went to her cooking log and wrote 'too many raisins' next to her four hundredth thirty-first attempt at making the perfect Luffy-sized oatmeal. Even after sixteen years she hadn't gotten it perfectly correct. Maybe Sanji was a genius.

"Where's Ace?" Luffy asked, grabbing a banana from the fruit basket in the middle of the table.

"Still snoring away. He had a late night last night. Four ships in one day."

"Four?"

"Market day is tomorrow and he got a few birthday present requests. He does what he can."

"I wanna make something cool when I grow up." Makino laughed, remembering the countless ships in a bottle Luffy had wrecked.

"I think you're more of a party planner. Maybe you and Vivi could team up and travel around, planning all sorts of parties." Luffy pouted as he remembered Lucci's party. He had been tied up in streamers and left for dead as the party raged on downstairs. Then that kiss on the stairs entered his mind. "Luffy?"

Staring at the table, Luffy's cheeks were burning. No one had ever kissed him like that before. Forcefully, lustily, unemotionally. Or had someone? Slapping his cheeks into a different type of blush, Luffy ran back up the ladder to get dressed. Throwing off his clothes, he looked at his small wardrobe. Three dress-robes, two homemade scarves from Vivi, a pair of pants from Kuina, a sweater from Zoro, and miscellaneous undergarments. Shrinking his wings, Luffy was about to put on a dress when he saw Ace staring at him.

"Hi, Ace."

"Morning, Lu."

"Um… do you want something?"

"No," Ace yawned, scratching his head, "just wondering if you wanted my oatmeal." Luffy nodded and watched as Ace didn't move from his spot. "I've told you so many times," he continued, "choose your clothes first _before_ stripping."

"Oh, okay." Ace went down the ladder and then thumped to the floor – asleep again. Luffy giggled, putting on his dress followed by his underwear and then falling over. He rolled only a little bit across the carpet, but it was enough to make him fall down to the floor below, landing on his older brother.

"I'm awake, I'm awake," Ace grumbled, getting up and shuffling to his room to grab the bag of ships he had made over the month. Luffy laughed an apology before going to the kitchen to eat the oatmeal that was left there. Makino was picking it up to throw out, but offered it to the still-hungry boy who finished it before the bowl left her hand.

"What are your plans for today, Luffy?" Makino asked, putting the dishes in the sink before turning the tap on. Luffy watched the clear water splash onto the plates while he thought.

"Mmm, I think I'm gonna look around for something to do. Zoro is going with Kuina and her dad to a flower show, Sanji and Lucci went on a trip, and Chopper got sick because he fell into one of the big fish tanks at the aquarium last week." Jingling his collar thoughtlessly, Luffy realized he didn't want to go see the girls. He had done that the day before last and all they would say was Lucci Lucci Lucci – oh, and Luffy. The news about the new guy kissing Luffy at first sight was still bonfire hot in town, so he couldn't go check out the market either. Maybe Zeff would feed him.

Leaving the kitchen, Luffy put on his sandals and zoomed over to the Baratie. Slamming open the doors, the little angel dashed in, sitting in an open seat nearest to the door. "Zeff, can I have some food?"

"Luffy?" Zeff let go of Lucci's shirt and straightened himself. He had not expected the angel boy to come in at six in the morning. But he hadn't expected Lucci to be drinking tea at the Baratie at four in the morning either, so anything was possible.

"Luffy-chan, you look bright this morning."

"Oh, good morning, Lucci." Luffy flashed a toothy grin before beginning to play with the napkin at his seat. The little angel had saved Lucci from any more of Zeff's shouting, though he didn't know it. Lucci had not been allowed to cover his ears through it all either, but it probably wouldn't have helped.

"So, what have you already eaten?" Zeff asked with a business smile.

"Three pounds of oatmeal, a banana, and a gallon of milk." Lucci still wasn't used to hearing the amounts of food Luffy could consume. No matter how much the younger angel ate, he never could fathom the thought of the endless energy that went along with it.

Sitting down across the table from Luffy, Lucci thought about his next move. He had enough time, but not any more than that. Luffy was an asset in any situation it seemed, the puppy having special cuteness powers not even Chopper possessed. Also, Lucci's head couldn't get out of the gutter no matter how much he tried to calm down. One day, that was all he had away from that blonde stalker. What could he do to make Luffy his?

"Lucci."

"Huh?"

"Aren't you supposed to be on a trip with Sanji right now?" Right, that was the one fluke of the plan. Lucci wasn't supposed to be home, supposedly away in an unnamed city with Sanji for two days.

"I ate something new," Lucci said slowly, looking around the restaurant, "and it gave me a stomach ache. Sanji-kun said I could come back without him." Lucci grinned and watched as the person across the table nodded, taking the story as truth. Zeff came with a plate of food and then went back to make more.

"It's sweet already, Luffy, so don't put more sugar on."

"Huh?" was the innocent response as a cup of sugar died on the pancakes. Lucci laughed as he watched Luffy put all the food – and the plate – in his mouth. The puffy cheeks deflated as if filled with air and the dish came back out, spotless and probably cleaner than it had started out as.

"I've told you not to do that to my dishes," Zeff sighed, a bucket of scrambled eggs slamming down on the table, "I can't tell if they're clean or not." Lucci's face paled as he imagined a delighted customer eating their meal, only to be told their plate had been spit-cleaned by Luffy beforehand.

"Sorry," Luffy apologized, handing back the pail and waiting for the next food to appear in front of him. Lucci took the chance.

"Luffy-chan."

"Yeah?"

"Are you doing anything today?"

"Nu-uh," Luffy shook his head, "Everyone is already busy today, even Ace."

"Well, would you like to come over to my house?" Luffy's eyes sparkled. He had always wanted to go into the old house on the hill. It had been abandoned before Luffy was born, so he was sure there would be ghosts or treasure stored somewhere inside the building. But both Ace and Sanji had him swear not to go in, not even for a two-second peek. Now that Lucci lived there, all ideas of mystical creatures were gone, but the adventure of a new place tugged at Luffy's mind.

"Really?"

"Yes. I need a little company while I rest to get over my stomachache."

"Hmm…" Luffy replied, downing a jumbo fruit salad, "we should play games while we're there." Lucci almost jumped out of his pants.

"G-games?"

"Yeah, like checkers or cards. Your card games are much more funner than Vivi's."

"Oh yes. That's a good idea you have," Lucci answered, ignoring the other's grammar. Cards and checkers, he could do that. Also, it would be easy to chat during the games and get closer to Luffy-chan that way. What a great opportunity that wouldn't take much forethought to get through.

Luffy was given one last meal, a mound of hash browns, before he said his thanks and wiped his mouth clean. Lucci got up from the table and so did he. A carton of orange juice in hand, Zeff came out a final time for his best little customer and noticed something was up with Lucci.

"Luffy, what are your plans for today?"

"Lucci invited me to his house and we're gonna play lots of games." Zeff flashed Lucci an 'I guess you have been spared' glance before nodding and handing off the juice. Luffy took it and headed towards the door, grabbing Lucci's arm and pulling him along. "Bye, Zeff!"

"Have Lucci back by five, Luffy. I still need to talk with him. Oh, and be careful."

"Don't worry, I know the house really isn't haunted."

Zeff nodded and watched the two go out the double doors before crossing his arms in worry. Why had Cabbage come back early, without seeing Devil Zoro and getting acquainted? Remembering the phone call the night before, Zeff swore quietly as he picked up the empty hash brown bowl. "I guess I'll have to apologize to my little Eggplant," he mumbled, but it wouldn't only be for this, it would be for requesting to replace Sanji with this mysterious Lucci as a whole.

Back on the road, Luffy seemed to know exactly where he was going. Sure, there were only a dozen or so houses littering the hills within the town limits, but there were other houses he might have been drawn to. Lucci recalled his talk with Sanji the week before, when they were helping Chopper with the apple tree.

"_He likes the attention and he's told me he likes you…_"

_So_, Lucci mused, _I should trust Sanji and try to take the next step if this plan is going to work the way I would like it to_. Following closely behind Luffy, he was led to his own house by someone who was yet to step inside the building.

"Owaaa!" Luffy gaped, staring at the midsized house like it might have been a mountain of his favorite food, "I get to go in… after all these years."

"Yes, Luffy-chan, open the door and enjoy what Miss Rika's family has done." The little angel didn't need any more instructions than that. Running up the porch steps, Luffy prepared to meet with the house of his dreams. Slamming open the door he hopped this way and that, stopping here and there to touch a lamp or stare at a picture.

It was a roomy house, with a small kitchen and a big dining room. The living room was lower than the rest of the house, mostly to use the fact that it was a house on a hill slant. Instead of a backyard, there was a porch that wrapped around the building like a scarf. One bathroom contained a shower.

Looking around, Luffy found a door that he thought would lead him to the bedroom. Instead, it was a room to a small spiral staircase that traveled upwards in the dark. Shivering in anticipation, the little angel went up, listening for scary ghost noises that just might be there. He heard none as he reached the top, another solid door in his way. Opening it, he found the upstairs master bedroom. Pouring in with the morning's golden light, it seemed perfect. A queen-sized bed with red sheets, a walk in closet, and a master bathroom were filled with random objects, probably the work of Ririka.

"So, what do you think?" Luffy turned to see Lucci right behind him. With a small jump backwards, Luffy answered.

"It's pretty! I like the blue walls in the living room, but the yellow up here is nice too." Putting a finger in his mouth, Luffy continued. "But the kitchen isn't very big… Makino wouldn't like that if we lived here. Since we don't though, I guess it's fine." Lucci nodded, grinning at the cute sight of Luffy-chan using his brain.

"There is still so much room that needs to be filled though, such as the closet here." With a flourish of his hand, Lucci and Luffy entered the closet to find odds and ends, but not enough to actually call the closet half full. Luffy nodded in agreement, his halo bobbling.

"At least you have a big closet. Mine is really small and doesn't hold much. Wow, what's this?" Luffy had spotted something on the door handle that fascinated him. Touching the oddly shaped hole, he felt a hand touch his shoulder.

"It's a lock."

"A lock?"

"Yes. It makes it so you cannot open the door."

"Huh? I saw one of these on Robin's front door, but she told me it was a place where she stored her secret treasure." Lucci sweat-dropped. Robin was sure an interesting woman, but not one to take on lightly. He could feel that she had a sly side that would only beat around the bush until the time was right to pinpoint him for a fault he was yet to know. Even though Sanji had specifically told him to try and avoid Robin at all costs, he couldn't back down from such a hidden challenge.

"Maybe hers is, but mine is a lock."

"Can you show me?" Lucci shook his head.

"I don't have the key with me right now. I think it's somewhere in a drawer downstairs."

"Oh, well then show me later, 'kay?"

"Alright. Now, shall we play a game?"

"Checkers!" Luffy raised his arms in the air and flapped his wings in joy, "You do have checkers, right?"

"I'm sure we'll find something."

Lucci did indeed have checkers in the downstairs closet. Setting it up in the living room, Luffy was on the ground and Lucci on the couch. After a few games, Luffy realized his opponent was really good, much better than Zoro or Sanji – who he could beat easily (without any cheating).

The two switched to cards and Luffy was able to win most of the rounds of poker with his sheer luck. In go-fish, Lucci was always winning.

"You're like Robin," Luffy accused as he handed over a queen, "she seems to know all the cards in my hand too."

"Hmm? How interesting. Do you have a ten?"

"Grr… yes."

As the games switched back and forth between the board and cards, Lucci began to grow weary. Taking longer to move his pieces in a particular checker match, Luffy noticed.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, I think my stomach just flipped though."

"That sounds horrible," Luffy cried, holding his own stomach protectively, "I wouldn't want that to happen!" Lucci laughed and lay back on the couch for a small rest. Luffy, watching the other's eyes close, switched a few of the checker pieces before lying down on the other side of the L-shaped couch. The clock ticked away and both of them were silent, resting and becoming restless. Finally, Luffy couldn't take it anymore.  
"Lucci…"

"Yes?"

"Can we get back to the game?" With a grunt and a stretch, Lucci sat back up and gazed down at the board that had changed since he last saw it.

"Okay, Luffy-chan, we can get back to it."

"Yay!" Luffy got back to his spot and let Lucci try to save himself before getting crushed. "I win!" Luffy giggled, beginning to put all the pieces back on the board again.

"Luffy-chan?" Lucci asked lazily, getting an idea.

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to play a new game?"

"Nah, I like checkers."

"A game of wit and smarts? A manly game?" At the word 'manly', Luffy was hooked. He was manly, so he should play a manly game, whatever it was.

"What game is it?" Lucci looked him in the eye and smiled calmly, preparing to reveal the key that would open the theoretical trap door Luffy was standing over.

"Shall we play chess?"

* * *

Nami: Nya! Nya! Nya-ny-nyaaaa! (Oh! Oh! Half a cliffhanger!)  
Vivi: Anyone have a clue what she said? *everyone shakes their heads* Well, I think this chapter was enjoyable.  
Usopp: We found out more about Lucci, that's for sure. He's good at checkers.  
Robin: Luffy seems oblivious as always. Never enter the house of an older man when invited.  
Sanji: Poor me! I had to walk around in circles with Marimo for hours!  
Vivi: *takes a note from KittyLuffy*** AH! THE ZOLU SEASON OF GREEN AND RED IS UPON US! KITTYLUFFY WILL BE TAKING A FEW ONE-SHOT PLOT REQUESTS FOR THE HOLIDAYS!**  
Usopp: *reading off the note* **LEAVE AN IDEA IN YOUR COMMENT IF YOU WANT. USOPP, THIS IS NOT A SALES PITCH.** I know it's not!  
Nami: Na-Nya Nya Nya Nyan-Nya. (Comment and hope you enjoyed.) Nya... (Sigh...) *preens her orange fur*  
Sanji and Vivi: See you at Chapter 16!


	20. My Cute, Little White QueenChan

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, but my schoolwork owns me.

Chapter Summary: Chess. Chess. And sly chess.  
Warnings: Creepy Lucci, light ZoLu, tinge of SanLu, swearing, plans in action, and the plot clues we can never get rid of

KittyLuffy: Wah! It has been a while, huh? *Getting multiple death glares* Sorry?  
Nami: Hisssssss! Nyan-Nya-Nya! (I'm still a cat!)  
Usopp: You left us for over a week! Where were you?  
KittyLuffy: My grades and Finals... you'd never understand. *sighs*  
Sanji: Well, at least Chapter 16 is here now.  
Robin: Right. To those comments?  
Vivi: **I. Michaela**, what is Lucci planning? He's a fiendish cat-man, huh? Probably up to no good.  
KittyLuffy: You'll find out this chapter... sorta! Maybe you can guess more of his plan too.  
Sanji: My lovely~  
Usopp: **Neko11**. *stares at the ghostly Sanji* Um... Sanji?  
Robin: Don't mind them. So, you like Ace, hmm? Well, he is a very nice man and a loving older brother.  
KittyLuffy: I wish I could put him in more, but he really doesn't do much.  
Usopp: Sorry the update this time was REALLY SLOW, but these things called 'grades' and 'Finals' kept KittyLuffy swamped for a while.  
Sanji: **Neko11**! Pet me some more! Or give me a hug! *bounces around* And I won't say anything bad about Luffy ever again!  
Usopp: He fixed himself. Anyway, have a good read of the late Chapter 16!  
Robin: Where did Vivi and Nami go?

* * *

Love Below Heaven

Chapter 16: My Cute, Little White Queen-chan

Luffy didn't like playing chess at all. It was boring and he couldn't understand the rules for beans – or any type of food. It wasn't normal for pieces to be able to move one way, while another could be played totally different. Even with both Zoro and Sanji as helpers, he lost pitifully every time.

"Again!" he yelled, beating the table with an annoyed fist.

"As you wish Luffy-chan."

"Luffy, I'm getting tired. Do you want a snack?"

"Not until we beat Lucci!"

"I think I'll make that snack, Zoro," Sanji sighed, getting out of his chair and heading towards the kitchen. A hand grabbed the back of the blonde's white pants and violently tossed him back to his seat.

"We're not going anywhere until I win," Luffy snarled. He hated losing more than even the fiercest competitor in Hell, especially at such a 'manly game' as Lucci liked to call it. Shivering in slight fear, Sanji and Zoro helped guide the little angel in another losing game of chess. Even with moves taken back, they could not beat the smiling older man across the table.

"Your five-hundredth defeat this week," Lucci grinned, letting Zoro and Sanji take a break in the kitchen, "and you've been playing every day this month."

"I'll win for sure," Luffy cried out, "I will!"

"Luffy, calm down and open your mouth." Sanji had to pry it open when he got no response. Throwing in a marshmallow, the blonde pulled back and watched Luffy's angry face shatter to reveal a blissful one.

"Yummy. Sanji-sama, what are we having for snack?"

Laughing, Zoro answered from the kitchen, "Chocolate Marshmallow Cream Pie." Luffy's eyes sparkled as he tipped his chair back to peer upside-down at his boyfriend.

"Really? We haven't had cream pies, like, in ages! Ever since I… Sanji, you…" Luffy and Sanji became depressed, remembering what had happened. Zoro and Lucci looked at them with awe.

"_I think I can eat twenty of these!" Luffy squealed, stuffing another slice of lemon cream pie into his mouth. He could have swallowed the whole pie at once, but Vivi had slapped him when he downed three pies in such a manner._

"_Well, you've already gone past that," Sanji chuckled, setting down another of the scrumptious pies on the table. _

"_Don't eat too many or else you'll get fat," Vivi warned, carefully cutting a small slice of a slice for herself. She had a slim figure she had to keep, and it was a time so far back that she didn't know Luffy would never become rounder than a dieting model._

"_Quaaaaack," Carue added, gulping down a whole pie himself. _

"_Carue, did you eat the pan?" Sanji and Vivi asked the duck in horror, opening his beak and grabbing at something silver. It ended up being a soupspoon, but that was just as bad. While Vivi scolded her animal friend, Sanji went back to the kitchen to grab the last of the fifty pies. _

"_Do you have any more, Sanji?" Luffy called from the dining room. _

"_Coming, coming," the blonde smiled, going out onto the floor of the Baratie with the fifteen pies balanced precariously on various parts of his body. His arms and one leg out, he hopped to Luffy's table. "Here you are, sir." He and Luffy laughed at the sound of that._

"_Thank you, Great Chef Sanji-sama," Luffy bowed, face-planting right into one of the new pies. It had been an accident, but from what Vivi thought, boys would be boys. _

"_Luffy, don't do that!"_

"_Do what? Mmmm, this one is really yummy."_

"_Eat like a pig!" _

"_I don't think he meant to do that," Sanji cut in slyly, "but I meant to do this!" A pie panned the blue-haired angel's face. As it slid down, the boys, even Carue, laughed. Shaking in rage, Vivi picked up two pies and slammed them together, Sanji's face right in the middle._

"_Oh, that looks fun!" Luffy chirped, throwing a pie at Sanji too. Now, the thoroughly pied boy grabbed another pie and a bottle. Vivi was too busy rubbing Luffy's face into a pie on the table to notice the evil deed being done. All the remaining pies were pink, instead of the regular light yellow of normal lemony marshmallows. _

"_Vivi, let's leave him to his pie and go clean up," Sanji said, sauntering to the kitchen in a way to make the girl suspicious._

"_Coming," Vivi answered, hitting Luffy one more time before skipping over to the blonde. They hid behind the kitchen door and looked out the little round porthole while standing on the stool. "So, what did you do?" _

"_Can't you tell?"_

"_Somehow you made the pies strawberry?" Vivi assessed, seeing the rest of the pies were pink. _

_Sanji shook his head and tsk-ed. Pointing to the table with fifteen empty tins, he whispered, "Not strawberry, but –" _

_"GYAAAAAAAAAAA!"_

"My tongue was on fire for a whole week," Luffy sobbed comically, touching his tongue to see if it was all right.

"I said I was sorry," Sanji apologized, giving his best friend a hug, "I swear it'll never happen again."

"You said that with the Fail Lasagna too." Sanji sweat-dropped, remembering saying that every day, maybe every ten minutes, the week Luffy was sick from downing that whole thing in one go.

"Well, that was your own fault."

"How interesting," Lucci commented, lacing his together, "you two are even closer than I thought."

"Yeah," Luffy giggled, "he's been my best friend since before I can remember!"

"Sanji-kun, do you remember when you met Luffy-chan?"

"Of course," Sanji grumbled, protectively holding Luffy now. No way did he like where the tricky guy was going.

"Sanji, I think the timer is going to go off," Zoro called from the kitchen.

"Coming."

Leaving Lucci and Luffy alone again, the battle over chess resumed. Pointing at his competitor, Luffy stated his game. "I'm gonna beat you by the end of this week."

"We've been playing for a month and you've said that at the end of every week."

"This week for sure! I just know it. Let's play a game while they're gone."

"Take twenty moves," Lucci laughed, watching as Luffy started the next game of doom. It was fun to play games with the little angel. He tried so hard and wore the cutest pout when he lost. He got a bit angry if you told him the number of times he had been beaten, but giving him a small chance at victory and crushing him yet again could easily overcome that. When Sanji and Zoro had joined in, the games became more exciting as they fought over what move would be best. Zoro knew much more than Sanji, but the blonde seemed to want to control everything Luffy was doing. Lucci knew his plan would go according to how it had been written if it went on like this.

Luffy finished his twenty moves before checking that everything looked right. "I'm done."

"Check."

"Er, here?"

"Check."

"Here?"

"Check Mate." Luffy grabbed his halo in shock. He had been given twenty moves and he still couldn't win! Sighing, Luffy didn't notice someone had placed a warm pie in front of him. He face-planted and quickly came back up sputtering, getting warm chocolate cream and marshmallow all over the board. Lucci covered his face as Luffy coughed.

"Sanjiiiiiiiiiiiii!"

"I had no idea you were gonna do that! Zoro, towel."

"Here." Sanji pressed the towel to Luffy's face and began to scrub. There were muffled protests as the black-haired angel was smothered in cloth. When the towel was gone, Luffy took deep breaths.

"I thought I was gonna die!"

"Because of my pie?"

"Nu-uh, because of the towel. Bleh, it tasted like soap."

Zoro chuckled and kissed his boyfriend's forehead. Sticking his tongue out, the green-haired angel said, "It does taste like soap."

"Well, I guess that's the end of your chess games," Sanji smirked, seeing the board and pieces in a state of what looked like a light pie blizzard.

"No! I was gonna beat him!"

"Give it a short rest," Zoro smiled, "now, we can go over and see Robin."

"I don't wanna see Robin," Luffy pouted, "I wanna beat Lucci at chess."

"You beat him at checkers a month ago," Sanji offered, watching the destroyed pie leave the world.

"But he let me cheat."

"You did?" Sanji frowned across the table.

"I did," Lucci nodded, being blatantly obvious. Luffy wiped his sticky mouth on Zoro's shirt before talking again.

"But this week I swore I'd beat him!"

"Well, tomorrow is your last chance because I'm planning to visit my friends in the city for a month."

Sanji raised his swirly eyebrow. He and Lucci were planning on going to Hell in a few weeks for the annual event in Devil Zoro's region.

"Oh," Luffy mumbled, sticking a finger in his mouth, "only one day left."

"Don't worry though," Lucci smiled, "I'm sure you'll win." Luffy's spirits lifted and he rose from his seat.

"Zoro, we can go to Robin's. She had a chess board too, so I can practice while you talk."

"Luffy…" Zoro sighed, "That's not why I want you to go." Looking at his clothes, the green-haired angel realized he'd have to change into a new shirt. "How about if we go to my house for a while?" Luffy made a thinking face while he drank the apple juice Sanji handed him.

"Hmm… okay." Wiping a mouth with a hand, Luffy followed Zoro down the hall and out the back door. "Bye Sanji, Lucci!"

"Bye, Luffy!"

"Good-bye, Luffy-chan." They listened to the door slam shut before the two remaining people in Lucci's house began to bicker as usual.

"Bastard, you know we have to go down to Hell this month. And it's going to be amazing this month." Lucci shrugged and mindlessly picked up a black knight from the pied chess game.

"I got a letter yesterday to hurry back home."

Sanji laughed dryly at that. "Fucking liar, there's no damn letter."

"Letter or not, I need to go back to the city."

"Letter or not, we're going down to Hell."

Lucci glared at the blonde, putting down the shattered knight and picking up the white queen. "Don't you have to be somewhere? Being a rabbit for the two down in The Hall?"

"You damn cat. I'm not a rabbit. If anything, I'd be a wolf."

"A duck."

"A fox."

"Good enough. You'll soon be caught in my trap. Luffy-chan's already in it."

"I noticed," Sanji spat, cleaning up the pie mess as much as he could with the soiled washrag, "and it's annoying. You and your damn chess games."

"How about we play? A duel between men." Sanji sat down, as if he was going to accept. Instead, he threw out an arm and knocked all the pieces to the ground, except for the queen Lucci still held.

"Like Hell I'd accept to wager in a game I can't play," Sanji growled, getting up and heading to the kitchen with the dirty dishes. Lucci only laughed, putting the white queen in the middle of the board. Slowly, he tipped it over with a finger.

"Someone else will gamble with me though," he chuckled quietly, "gamble his life."

* * *

Luffy snuck into the house and found the other angel sleeping on the couch, a thick book blocking out the sun from the bay window. Pushing the book away, the little angel gazed at the older man's sleeping face. He had expected a snorer like himself, but instead there was a peaceful visage without even the smallest bit of drool coming out the side of his mouth.

"Lucci, wake up," Luffy shook the other black-haired angel, "let's play chess." Lucci woke up slowly, blinking a few times to get used to Heaven's bright sun. Turning his head to the side, he saw Luffy's eager puppy-like face gazing back. Patting the innocent head thoughtlessly, Lucci sat up with a slight yawn.

"I'm up, Luffy-chan, I'm up." Stretching his arms, he watched Luffy slither into the dining room where the chessboard sat, set up and ready to go. One thing that was instantly noticed was the missing knight.

"Huh? Where'd one of the horse-guys go?" Searching under the table and around chairs, Luffy tried to find the knight. Lucci walked in and flapped his wings before taking a seat.

"Sanji stepped on it while cleaning up yesterday," Lucci lied scratching his head before a face appeared down at the seat of the chair. Resting his head between the other angel's legs, Luffy pouted.

"That Sanji," the younger boy huffed, looking up at the surprised Lucci, "he should be more careful." Scampering to the other side of the table, Luffy chose a chair and picked himself off the ground, sitting down and getting comfortable.

His challenger was trying to fight a boner. Innocent little Luffy-chan had been in a place he should never be when a lusty older man is half asleep. Lucci had almost wanted to start something, but remembered he'd get more than he ever wished in the days ahead.

"Did you practice at Robin-san's house yesterday?" Lucci asked, calmed down enough to think straight.

"Yeah," Luffy grinned, "lots and lots. She let me take her board home too, so I even practiced all night."

"And you're not tired?" was the return question. Lucci was still tired after getting ten hours of sleep. Maybe it was his feline physique that made him so weary.

"Nope! Me and Sanji used to pull all-nighters when we were in school. We wouldn't study, but we'd pretend to. It was really fun." Luffy giggled as he remembered all the pillow fights and midnight snacks of the past. Lucci's grin twitched as he imagined wrestling matches and a kitchen on fire.

"I see. You two are very close. I wish I could be as close with Luffy-chan as Sanji-kun or Zoro-san is," Lucci sighed dramatically. Hearing that, Luffy gazed at his friend with genuine concern.

"You okay?"

"Well, I don't know."

"Have a hug," Luffy offered, wrapping his thin arms around Lucci's neck, "I give both of them hugs."

"You do," Lucci chuckled, accepting the hug before pointing to the chessboard, "Are you ready to play?"

"Uh-huh." Luffy bounced back to his seat and stared hard at the board. For sure he would win this time. "I came early," he added, "so we could play all day, until you have to leave for your trip." Lucci only nodded before noticing the board was set out so he was white.

"Luffy-chan, since Sanji-kun broke a knight, would you like to trade colors today?"

"But I'm always black."

"I know, but why not be white until I get a new piece. I have a friend in the city who will replace it easily." Luffy nodded and flipped the board around.

"Okay, I guess we're ready then."

"Take your twenty turns."

The tournament started. Luffy white, Lucci black, the pieces moved from box to box in a battle that was between men. Time passed slowly as each move was played with meaning behind it. To get closer to a king, to sacrifice for a better piece, everything was attempted as Luffy tried to win.

"Check."

"Um… ah-hah!"

"Check Mate."

"Darn."

By lunch, the number of games played was sixty-four. The number of wins for the day was Lucci: sixty-four, Luffy: zero. As they munched sandwiches during two lunch games, Lucci had to give it to his adversary. Luffy knew what to play, when to play them, and how they moved. The angel still didn't understand the concept of thinking ahead or guessing what his opponent was going to do, but these games were more fun than all the ones the month before.

"Ha, got your queen."

"But my king got your queen."

"Oh. Woopsies."

"Want to take that move back?"

"Nah, I've got it!"

"…Check Mate."

At around two, Zoro and Vivi arrived. The angel girl was clad in a cheering uniform and equipped with pompoms. She cheered in the background as Zoro helped lead Luffy towards victory. Their best plans were always foiled by the calm and collected Lucci, who didn't even flinch at the strangest of strategies. By five, the number of games played was two hundred and seven. The number of wins for the day was Lucci: two hundred and seven, Luffy: zero.

"Luffy, put your bishop at e3."

"Here?"

"No, take out his castle."

"Like this?"

"Yes. Good job."

"Right, good job, Luffy-chan."

"Now, watch what he does, Luffy."

"Check."

"No, not there!"

"Check Mate."

"Darn, I thought we had it for sure."

As it got close to dinner, the number of games was two hundred thirty-nine. The number of wins for the day was Lucci: two hundred thirty-nine, Luffy: zero. As a certain stomach began to growl, there came three more people. Perona, Robin, and Sanji entered the house and got cooking. Perona and Vivi shared the pompoms while Robin pushed Zoro aside and controlled Luffy's moves with a strong hand. Sanji and Zoro partied in the kitchen, preparing veggie sushi like crazy.

Robin was in the middle of an intricate plan when Lucci's giving up of his bishop tore her idea to pieces. The two older members of the house glared at one another. Their eyes communicated silently as Luffy messed up the game further by leaving his king wide open. When dinner was served, Perona chop-sticked sushi into Luffy's mouth as the games continued. Robin, Sanji, and Zoro all began to plan strategies as the sun started to go down, the two girls making several cheer routines. Lucci smiled silently as he swept up another flurry of wins.

"Luffy, castle at a5."

"No, he should do pawn to h7. He's almost there."

"No, he should go bishop g3."

"I think I'm gonna put this here."

"LUFFY!"

"Check."

"Um… help?"

"Finish him, Lucci-san."

"How could you, guys? There, I fixed it."

"Check Mate."

"Let's start again, Luffy."

By eight, the number of games played was four hundred twenty-two. The number of wins for the day was Lucci: four hundred twenty-two, Luffy: zero. Vivi and Perona left for sleep at ten, knowing that their dancing and antics wouldn't make Luffy win. Zoro and Robin headed out the door at eleven, realizing no matter how much they tried to figure out Lucci's strategies, he would always trick them. Sanji stayed until two in the morning, getting an angry call from Zeff to go clean up the Baratie immediately; some guests had made a mess.

Finally, Luffy and Lucci were alone again, two o'clock, playing their next game of chess. The number of games played was at six hundred sixty-five. The number of wins for the day was Lucci: six hundred sixty-five, Luffy: zero. Slamming a fist down, Luffy looked at the board. There was no way he could lose six hundred sixty-six times.

"Lucci, I think this will be the last game."

"Number six hundred sixty-six? Are you sure?"

"Yeah, positive."

"Then," Lucci asked with the wave of a lazy hand, "would you like to wager something for if you win?"

"Huh? A wafer? I like wafers."

"No, Luffy-chan, _wager_ – as in 'to gamble something'."

Luffy frowned and looked dumbly at his foe. What was this new type of wafer? A gumball wafer?

Lucci had learned from Sanji and Vivi about Luffy's idiot light. It went on when things were not fully understood, partially understood, or went right over the cutey's head. It was blinking on about now.

"Let's say we were to run a race," Lucci pretended, "and I was confident I'd win. I might take a gamble and bet you a… an ice cream cone. So, this means you'd have to buy me an ice cream cone if I won the race. Now, to be fair, you could ask for the same thing, bet me an ice cream cone, or, you can try for something else. Let's say it was chilly that day and you couldn't fathom the idea of having an ice cream cone while it was… raining. You might want to bet instead a hot cocoa or a slice of warm pie."

"Like the one I ate yesterday?"

"Sure."

"Okay, I wafer one of Sanji's pies."

"No, let me finish," Lucci asked, seeing the idiot light dim, but still stay above Luffy's halo. "In this game, we can bet whatever we want. Food, items, or even time."

"Time?"

"Yes, a bit of time. We can bet anything as much as we want or as little as we want, make it even or make it slanted. But there is one thing a wager always does."

"What's that?"

"Forces the person to hold that bet until it is fulfilled. Back to the race and ice cream cones, I end up losing and you wanted a hot cocoa. You can neither change your wager, nor can I step back from it. I must buy you that hot cocoa." Luffy nodded, the light finally going off.

"So, I can wafer anything, right?"

"That would be correct."

"Well then, if I win, I want you to make me yummy food for a whole month. If I don't like something, you can never make that dish again. For your lifetime."

"I see," Lucci laughed, "that could be a problem."

"Now, you wafer something."

"Luffy-chan, since I really can't think of anything at the moment, if I win, why don't I have you do whatever I say, no matter how crazy it may seem and how much you don't want to do it?"

"Like, jump off a cliff without my wings?"

"N-no."

"Like, eat a couple of Perona's stuffed animals?"

"No."

"Like, ride a blindfolded Carue across town in only an old shirt?"

"No?"

"Like, keep a moldy sandwich in a paper sack and then eat it at the end of the month?"

"Definitely not."

"Then nothing you have is too crazy," Luffy puffed up in pride. Lucci felt sick after hearing about the sandwich. He guessed that the examples offered were from personal experience. Then, Luffy thought of something that would make his win even greater than before. "Can I add something to my wafer?"

"Go ahead. Everything is set in stone only when the game starts."

"Yay! Everything you make me has to be sweet. I really like chocolate and marshmallows and sugar, but Sanji said I'll get fat if I eat too much. If I win, everything has to be a dessert."

"Alright, then may I add to mine?"

"Sure."

"Hmm… how about a nice, long trip with me to my city? To make it fair, it would be for a whole month, this month. Are you okay with the wagers then?"

"Yup."

Lucci got up and got a notepad of paper. Handing Luffy a feathered pen, the man had the little angel write down the bets and read it back. When Luffy was done, he recited it out loud in full.

"Luffy wants Lucci to make him the yummiest sweets ever for a whole month if he wins. Lucci cannot cook certain dishes ever again if Luffy doesn't like something. Ever. Even in any life after this one.

Lucci wants Luffy to go on a month-long trip with him to the city if he wins. Luffy will have to do everything Lucci tells him to within that month, no matter how crazy it may seem and how much he doesn't want to do it. Deathly commands are void."

It seemed like everything was in place for the last match when they each signed their name at the bottom of the page. Taping the gamble sheet to the wall, the chessboard was set up for game number six hundred sixty-six. Luffy made his moves carefully, taking out a pawn here and there. Lucci danced around the board, making sure he lost as many pieces as he could. Soon, Luffy stood with all his back players and one pawn. Lucci had his king, his queen, a bishop, and two pawns. It was all he needed.

"You're losing," Luffy grinned, wiping at his forehead. Was it just him or was the room heating up?

"I can see that," Lucci replied, taking one of the white castles.

"Huh? I needed that!"

"Sorry," was the apology.

The game continued until Luffy could see he was cornered. His gut told him he had one move before he would lose. Desperately, he gazed down at the board, searching for that one move that would lift him out of the death zone. Was it his king? His queen? His bishops? His knights? His castle? His last pawn? None of them looked like they were useful against those ominous black pieces that dotted the board.

With a shaking hand, Luffy took out Lucci's bishop with a knight. Picking it up, he stuck it in his pile of captured pieces. Watching Lucci's hand, the little angel felt his defeat before it came. The hand leisurely hovered over the scene, stopping at a black pawn before taking a firm hold of the black bishop. Moving it into a space occupied by the white queen, Lucci called game.

"Check Mate," he seemed to whisper. Picking up the queen and holding it in his fist, Lucci grinned like the Cheshire cat. "You lose our gambling game, my cute, little White Queen-chan."

* * *

Sanji: Dun Dun Dun. Lucci is the most evil person I've met besides Marimo.  
Robin: I wonder if I could win a game of chess against Lucci if Luffy wasn't remotely close to the board.  
KittyLuffy: Probably. I'll cheer with Vivi and Perona for your success.  
Usopp: What was with the gumball wafer? Luffy thinks food into everything too much.  
Robin: I did enjoy the flashback. The four were quite young, weren't they?  
KittyLuffy: Yes! Sanji was a great baker back then.  
Sanji: And now I'm even better. Try this peppermint pie! *holds out pie to any lady*  
Robin: Please leave a comment and you will receive pie. Also, **ZoLu season is still upon us**. KittyLuffy has started her one-shot for the holidays...  
KittyLuffy: Robin! How much do you snoop on my computer? Anyway, thanks for reading! Hope to see you next chapter.


	21. Cat on Top

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece. I don't own a One Piece. I don't own two pieces of the One Piece. What? (-_+)/

Chapter Summary: Drama in the town as two major things come out at once!  
Warnings: Shock, ZoLu of sorts, LucLu, SanLu, and plans in action

KittyLuffy: Ah ha ha ha. I feel so dead after finals... Just passed my math class! *holds up a peace sign* VICTORY!  
Sanji: Good for you. I guess C stands for 'Celebrate'?  
KittyLuffy: We can think that. Cheers to me. *starts banging head on wall*  
Robin: *nodding* Yes. We better be prepared for this chapter though. I get shivers from the title.  
Vivi: Cat on Top?  
KittyLuffy: Oh, Vivi and Nami. You two came back.  
Nami: Nya na nyannya. (With some help.)  
Chopper: With some help!  
KittyLuffy: Chopper! Nami is still a cat, so you're translating? That's so cool!  
Chopper: *doing his happy dance* Shut up, Stupid! That doesn't make me happy at all! Just start the comments already!  
Robin: **I. Michaela**, you are probably a better marksman than Usopp.  
Usopp: What? *reads comment* Well, Lucci does have plans, but perverted ones? No way.  
KittyLuffy: Yes way. Also, **I. Michaela**, thanks for calling it interesting. I love comments like that.  
Sanji: Now, **Neko11**! Woof woof! *wags invisible tail*  
Vivi: You've made Sanji happy again. And yes, Lucci is behaving weird. He's a creep. Multiplied by eighteen.  
KittyLuffy: A little more Ace in this chapter as well.  
Usopp and Robin: With that, let's all have a good read of Chapter 17!

* * *

Love Below Heaven

Chapter 17: Cat on Top

"I guess…" Zoro sighed, wiping at his face; "I'll see you tomorrow then."

Taking deep breaths, he led Luffy to the front door and gave a little nudge. Luffy tried to twirl back around, tell Zoro it was a lie, a really really bad joke, but the door slammed behind him and the deed was done.

Falling to the ground, Luffy broke down right there, pounding the dust with fitful fists. It wasn't fair! Why did it hurt so much more than he had ever imagined? Luffy watched two butterflies play in the garden, dancing through the air in a game of tag. It brought back so many memories he had to shut his eyes. He cried, dirt and tears mixing to make a light mud that covered his face like a mask. Waiting for calm arms to pull him into a hug and soothingly tell him everything was going to be all right, Luffy didn't move. The door behind him stayed shut.

Zoro was trying to stifle his own sobs. His legs had given out as soon as he listened to the echoes of the door shutting. It was over. He had loved the laughing, the smiling, the fun, and the light that Luffy brought into his life. Of course, the ebony-haired angel did that for everyone, but Zoro felt that he had been given extra affection, even more than Ace or Makino. Now, there would be no more kisses or warm nights where sleep came easily with someone beside him. Now, there would be no more games of chase around the house or midnight meals. The more he thought about it, the more he wanted Luffy to open the door, laughing at what a great joke Sanji or Vivi had planned. The door behind him stayed shut.

After what felt like hours, Luffy was able to pick himself off the ground. Gazing back forlornly at the door of his favorite house, he stumbled forward, away from where he wanted to return. Strenuously, he walked the path, sniffling as he went. There were more than a million things jumping around in his head, reminding him of the happiest times in the past three years, something months, something days. He wiped at a runny nose as everything became too much to handle.

As Luffy trudged along, his wings dragging through the dirt, he ran into no one. It was so like a regular day. The sun was shining and the crisp, warm wind was softly blowing the green leaves of the trees and bushes littered across the land. The birds sang while people in the town offered their wares and chatted happily with one another. Nothing was out of the norm it seemed, but how terrible a time it actually was. Alone and sad, Luffy was to face the event with a heavy heart and a troubled mind.

He didn't know who to turn to or where to go. Zoro luckily had Robin, but Luffy had only had Zoro – and now he was gone. Going home was the worst option in the book. And no one would be home anyway, it being the perfect time to get out for a walk or view the town square. Luffy's swollen eyes began to blink back more tears as pain flooded his mind with memories again.

Somehow, he found himself at one of the many entrances to Marshmallow Tree Forest. He had never noticed how dreary it was inside, blocking out the sun with dark greenery and stifling noises within its mazes of branches. Stepping off the path, he tottered deeper and deeper into the woods, not touching even one of the succulent white treats as he passed them by the thousands. Tripping over a jutting root, Luffy fell onto his face. He made no movement to get up and slowly fell asleep there, in the calm, breezeless cage of the forest.

Zoro rested his head on a pillow and stared up to the ceiling. He had yet to call Robin, but the denden mushi was downstairs and he was currently on his bed. There was nothing else he'd rather do than talk to the angel woman and he wondered if that was why Luffy had dumped him.

Robin and Zoro went as far back as school days, when she had been fifteen and helping out in his six-year-old class. She had always been quite witty and taught the kids history, making it as fun and as enjoyable as possible. She had a special bond with Zoro the moment she met the quiet boy, letting him borrow her special books from home or sharing her lunch with him if he forgot his.

Maybe he had gotten too lax with his relationship with her, trusting her every moment he could, calling her whenever he felt the urge to talk to someone. Heck, he even had a crush on her at some point when he was young. Robin had been his lifeline more than once and helped out with whatever she was needed for. He went to visit her at least once a week, unless she went on one of her trips. The angel woman was almost like an older sister, but nothing more than that.

Had Luffy misunderstood something? Zoro had been at Robin's house when he should have been at home the second time the black-haired boy tumbled through the portal to Hell. He had been to her house almost every day before that, instead of visiting Luffy like Sanji had. Was it Sanji?

The blonde had appeared in their lives much more than usual after the first portal incident, protecting Luffy like his life depended on it. When Zoro went to see Robin alone, Sanji would always offer to make Luffy a treat or play a game of cards with him. It wasn't as if the blonde was overbearing, but he had done so much more to help Luffy through the tough times as Zoro went running to Robin yet again. Luffy had probably realized his best friend was more than just a best friend.

But no, neither of the thoughts could be correct; the last look in Luffy's teary eyes told him different. It was almost as if Luffy didn't want to end their relationship, forced by some hidden secret to keep him from seeing Zoro as his boyfriend any longer. The last moments seemed so desperate and heart-shattering. A last cling to a world they both shared for four happy years. Three years, something months, something days, as Sanji and Vivi would put it.

Though, Zoro may have been over-thinking the whole situation, urgently trying to find hope to the seemingly lost state of affairs. He still loved Luffy with all his being.

Getting up, Zoro went down to his denden mushi and dialed Robin's number.

Luffy's eyes fluttered open to the sight of the setting sun. It was bright and shone with a blinding intensity that made Luffy turn over and fall off the couch. Not wanting to pick himself up, he knew Sanji had probably found him in the forest, sleeping after a long and tiresome cry. As he thought, Sanji came to lift him off the floor, a warm washrag in hand.

"Luffy, is everything okay?" There was no answer, so the blonde scrubbed gently at the dirty cheeks until they shown pink again. Staring at the puffy eyes and terrifyingly deep frown, Sanji knew something was wrong past not getting what he wanted at the Baratie. "I was picking marshmallows and I found you deep in the forest sleeping across a gigantic root." Sanji laughed a little, squeezing his best friend in a tight embrace. "You don't have to tell me, but I want to help you, Luffy." There was silence for many minutes, the clock ticking away the light.

"Sanji?" Luffy finally managed to squeak.

"Yes?"

"Is it alright," Luffy sniffled, "what happened?" Sanji had no clue what Luffy had done, but didn't want to answer 'yes' automatically like he usually would have. It was not a time to lie, no matter how convenient fiction could be.

"What happened?"

"Zoro… Zoro and I broke up."

The blonde's heart began to pound faster, his eye widening in complete and utter shock. Luffy and Zoro had done WHAT? No way in a million years would Sanji have thought this to happen. The bond those two had was more than just love, it was unexplainable attachment. Knowing Luffy, something was definitely not right with the odd situation.

"You and Zoro aren't boyfriends anymore?" Sanji rephrased, making sure he had heard correctly through the whimpering.

"Yeaaaaaaah," Luffy wailed, closing his eyes to try to stop crying. It failed, but the control Luffy had lost slowly returned a bit. He couldn't love Zoro anymore. It broke his heart at how sadly crazy such a thought was. He. Couldn't. Love. Zoro. Anymore.

"Can you tell me exactly what happened, Luffy?"

"No," was the slow reply, "I can't."

"I won't understand why you're crying like this unless you give me at least a slight clue."

Luffy shook his head. "I can't."

"Luffy."

"I can't."

"Please, Luffy."

"I can't."

Sanji knew own his limit and Luffy's. It would be too pushy to ask over and over until the smaller angel crumbled and the blonde knew that. He also knew that it might destroy the wall of trust the friends had. There are boundaries that are faced and not to be touched. But Luffy wouldn't tell his _best_ friend what was going on?

Deep in thought, the silence was broken when Sanji finally let go of Luffy. Gazing at the younger boy who looked like a zombie, half dead with stress and exhaustion, Sanji knew what he had to do. After closing the blinds to the window, he went to retrieve a certain item. It was past time to try the next tactic.

"Hey," a devil whispered as he arrived in the living room, "how are you, Princess?"

"Mr. Prince?" croaked Luffy, looking up from the floor to see the blonde prince in the tinted glasses he always wore. Mr. Prince sat down on the couch and stroked the angel's hair with a claw.

"Sanji told me that Zoro is no longer your boyfriend. Tell me what happened," he asked in a soothing tone.

"I can't."

"As the royal prince you are destined to marry, you must tell me."

"I still can't." Luffy looked at the floor again, wishing he could tell Mr. Prince. But it wasn't allowed.

"What stops you from telling Mr. Prince? Am I not trustworthy?"

"You are," was a quick reassurance, "it's just… I don't wanna think about it."

"Are you sure?"

Luffy willed himself not to cry while Sanji gritted his fangs. The two sat apart, but there was a comfort in the moment. Yet, Luffy wouldn't even tell Mr. Prince the problem? There had to be either blackmail or death threats involved in something this big. Getting up once more, Mr. Prince put Luffy on the couch again.

Searching around the room, Sanji couldn't find anything that would help his best friend cope with the mysterious loss. Going down the hall and into his room, the blonde grabbed the three special books from under his pillow and went back to Luffy. Carefully tucking them into angel's grip, Mr. Prince sat down and let Luffy veg for a while. It was more than obvious the break-up was tearing the boy to bits.

The blonde mentally swore to avenge Luffy the next day; that green-haired angel had made the biggest blunder of his life.

Luffy relaxed, feeling a sense of peace in the room. He no longer had any more tears to cry, so all he could think of to do was sleep. Mr. Prince was sitting next to him, just watching; protecting his princess as if he would disappear at the slightest moment. Luffy knew he could trust the devil and thus fell into a deep sleep without any dreams. He didn't want dreams anyway; they'd probably make him cry.

It was past midnight when Luffy woke up again. Rubbing his eyes, he found he couldn't get up. A weight pressed against his head and shoulders, pinning him onto the couch. In the darkness, he tried to tell what the mystery object was until he realized it was breathing. Sanji had fallen asleep and collapsed to his left, trapping the boy under him without knowing it. Luffy was able to maneuver himself out of the tight space and fall backwards onto the floor, the books he had been holding thumping one after another onto the rug.

Gazing up at the glow-in-the-dark clock on the wall, Luffy counted out that it was twelve-thirty-nine. He glanced at himself, knowing it was past the time he should have gotten back home. Tiptoeing out the back door, books in hand, Luffy jogged the route to the house, feeling the cool night air against his skin. Up the hill he went and down he did not go. Stepping up the stairs of the creaky porch, he opened the door and let himself in. As he thought, Lucci was awake and on the couch, reading a book.

"Welcome home, Luffy-chan," Lucci smiled, shutting his tome and getting up to greet his little angel. Luffy walked right past him and into the kitchen. Putting down the books, he went rummaging through the fridge, emptying its contents. Leaving the clean dishes and pitchers strewn all over the floor, he took up his books again and exited the house to brood on the back porch. Of course Lucci followed, sitting next to Luffy with a sigh. "Isn't the moon beautiful tonight?"

"It looks like old cheese," Luffy replied sourly, turning away from the other angel as much as he could.

"Luffy-chan, don't be like that."

"I'm not like that."

"I didn't expect you to take it this hard."

Luffy got up and became angry, furious with a horrifying rage. He was done with being sad. He was angry now, the tears gone forever. He wanted to smash something, break something, hit someone. Dropping the books and clenching his hands into fists, Luffy aimed for Lucci's face, not connecting. He tried again and again, but his foe dodged.

"This hard? You didn't think I'd take it this hard?" a frustrated Luffy screamed, throwing punches like he would never get tired. He had taken it even worse than even_ he_ had expected. He hadn't wanted to do it, break up with Zoro, but Lucci had commanded him to and he couldn't break a bet. He was under contract, so no matter how crazy or how much he didn't want to, Luffy had to do it. But he hadn't expected the first big command to be "End your relationship with Zoro"! He could handle living in the old house on the hill, even not be able to go home and tell Makino and Ace where he was, but to break a bond so precious was going too far.

"Luffy-chan, stop."

Luffy pulled back, shivering in outrage that he hadn't been able to land a single hit. "I'm going to bed," the little angel grumbled, plopping down on the wood of the porch and flopping to the side, using his books as a pillow. He wasn't going to sleep inside the same house as Lucci, oh no, not even on the couch.

Lucci went inside and grabbed a few blankets and a real pillow. Arranging them over Luffy, he kissed the little angel on the cheek before going inside to sleep himself.

"Good night, Luffy-chan," he called before going up the spiral steps to the bedroom. Luffy didn't answer, but felt glad to have blankets; he had forgotten it was a chilly autumn night.

In his walk-in closet, Lucci changed into a set of white night clothes, almost identical to his regular angel clothes, but made of a different material. Sauntering out onto his balcony, Lucci peered up at the yellow moon again and smiled. Life was good when things were going his way and he had total control over the conditions. Stroking his small goatee, he assessed how the little angel was taking his part of the bet.

Luffy wasn't happy, but that didn't matter because he had lost his power, his will, and his life in a gamble he wouldn't have taken if he were smarter. Maybe it was how slow the boy was that made Lucci him, want to trick him at any given moment and watch the cute face fall into emotions it had never felt before. Helplessness, misery, despair and, most of all, pain.

Lucci felt the wind blow and hurried to bed, thinking of the trip that would happen the next evening. Luffy would have to explain the trip to the city, but the news of Luffy and Zoro's break up would result in more chaos and no one would question a month-long trip to forget about such pain, would they? Lucci chuckled as he drifted off to sleep. Angels were so clueless.

* * *

"Did you hear?"

"Yes, I heard."

"Did you hear?"

"Yes, I did."

"You must have heard."

"About what?"

Kokoro, Perona, and Doctorine looked at each other before staring at Vivi, who was known as the queen of the Luffy in Awkward Situations Club. She had to be pretending she hadn't heard, but that confused grin on her face told them otherwise. Grouping into a small huddle, they conversed on whether to tell her the shocking news or not. Then, the club princess arrived, a depressed aura surrounding her and sucking in anyone who already knew.

"Vivi…" Rika asked her superior, "have you heard?" Vivi shook her head.

"Everyone seems to be asking me that this morning. No, I haven't heard the news that swept around town yesterday afternoon." Noticing the gloomy look on her little companion's visage, Vivi opened her mouth to ask about it, but she was cut off by the answer.

"Luffy broke up with Zoro!" Vivi turned to stone, her mouth open wider than at Lucci's welcoming party.

"Rika-chan!" the three other angels cried out in horror, watching for the queen's reaction. Trembling with emotion, Vivi turned to the three behind her and gave out a cheery laugh.

"Ha ha ha! That's so funny! You could never fool me with that one."

"No," Rika chided, "it's completely true." Vivi's eyes darkened with understanding.

"What was the cycle?"

"Zoro to Robin, Robin to Nojiko, Nojiko to me, me to my mom and dad, us to everyone else. I don't know how you haven't heard yet."

Vivi remembered that she had stayed home all yesterday. Carue had gone to Swan Pond by himself and come back the muddiest duck in all of Heaven. It had taken three hours to get all the grime from his light orange feathers. Vivi hadn't gone out, so she hadn't heard, as simple as that.

"It can't be a true case," Vivi countered, "it must have been some elaborate joke Sanji planned. He and I both like to do terrible things to everyone's favorite couple."

"But nothing this bad," came a reply from the blonde who was being blamed, "I wouldn't do anything this bad…" The group of women looked up, to see him with a bag slung over his shoulder, containing various spices Zeff needed to restock on. Putting it down, Sanji made it clear he was going to stay for the rest of the conversation.

"What do you mean, Sanji?" Doctorine asked.

"Don't even joke that we did this. It was genuine tears coming out of his eyes."

"Zoro's?" Perona specified.

"No, Luffy's. I found him sleeping in Marshmallow Tree Forest, passed out over a tree root he obviously tripped over. He hadn't had any marshmallows either."

Vivi covered her mouth; shocked that such a thing would happen to her ebony-haired friend. What event stuck out like a penguin in a swamp, was the fact that Luffy had not eaten a single marshmallow. Vivi always agued with Ace over whether Luffy should eat the ones on the forest floor, but when the ripe ones on the trees were not touched, something like an Apocalypse was bound to come along.

"He… he must have eaten at least one," Vivi faltered, seriously not wanting this ruse to be true. Sanji shook his head and stared down at Rika who was tugging on the hem of his shirt.

"Luffy, he was crying?"

"Yeah, don't you know the news about the break-up?"

"But," Rika gasped, "but Luffy broke up with Zoro! He shouldn't be crying!"

Sanji's face became wan as he heard this bit of news. Luffy had never said who ended the relationship with whom, but the tears were just so depressing that Sanji would have sworn on his life that Luffy had been dumped.

"You're kidding, Rika."

"No, I'm not! Zoro told Robin that Luffy came to his house and broke up with him yesterday."

"Sanji?" Perona asked, peeking at the blonde from where she was hiding behind her wings, fearing the worst (maybe an explosion).

"And Zoro never lies," Sanji whispered as if it was the biggest revelation of his nineteen years, "always tells the truth as it is." The whole town market became deadly silent.

"Hi, Sanji," Luffy called from a distance, "I wanted to say thanks for finding me yesterday." Sanji spun around to see Luffy walking quite leisurely towards the small group.

Everyone stared at the angel boy with intent eyes. He had a smile on his face, but the air around him seemed heavy, faked beyond belief. Maybe Luffy could trick the townspeople, but not his best friend.

Running up to the little angel who didn't seem to be going very fast, Sanji greeted with, "Luffy! Where did you go last night?" Angels started to mumble things to each other, rumors flying across the cobblestones.

"Didn't you hear? Luffy-chan broke up with Zoro-san to be with Sanji-kun."

"No, no, no, Luffy-kun noticed Zoro-kun had a crush on Robin-san."

"I can't believe you, look, Sanji-kun is so making a move on Luffy!"

"Well, I think Lucci-san had something to do with it. Maybe Luffy-chan has feelings for Lucci-san."

"Ridiculous; I just wish all these rumors are not true."

Luffy gave Sanji a hug before staring down at the street. Sanji got down on one knee to be in his friend's line of sight. "How are you doing?"

"Good," Luffy answered, turning his gaze to the sky where the bright sun shone low. Sanji stood on his tiptoes and shaded Luffy's eyes from the glaring light.

"You never told me you were the one who broke up with Zoro." Luffy twitched, peering to the left. Sanji moved himself into view.

"You, you never asked."

"Well, you were crying so much, I just assumed he had ended it." Finally, Luffy glowered at the blonde, anger in his chocolate eyes.

"Why would Zoro do that? It was me!" How dare Sanji accuse Zoro for something that wasn't his fault! Luffy knew it was his own fault for letting this happen and could no longer patch the situation up.

Luffy's defense was so strong that angels hushed and watched the scene in the middle of the square. Sanji held up his hands in defeat, not wanting to dig his grave any deeper. But he had to; there were no other ways to fit the story together correctly.

"What did you tell him?" the blonde asked, stepping back as Luffy swung at him with a fist. People gasped at the slight violence.

"I said… I said I can't love him anymore!" Luffy yelled, trying again to smack his best friend across the face.

"You 'can't' love him anymore?" Sanji found such a word suspicious. You can love someone and you can't love someone, but not directly after loving him or her for three years, ten months, three days. Love wasn't something that abruptly stopped.

Catching Luffy's fist, Sanji held it and wouldn't give it back. Luffy struggled to free his hand, but his best friend was intent on hearing an answer that wasn't allowed to be given. Frustrated into an intelligent state of mind, the black-haired angel switched gears and said what he had gone to town to say.

"Anyway, m-me and Lucci are going on a trip to the city for a month! We're gonna have lots of fun without you or Z-Zoro!" Sanji let go of the hand and Luffy fell backwards onto the ground with a cry. Sanji couldn't believe it as he remembered the advances the sly cat had tempted Luffy with.

"Luffy… you've only known Lucci for two months."

"Well-"

"There's no way…" Sanji was lost to his thoughts. Luffy had taken the bait of those forward passes Lucci tossed out by the handful? After such happiness with Zoro for over three years, in two months he was already caught by Lucci's charm? The blonde couldn't even add himself into the mix.

"Luffy-chan, can you not get up?"

"Lucci!" Luffy rolled on his wings and was able to get to a standing position by using Sanji's pants as a ladder. The blonde wanted to applaud the action, but it was no time for comedy. Putting out a protective arm, Sanji glared at Lucci and the battle of wit and hidden meanings began.

"Sanji-kun, I just wanted to tell you about my month-long trip," Lucci started.

"You're forcing Luffy to go with you, correct?"

"Not at all, I asked him and he said he wanted to come, right Luffy-chan?" Feline eyes met brown ones and Luffy nodded solemnly.

"Y-yeah, it sounded like a lot of fun. He said that we could get a new horse-guy from a friend." Sanji was confused.

"Horse-guy?"

"The black knight that _you_ shattered," Lucci translated, motioning for Luffy to come to him. Reluctantly, the little angel did and was tenderly grabbed by his collar and pulled into a soft kiss. He would have fought back, but it ended too quickly. Lucci just wanted enough to prove a point to the blonde. "So, I'm sorry, Sanji-kun, that I can't join you on your week-long trip this month."

Sanji shook his head and smiled, his defeat obvious. The blonde hated being a sore loser and decided to suck it up, no matter how much he wanted to rip Lucci to pieces. "No, it's okay; I'm used to going alone. Have fun, Luffy."

"Sanji…"

"Don't worry, Sanji-kun," Lucci laughed, "you can join the party if you wish. Or, maybe I'll see you at some point." Eyes locked and Sanji felt a chill go down his spine as Lucci gave a knowing grin.

Draping a sleazy arm over Luffy's shoulder, the two walked past the blonde and into the flower shop where Kuina was frozen with her arms in a holding position and the potted plant bruising on the stones.

"Huh?" Kuina said stupidly, realizing she was gawking, "Um… do you two need anything?" Lucci held up three fingers.

"Please. Three dozen roses of your choice, Kuina-san." The blue-haired girl ran inside the shop to get what was asked, wondering what in the world someone would need that many roses for.

Glancing at Luffy, who was pouting acutely, Lucci bonked their foreheads together lightly. Luffy shook his head and gazed at the ground, swallowing as a hand gripped his shoulder tightly. When it relaxed, the smaller angel looked up again and saw a smiling face.

"Luffy-chan, I'll wait here to get the roses. Will you go home to Makino-san and pack a light bag for our trip? Grab a few items, then get out, okay?"

"Okay," was the mumbled reply. Slipping out of the older man's grasp, Luffy jogged his way through the crowd and out of the town square. He felt eyes follow him as he went, but paid no heed. Maybe Makino would be able to help him with his tangled up feelings; she was good at that.

"Should we follow him?" Rika whispered, watching Luffy disappear out of view. Kokoro shook her head.

"We shouldn't try and get involved with his problems this time, girls. He hasn't figured out what he's gonna do yet." Vivi glanced at the old lady.

"The trip is just going to be for recuperation, right?" the blue-haired angel asked slowly, thinking deeply. She couldn't imagine Luffy being able to move on so quickly.

"It could be that, or both Zoro and Sanji just lost to Lucci," Perona said, hitting the nail on the head.

"No way; there couldn't be a battle so soon," Vivi countered, clenching her fists. She had to figure out Sanji's crush when they were younger, but Lucci was like an open book. The least the two men could do was console poor Luffy, not chase after him like he was a one-of-a-kind fancy trinket. But boys will be boys. With a sigh, Vivi had to agree with Kokoro on this one. "We shouldn't follow him, Rika. Rika?"

"She left," Doctorine pointed, cackling at Vivi's mistake.

"Let her go," Kokoro grinned, "she may be the only one able to figure it out for us." Perona nodded and grasped Vivi's hands.

"Don't worry, everything will turn out right in the end, whether we like the result or not."

"I hope so."

They went to talk to Sanji, who was standing in the middle of the square like an idiot. He still couldn't believe the situation had turned from depressing to shocking. Luffy had looked almost subdued in the way he was quickly kissed and made to move. The blonde couldn't bring himself to fully believe Luffy had left Zoro for Lucci, but the proof was right in front of him. The break-up, the trip, the murmurs of the crowd. He would have to tell Demon Zoro about this.

* * *

"So you leave home, make me worry, then plan to go on a month-long trip after intruding on Lucci-san's hospitality?" Makino sighed, grabbing her hair in vexation. She hadn't really worried about Luffy, expecting him to just be with Zoro the three days he never came home, but now that she had heard the news, she wasn't really sure where he had been.

"Sorry, Makino."

"I just want you safe, okay Luffy?"

Luffy nodded, kicking off his sandals before heading towards the ladder to his room. Grab a few items and then get out; that was his only purpose. Ace popped his head out of his room and bowled Luffy over in a hug.

"Are you okay, Luffy? I heard that you broke up with Zoro." Luffy frowned inwardly, wanting the talk about it to end all the guilt building up in his heart; he didn't want to think about it anymore.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Was it about that… night? Is that why you broke up with him?"

"No."

"Then why?" Luffy was silent, remembering Lucci's words.

"I can't tell you." Pushing his older brother away, Luffy hopped up the ladder and into to his room. Looking around, the only traveling bag he could find was the old, red duffel that he used to use when he went to sleep over at Zoro's house. Embracing it, he smelled the familiar scent before it ran away and left him sad. Tossing in his three extra dresses, one of Vivi's scarves, and a few pairs of underwear, Luffy was about to head out of his room and into the bathroom when something caught his eye.

Going to his desk, the angel boy picked up a small, jeweled knife, unlike any he had ever seen in the market before. It was a dazzling golden blade with a wooden handle with a few rubies and sapphires set into it. The thing even came with a pearl-studded sheath. Maybe Makino had bought it for him at a bazaar or Shanks had mailed him a present from overseas. But this blade was oddly nostalgic. He'd have to figure it out later though. Luffy dropped it into his bag and then headed to his next destination.

In the bathroom, he grabbed his toothbrush, toothpaste, and a washrag. He debated on a towel and decided against it; such a thing would fill his small bag too much. And with a zip of his bag, Luffy was finished packing.

Saying a fast good-bye to Ace, who was in his room, Luffy walked down the hall and into the kitchen where Makino was stirring a soup at the stove. She was not turned to him, so he debated on telling her farewell – or anything more. The little angel decided not to trouble Makino with more. Making his way to the front door, he tried to think happily about the trip ahead.

Just as he was about to leave the house, Makino grabbed Luffy into a hug and gave him a kiss on the cheek. They stood still and it seemed the house breathed a sigh of relief as the odd tension was fully revealed. The green-haired angel woman took power with speaking first.

"I know you want to go on a trip with Lucci, but I don't think it's the right way to forget the situation at hand. You can't just leave Zoro behind like this."

Luffy's eyelids drooped. He had a feeling Makino would be able to help him, even if he hadn't said anything outright.

"I know; that's not why I'm going." He was being forced to go because he had lost the bet. But, he didn't object. Maybe it _would_ be helpful to get Zoro off his mind.

"Lucci-san just went and invited you, truly?"

"Truly."

"You're not fine though, are you?"

"No…"

Makino embraced Luffy with all her mother-figure might. She couldn't bring herself to do a thing more though. Anyone could guess that Luffy's emotional state was fragile in all the wrong ways. As a woman, Makino found it easier to recognize the pain of regret in the other angel's movements and words. She wouldn't press on.

Luffy knew it was a safe bet that he'd begin crying again if it continued. There was a feeling of security in her arms he had never understood but always respected. Possibly, his tongue might slip and he'd be unfaithful to the bet with Lucci. Ending the hug, Luffy took a strong breath.

"I'll get you guys all souvenirs," Luffy smiled, "as a sorry for such short notice."

Makino nodded as her arms dropped to her sides. The two stared at each other, finding fear in the other's eyes. After blinking a few times, the worry was gone and replaced by fake happiness. One more embrace with Ace in the mix and Luffy put on his shoes. Zipping out the door and up the hill, Luffy didn't turn around for a last good-bye. The older angels waved at his back, not stopping until he was out of sight.

"Something's up," they both said at the same time.

"Do you think it's Lucci?" Ace asked. Like with Sanji, Lucci had a strange way of poking holes in the wall and showing different, contradicting, sides of his nature. Also, anyone pining for Luffy was not safe from the eyes of a secretly over-over-protective older brother.

"No, maybe Zoro was actually the one who broke up with him."

"But Makino, who would be happy after ending a four-year relationship?"

"Three years, ten months, three days actually," Rika corrected, standing right in front of the doorway the two were talking at. The pair jumped back in surprise before Rika asked, "Is Luffy here?" Makino shook her head.

"He just left with a bag of things for his trip with Lucci-san."

"Do you think he'll be going to Lucci's house?"

"Probably. Their plan was to leave tonight."

"Thanks," Rika bowed, doing a one-eighty to dash back up the small hill, "I'll find out what isn't right with everything!"

The brown-haired angel had small legs, but she was fast. Speeding her way across the paths, she took shortcuts through Marshmallow Tree Forest and on hardly touched trails. Still, she was not as fast as Luffy.

Getting to the house, the ebony-haired boy found Lucci had not returned yet. Opening the door, he went to sit on the couch, but decided against it since his stomach decided to start up a growl. Opening the cupboards, he ate everything he could find that was edible, before walking out onto the back porch.

His sandals made a quiet slapping sound as he strolled to the railing and looked out at the endless ocean of golden wheat. They moved in the wind and created waves that calmed Luffy's nerves. He was still a little tense from the scene in town, so watching something so like the serene sea made him feel as if he could breathe normally again.

Behind him, Luffy heard a rustling sound. He spun around, thinking he'd see Lucci smiling a sly smile and tell him they were going to get going, but it was only Sanji's books. A book had flipped open, turning pages in the breeze. Picking them up, Luffy opened his bag and stuck them in. Maybe he could read them if he was really bored on the trip. No, in reality, he just wanted something to remind him of his best friend, who helped him through all his hard times. Now that Luffy was going on a trip, he could only bring items with him, not actual people. The three books would have to do to replace Sanji.

There was a knock on the porch door and Luffy looked up, Lucci finally standing there. In his arms were a dozen white roses and two-dozen red ones. "Luffy-chan, we're almost ready to go."

Luffy nodded, closing his bag quickly before going back inside. Looking at the dining room table, there sat two cups of tea, steam slowly rising from their surfaces. When Lucci had his back turned, Luffy was about to swipe a cup. Then, he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"We'll drink those a little later. Right now, I need you to go sit on the couch and wait, alright?"

"Fine," Luffy huffed, wishing he could make a pass at the tea as he passed the table. He didn't though, and plopped down on the couch, his bag slipping to the carpet. It was almost time for the trip to begin, but he already felt drained – which was a very unnatural feeling for someone always so happy and hyper.

Upstairs, Lucci put his roses on the bed and began to pack. He grabbed a bag and multiple bottles filled with Crystal Water. Putting them in, he looked around for anything else he might need. Nope. He was done filling his pack already. Heading back down the spiral staircase, roses in hand, he heard a strange noise. It was similar to nails scratching on wood. Opening the door quickly, Lucci saw that Luffy was indeed scratching the wooden coffee table with his nails. No, not nails, but claws. The roses dropped to the floor.

"Luffy-chan?"

"Huh?" Luffy looked up, startled out of his trance of scratching his name into the table (he was on his second 'f', by the way). His claw turning back into a hand quickly, he got off the couch and grabbed his bag. "Are we ready to go?"

Lucci was still stunned at what he had seen. Rubbing his eyes, he gazed at Luffy who was suddenly in front of him picking up the fallen roses. Maybe it was the trick of the eyes. Believing that, Lucci stepped around his comrade and to the kitchen. Searching in the drawers holding miscellaneous items, he found a small bottle of pink powder.

"What's that?"

"Some seasoning for the tea," Lucci answered, slightly turning his head to see Luffy at his shoulder.

"Oh, are we gonna have the tea now?" was the next question. Lucci nodded and Luffy dashed to the dining table, draining his cup before the other angel had time to get up. Popping off the top of the bottle, Lucci sprinkled a little into the remaining cup of tea and pushed it towards Luffy.

"Try it with this. It's a wonderful taste from the city we're going to. I just want to get you acquainted with some of their flavorings."

Luffy downed the tea and wobbled a little, touching his dizzying forehead with an unsteady hand. Within seconds, he stumbled forward, cup crashing to the floor.

Rika stared at the scene she had opened the door to. She opened her mouth and let out a shriek of terror, but she couldn't move herself to her friend's side. Maybe it was Lucci's devilish grin.

"Oh dear," Lucci sighed, picking up a red rose, "did someone forget to knock before entering?"

"What did you do?" the little girl screamed back, pointing at the passed out body of Luffy. It was not natural for someone to drink tea and then suddenly collapse. For all she knew, Luffy was dead.

Going into the kitchen, Lucci grabbed a pouch of something, holding his nose before he opened it. Tossing the thing at Rika, she shrieked as it hit her in the face. A mist dusted her eyes and she dropped to the floor, sleeping like a log.

Lucci sighed; he hadn't been expecting to have to carry two people. Knowing Luffy would be out for at least seven hours according to the dosage, the only angel left awake decided to take Rika home first. Picking up her small form, he walked out the door. Everything would still be according to plan. No matter what.

* * *

Nami: NYAAAA!  
Chopper: Chiffhanger!  
Everyone else: Oh my god.  
Sanji: Didn't see that coming. Almost forgot all about Lucci in the first part.  
Robin: Luffy and Zoro are... no longer boyfriends?  
Vivi: NOOOOOOOO!  
KittyLuffy: Calm down. I have a great pla- *falls to the floor bleeding*  
Chopper: Kya! DOCTOR! Someone get a doctor!  
Usopp: That's you! Has she been hitting her head this whole time? *looks at the bloody wall* Yup.  
Sanji: Please comment on if you EVER expected this shocking chapter.  
Robin: Also, what do you think Lucci put in the tea? Or threw at Rika-chan? Hope you enjoyed.  
Vivi: And Happy Holidays!


	22. Puppy on Bottom

Disclaimer: I didn't own One Piece last year, so how could I own it this year?

Chapter Summary: Oh no! Oh yes! Oh no no no!  
Warnings: LucLu, swearing, new characters, and plot clues

KittyLuffy: Uh, in a list now: Happy late Birthday Chopper, Happy late Birthday Ace, and Happy late New Year of 2011!  
Nami: Nyan nya; nyana na!  
Chopper: She said, "All late; posting too!" I say, thanks for the tea and cupcakes for my birthday.  
KittyLuffy and Sanji: No problem.  
Vivi: Well, now that we're back, some others are too. Let's start comments.  
Sanji: **VampireApple**, back at chapters 11 and 12, we are happy to get your comments! Read on!  
Usopp: And amazingly, **Neko11** has commented before **I. Michaela**!  
Robin: So, Neko11, I did put something in Sanji's coffee. And something else in his soup this morning.  
Vivi: We see you want someone to save Luffy. And that Lucci should go to Hell. Well, he -  
KittyLuffy: *butting in to stop Vivi* AND LUFFY SHOUld have landed a hit. Too bad though. Oh well.  
Nami: Nya na **Ny. Nynyanny**!  
Chopper: Now to **I. Michaela**! I was really sad too. But since I'm a strong man, I didn't cry.  
Usopp: Neither did I! How about if I beat up Lucci for all of us? I can be a hero!  
Robin: I'd rather watch an uneventful 4-year anniversary pass. I do love tragic ZoLu.  
Sanji: Robin, how could you say such a thing? On to **SoykoNoel**.  
KittyLuffy: If you were to kill Lucci, get Luffy back, and save everything, where would my story go?  
Vivi: Well, please enjoy Chapter 18 and comment afterward.

* * *

Love Below Heaven

Chapter 18: Puppy on Bottom

Waking up with a headache was not what anyone would want. That is how Luffy found himself, in an unknown room in an unknown house in an unknown place. Touching his head gingerly, he squinted out the barred window and saw something he didn't expect to see again for a long while – if ever. The red sun was setting in the flame-colored sky. Sitting up immediately, the black-haired angel gazed at the radiance he knew, yet didn't know.

"You awake?"

Luffy turned and saw a woman with golden hair and glasses. She was glaring at him with her wings resting against the far wall. Walking towards him once he spotted her from the couch, the woman made her heeled boots clip-clop loudly on the stones. Peering with inquisitive eyes that Luffy didn't understand, the she-devil summed him up. After one or two seconds, she crossed her arms. He wasn't going to be smart, easy to handle, or helpful in any way. True, he was cute, but the she-devil hated cute things unless she was killing them.

"Um…" Luffy asked slowly, letting his wings out while beginning to rub at his pounding head again, "do you know where I am, lady?" Lady? Kalifa let out a small huff and pushed up her glasses.

"This is sexual harassment. You are in the mansion of Lord Lucci-sama."

"Hm? Lucci's mansion? Like a really big house type of mansion?"

"Yes, there is no other type of mansion that I know of. By the way, don't call him Lucci. He is Lord Lucci-sama here, you ingrate. No matter what you called him in Heaven, be aware I do not take kindly to impolite, little angel boys." Luffy's eyes widened in minimal understanding. Kalifa was already annoyed.

She had been chosen to baby-sit the angel, yet, by the way all her male comrades snickered, there was something sour afoot. It was sexual harassment, no, sexist harassment, most likely. Kalifa swore in her mind that she would never become a parent and, if she found herself in such a position, would rip the baby to pieces before it could ever comprehend it had been born.

"We're not in Heaven anymore?" Kalifa pointed to the sun outside. Luffy's idiot light went on, but flickered off as he fathomed his own question. "I just thought the sun had gotten sick and changed colors," he mumbled, "I didn't think I was in a different place." The she-devil wished she could stab this living stupidity to death, but held back by straightening her glasses again.

"You are in Hell, Luffy-san. Lord Lucci-sama brought you here for a trip." Luffy nodded and felt himself getting excited. He was ready to adventure in this new place he knew nothing about. Then, he gazed at the woman again. The horns, the bat wings, the black clothing… should have given away something. Giggling to himself, he was about to change into a devil too when Lucci came into the room.

"Thank you, Kalifa-san, and hello, Luffy-chan." Luffy didn't respond to the newcomer and instead directed his talk to the person leaving.

"You're name is Kalifa? That's really pretty. Is it some type of yummy food?"

"I'm already sick of him," Kalifa whispered to her lord as she passed him. Lucci only laughed a little before the door was slammed behind him.

"Are you rested, Luffy-chan?" Lucci asked, sitting on the couch next to the angel. Luffy recognized the older man as a person like himself: able to change in both the form of an angel and a devil. At the moment, Lucci had his bat wings out. His horns spiraled from the sides of the black top hat he wore, a red ribbon wrapped around the rim. Luffy's mind had cast out all bitter feelings with the thoughts of being in Hell, so the little angel widely grinned at Lucci.

"Yeah, but I'm hungry and my head hurts. It's like a tummy ache in my brain."

Lucci smiled and put a claw to the younger boy's forehead. The hand was cool and soothing, and Luffy leaned into it, reveling in the refreshing feeling it brought. He looked so cute Lucci couldn't help himself. Taking away the hand, Luffy accidentally fell forward and face planted right into Lucci's crotch. This hadn't been speculated and caught the devil off guard.

"Luffy-chan? Are you all right?"

"I can'g get yuf (I can't get up)." Luffy struggled to rise, but his hands and wings flapped uselessly behind him. He tried to get his arms in a position to do what would be a half-push-up, but he couldn't find a place to firmly plant his hands. He stopped when he felt his nose begin to heat up. Shrinking his wings, Luffy flipped onto his side and peered up at a blushing Lucci who hadn't taken the face friction as well as hoped. "Lucci?"

"Luffy-chan… you've created a problem." Lifting the little angel back up as if he was a bulky feather, Lucci removed Luffy from his lap before facing a wall. Luffy blinked and became fascinated with the other's hat, taking it off Lucci's head and putting it on his own. It didn't fit and fell over his eyes to rest on the tip of his nose.

"Sorry. I didn't know that you were going to take your hand away."

"That's fine, but now I'm in a… an awkward position."

"Does it hurt?" Luffy asked, cringing at the thought of injuring his friend by mistake. Lucci shook his head, but didn't turn around. The angel took off the hat and put it on the couch, wrapping his arms around the other's neck in a small hug. Lucci froze, heating up even more, knowing he could have what he wanted safely, without any problems. But was it too soon to start?

"Luffy-chan, I –"

"Lucci, I got what you requested."

"Ah, Kaku, great timing." Kaku noticed his friend's voice was laced with 'I'm gonna kill you later', but ignored it and tossed the clothes to Lucci.

"You wanted them as soon as possible, so I hurried to get them for you."

"But can't you knock?" Lucci sighed, losing any trace of sexual desire.

"Beggars cannot be choosers and Lords cannot be winners," Kaku warned, standing in the middle of the room. Luffy giggled.

"You two must be really good friends."

"Hmm?" the devils responded, looking at the little angel.

"Well, Kalifa seemed really proper with Lucci, er, Lord Lucci-sama, but you seem really relaxed."

Kaku touched his square nose and turned his face away. There was nothing that could explain the bond between Lucci and Kaku but traitorous friendship. A wish to become powerful together led to Lucci's win and Kaku's fall. It was only time that slightly patched up the wounds of the hearts.

"Kalifa-san is the newest member of the team," Kaku decided to say, "so she is not well enough acquainted with the lord of the house yet."

"Oh," Luffy nodded, his halo bobbling in the air.

"Anyway, Luffy-chan, would you like to try these on?" Lucci held out a change of clothes that were much more colorful than the white dress Luffy was still wearing. In a flash, Luffy's clothes were on the floor and he was holding up the shirt and looking at it with awe. It was a simple vest-like thing, a bright red and had three yellow buttons to hold it closed. Reminding him of the button-up shirt he had worn at Zoro's house, he hugged it close for a moment before checking out the pants. They weren't at all like the pants in Heaven, starting out with the color, but also the feel was much different. Luffy had never encountered leather before, so black leather skinny jeans were the newest thing since the red shirt.

As he was gazing at the black sandals with red straps, Lucci and Kaku were whispering back and forth. They couldn't believe how modest the little angel was, stripping in front of two men like it was nothing and continuing his oblivious journey for quite a few minutes. Something like that could get anyone raped or possibly gang raped and killed if he or she were not careful. Finally, Luffy was buttoning up his vest and the nakedness was dispelled.

"Luffy-chan, do they fit?" Lucci asked, watching Luffy try and get into the skinny jeans with lots of hopping and jumping around the room.

"Well," was the answer, "they're… kinda… tight."

"That _is_ what Lucci asked for," Kaku commented, moving out of the way as Luffy bounced by. Finally, after some help from Lucci, the pants and belt were on.

"You look wonderful," Lucci stated, giving a lusty gaze at the angel boy as if he were a perfectly ripe fruit just right for eating that second. Luffy squirmed under the eyes and turned to talk to the long-nosed man instead.

"Do you know the Devil Among Devils? You guys both have really long noses."

"No, I do not believe I know anyone by that epithet."

"Appetite? How did you know I was hungry? Are you psycho?"

"I think you mean psychic, Luffy-chan, not psycho."

"Oh, oopsies… um, what's your name, Square Nose?"

"Not Square Nose, I can tell you that. Devils here just call me Kaku."

"Nice to meet you, Kaku." Kaku nodded and headed towards the door, wanting to get out of the room before Lucci's stare bore into him any longer. Luffy waved bye-bye before spinning back around to face Lucci. "That's a really nice friend you've got."

"I guess," Lucci mumbled, the hunger in his heart returning slowly, "if you like very nosey people."

"Shishishi, is that a pun? Because he has a square nose and that makes him nosey?"

Lucci watched as Luffy congratulated himself for finding the play-on-words. There were so many things wrong with tainting such an innocent little angel, but boredom was no fun. There was a whole three weeks of action to be taken, starting with this first day. Lucci shivered in delight, the red-inked checklist in his head listing out wonderful things to be done. Luffy had finished the self-approval and was watching the sun go down from the window again.

"The sun is a lovely shade of crimson, isn't it?"

"Yeah," Luffy sighed, "like a big, huge apple. I wonder if it's edible."

"I'm guessing you want some food, correct, Luffy-chan?" Upon hearing the word of his life, Luffy was hopping on the couch like a hyper monkey before his head gave out a little sting that made him stop.

"I am really hungry, but my head still hurts." With a pout, the ebony-haired angel tried to tell his mind to stop being in pain, but of course it didn't work. Instead, it made the headache worse and his face became a bit wan. "Urgh," Luffy grumbled as his sight began to blur, "now it really hurts."

"Luffy-chan!" Lucci cried out as Luffy went limp and let go of the window bars. He tumbled backwards, but was caught and propped up by a claw that gently stretched him across the couch.

"Lucci-sama gave him too large of a dose, cha pa pa."

"Be quiet, Fukurou. Just help me get him out of here and to my room."

"Already gonna screw him?" Lucci glared at Jyabura with vexed eyes. That wolfish mouth spouted too much crap for the cattish man to handle.

"Fine then, let's take him to the room you choose, Jyabura."

"Of course." Pointing upwards, the devil with the Fu Manchu moustache flipped his talon downwards and snickered. "Let's let him rot in the cellar all day and you can play with him at night," was the villainous offer. Lucci didn't disagree and followed Fukurou, Luffy's bag in hand, and Jyabura to the cell hold known as the 'cellar'. Pushing a few skeletal remains into a corner, Luffy was placed on a pile of rags and left alone to sleep, his stomach growling as loudly as his snores.

"I'll keep on watch, cha pa pa. If he wakes up, I'll call for some food." Jyabura and Lucci nodded, handed the round man the key, and took their leave.

"Is this angel you've got really gonna help us?" Jyabura growled, gazing back at the sleeping boy as the door closed.

"Of course. I've done my research."

"Alright. It's not like I'm allowed to not trust you."

"Good you know your place." The two kept bickering until Kalifa met them on the ground level floor of the mansion, seeming more flustered than usual.

"Kalifa, what's wrong?" The she-devil stopped walking and stared at the two devils. Pushing up her glasses, she frowned.

"Lord Lucci-sama, I just heard from Blueno-san that Nero-san was killed by the Demon Devil."

"I see," Lucci sighed, his wings flapping in slight irritation. Nero had been a highly obvious outcast of the group, joining two months after Kalifa. Lucci had been thinking of disposing the man himself, but the Demon Devil had done that for him. Jyabura laughed.

"Served Nero right. Did Blueno say anything else? Like how he died?" Kalifa shook her head.

"Only that Nero-san is dead and the wine on the dining room table is fit to be poured tonight."

"Has Wanze improved his cooking at all?" Jyabura grinned, dashing off to get dinner before the woman could reply.

Kalifa's eyes became angry, but she calmed herself enough to say, "That was sexual harassment. Why were you down in the cellar, Lord Lucci-sama?" Lucci peered down at his shoes. They were black traveling boots he had yet to change out of.

"Putting the little angel in his room."

Kalifa smiled. "He is nothing more than a yipping dog. I can't think of a better place." Lucci had to smile as well; there was really too much irony in Luffy-chan being in the prison. "You should chain him to a wall," the she-devil continued, "on that collar of his. Or just take it off; he's no toy of the Demon Devil's while he's here with you."

"I can't get it off," Lucci shrugged, starting to walk down the hall towards the wafting smell of cooked meat, "Luffy-chan's collar. I tried with my claws, a knife, and multiple other items. Nothing would even scratch the thing."

Kalifa nodded, pretending she believed the story. In truth, she thought it was a childish fetish to claim what is already taken. But the reality was that the collar really wouldn't leave Luffy's neck. No matter how much force was applied, it stayed put and resisted any type of attack that should have been able to force it off. Lucci questioned if items could be cursed, for, if there were such things, that collar certainly had a strong one.

Luffy slept soundly again, under the vision of Fukurou, who rolled around in boredom. The fat devil 'cha pa pa-ed' and poked holes in the wall with his claws, but he couldn't shake the feeling of dullness in the job of watching the snoring angel. Fukurou came to wonder what angels tasted like and grinned with his mouth zipped shut. Creeping up on Luffy, he reached for an arm, but was firmly grabbed and crashed to the ground. Unzipping his mouth, he went to bite the unruly angel, only to find the said being had latched onto his leg like a leech.

"What are you doing, cha pa pa?" Fukurou asked angrily, trying to shake Luffy off. He finally realized the angel was still asleep. Huffing, the devil man crossed his arms and stayed put, understanding that he wouldn't be free until Luffy woke up. Then, the black-haired boy mumbled something and gripped tighter. "Ow!" Fukurou tried to shift his body to get in a position to hit the angel on the head, but only succeeded in arching into a 'c' shape on the cold stones.

"Zoro," Luffy whispered again, slackening his hold on Fukurou's leg. The watchman was able to free himself and stayed in a far corner, away from the death-grip angel. Fukurou registered the name and remembered his encounter with the Demon Devil; it hadn't been as nice as he would have hoped.

"_Hi there, cha pa pa."_

"_You too?"_

"_What do you mean, cha pa pa?" Zoro glared at Fukurou who rolled out of a bush. _

"_I mean, you're not wanting me to kill you, correct? Not looking for a fight, correct? And being no damn fun, correct?" Fukurou grimaced to himself; the Demon Devil didn't seem to like Lucci-sama's plan very much._

"_I brought you something in return for something else, cha pa pa." Taking out a golden box from his coat pocket, the fat man handed Zoro the present. The Demon Devil took it and opened it quickly, finding himself peering at a set of three jeweled earrings._

"_What the fuck are these?" Zoro asked in disgust, dumping them on the ground and stomping as hard as he could. No damaged happened, but he got his point across anyway. _

"_Those were a set of gold, ruby-studded earrings for you, Demon Devil. They would look so much better than your plain old fake gold ones, cha pa pa." Zoro glared at the other demon with such intensity, Fukurou had to take a step back._

"_They're not fake gold," Zoro growled, baring his fangs, "and they're perfect, unlike your pieces of shit." Stepping towards the fat demon while unsheathing his swords, he continued with a warning. "I'll take your bet on the Hunt, but if you ever so much as think of insulting my earrings again, I will pop you like a blood-filled balloon." To prove his point, the tip of a sword jabbed at least an inch into Fukurou's left leg. Crying out in pain, the devil fell and tried to stop the bleeding as the Demon Devil walked away, whistling an eerie tune as he cut down three demons that had been waiting for a chance to pounce. _

Shivering, Fukurou hugged his knees and shrunk his wings to begin rolling again. Gazing at Luffy as he passed, the devil wondered if the angel really would be the key to the fun Lucci had planned. Of course, Lucci would have his way with the angel boy no matter what, maybe even until Luffy was at the brink of death, but Fukurou still had yet to figure it out completely. Maybe Kalifa or Kumadori had solved the puzzling matter, but that would have to wait until the little angel in the limelight woke up.

* * *

"He sure eats a lot," Jyabura commented, watching another bowl of Wanze's noodles enter the angel, never to return again.

"This is sexual harassment," Kalifa whined to herself, "he's not fat at all." She had to train at least two hours a day to keep her slim figure while this nuisance could stomach all he wanted – in skinny jeans no less! Fukurou laughed as he noticed the she-devil's jealousy, but said nothing, zipping his mouth closed to save the snippet of gossip for later.

"Is there any more?" Luffy asked, dropping the gigantic bowl onto the ground and peering behind him at the crowd of devils watching him eat. Kaku nodded and grabbed the next dish from the runner, Kumadori. This odd man had pink hair that he could control with his mind, making it a handy tool to heft three huge plates of food at once. Luffy clapped his hands in delight as there came a veggie casserole, an oversized salad, and a dish of more pasta.

What the devils didn't know was that Luffy was eating quite slowly. They could actually see the food reach the angel's mouth, enter his mouth, and get chewed before he swallowed. Only Lucci knew the horrors of the impolite Luffy from Heaven who would swipe something and hand back a plate totally spit-cleaned. He refrained from telling his subordinates this, gazing in awe at how terrifying it was to see Luffy-chan chew and swallow. The black-haired angel was known for talking at a normal rate while eating a bag of twenty tangerines – he had to peel before swallowing – in less than three seconds (Vivi and Nojiko had trained and timed Luffy countless times). But this was the real feat, the unhurried angel who you could catch stuffing five loaves of bread into his mouth as if they were small pieces of candy.

Finally, Luffy was done. Letting out a contented sigh, he shrunk his wings and lay down on the chilly stones of his room. They were soothing, cooling the angel back to a normal temperature before he jumped to his feet and spun around, bursting with energy. Skipping over to Lucci, he grinned and asked, "So, who is that and that and that, Lucci? I wanna know your friends." Lucci nodded and everyone else shuddered. Friends? What type of term was that? The lord of the mansion pointed first to Kalifa.

"You have already met Kalifa-san. She's the only woman here and knows how to plan just about any schedule you need her to." Kalifa pushed up her glasses and looked away, still irritated at the fact Luffy's waistline was not even a centimeter bigger. Next was Kaku. "You met him too. Kaku is my… earliest friend from way back."

"Okay, so Kaku and Kalifa. Kaku, Kalifa, Kaku, Kalifa, Kaku, Kalifa…" Luffy's mouth was covered by three hands.

"Please stop, cha pa pa." Luffy nodded and the claws retracted, leaving him free to breathe.

"Who are you?" the angel pointed to the man with the moustache that resembled two dark noodles.

"Why, I'm Jyabura, your second worst nightmare." The devil laughed as Luffy hid behind Lucci.

"I don't like nightmares. Who's my first worst nightmare?"

"Lucci." That got a few kicks to the face. Kalifa's heeled boot, Kaku's sneaker, and Lucci's boot connected to Jyabura's nose and sent him flying partway up the stairway. Crashing into the pink-haired devil, the moustache man wasn't as injured as intended.

"Lucci, are you really a nightmare?" Luffy asked with big, round puppy eyes. He didn't want his friend to be something so scary. Lucci only smiled back and shook his head. Kaku coughed.

"Yoyoi! Don't throw devils at other devils." Luffy giggled.

"Yoyo?"

"No, Yoyoi!" Kumadori threw his arms up in the air as he said his odd word. Luffy tried it too.

"Yoyoi!"

Lucci melted and gave Luffy a hug. The little angel was so cute doing the most annoying things, including the pink-haired devil's "Yoyoi!" Everyone stared as the master of the mansion suffocated the angel in a death squeeze.

"Um… Lord Lucci-sama?" Regaining his composure, Lucci immediately returned to introducing people.

"This is Kumadori. He enjoys watching plays and… playing with his oddly pink hair."

"It's not that odd of a pink," Luffy said bluntly; "It's lighter than Perona's, but still really pretty." The angel was wrapped in huge tendrils of hair before he could move out of the way. Dramatically, Kumadori was sobbing happily as he drained the life out of Luffy.

"Yoyoi! No one has every called my hair pretty before! I can't believe it! Thank you, angel!" Everyone was trying to get Luffy out of his second death grip of the morning, not paying any attention to Kumadori, who suddenly let the boy go. Luffy dropped to the ground, panting and getting color back in his face.

"Yo~yoi~" he mumbled, scared stiff by the fact that the pink hair could move and give him a hug. For sure, Perona couldn't do that! Lucci picked him up and handed him off to Kaku who held out his arms for support. Luffy took the help and shook his head to clear his whirling mind. "Who's next?"

"Me, cha pa pa." Luffy turned to look at the grinning Fukurou whose mouth was unzipped. The first thing Luffy had seen when he woke up was the fat man doing what looked like squats. The angel had joined in, not realizing Fukurou's head was too round to notice someone was beside him. After a while, Fukurou rolled into a ball and accidentally crashed into Luffy, resulting in yelling, crushing, and cries of, "You're really heavy!"

"Um… we did exercises together, but I think I forgot to ask you what your name is," Luffy smiled back, holding out a hand for a friendly shake. The owl-like man took it and stated his name.

"I'm Fukurou, cha pa pa."

"Fukurou-cha-pa-pa?"

"Yes, Fukurou, cha pa pa." Everyone sighed as they saw the small problem at hand. Fukurou was known for saying "cha pa pa" after almost everything he said, so this sentence, ended with the odd phrase, seemed to confuse the ebony-haired angel. Kaku spoke up.

"No, it is just Fukurou." Luffy opened his mouth in an 'o' shape and was able to guess his mistake.

"Do you say "cha pa pa" after everything you say?" Fukurou nodded and rolled into a ball, embarrassed that an angel so stupid could put him on the spot. Jyabura snickered and Kaku chuckled, knowing the fat man all too well.

"Kalifa-san is jealous of you. She thinks you should become fat after eating so much food, cha pa pa."

"Fukurou-san!" Kalifa yelled, losing her composure for a split second before hurriedly pushing up her glasses and whipping her head in a random direction. Luffy let out a giggle and glanced at the golden-haired she-devil with understanding eyes.

"Vivi gets angry at me too sometimes, but she said I'd look funny if I became really fat." Kalifa's eyes grew wide and she put a claw over her mouth quickly. But she was not able to stifle the sound. Running up the stairs, she made a speed getaway before any of the men could pick their jaws off the floor.

"D-did…" Kaku started, adjusting his cap.

"Kalifa-san…" Kumadori continued, putting a hand on the wall for support.

"Just laugh?" Jyabura finished, holding his chest as if his heart would explode any second. Fukurou zipped up his mouth again as his face became pale. This was the most fascinating happening since Neru's death. Hopefully, it would not lead to their deaths.

"Th-there's one more person, who is missing right now," Lucci continued with a light cough, "and that would be Blueno-san."

"Blueno? Is he blue?" The devils stared at Luffy like he was crazy, but the little angel was serious.

"No…" the master of the house answered, "but he is a gloomy devil." (Really? It continues with the puns?)

"Don't forget about Wanze," Jyabura added, talking about the odd cook, "he's the one who fixed up that gigantic meal for you, Angel." Luffy nodded and patted his stomach, hunger slowly creeping back already.

"Yoyoi! What is your name, little angel?" Luffy covered his mouth in shock. He had forgotten to state his own name! With a small, polite bow, the ebony-haired angel grinned.

"My name is Luffy. Nice to meet you all." Everyone nodded and Lucci smiled.

"Now that introductions are done, shall we give him a tour of the house?" All the devils present rolled their eyes at the way the lord of the mansion had devilish intentions with such a thought. Instead, Luffy led the expedition, finding every hidden hallway and room he wasn't supposed to, ruining the weapons chamber, and getting everyone very lost for a few hours. Finally, as they all tromped back down to the cellar, Fukurou was the first to voice his distress.

"Luffy-san is very energetic and I don't think I can keep up much longer, cha pa pa." Jyabura panted in agreement. Luffy stopped his off-tune singing and turned around to face the crew of devils following him.

"It was lots of fun though, right?"

Kaku groaned and Lucci looked away. Luffy giggled and rushed down to his room, jumping into the small pile of rags that made up his bed. Arranging them mindlessly, he didn't watch the group pull straws. The one who ended up with the smallest bone was Kaku, meaning he was on guard duty to watch the little angel until ten at night. With a sigh, the square-nosed devil gazed helplessly at all the others who were free from the angelic monster.

"I think I need more blankets," Luffy mumbled, looking at how he could only cover four square feet with his few cloths; "Kaku, can I go up and get more blankets?" Kaku shook his head from his place in the corner. "Why not?"

"You are to stay in your quarters until later tonight. Anything you need such as food, water, and blankets, will be brought to you." Luffy gave a small pout. He didn't like being cooped up in small places. Sure, the room was bigger than Zoro's small hut, but it was cold and damp, with only a small window near the corner Luffy had decided to settle down in.

"But I don't think I'll get lost," Luffy tried, "I think I have the house mapped out in my mind."

Kaku felt sorry for the poor angel who seemed so innocent, was so innocent. Did he not have a clue what was to become of him? The devil had a feeling that guarding Luffy was not actually needed. The boy seemed to contain in his mind no plans of escaping the horrors he was yet to face in the mansion.

"I will get you those blankets," Kaku said, stepping away from his corner to unlock the door and leave up the stairs.

"Thanks," Luffy chirped, unzipping his bag and looking at everything he had brought with him from home. Seeing everything was still there, he zipped the duffle back up and lay down to stare up at the ceiling. Luffy had brought the tour to stop at the kitchen around lunch, but it had been many hours since then. Sure, his stomach wasn't rumbling yet, but he had run around a lot more than usual.

When Kaku came back with a comforter (from his own bed), a few thin sheets (from Kalifa), and a towel (from Jyabura), he found the little angel on the floor, snoring away. Somehow, hunger had turned into drowsiness and Luffy fell asleep thinking about food. There was a little drool coming out of his mouth, but it was wiped away in sleep as he turned over.

Kaku sighed and arranged the blankets in a different corner. Picking up Luffy, he dropped the angel off onto the makeshift bed and left to go to his own side of the room. Soon, both of them were snoozing, lost in the thoughts of friends and food.

* * *

"Hi, Lucci," Luffy chirped as he entered the master bedroom of the mansion, located on the top floor. Lucci looked up from the book he was reading to gaze at the angel and the devil behind him. Kaku, a slight frown on his face, turned to leave the room.

"Thank you, Kaku."

"You do not have to say anything to me, Lucci," the square-nosed man murmured, walking out of the large room and closing the door behind him. Luffy spun around when he heard the door shut, looking at the wooden thing as if it would open again. When it didn't, Luffy called out a "Good night" to Kaku before running up to Lucci, who was sitting in an armless chair at a long, redwood desk.

"How has your day been?" Lucci asked the angel, scooting out and angling the chair for face-to-face confrontation. Luffy frowned instantly, putting on a pout.

"It was really boring," was the reply, "but at least I got to sleep through half of it." Lucci laughed and motioned for Luffy to sit in his lap. Luffy shrank his wings before he did so, still talking. "Kaku and I made my bed and it was really funny when I got him tangled up in a blanket. He ran around and accidentally hit a wall. That was really funny too."

"Was it?" Lucci asked lazily, putting down his book to wrap his arms around Luffy's slim waist. Luffy giggled as he imagined Kaku's startled face when he finally untangled himself from the comforter.

"Yeah. Then we played some cards and I won my first game of war."

"Did you now?" the devil whispered hotly into the angel's ear; "You do have an insanely large amount of luck."

Luffy gasped as a sly hand grabbed the front of his pants. It was an action he was definitely neither prepared for nor expecting. Trying to stifle the moans that wanted to bubble out of him, the little angel covered his mouth hastily as the fondling continued. A bright blush covered his cute visage before he tried to turn his head to look at Lucci.

"Wh-what are y-hou do-hoing?" Luffy huffed, stuttering as he gazed at Lucci's lusty smirk.

"Nothing you should be concerned about, Luffy-chan. What else did you do today?" Luffy tried to focus on remembering what he had done as Lucci undid the belt of the skinny jeans.

"Ka-haku and I tr-tri-hied to bui-hild ca-hard ca-hastles… _aaaaaah_!" Luffy felt teeth nibble on the tip of his ear. It felt strange, but also stimulating at the same time. He melted into a set of loud moans, unable to contain his voice within his hands.

Lucci gave a low purr as he continued to touch Luffy in ways that made pleasure for the both of them. Giving the angel's ear a slow lick, the devil watched the boy in his lap squirm, only to make the claw at his crotch give a small squeeze. Now there was no talking, only incoherent groans and lecherous chuckling.

Luffy wanted it to stop, but his brain registered the contact to be enjoyable, no matter how wrong it seemed. His body began to heat up as one of Lucci's claws began to unbutton the red vest. In the fire of the moment, the younger boy tried to wriggle out of his situation, only to feel the fondling hand down below give his tender erection a quick flick, sending shivers up Luffy's spine. He gave a small mewl as Lucci continued his torturous work on the angel.

Once Luffy's chest was revealed and the shirt was on the floor, Lucci decided it was best to take it more slowly, to tease to a breaking point. His cold claws danced across the angel's bare upper body. Luffy quaked at the sensation of cool on hot.

Turning the angel's head towards him, the feline man planted a tender kiss on his puppy's parted lips. Forcing his tongue in, Lucci smiled into the kiss as Luffy tried to break away, failing to do so as he panted out his frustration. With half-lidded eyes, they stared at each other, until their lungs burned and they were forced to release the kiss.

Luffy coughed as he turned back around, grasping at the abusive hand caressing his manhood in a first attempt to bring the event to a halt. When he gave the claw a tug, he gasped at the extra friction he had created and his mind tingled with euphoria. Slumping back, the little angel felt helpless as his mouth was captured again and searched thoroughly. Luffy could do nothing as he slipped away into a tainted ecstasy, whining for more, pining to be touched in an intimate way that made him aroused. But Lucci couldn't continue. Luffy passed out from abuse overload right as the second kiss ended.

With a small chuckle, Lucci set Luffy on the bed before picking the shirt off the ground and putting it back on the unconscious angel. After straightening the vest to be presentable and buckling the belt again, Lucci sat back in his chair and picked up his book. He read a few chapters before Kaku came back into the room, slowly opening the door just in case he was disturbing something. Lucci looked up.

"Again, it's Kaku."

"Well, the luck of the draw is for the lucky. I do not seem to have enough luck today." Lucci smirked and put an elbow on his desk as his friend went to go pick Luffy off the bed.

"I heard you crashed into a wall this afternoon." The long-nosed devil paused in his walking.

"He told you about that? You gave him time to talk?" Lucci tossed his book down and sighed. Was he really made out to be so heartless?

"I gave him a pretty two minutes."

"Amazing," Kaku said sarcastically, tossing Luffy over his shoulder, "I would have expected thirty seconds. You must really have more affection for him than I thought." The two friends laughed at the wry joke.

"Well, get him to bed and watch him until morning. When he wakes up, ask him if he knows what happened. It'll be a pain either way, but I'd like to know before tomorrow night." Kaku raised an eyebrow as he stood in the doorway to the hall.

"You are not going to –"

"I've waited too long to pass up even one night."

Kaku shivered and exited the master bedroom. On the way down to the cellar, he passed Jyabura, who gave a loud laugh and stopped the watch guard with a claw.

"So, what did Lucci do? Was he still at it when you went in?" Kaku shook his head and was going to say nothing until Jyabura crossed the line. "Maybe I should take Angel in the daytime." The long-nosed devil's foot connected with Jyabura's stomach and pushed him back into a wall.

"Do you have any idea," Kaku growled, "what this angel is going to have to put up with? I do not think you are needed to make his experience here worse."

"Fine, fine," was the answer, "damn, Kaku, you don't have to be so uptight about it. I was only joking." Kaku left down the stairs while Jyabura snickered. What good was an angel in Hell, but to be tortured and tainted through and through?

Setting Luffy down on the bed that had taken them an hour to make, Kaku went over to his spot in the corner. He had grabbed a stool while Luffy was away and could now sit and relax, his eyes focused on the other breathing being. The angel didn't snore like he had that afternoon, didn't move an inch. He seemed to be in a state of calm, thankfully losing consciousness as things got too much for him.

"Poor little angel," Kaku sighed. There was so much more to come in the next few weeks before the plan commenced.

* * *

GROUP UNABLE TO COMMENT BECAUSE THEY ARE RUNNING AROUND, SCREAMING IN TERROR.  
KittyLuffy: I didn't expect them to go crazy. Umm...  
Please comment. Tell me what you think of Lucci - his plan has begun.  
New characters too. Funny parts, weird parts, and then the last section!  
** SoykoNoel**, **Neko11**, **I. Michaela**, and everyone else who is so good to comment, how do you feel about this? Was it expected or a New Year's surprise?  
Hope you enjoyed and stay with me for a great 2011~!


	23. ASHAMED

Disclaimer: One Piece is not mine. Luffy is Lucci's right now, but I don't think that hits any copyrights...

Chapter Summary: Luffy's second day - and night - in Hell with Lucci!  
Warnings: LucLu, swearing, new characters, strangeness to the weirdness maximum, and those plot clues

KittyLuffy: Hello there, everyone! **I. Michaela**, **Neko11**, **Emily Elisabeth**, Ace, Kaya, and... Brooke.  
Brooke: Yohohoho! May I see your panties? *head severed off by KittyLuffy* Yohoho... I guess that's a no.  
Kaya: Oh my, that doesn't look too good. Since I'm training to be a doctor, let me fix you up.  
KittyLuffy: Don't bother. Um, since my other group went crazy, I have a new group with me as you can guess.  
Ace and Kaya: *bow* Nice to meet you. I hope to do the best job I can here.  
KittyLuffy: Right. So, onto the comments! Of you three, who has read up until now?  
Kaya and Brooke: *raise hands* I have.  
KittyLuffy: Then help me. Back to first is **I. Michaela**! Glad you thought it was interesting and didn't expect Lucci to be so... unexpected.  
Brooke: But how Luffy-san react is a very good question. I know how I would react!  
Ace: Uh, **Neko11** is next. Hi there, **Neko11**.  
KittyLuffy: This is sexual harassment. Lucci took Luffy to Hell and at least Kaku is sympathetic. You'll find out more about that later~.  
Kaya: I also want Zoro or Sanji to arrive. Especially Sanji.  
Brooke and KittyLuffy: Kaya is a SANLU fan? Oh no! (Brooke will go either way, ZoLu or SanLu)  
KittyLuffy: Lastly, lovely **Emily Elisabeth**. Welcome to the wonderful world of commenting. Please continue doing so.  
Ace: Thanks for the Happy Birthday. And glad you love the story, whatever I'm in for. Is it any good?  
Brooke: Yohoho, of course! Your brother is the main character.  
Ace: Really? Then let me go start at the beginning. *leaves to go read from the beginning*  
KittyLuffy and Kaya: Everyone else, please enjoy Chapter 19! And remember to comment (or favorite)!

* * *

Love Below Heaven

Chapter 19: ASHAMED

Luffy lay dazed on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. He rubbed his eyes and sat up, letting out his wings for a quick flap before quietly tiptoeing over to Kaku to see if the other guy was awake. Said guy cracked an eye open and found one of the angel's hands holding out two fingers.

"What is it?"

"How many fingers am I holding up?"

"Two."

"Nope, one and a thumb."

"Well," Kaku mumbled, closing his eye again, "I guess I was wrong."

Luffy giggled before going back over to sit on his bed. Then he froze, eyes becoming big and breath becoming shallow. His mind rushed through what had happened the night before and his face became red in an embarrassed blush. The black-haired boy touched his ear and it didn't feel any different from usual, but he remembered how Lucci had nipped at it. He remembered sitting in Lucci's lap and the crafty hand that had gripped his groin. And Luffy had liked it.

Dizzy from over thinking, the little angel collapsed on his blankets as Kaku got up and stretched. The devil gave his wings a few flutters before looking down at Luffy who seemed to be preoccupied with making himself invisible by wrapping himself in the comforter.

"I can postulate that you remember what happened last night when you –"

"I DON'T KNOW! WHAT IS IT?"

"W-what?"

Luffy's face was heating up past the red it already was. Under the blankets, something in his brain couldn't think of the one word that he felt. It wasn't clean, it wasn't dirty, and it wasn't bad. He didn't know how to explain the emotion in his heart…

"Luffy-san?"

"Um… Kaku, do you know what I'm feeling?" Luffy poked out of his hideout, his hair a ruffled mess under the glowing halo. His eyes looked desperate and pleading, so Kaku answered the best way he could.

"The… blanket?"

"No," Luffy gazed down at the floor, "I mean here." Pointing to his heart, he blushed and didn't look up. The square-nosed devil was not an emotional genius, but he had felt enough of the basics to play a simple game of twenty questions. Before he began the gentle interrogation, he surveyed Luffy's face. The angel's cheeks had a strong blush to them, but his mouth was in a worried frown. The eyes were confused, eyebrows brought together in deep thought. He was clenching his shirt with a quivering hand that not only held questions, but frustration as well.

"Luffy-san," Kaku started, "did being with Lucci make your heart race?"

"Wh-when he touched me…" Luffy's face exploded in an even brighter shade of red. Lucci's strong hands had made an intense impression on the little angel's body.

"And did it make you happy? When he touched you?" Luffy remembered how he had wanted more.

"A little." Kaku hypothesized that the angel had been swept up in the emotions of the shocking experience. It had come as a surprise to Luffy and he went along with it, giving in when it was too hard to comprehend. The devil sympathized the fact that anyone, anything, could remain so pure for so long.

"Right now, do you feel happy? That Lucci touched you… in such a way as he did?" Luffy shook his head, knowing that he was not happy at all. He was embarrassed, but more than that. Kaku watched as the angel bit his lip. "Then how about this? Are you proud of the fact you were happy last night, yet this morning you are not?"

"That's it!" Luffy cried, staring at Kaku, "I'm not proud. I feel…"

"Ashamed."

"Yeah, that's it."

The devil sighed as the ebony-haired angel took his hand away from his heart and let it rest on the comforter. Shame came easy to many, yet, as Kaku watched Luffy, it was obviously a foreign feeling to the raven-haired boy.

Luffy was thinking back to the other times he had felt ashamed. When Kuina told him not to eat something in Zoro's garden and he did anyway. The scolding that followed made this feeling flow into his heart, but not as powerful as this. Not even when he had lied about breaking one of Zeff's prized platter plates. But how easy it was to mix up guilt and shame! It was not shame he had felt those times; it was guilt. This was a new emotion he had yet to fully digest.

Kaku's thoughts traveled to Lucci, the problem that created the shame. What would become of Luffy-san; after one night he already felt ashamed, dishonor maybe. More for Luffy's sake, Kaku opened his mouth to speak again.

"I'm here to bring breakfast to you, angel," came a low voice from the bottom of the staircase outside the cellar, "Kaku, your shift is over."

"Blueno? Is that you?"

"Yes," Blueno answered, unlocking the door and entering the room. Upon seeing the little forlorn angel, the new devil whispered something to Kaku and got a quick response. "Alright, I'll try my best then."

The long-nosed devil nodded before giving Luffy a quick wave to leave for the master bedroom. Blueno lay the food down on the cold stones and waited for Luffy to jump on the food like a starved wolf as he had heard from Fukurou and Kumadori, but nothing happened. Pushing the food closer, Blueno asked, with his tired-looking eyes, "Do you not want to eat?"

Luffy stood up and the blanket fell around his ankles. Walking over to the food, he picked up the dish and stared at his reflection in the bottom of the emptied plate. He didn't look so good, ashamed. Luffy decided he didn't like feeling ashamed and tried to smile. His lips were displayed as a straight line, neither happy nor sad, still ashamed. Blueno chuckled, making Luffy look up.

"What's funny?"

"You."

"Me?" Blueno's laugh became louder as he pulled Kaku's chair out of the corner and into the middle of the room. Sitting down, he motioned for Luffy to sit in front of him. The little angel did so, confused at what was making the devil laugh. He wanted to laugh too.

"I'm sorry I wasn't here when you were introduced to everyone. I'm Blueno." Luffy nodded.

"You aren't blue, like Lucci said, but you don't seem sad either." Blueno's laugh echoed around the room.

"Did Lucci tell you that? No, I'm not sad either. You seem a bit sad though." The angel shook his head and his halo bobbled in the air.

"No, Kaku told me that I feel ashamed."

"Hmm, really? Why?" Blueno pretended not to know, but truly, he had seen Lucci's antics before and could pretty much guess what had happened. But this was an angel boy, nothing like a random devil women Lucci liked to toy with before casting aside. Moreover, Luffy was part of a bigger picture than just Lucci's desires.

While Luffy was telling Blueno what had happened the night before, Kaku had reached the master bedroom and was just about to enter when Kalifa opened the door.

"Kalifa-san?"

"Just telling Lord Lucci-sama today's plan. We do have a plan." She pushed up her glasses before maneuvering past the other devil.

"You do know," Kaku told her as she headed down the hall, "Lucci-san is just as fine a title."

"This is sexual harassment. I will not be so casual."

"Keep it up then." Kaku entered the bedroom and found Lucci, a pillow covering his head and trying to block out both the sun and Kalifa's nagging voice from before. "Lucci, Kalifa-san is long gone to breakfast."

Lucci sat up and yawned, flopping backwards when he was done stretching. It was almost as if he thought it was a calm Saturday morning in Heaven. Then, he got to business.

"So, your report?"

"He remembers and he is ashamed."

"Ashamed?"

"Yes. I have my suspicions to think he does not completely know what you were doing. He liked it then, yes, but in hindsight, he does not." Lucci frowned.

"Does that mean I should try something he does understand then?" Kaku gritted his teeth, feeling foolish. It was not Luffy who needed protection, but Lucci, who had yet to understand he couldn't control everyone under one finger as he was used to.

"He is a pawn, not a toy."

"He's the queen, not a pawn."

"He is an unsullied prince, not a queen."

"I can't argue with that… until next week. No, let's take it slow and make it in two weeks. Or, on the last day."

"Lucci, Luffy-san is not as I imagined him to be. He is more clueless to everything than anyone could ever fathom." Lucci laughed.

"He's a little slow, I know, but that's one thing that makes my Luffy-chan absolutely a must-have."

"I see." There was silence that coated the room in an uncomfortable feeling. Lucci covered his head with a pillow again.

"Fine. Say what you want to him, make him understand before tonight, I don't care. As long as he doesn't escape or pull a weapon on me, I don't care what you do." The two devils sighed in unison as they brought the morning meeting to a close. Lucci knew Kaku well enough to guess what his friend was thinking, while Kaku knew Lucci well enough to guess what his friend was thinking. Many times they had canceled different things because they had not agreed. This month's nonsensical plan was already an unstoppable juggernaut on the move.

"He will understand something by the time he comes back in here."

"Okay. I'm going to sleep a little more."

"You do that, Lucci."

* * *

"I'm exhausted," Blueno said at the dinner table.

"So am I, cha pa pa," Fukurou exclaimed, sticking his tongue out.

"That was the worst sexual harassment ever," Kalifa groaned, running a claw through her golden locks.

"It was one Hell of a way to keep one little angel occupied," Jyabura huffed.

"Come now, it was not as bad as it seemed," Kaku muttered, trying to lighten the mood.

"At least Kumadori seems to know how to watch the little ingrate," Kalifa sighed, watching as Wanze skated out with platters of inviting food for the poor group. What exactly had Luffy done that day?

"_Oh, Kaku," Luffy chirped as Kaku entered with a bowl of berries in his hands. Blueno looked behind the angel to see the other devil wearing a strange grin that looked more cut-and-paste than plastered on. _

"_I brought you some more food, seeing how Wanze-san ran out of ingredients after the many meals you consumed yesterday." Luffy nodded, taking the platter of fruit in his hands before it seemed to disappear. Kaku rubbed his eyes and, certainly, the eatables were gone. _

"_It was yummy. Thanks." Kaku nodded as Blueno tried to make his eyes come back into his head. _

"_What did I not see? I am sure that it is normal for a person to bring the food to the mouth, chew, and then swallow." _

"_Luffy-san, that was more amazing than yesterday." Luffy stuck a finger in his mouth while he thought._

"_You're right," the angel said without hurrying, "I was eating a lot slower than usual yesterday. Maybe it was because everyone was watching me."_

"_Maybe," Kaku answered, putting the bowl in a corner of the room. _

"_So, what are we gonna play today?"_

"_Huh?" Blueno asked, not understanding the foreign word that started with the letter P. Play? What was this 'play'? Kaku whispered something into his ear and his eyes widened. So playing was when you did something fun, but harmless? _

"_Yeah, like Hide-and-seek or tag," Luffy continued, thinking of the countless games that were the most fun, "Oh, but we need more people."_

"_Kaku, why don't you get everyone down here for this playing we shall be doing?" Kaku left and came back with the other members of the household, save for Wanze and Lucci. _

"_Playing, huh? What will it be, knife fights or walking on coals?" Jyabura grinned, cracking his knuckles in anticipation. Luffy hid behind Blueno, thinking such ideas were scary._

"_I was thinking maybe tag or Hide-and-go-seek." _

"_What are those, cha pa pa?"_

"_Well," Luffy tried to explain, "one is where one person chases everyone else and tags the next person to be it. The other is when everyone hides and one person has to find everyone."_

"_I like the first one," Jyabura stated, substituting the word 'slaughter' for 'tag'. Of course, Hide-and-go-seek didn't sound too dull if you substituted the word 'kill' for 'find'._

"_This is sexual harassment," Kalifa stated, crossing her arms, "I will not participate in this foolishness. But no matter, you are not allowed to leave this room, remember?" Luffy's face fell._

"_I thought that maybe –"_

"_No buts," the she-devil snapped, making Luffy cower even more behind Blueno. _

"_Do you have any other ideas, Luffy-san?" Kaku offered, smiling enough to coax Luffy back out into the open._

"_Um…" Luffy mumbled, flapping his white wings in thought, "How about… oh(!), Statues!" Everyone cocked their heads to the side and turned on their idiot lights. Statues? "In this game," Luffy giggled excitedly, "everyone is put into a pose by the 'sculptor'." Sounding harmless enough, everyone agreed to play, with Luffy as the sculptor, but regretted it when Kaku was the first 'doll'. _

_Made to stand on one leg, the long-nosed devil had his hands in odd peace signs and his head bent back to stare up at the ceiling. The leg hanging in the air was made to go at a forty-nine degree angle with the foot pointing downwards. Kaku had to close one eye and stick his tongue out. The task for the 'finished masterpiece' was to stay in that position for as long as possible. When they fell or moved, they would be reshaped into something else. _

_The rest of the group went through their sculpting and it was a scary sight. Fukurou was posed eating his hand with his leg up in the air as if he were marching. Kalifa, no matter how much she had said not to touch her, had one arm behind her head and the other showing off muscle as she did the splits. Blueno did not resist movement and was doing a push-up on one hand, one foot resting on his wings, the other pulled up to his stomach. The strangeness continued with Kumadori's hair and Jyabura's mustache. When people fell, Luffy would reshape them differently, laughing all the while. It was well into the afternoon when Jyabura could not take it anymore._

"_I can't do these (fucking) stupid poses anymore! We've been at it for the (damn) past six hours now! I bet it's almost dinner!" Others nodded and on wobbly legs and stiff arms, crawled out of the room, save for Kumadori. _

"_Yoyoi! You guys do not understand the greatness of this game," the pink-haired devil grinned, "it's almost as if we're training for some great skills competition!"_

"_Fine then," Kalifa growled, "you're on watch." _

"_Yay!" Luffy cheered, high-fiving his favorite playmate of the group, "You sculpt me now!"_

"_Yoyoi! Sure."_

"_Shishishi, yoyoi!" _

Now that dinnertime had finally arrived, someone was chosen to get up and go down to give Kumadori and Luffy their dinners. Kaku was not chosen, but he realized he still had to talk with Luffy about that night.

"I will go," he said as Kalifa passed with plates in her hands, "and since I have already had my meal, I will tell Kumadori that he is now off duty." The she-devil nodded and handed him all the platters.

"This is sexual harassment. I think the little imp will eat all of this by himself." She stomped away, thinking about her figure, as Kaku headed down to the cellar. He almost dropped all the food when he found Kumadori on Luffy's bed, feet up in the air supporting the angel in a game of airplane.

"Hi, Kaku," Luffy giggled, flapping his wings as he was titled to the left, "is that dinner I smell?"

"Y-yes," Kaku stammered as Luffy was gently placed on the floor by tendrils of pink hair.

"Yoyoi! Is my dinner there too?" the devil on the blankets asked, sitting up and sniffing the great aroma of cooked killer squash.

"You should go to the dining room and eat, I am the one chosen to take over night duty," Kaku answered, watching the bulky man pass him to get to the stairs. Kaku locked the door and found that his stool from the morning had somehow been broken to bits. Shaking his head, the square-nosed devil took a seat on Luffy's bed, contemplating his wise words for the little angel. Said angel took a seat next to him.

"That was a yummy meal. I really liked the one in the big bowl."

"Ah, the pickled carter vine hash? That is one of my favorites as well."

"The one in the small bowl tasted funny."

"Blood pudding, typically disliked by children." Luffy stuck out his tongue before flopping onto his side, eyes closed.

"I don't think I like the name of it either." Kaku laughed, trying to find a way to ease into the conversation topic of the hour.

"Well, you will forget about such things when you go to see Lucci tonight." Luffy's ears perked up at the name.

"Where is Lucci anyway?" the angel asked, realizing the trip was a plan for them to spend time together, which hadn't happened.

"He has a bit of work to do," was the reply, "so he does not have much time to play, only at night." Luffy bit his lip, the thoughts of the night before flooding into his mind. He fought to keep his blushing to a minimum of a rosy pink, but didn't have much success. Then he remembered the word he had branded himself with: ashamed.

"I st-still feel… S-so, he… last n-night?" Luffy stammered out the words. So Lucci had decided to do what he had because…?

"Lucci just wishes to have a bit of fun with someone he intimately cares about after a hard day of working nonstop for the better of our region of Hell." The little angel got lost in the last part, but he understood the first part fairly well.

"Some fun? Like games?" Luffy asked, touching his halo.

"Yes, anything to get his mind off of the work of the daytime. He is a moon man, as you might say, becoming more himself when the sun is away." The ebony-haired boy nodded into the blankets, taking in this information as if his life depended on it. "Also," Kaku continued, "he is trying his best to entertain his special guest: you."

"Me?" Luffy mouthed, cocking his head to the side.

"Yes, Luffy-san, you are a special guest in this house. He prizes you very highly and hopes you are not ashamed by what he does to you when he tries to get his mind off of the day's work." That word, ashamed, made Luffy sit up.

"He knows I feel ashamed?"

"Yes, and he is quite sad that he was unable to pleasure you."

"I-I was… pl-pleasured," Luffy stumbled over the words, his blush growing, "he just d-didn't tell m-me anything…"

"I am sure he felt the need to pleasure you as quickly as possible," came the answer, "but remember, he hopes to have you pleasure him back."

"And how do I do that?" the angel asked the devil, who was hurriedly thinking of an answer.

"Just… let him lead and do what he tells you to."

"Oh, I have to anyway," Luffy mumbled, tucking up his knees and hugging them, "I lost a gumball wafer to him and now I have to do whatever he says, no matter how crazy or how much I don't want to, for the whole month I'm here."

Kaku hid his surprise well. Luffy, he realized, was pretty much Lucci's slave. Remembering his best friend's words, about how Luffy's virginity could be claimed whenever he felt like it, the silly sounding ideas now made sense. Lucci could wait as long as he wanted, or as short as he wanted. The conversation ended like that and the two played cards until Kaku's pocket watch read ten o'clock.

"It is time to go see Lucci now," the devil said with a kind grin, getting up and unlocking the door. Luffy followed him up the stairs, through the halls, up more stairs, and down more halls until they reached the room where Lucci lay in wait. Kaku opened the door and called out, "Here he is, Lucci."

"Here I am, Lucci," Luffy repeated, shyly stepping into the room as the door closed behind him. This time, Lucci was arranging the red roses in a vase on top of his abnormally large dresser (that held a lot more than just clothes).

"Luffy-chan, is it ten already?" the devil man asked, sticking the last flowers in carelessly before turning to the fidgeting angel.

"I think so."

"Well then, you've come on time."

"I guess…" Luffy glanced at the chair sitting innocently at the desk, pushed in and not being used at the moment. The little angel's face grew warm as he thought about what might happen again. Instead, Lucci moved to the bed, falling back onto it with a contented sigh. Patting a spot beside him, he waited for Luffy to join him. Gingerly, the black-haired boy sat down until he realized how soft and cushy the bed was. Bouncing a little, Luffy got a great response.

"Wow! It's so bouncy. It must be really comfy." Lucci laughed as Luffy sat down in the middle of the bed and began bouncing, slowly at first, then faster. He giggled as he finally fell off the edge of the bed and rolled across the carpet. Lucci thought it was a perfect time to begin.

"Why don't you lie down? I've heard from Kalifa that you played Statue all day with everyone."

"Except for Wanze and you. Kaku told me you have to work all day and you don't have time to play until nighttime."

"That would be true," Lucci nodded, watching as Luffy belly-flopped onto the bed.

"Is it boring work?"

"Not one bit."

"Why not?"

"Because I get to play with Luffy-chan after I'm finished." Luffy blushed and turned away from Lucci – a big mistake. He felt spidery fingertips touch his shoulder and turned around to see the lusty smile from the night before.

"Lu-Lucci?"

"I got it. Since I didn't play Statue with you today, why don't we play right now?" Luffy blinked, thinking his eyes had been tricked when he saw that devious grin.

"Okay. Do you want to be the 'sculptor' or the 'doll'?"

"Definitely the sculptor." Luffy shrunk his wings and stretched out on the bed, letting his arms and legs be moved to make a silly pose. Hand at his mouth (much like when he was in his deep thinking mode), and his other arm above his head; Luffy could easily hold himself in place. His legs were slightly parted and bent at the knees, making it look almost as if the angel was tired from doing millions of sit-ups.

"This is too easy," Luffy grumbled, turning his head to the left as Lucci positioned him, "I could stay like this for hours."

"Oh really?" Lucci asked, pushing the younger boy's knees until he was splayed on the bed.

"Okaaay," Luffy mumbled from under his hand, "that's a little harder."

"Don't worry," the devil assured, "I'll help you keep them down." Luffy let out an embarrassed 'meep' as Lucci climbed on top of him, placing one claw on the angel's open hand. "Remember, don't move or you'll lose the game."

"Uh-huh. Um… what are you?" Luffy's fight or flight response was going to kick in, but he controlled it, calming himself by musing. He was playing a game. A simple game of Statue. A talon swirled around on Luffy's cheek, sliding down to make the angel's collar jingle. The ebony-haired boy tried to stay as still as possible.

"This collar," Lucci asked, slight annoyance sugarcoating his words, "why won't it come off?"

"It does," Luffy answered bluntly, shifting his chocolate brown eyes to glace sideways up at the devil. Lucci tried to wrestle off the item for the next five minutes, but it wouldn't do more than spin around and clink around the angel's petite neck. While this was happening, Luffy badly wanted to squirm away from the position he was in. He had a bad feeling fluttering in his stomach. Lucci didn't seem to notice until he gave up on the black band.

"It won't come off, Luffy-chan," the devil said almost moodily, giving his wings a small flap, "You take it off. Luffy-chan?"

"Okay…" came a faint reply, "but I kinda can't move or else I'll lose." Lucci had forgotten they were supposed to be playing Statue. How cute the little angel boy looked. Flushed and in the perfect position, unable to move an inch to defend himself. With a small chuckle, the older man pinched one of Luffy's nipples, getting a thundering reaction from the boy under him.

"There, you moved. Quite a bit actually."

Luffy became cherry red as he realized what he had revealed about his intimate self. He moved his arms to protectively cover his flat chest.

"D-don't do that," he sputtered, straightening his head to stare at the devil directly over him, "it makes me feel funny." Was it déjà vu or had Luffy already said something like that in the past? But it was so different, so much safer, so… Luffy cried out when a hand pressed firmly against his inner thigh.

"We can leave the collar for later, but now, you look too cute to pass up, my Luffy-chan." It made Luffy shiver at how the master of the mansion said his name, those words. His heartbeat quickened as he tried to push Lucci away, to make it so he wouldn't feel ashamed again. Ashamed! What had Kaku told him?

"_Just… let him lead and do what he tells you to."_ Luffy gulped as he put his hands down, submitting to whatever was to come. He would let Lucci do what he wanted, for the sake of the boring stuff the older man had to do when the red sun was in the sky. Luffy checked quickly out the large windows that led to the huge balcony and gazed up at the purple moon that was glowing softly in the shadowy cape of night mist. A claw was unbuttoning his shirt, so the little angel closed his eyes and waited for the sinful pleasure to wash over him like the night before.

* * *

"Thanks, Captain!"

"No problem. Just don't lose it; I still need it for when I have to pay the rent."

"Right. Carrot, can you grab our stuff?"

"Yeah, only if Onion doesn't accidentally fire the gun again."

"I said I was sorry."

"Well, sorry doesn't always cut it."

"Do you want me to cut you in half, Pepper?"

"Whoa there, you three. I think I hear your parents calling."

"What parents, Captain?"

"The devils standing over there… staring at me…eek!"

"Captain, why did you go inside? Oh, I get it. He must be getting back to preparing for the Hunt." The three devil boys nodded in agreement as they scampered away from the locked house and over to their parents, who were getting ready to leave for the vacation to Righteous Mountain for a week. Of course they would be back for the festivities of this year's Hunt, but a time away from home was always great for a new adventure.

"Carrot, hold onto your gun this time, got it?" a concerned mother commanded, handing her child the said weapon. Carrot nodded his head and slipped it under his orange carrot-top hat.

"I told you not to waste bullets," a father growled at Onion, "what was that about accidental firing?"

"Nothing…" Onion said, pushing up his glasses and looking towards the gravel road. He had pretty much stuck his gun in a bag and it got jostled into triggering while he was running. No one got hurt, but it was a surprise.

"Are we all set to go everyone?" the coordinator parent asked the small crowd of eight. Everyone hefted their bags and left for the steed rental shop, where demons were trained to act as horses and pack mules.

"I want to ride a really fast one," Pepper sighed, imagining himself on a sleek black demon, controlling it with the ease of a child, which he was.

"I don't mind going slow," Onion sighed, remembering the last time he tried to hold on to the reigns of a wild beast.

"Either way," Carrot broke in, "I just wanna see the scary mansion! They say ghosts and things haunt it. I wanna see a monster or two while we're there."

"Isn't it inhabited?"

"I dunno, but I hope it's not."

"No, it is, Carrot. I read in the paper that a Lord Looky or something like that lives there with tons of riches."

"Since we're pirates, maybe we should steal something. For Captain, as thanks for letting us use his treasure hunting kit. Maybe a gold cup or some silver would be good."

"Silver," Onion sighed, flapping his wings at the idea, "then we could make a contract and get our wings out of the way." The three friends nodded and, as the group of devils got closer to the ranch where the demons were held, they made a promise to go see the famous mansion of Righteous Mountain.

* * *

Kaya: That Lucci! Leave poor Luffy alone!  
Brooke: I have never played Sculpture before. I wonder if I would be any good... Yohoho!  
Kaya: Brooke-san! Think about poor Luffy, feeling ashamed and still confused on why.  
Brooke: I am. I'd be so ashamed my eyes would fall out. Wait, I have no eyes! SKULL JOKE! *gets slammed into the ground by KittyLuffy*  
KittyLuffy: Why oh why wasn't Franky available? Why Brooke?  
Kaya: Um, please leave a comment on absolutely anything about this chapter. Questions, thoughts, nice things too.  
KittyLuffy: And comment on previous chapters if you want. I'll always love comments! Maybe a little too much.  
Brooke: See you at the next chapter if you show me your pa- *doesn't get to go to Heaven or Hell*


End file.
